


Осветить друг другу путь (To Light Another's Path)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post The Great Game, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Шерлок - Freeform, болеет, расследование
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Быть может, попытки научить Джона наблюдательности и бесплодны, но кто лучше него позаботится о больном Шерлоке?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Light Another's Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391445) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Посвящение:  
> BeautifulFiction - автору.  
> RatL - подавшей мне идею прочитать этот фанфик.  
> Gerenuk - согласившейся уступить право перевода.  
> exor_agonia - бете.  
> Шерлоку и Джону первого сезона.

Вспышки синего света отражались от стен переулка, окрашивая мусор и отбросы в фиолетовые тона. Труп девушки лежал на спине, уставившись пустыми карими глазами на узкую полосу пасмурного Лондонского неба в вышине. Её бледные губы были безвольно разжаты, приоткрывая тусклую белизну зубов, ровных, за исключением одного нижнего резца. Одежда жертвы осталась нетронутой, только полы тёмно-синего пальто завернулись под плечи – тёмный фон для кровавой улыбки, рассекающей её шею.   
  
Шерлок приложил к ране палец. Тонкие латексные перчатки совершенно не защищали его кожу от морозных порывов зимнего ветра. Рана была глубокой – без сомнения, причина смерти. В расселине разреза виднелась лужица крови, свернувшейся, когда тело остыло. Кожа на краю раны была восковой, клетки умерли, прежде чем смогло бы начаться заживление. Не то чтобы она смогла оправиться от смертельного удара – разумеется.  
  
– Скажи мне, что ты видишь.  
  
Ему не требовалось поворачивать голову и адресовать вопрос – Джон поймет, что он обращался к нему. Послышался отрывистый щелчок сгибающихся коленей, когда Джон присел на корточки рядом с Шерлоком. В узком переулке он показался громким, а затем эти осторожные, исцеляющие руки скользнули по окровавленным останкам того, что чуть больше дня назад было живым человеком.  
  
В прошлом Шерлока не заботило, что труп лишался своей личности – по крайней мере не более, чем требовалось для расследования. Для него тело было лишь набором улик, и в этом отношении он не изменился, но он знал, что Джон видел вещи по-другому – их взгляды на сопереживание и информацию взаимодополняли друг друга.  
  
Джон всё равно сочтёт женщину пациенткой, даже если ей уже не требовалась ничья помощь, и именно так к ней будет относиться. Шерлок затеряется в фуге данных, предлагаемых её останками, и, каждый по-своему, но они оба увидят личность, которой она была.  
  
– Одно ножевое ранение в шею, рассекающее трахею и сонную артерию, – Джон поморщился, его глаза потемнели от жалости, когда защищёнными перчатками пальцами он исследовал рану, переместился на грудину, а затем проверил её руки. – Никаких серьёзных ран от борьбы с нападающим. Один сломанный ноготь и всё. Она умерла в течение пары минут.   
  
Шерлок покосился на Джона, и внимательно его осмотрел. Обветренное лицо было бледным от холода: сужение сосудов, несущих его кровь прочь, к тёплому ядру его тела, чтобы сохранить неизменной его температуру, но оставляющее страдать внешние покровы. Его решительная челюсть плотно сжата, коренные зубы стиснуты в бесплодной попытке напряжения найти выход. Должно быть, это ослепляет, подумал Шерлок, потому что как иначе можно просмотреть настолько очевидное? Джон был неглуп, но всё равно до сих пор не заметил ничего стоящего.   
  
– Что ещё? – подтолкнул он, игнорируя Лестрада, переступившего с ноги на ногу на грязном асфальте, и нетерпеливый вздох Андерсона. Они могут подождать. В конце концов они позвали его на помощь.  
  
Джон слегка качнул головой, оглядываясь и встречая взгляд Шерлока с непонимающим видом. По этой схеме проходило каждое посещение мест преступлений. Шерлок наблюдал, поглощал и делал выводы за пару мгновений, дополнительное время требовалось ему лишь для того, чтобы закрепить детали в голове. Он знал, что его способности были далеко за пределами того, что большинство людей считало нормальным, но Джон находил их завораживающими. Ему было интересно, и Шерлок обнаружил, что отвечает тем же. Возможно, у него никогда не получится поднять умственные способности Джона до своего уровня, но он хотел, чтобы Джон ощутил вкус этого: дрожь удовлетворения от того, как из суммы доступных мелочей получается нарисовать шедевр истины.  
  
Так что он требовал, чтобы Джон прилагал усилия и расширял границы своей внимательности. Успех был довольно ограничен.  
  
Он наблюдал, как взгляд Джона пробегается по телу, и наконец поймал момент смещения фокуса, когда Джон перестал видеть личность ( _двадцать семь лет, трудоголик, страстно желала путешествовать, но никогда не находила на это времени_ ) и вместо этого оценил факты.  
  
– Где вся кровь?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, позволяя себе лёгкий вздох облегчения. Возможно, то, что Джону потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы увидеть детали, которые он воспринял за одну секунду, не особо обнадёживало, но ни Лестрад (отвлеченный разводом, функционирующий ниже своей обычной производительности), ни Андерсон (просто некомпетентный) не заметили одну бросающуюся в глаза деталь.  
  
Тяжесть в кармане её пальто направила пальцы Шерлока к цели, он высвободил из него телефон, и, с щелчком содрав с руки перчатку, позволил информации о жизни женщины развернуться под его прикосновениями.  
  
– София Латимер. Её убили не здесь, – сказал он наконец, поднимаясь на ноги и обращаясь к Лестраду. Инспектор сжал переносицу и сподобился на резкий кивок: простой жест поощрения. Не то чтобы Шерлок в этом нуждался. – Иначе в переулке было бы полно крови, так же, как на её одежде.  
  
– Убийца переодел её? – Джон с сомнением покосился на женщину. – Одежда хорошо подобрана по размеру, это говорит о планировании, но ножевое ранение такое топорное…   
  
– И лезвие ножа не предназначено для подобной работы. В месте проникновения рана искромсана. Одежда по размеру, потому что она принадлежит ей: дешевая, уличный бренд, вытащена из её шкафа в спешке, но, – Шерлок прищурился, оценивая полностью всю картину, – она не сама одевалась.   
  
– И на чём ты основываешься? – Лестрад бессильно уронил руку, его взгляд слепо рыскал по телу, лежащему у их ног.  
  
Шерлок издал отрывистый вздох из разряда «вы все идиоты», чувствуя, как Джон рядом с ним дёрнулся и пододвинулся чуть ближе. Не замечание и не предупреждение, но лишь крохотное движение послужило слабым намёком на поводок, удерживающий нетерпение Шерлока. Безмолвное признание того факта, что в комплекте с блеском разума шло высокомерие, и молчаливая просьба Джона избавить ярдовцев от его укусов.  
  
– Любая женщина, готовая потратить почти месячную зарплату на пару туфель от Manolo Blahnik, – он указал на элегантные туфли на шпильках, которые были настолько не к месту, что казались почти непристойными посреди нечистот канавы, – не оденет их с мятой юбкой, полиэстровой блузкой и пальто откровенно плохого качества. Без сомнения, она берегла свою лучшую одежду для работы: судя по множеству аппликаций для фондового рынка на её телефоне, она была финансовым директором, и носила остальную одежду дома в свои редкие часы вне офиса.   
  
Он сделал паузу, подмечая детали вокруг, прекрасно осведомлённый о потерянных взглядах, которые бросали на него все находящиеся в пределах слышимости.  
  
– Она была обнажена, когда её убили, о чём свидетельствует засохшая кровь, – он присел, лёгким движением откидывая край её блузки и показывая красно-коричневую полосу на её коже. – Убийца стёр кровь с рук и груди, чтобы она не выглядывала из-под одежды, но забыл про ноги. На ней не было ни обуви, ни чулок, и капли остались между пальцами ног, таким образом, в момент нападения она стояла. Удар был нанесён сзади кем-то, кому она доверяла. Любовник.   
  
– Потому что на ней не было одежды? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок коротко кивнул, его губы изогнулись в проблеске улыбки, когда он поднял на него взгляд, продолжая сидеть на корточках возле женщины.  
  
– К кому ещё ты бы повернулся голой спиной? Кто бы это ни был, она не ожидала никакого нападения. Судя по волокнам ткани высокого качества, зацепившимся за каблук туфли: смесь с шерстью, двойного кручения – она была убита в роскошной квартире. У неё дома. Вот где вы найдёте кровь и, – взглянув на свои часы, он увидел, что стрелки зависли на трёх часах пополудни, – вероятно, личность этого убийственного любовника, если поторопитесь.   
  
Он начал вставать, даже не задумываясь смещая точку равновесия, но что-то – какое-то неуловимое чувство неправильности – заставило его мышцы дёрнуться и ослабеть. Труп перед ним размылся, его резкие контуры затуманились, когда он повёл головой. Это прошло за пару секунд, оставив его моргающим в замешательстве от ощущения тёплой тяжести чьей-то руки на своём локте.  
  
– Всё в порядке? – Джон задал вопрос резко, по-боевому, и Шерлок задрожал под тяжестью его испытывающего взгляда. – Когда ты в последний раз ел?   
  
Единственным ответом Шерлока был слабое фырканье и, высвободившись от придерживающей его руки, он поправил пальто и стянул с левой руки цепляющуюся латексную перчатку.  
  
– Я в порядке, – отрывисто ответил он, отходя от тела и освобождаясь от зловонных объятий испарений этого узкого переулка. Он протянул телефон женщины Лестраду. – Её адрес ты найдёшь здесь.   
  
Лестрад кивнул, ещё раз с жалостью оглядел женщину и махнул Андерсону и его команде.  
  
– Начинайте оформление. Мы проверим квартиру и посмотрим, что там найдётся, – он вскинул руку, выражение его лица помрачнело, когда Шерлок, шагнув, почти упёрся в его ладонь. – Я пошлю сообщение, если ты нам ещё понадобишься.   
  
– Потеря времени, – огрызнулся Шерлок и поморщился, когда ещё одна волна дрожи пробежала по позвоночнику. День клонился к закату, подхваченный зимней теменью, и холодный, влажный воздух, казалось, просачивался ему под пальто и вил гнёзда прямо на коже. – Мы с Джоном встретим вас там.   
  
Извернувшись, он обогнул Лестрада, прежде чем тот успел запротестовать, и направился к выходу из переулка. Даже не оглядываясь, он знал, что Джон последует за ним – без сомнений, с извиняющимся взглядом и с улыбкой. Похоже, целью своей жизни он поставил приглаживание взъерошенных перьев, которые оставлял после себя Шерлок, где бы он ни проходил. Он искренне не понимал, почему Джон заморачивался. Мнение других никак не влияло на его жизнь, не имело значения для его Работы в конце концов...   
  
Ещё одна волна дрожи пронзила его тело, пробуждая на своём пути стонущую какофонию боли. Колени казались крошащимся бетоном, а мускулы ног дрожали от усилий при каждом шаге. Возможно, Джон был всё-таки прав. Последний приём пищи был давно. Как только расследование позволит, он что-нибудь съест – символическая уступка телу, несущему в себе сияние его разума.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вздох через нос, позволяя себе оценить запах Лондона: _выхлопные газы машин, как дизельных, так и бензиновых, вечно присутствующая угроза дождя, гниение и лёгкий запах воды Темзы_ , затем поднял руку, останавливая проезжающее такси. Наёмный экипаж остановился у обочины – черный, привычный силуэт, и Шерлок подавил вдох облегчения, опускаясь на неудобное сидение.  
  
– Адмирал Уолк, – проинструктировал он водителя, наблюдая, как качнулись чётки и разнообразные амулеты, свисающие с зеркала заднего вида, когда автомобиль тронулся и влился в транспортный поток. Это было отчасти гипнотично – невольный метроном, отбивающий такт элегантному движению машины, и Шерлок обнаружил, что безучастно всматривается в них через мутную завесу стекла, отделяющую их от водителя.   
  
– Ты не в порядке.   
  
Он закрыл глаза, постаравшись проигнорировать тот факт, как горели веки, когда он снова открыл их. Ну разумеется, именно сейчас Джон решил проявить наблюдательность. Возможно, он естественным образом был более внимателен к деталям и нюансам живых тел, а не мёртвых. В конце концов он был врачом – детективом в области биологических недомоганий населения и тем, кто, похоже, был досадным образом настроен на мягкие отливы и приливы как настроения Шерлока, так и его здоровья.   
  
– Что навело тебя на эту мысль? – спросил он с искренним любопытством. Он ни разу не болел за тот год, что Джон был с ним знаком, по крайней мере, ничем, что не являлось результатом его собственных действий. Ранен – да, и слегка отравлен в ходе одного эксперимента, который принял неожиданный оборот, но ничего более серьёзного. Джону даже не пришлось использовать больничный набор для выведения из передозировки, который он собрал после лестрадовского так называемого обыска на наркотики. Просто не было необходимости. Даже во время глубочайших приступов апатии Шерлок не вернулся к подбадривающим веществам. Тем не менее вот он Джон, без сомнения, способный увидеть в затянувшемся предательстве Шерлокова тела гораздо больше, чем он желал бы показать.  
  
– Шерлок, ты всегда бледный, но сейчас ты почти серый. То, как ты двигаешься – жестко и болезненно, как будто это у тебя подворачивается нога – делает это ещё очевиднее.  
  
Губы Джона изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, признающей иронию упоминания своей психосоматической хромоты, давно исчезнувшей, за исключением моментов эмоционального истощения.  
  
Шерлок попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но лицо казалось жёстким и неестественным, мышцы ему не подчинялись, так что он прекратил попытку, даже не дав ей шанса. Он снова закрыл глаза, ему стало ещё хуже, потому что в висках начала пульсировать слабая, грызущая боль. Он подумал, что её, должно быть, вызвал нездоровый, желтоватый флуоресцентный свет в такси.   
  
Прохладное пальцы Джона мазнули по лбу, ноющие мышцы инстинктивно дёрнулись, и он отшатнулся, почти стукнувшись головой о стекло. Повисшая в воздухе рука дрогнула, и Шерлок отчётливо увидел момент принятия решения не отступить, но продолжить. Тонкие губы сжались ещё плотнее, а плечи слегка напряглись, когда Джон повторил движение, в полной мере осознавая, что Шерлоку никуда не деться. Он был фактически зажат в углу, не в силах уклониться от мягкого осмотра.  
  
Это было простейшее касание, банальное в своей невинности, но Шерлок всё равно обнаружил, что пялится, его взгляд жадно рыскал по лицу Джона в поисках улик. Эмоции никогда не были его сферой, но месяцы тесного общения позволили ему понимать выражения лица Джона яснее, чем у большинства людей, и он был более чем знаком с беспокойством, читавшимся в линиях вокруг глаз.  
  
– Наверно, я притащил что-то из клиники, – задумчиво пробормотал Джон, пересаживаясь поближе, и положил ему ладонь на лоб. – Там много всякой заразы. Сезон простуд и всё такое.   
  
– Нет, – слово хрустнуло в разделявшем их воздухе, и Джон с сомнением поднял бровь. – Джон, я не болен. У меня нет на это времени.   
  
– Дай угадаю – не пока ты на расследовании. Так же как на еду и сон, – вздохнул Джон, перемещая руку к более безопасному и менее интимному району запястья Шерлока. Он не спрашивал разрешения. Он, вероятно, думал, что при установлении диагноза в этом нет необходимости, но Шерлок осознал, что в любом случае никогда не смог бы ему отказать. – Знаешь, ты не можешь контролировать болезнь.   
  
– Разум превыше материи. Было несколько исследований, – голос Шерлока затих, когда Джон посмотрел на него исподлобья, а линии вокруг губ углубились, отражая сомнение. Очевидно, сейчас было не подходящее время для дальнейшего просвещения.  
  
– Я не могу определить, есть ли у тебя жар или нет, после того как ты больше часа стоял на холоде, но нам нужно вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
– Нет! – Шерлок сжал запястье Джона, смещая его руку с точки, где прохладные, сухие пальцы прижимались к его радиальному пульсу. – Я достаточно здоров, чтобы осмотреть квартиру. Это может оказаться разницей между убийцей в камере и убийцей, бродящим по улицам.   
  
Это был хороший аргумент и периодически он размахивал им перед собой как электропрутом для погона скота. Тот редко когда не приводил оппонентов к капитуляции. Мало кто из нормальных людей мог позволить чаше на весах своего морального кодекса склониться в пользу отдыха в кровати вместо поимки опасного преступника, но складывалось впечатление, что возможно, на этот раз Джон нашел противовес.   
  
– Шерлок, что бы ты о нём ни думал, Лестрад не идиот. Он более чем способен обыскать квартиру самостоятельно. Он пошлёт нам сообщение, если найдёт что-нибудь интересное. Кроме того, ты сам сказал, ещё до того как мы вышли из дома, что это скучное дело.   
  
– Так и есть, – он вздохнул, желая, чтобы в его распоряжении был более интригующий пантеон зла. С тех пор, как Мориарти упокоился под землёй, многим преступникам Лондона, казалось, мучительно не хватало творческого подхода. – Никакой запертой комнаты, никакого серийного убийцы… никакого уникального нюанса, чтобы захватить мой интерес. Это расследование просто открытая книга. Лестрад попросил меня только потому, что его рабочая нагрузка достигла невыносимых высот. Ему нужно, чтобы дела были раскрыты быстро и без изящества. – Он улыбнулся. – И впрямь соответствует данному убийству.   
  
– Тогда почему ты так стремишься увидеть квартиру? – с сомнением спросил Джон, откидываясь назад и складывая руки на груди, а его подбородок поднялся в подначке. – Хочешь убедиться, что ты прав?   
  
– Я знаю, что прав, – ответил Шерлок, сгорбившись и стараясь не дрожать. Обогрев в кабине работал как положено, превращая воздух вокруг них в горячий бархат, но от этого стальной капкан зимы сожмётся вокруг них ещё туже, когда они прибудут к цели. – Я живу в вечной надежде, что возможно, найдётся что-нибудь более интересное, чем труп в переулке; что-то, что отделит это преступление от заурядности и позволит ему подняться в царство интригующего.   
  
Он услышал прерывистый вздох. Не тот, который Джон издавал, когда пытался не улыбаться, а другой – досада. Тембр ниже, с незначительным понижением интонации. За месяц, прошедший с противостояния с Мориарти в бассейне, Шерлок слышал этот звук довольно часто. Джон всё больше и больше раздражался из-за мрачных настроений, порождённых скукой и вдохновлённого ими безрассудного поведения. Он начинал уставать от того, как разум Шерлока выворачивался наизнанку: разрушительный и огрызающийся, когда не находилось ничего, что могло бы занять пронзаемый молниями шторм интеллекта и дедукции.  
  
Это и было настоящей причиной, по которой Шерлок хотел увидеть квартиру – не потому что дело представляло интерес, а просто потому, что ему было скучно. Возвращение на Бейкер-стрит будет подобно погружению обратно в тягостные тени – смещение фокуса своего разума – острого и болезненного, на все ничего не подозревающие цели его разочарования: миссис Хадсон, Джона, условно невиновных незнакомцев и, разумеется, себя самого.  
  
Нет, расследование – _любое_ расследование – было лучше этого. Его разум нуждался в питании, упражнениях, вызове, иначе он начинал прогуливаться по сумеречным авеню «немного не хорошо». Если он не мог продедуцировать поток крови и тайну частиц, то оказывался в закольцованной ловушке вечно вливающейся бесполезной информации: схема переключения светофоров, жизнь почтальона, интимные секреты всех окружающих – всё занимало пространство на жёстком диске его разума и камнем тянуло его на дно моря несущественности.  
  
Лучше тралить заурядности, предлагаемые Ярдом, чем снова подвергнуть себя такому. До появления Джона его бы это не волновало – он бы выдержал шторм, любыми средствами, не меняя высоких стандартов интриги – но сейчас он нашел себя до странности нежелающим позволить Джону увидеть истинные глубины, которых он может достичь. В конце концов, все шансы были на то, что этого окажется достаточно, чтобы окончательно сломать упорство Джона и прогнать его.  
  
Нет, это было бы невыносимо.  
  
Такси прижалось к тротуару, прерывая его мысли, и Шерлок усилием воли побудил свои конечности к движению. Джон остался расплачиваться с водителем, а Шерлок выбрался из такси и пустился рысью по лестнице аккуратного жилого здания. Оно было дорогим, но не настолько, чтобы держать швейцара. Очевидно, при хорошо оплачиваемой работе в Сити и прибыли от некоторых разумных инвестиций мисс Латимер могла позволить себе это место, хотя, по оценке Шерлока, оно всё равно было за пределами её заработков. У неё был другой источник дохода, хотя релевантность этого факта всё ещё была открыта для обсуждения.  
  
Дверь была закрыта на электронный замок. Шерлок раздражённо вздохнул и посмотрел на домофон справа. Одна квартира была благословенно безымянна, и, ухмыляясь, он нажал на кнопку поверх неё, ожидая, когда в динамике захрипит голос.  
  
– Алло?  
  
 _Мужчина: курильщик, лет сорока, образование частной школы, возможно, высокий пост в совете директоров одной из безымянных корпораций, загрязняющих улицы Лондона._  
  
– О, замечательно! – сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе проявилась улыбка и намёк на одышку. – Я просто пришёл, чтобы посмотреть пустую квартиру на третьем этаже, но этот чёртов агент по недвижимости опаздывает. Не могли бы вы впустить меня, чтобы я хотя бы мог осмотреть здание, пока я его жду?   
  
Джон рядом с ним закатил глаза – выражение, которое совершенно не скрывало то, как он поморщился. Он явно ненавидел, когда Шерлок притворялся нормальным, соскальзывая в подобный образ с болезненной лёгкостью. Печально, но проделать подобное было зачастую проще, чем говорить правду. Это не должно было срабатывать, этот ложь и обман – люди должны задавать больше вопросов, усложнять задачу, но почему-то они никогда так не поступали. Незнакомцы чересчур доверяли тому, что казалось им правдой, и к черту последствия. Они хотели видеть в людях _хорошее_. Как будто по умолчанию, установки человечества были выставлены не на грязный умысел, а на нечто более стоящее.  
  
– Разумеется, – ответил хриплый голос. – Надеюсь, вам она понравится. Эта грёбаная квартира стоит пустой уже несколько месяцев.   
  
Секунду спустя огонёк на двери сменился зелёным, позволяя Шерлоку и не отстающему от него Джону пройти в лобби.  
  
– Никаких соседей снизу, – пробормотал Шерлок, направляясь к лифту.  
  
– Никто не услышит шум в ночи, – заключил Джон. – Может быть, люди из соседних квартир слышали что-нибудь?  
  
Шерлок уже качал головой, запоминая серийный номер лифта лишь мазнув по нему взглядом.   
  
– Элитные квартиры в центре Лондона, построенные на радость трутней финансового района в 2007 году на пике рынка недвижимости. Квартиры большие и просторные, чтобы соответствовать грабительской цене. У неё был один сосед в квартире напротив, который отсутствует дома уже больше недели.   
  
– Как?..   
  
– Почтовые ящики в лобби. Мисс Латимер занимает апартаменты номер восемь. Ящик под седьмым номером уже какое-то время не опустошался.  
  
Джон издал слабый фыркающий смешок, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся, слыша невысказанное «Потрясающе!» В последнее время Джон нечасто говорил это вслух, возможно, боясь, что Шерлок будет выговаривать ему за излишнее повторение, но отношение всё равно чувствовалось. Плечи Джона, напрягшиеся после того, как они покинули такси, расслабились, а пасмурные голубые глаза потеплели, когда он сказал:  
  
– Если ты что-то и поймал, тебя это не особо замедляет.  
  
– Как я и сказал – разум превыше материи.   
  
Самодовольное выражение на лице Джона было слишком отчётливым, слишком знающим на вкус Шерлока, и он поднял вопросительную бровь, когда Джон наклонился.  
  
– То есть ты признаёшь, что что-то не так?   
  
– Ничего подобного, – ответил Шерлок, шмыгнув носом, когда протяжный перезвон дверей объявил об их прибытии на нужный этаж. Он вышел из лифта, стремясь сбежать от нервирующей сосредоточенности Джонова взгляда, и ступил на пол хорошо освещённого коридора. Широкие окна предлагали вид на суету Лондона – было не настолько высоко, чтобы виднелась линия горизонта, – скорее чуть навевающая клаустрофобию панорама на улицу внизу.  
  
Справа от них была плотно закрытая дверь в седьмую квартиру, а разделяющее их пространство белого мраморного пола не было запятнано красноречивыми следами. Тем не менее внимание Шерлока привлёк запах: вяжущий и резкий.  
  
– Отбеливатель. Кто-то занимался уборкой.  
  
– Дверь не заперта, – пробормотал Джон, мотнув головой в сторону восьмого номера, и Шерлок проследил за его движением. Конечно же, язычок выскочил слишком быстро, не попав таким образом в своё гнездо. Так даже лучше, потому что его отмычки будут бесполезны против замка, открываемого электронной картой.   
  
Он тихо подобрался ближе, натягивая кожаные перчатки и стараясь не касаться ручки; вряд ли он заслужит расположения Ярда, если смажет имеющиеся отпечатки. Приоткрыв дверь на долю дюйма, он заглянул внутрь, вглядываясь в сумрак, растёкшийся с закатом. Не было никаких явных признаков движения, изнутри не доносилось никаких звуков. Кто бы ни был там до этого лишь пару часов назад, если судить по запаху отбеливателя, он явно уже отбыл.  
  
Мягкое жужжание лифта заставило Шерлока замереть, поднимая бровь в удивлении, а Джона прижаться рядом с ним к стене. Его рука легла на карман с грубыми очертаниями браунинга. В последнее время пистолет редко оставался на Бейкер-стрит – риск быть пойманным перевешивался вероятностью появления необходимости кого-нибудь пристрелить. Видеть Джона таким, когда его образ переключался, раскрывая разные аспекты его личности: не просто сосед, доктор, друг, но солдат и защитник – успокаивало.   
  
Они расслабились, только когда дверцы лифта разошлись, предъявляя Лестрада и Донован. Рука Джона расслаблено упала вдоль тела, а лицо излучало скромное простодушие.  
  
– А Фрик что тут делает? – требовательно спросила Донован, будучи как всегда неоригинальной.  
  
Шерлок заметил, как Лестрад слегка сжал челюсти. Издёвки сержанта редко удостаивались даже выговора. В этот раз было некоторое отличие.   
  
– Он выяснил, где живёт жертва, чего ни ты, ни Андерсон не смогли нам предоставить, – он с хмурым видом обернулся к Шерлоку. – Если ты уже здесь…   
  
– Место происшествия не потревожено, и когда мы пришли, дверь была открыта. Без сомнения, оставлена незапертой тем, кто счёл необходимым протереть весь пол отбеливателем, – Шерлок махнул рукой вокруг. – Кто-то пытался скрыть свои следы.   
  
– Смотрел слишком много серий C.S.I. – пробормотал Лестрад и принюхался, прежде чем подойти к двери, проигнорировав озадаченное выражение лица Шерлока.  
  
– Ох уж это телевидение, – поддакнул Джон, улыбаясь при виде выражения полного неверия на лице Шерлока. – Оказывается, в итоге оно не так и бесполезно.   
  
– Скучно, – Шерлок наблюдал, как Лестрад и Донован заходят в квартиру, аккуратно ступая вдоль стен комнаты, а не пересекая её напрямик. Они явно пытались сохранить улики для неумелых потуг Андерсона, хотя Шерлок мог бы сказать им, что они теряют своё время. Ворс ковра был ухожен, недавно пропылесосен, и вонь отбеливателя только усилилась, когда они покинули миниатюрную прихожую и перешли в просторные комнаты.  
  
Шерлок сузил глаза, нахмурившись от несоответствия. Тело выбросили в переулке, его не особо старались спрятать или очистить, хотя определённые неуклюжие усилия были предприняты. Тем не менее квартира была безупречна. Несколько предметов сентиментальной ценности были бережно расставлены, но вокруг них не было никакой пыли, из-за чего было невозможно определить, был ли нарушен их порядок. Ковёр был безупречен – ни полос от мебели, ни одного пятнышка от кофе или вина, и та же жутковатая картина наблюдалась и в спальне.  
  
Тут всё должно быть в крови. Результатом перерезанной сонной артерии будет веер артериальной крови, тем не менее кровать заправлена совершенно чистым белым бельём, а на стенах ни пятнышка. Если бы не химический запах отбеливателя, Шерлок почти бы поверил, что ошибся. Нет – кто-то перебрал всю квартиру, предмет за предметом, тщательно смывая улики.   
  
– Интересно, – пробормотал он, ощутив дрожь любопытства. – Соучастник. Он отвечал либо за избавление от тела, либо за уборку квартиры. – Шерлок растопырил пальцы, тыкая ими в сторону пола, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. – Кто бы ни чистил эту квартиру, он был внимателен к деталям и основательным – был бесстрастным. Тот, кто занимался телом – был неуклюжим и напуганным.  
  
– Ты уверен, что её убили здесь? – настойчиво спросил Лестрад, поднимая брови. – Если ты ошибаешься, ты мог бы сохранить нам время и просто признать это.   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и молча указал пальцем на потолок над ними. Немного, легко пропустить, но несколько тёмных пятен задержались на белой краске возле светильника.  
  
– Пик выплеска артериальной крови от первого разреза, – пробормотал он. – Я не ошибаюсь. Это место убийства. Заставь Андерсона проверить кровать, если он на это способен. Чёрная краска может скрывать больше пятен. Очевидно, прежнее постельное бельё уничтожили, но в шкафу будет пустое место и…   
  
Его голос умер в горле, подавленный ярким, внезапным уколом боли, пронзившим его голову. Шерлок почувствовал, как от очередного приступа дрожи встали волоски на руках, и на этот раз не было никакого облегчения. Приступ не схлынул как волна, вместо этого он задержался, заставляя мускулы дрожать и дёргаться. Страстное желание прилечь было неожиданным, молящим, и оно до отвращения легко разрушило его концентрацию и разметало выводы дедукции по ветру, оставляя его беспомощно нащупывать то, что он собирался сказать.  
  
– И? – подтолкнула Донован, её губы кривились в усмешке.   
  
– Найдите любовника и вы найдёте ответы. Или эта простая задача за пределами ваших возможностей? – укусил Шерлок в ответ, пытаясь скрыть резкий обрыв рассуждений. Возможно, Джон был всё-таки прав: Бейкер-стрит зовёт.  
  
Он повернулся и удалился в гостиную со всем достоинством, на которое был способен, стараясь не слишком явно опираться на стену, и заметил, что Джон тщательно рассматривает скудный набор фотографий, украшающих квартиру. Комната была подобна пустой ракушке: здание, а не дом, но, хотя эта мысль раздражающе вертелась на краю сознания, Шерлок не мог извлечь из неё никакой пользы.  
  
Ненавистно. _Ненавистно_! Как такое могло произойти? Как его разум мог пасть так низко и с такой лёгкостью: жертва прихотей ничтожной плоти? Шерлок желал вцепиться в себя когтями и вырвать удушающую пелену слабости, так быстро заключившую его в свои объятия, но он обнаружил, что у него едва ли хватает сил, чтобы просто поднять руки. Когда он позвал Джона, стало только хуже, как будто простое усилие по проталкиванию воздуха через голосовые связки было одним из подвигов Геракла.  
  
– Джон?   
  
Джон поднял голову на слабый зов, размышления, туманящие его глаза превратились в пристальный сочувствующий взгляд, который одновременно огорчил и обрадовал Шерлока. По всей видимости, он сейчас выглядел так же плохо, как себя чувствовал, и внимание Джона к нему было абсолютным. Он подметил всё намётанным взглядом и, проворно подскочив к Шерлоку, покачал головой.  
  
– Ты слабоумный мудак, – сказал он с просачивающейся в голос нежностью, теплой и утешающей, как будто Шерлок сделал что-то глупое, но не совсем неожиданное. – Давай, пойдём домой.  
  
И на этот раз Шерлок, слабый и доверчивый, был рад сдаться на чью-то милость, и Джон увёл его прочь.


	2. Chapter 2

В такси Джон вздыхал, поглядывая на Шерлока, их поездка проходила в молчании. Это был не уже привычный ему уютный покой, который наступал, когда Шерлок терялся в своих размышлениях и дедукции. Это затишье было гораздо более зловещим, и он не мог оторвать взгляда от бледного мужчины, подпирающего собой окно на другом конце сидения. Как будто в первый раз за время их знакомства Шерлок просто выключился. Он всё ещё был в сознании, всё ещё, прищурившись, смотрел на бегущие за окном улицы, но его сосредоточенность, казалось, ускользала, заставляя внутренности Джона скручиваться тугим узлом от беспокойства.  
  
Вероятно, это был грипп: внезапное начало, резкая слабость, головная боль, а сейчас к этому добавились яркие парные знамёна лихорадки, пламенеющие на острых скулах, – все они рассказали свою историю, но такой прямолинейный диагноз только заставил его ещё больше напрячься. Если бы упрямый мерзавец отправился на Бейкер-стрит сразу, как это было предложено, то сейчас он уже был бы в постели, получая отдых, необходимый для восстановления. Вместо этого он дотянул до последнего. Хуже всего – Джон был не уверен, что, когда они приедут домой, Шерлок не станет противиться и заснёт по просьбе, несмотря на то что его тело ясно обозначило свои требования.   
  
– Вот и приехали, – сообщил таксист, с благодарностью принял от Джона деньги и быстро пересчитал банкноты и монеты, пока Шерлок предпринимал усилия, чтобы вылезти из такси самостоятельно. Когда Джон обогнул машину и ступил на тротуар, он обнаружил, что его друг, слегка покачиваясь, стоит на бордюре, а его кожа отливает болезненной желтизной в свете уличных фонарей.   
  
– Пошли, – мягко, но настойчиво позвал Джон, протягивая вперёд обе руки, чтобы поймать Шерлока, если тот упадёт, ковыляя к входной двери. Должно быть, они выглядели нелепо, и, сделав пару шагов, он раздражённо фыркнул, закинул руку Шерлока на своё плечо, придерживая её там, а второй рукой подхватил его за стройную талию.   
  
Даже сквозь пальто он чувствовал, как Шерлока трясёт: спорадические, до костей пробивающие содрогания были более чем красноречивы. Этого было достаточно, чтобы усомниться, смогут ли они добраться по лестнице до своей квартиры. Шерлок едва справлялся с ровным тротуаром, а семнадцать ступеней до их двери в его состоянии будут Эверестом.  
  
– Я буду в порядке, – пробормотал Шерлок. Урчание глубокого баритона и шёпот дыхания, щекочущего ухо Джона, высекали искры дрожи вдоль его позвоночника, невзирая на ситуацию. Дрожь была подавлена с безжалостной лёгкостью, натренированной долгой практикой, и Джон взглянул в тусклые ртутные глаза, ненавидя дымку, скрывающую обычно проницательный взгляд.  
  
– Давай ты позволишь мне судить об этом? – предложил Джон, пытаясь сосредоточиться на впихивании ключа в замок. Он снова забыл перчатки, и пальцы были ватными, неуклюжими и бесполезными. Шерлок, навалившийся на него всем весом, прижимаясь от плеча до бедра, тоже не помогал ситуации, но в итоге Джону удалось открыть дверь. Они вместе запнулись о порог и захлопнули дверь перед порывом ветра, который попытался последовать за ними домой, а вместо этого оставил их обоих восстанавливать дыхание в коридоре.  
  
– Готов? Ещё немного – и ты сможешь прилечь.   
  
Спора не последовало – никаких циничных, саркастичных возражений, и Джон поджал губы. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по обычному высокомерному Шерлоку, но это беспомощное послушание тревожило гораздо сильнее, чем стрельба по стенам.  
  
Каждый шаг был медленным и выверенным, как будто Шерлок не доверял своим ногам, опасаясь, что они предадут его и уронят их обоих на не склонный к прощению пол у подножия лестницы. Они продвинулись на несколько дюймов, и когда Джон положил руку Шерлоку на грудь, чтобы придать тому устойчивость, он услышал, как с усилием бьётся его сердце. У Шерлока не было сил на подъём, и Джон перебирал в уме завтраки, обеды и ужины, отчаянно стараясь вспомнить, когда Шерлок ел в последний раз.  
  
– Завтрак, – поделился Шерлок, как будто он выхватил эту мысль прямо из головы Джона. – Я съел пару тостов.   
  
– Один кусочек, – напомнил ему Джон, – один чертов маленький кусочек, Шерлок, и это было почти двенадцать часов назад. Как ты собираешься бороться с болезнью, если у тебя нет на это топлива? – От нового беспокойства у Джона засосало под ложечкой. Питание Шерлока было в лучшем случае нерегулярным. Он всё ещё не был уверен, как этот человек мог выжить на подобном минимуме, но сейчас его тело требовало энергию и оно примется за мышцы, чтобы её получить. Грипп мог убить аппетит на несколько недель, а у Шерлока не было запаса жира, позволившего бы его телу просуществовать на скудном питании так долго.   
  
С безмолвным проклятием Джон отмахнулся от этой мысли. Он будет решать проблемы по мере поступления. Во-первых, Шерлоку нужно придать горизонтальное, удобное положение. Он сможет разобраться, как облегчить ход выздоровления, когда обе его руки не будут заняты длинным, тощим и определённо нездоровым консультирующим детективом.   
  
Наконец они добрались до двери квартиры, и Джон протиснулся внутрь, колеблясь, куда положить Шерлока. Тому было бы удобнее в кровати, но когда он в последний раз видел комнату Шерлока, матрас был завален книгами, бумагами и другими вещами, к которым он не хотел присматриваться. Джон был бы рад отдать ему свою постель, но это означало необходимость тащить Шерлока по ещё одной лестнице. Он не был уверен, что у кого-то из них есть на это силы, и кроме того, будет лучше, если Шерлок останется внизу, в главной части квартиры, чтобы Джон мог присматривать за ним.  
  
– Тогда диван, – сказал он, направляя Шерлока к приземистому предмету мебели. В любом случае тот провёл достаточно времени, валяясь на нём – вероятно, для него это было больше кровать, чем сама кровать. – Ложись.   
  
Шерлок упал как марионетка с обрезанными струнами, полностью капитулируя перед диваном жалкой кучей. Он не лёг ровно, но это, вероятно, потому, что у него недоставало координации, чтобы удобно устроиться на диване. Он не пытался снять шарф или кожаные перчатки, обтягивающие его руки, напротив – под взглядом Джона Шерлок поплотнее завернулся в пальто, а веки угрожающе нависли над тусклыми глазами.   
  
– Верно, – вздохнул Джон, оглядываясь вокруг и составляя план. – Я скоро вернусь. Не засыпай.  
  
Топая по скрипучим ступенькам, он поспешил наверх, в свою комнату, плечом распахнул дверь, схватил подушку, стёганое одеяло и сумку, которую он держал забитой запасами основных медикаментов. Шерлок может пока воспользоваться его постельными принадлежностями. Он попытается добыть Шерлоковы попозже, когда детектив будет удобно устроен и менее склонен жаловаться на то, что Джон делает в его комнате уборку.   
  
Подхватив этот неудобный свёрток, он спустился вниз, бесцеремонно кинул его на пол и отправился в чуждые территории спальни Шерлока. Он никогда не переступал её порога прежде, видел содержимое только через открытую дверь, но сейчас он проигнорировал нагромождение старых полицейских папок, разнообразные странности в стеклянных сосудах и покосившиеся стопки книг и прошёл к шкафу и стоявшему рядом с ним комоду.  
  
Он заколебался, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что он был другом – _врачом_ , - когда перерывал вещи Шерлока в поисках футболки, но его руки задержались на шёлке и египетском хлопке чуть дольше необходимого, прежде чем он наконец-то нашёл искомое. Стараясь игнорировать краткую вспышку вины из-за вторжения в личную жизнь Шерлока, Джон произвёл отступление на кухню за стаканом воды и куском хлеба, прежде чем встретиться лицом к лицу с задачей по устройству самого Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок не сдвинулся с места, но дрожь усилилась до заметной взгляду вибрации, а нездоровый цвет лица ухудшился. Джон сочувственно вздрогнул, подопнул собранные вещи поближе к дивану, затем присел на корточках рядом с Шерлоком и, потянувшись, толкнул костлявое колено.  
  
– Эй, давай. Нам нужно устроить тебя.  
  
В ответ Шерлок только мутно и медленно моргнул. Выражение его лица было слегка озадаченным, как будто он не был уверен, о чем Джон говорит, и он раздражённо нахмурился, прижимая руки к груди, когда Джон попытался высвободить одну из них.   
  
– Дай мне поспать, – пробормотал он наконец, – ты постоянно говоришь, что я недосыпаю.  
  
– Ты сможешь отдохнуть через минуту, Шерлок. Скажи мне, что болит.   
  
Шерлок сморщил нос – проблеск его обычного темперамента. У Шерлока было определённое отвращение к признанию физической слабости любого рода, но в этот раз у него не было выбора.   
  
– Спина, суставы. Всё тяжёлое, – он помолчал, потом добавил, – голова, горло. Я устал.  
  
– Я знаю. Иди сюда, – Джон запустил руку в сумку с лекарствами, вытащил электронный градусник и засунул кончик Шерлоку в ухо. Тот дёрнулся от вторжения и скривился от дискомфорта, когда градусник начал попискивать, показывая результат то по Цельсию, то по Фаренгейту. – Тридцать девять, – пробормотал Джон под нос, наблюдая, как результат повысился ещё на градус, – и растёт. Сними шарф.   
  
В любое другое время то, как Шерлок схватился за полосу ткани вокруг шеи, было бы забавно. Он выглядел разобиженным и по меньшей мере на десять лет младше своего возраста. Несмотря на всё, Джон улыбнулся, быстро отцепляя эти неуклюжие пальцы в перчатках, и снял шерстяной шарф, открыв взору длинную бледную колонну шеи Шерлока.   
  
– Можешь открыть широко рот? – закатывание Шерлоком глаз не должно быть утешительным признаком, но это показало, что тот понимал, что Джон на всякий случай проверял, нет ли у него ранних признаков менингита. Мигание фонариком в глаза было встречено с тем же отвращением, но он не отдёрнул голову и Джон довольно кивнул.   
  
– Съешь это, а таблетки запей водой, – сказал он, вытряхивая таблетки парацетамола из упаковки и укладывая их на тарелку рядом с кусочком хлеба. – Меня не волнует, если ты не голоден. Тебе это нужно, чтобы эффективно усвоить лекарство. И нет, прежде чем ты спросишь, у меня нет ничего сильнее.   
  
Шерлок одарил его мрачным взглядом, но сделал, как было сказано, без особого энтузиазма подхватив хлеб, пока Джон убирал подушки с задней части дивана, давая Шерлоку больше места, после чего поправил подушку с одеялом и обратил своё внимание на огонь. Лекарства помогут держать жар под контролем, но, вероятно, не справятся с ощущением озноба, а Джон знал, что комфорт и тепло являлись главным приоритетом.  
  
Джон возился с таблетками для розжига и спичками и вздохнул, осознав, что с этой стадией болезни, вероятно, будет легче всего справиться. Шерлок будет во власти вируса и менее склонен к жалобам. Если Джону повезёт, он будет всего лишь спать. Нет, одно из его глубочайших сомнений было в том, каким Шерлок окажется, когда начнёт выздоравливать – всё ещё преданный своим слабым телом, но с острейшим разумом.  
  
Ну, ему придётся справиться с этим, приложив все усилия. Не то чтобы у него не было опыта встречи с безднами Шерлоковской скуки.  
  
Повернувшись обратно к дивану, он слабо улыбнулся при виде ожидавшего его зрелища. Шерлок позволил себе улечься, просто откидываясь назад под прямым углом, пока его голова не опустилась на пушистую мягкость подушки и одеяла, при этом обутые в ботинки ступни остались на полу. Глаза уже были закрыты, а дыхание углублялось с каждой секундой. Его тело отдало приказ спать, и вариант с неподчинением явно не предусматривался.  
  
Джон почесал голову, посмотрел на футболку, которую он освободил из комнаты Шерлока, затем снова на мужчину, всё ещё завёрнутого в пальто, дизайнерский костюм и, несомненно, дорогую рубашку. Он не может так спать. Помимо прочего, Джону не нравилась мысль о том, как в итоге Шерлок приходит в себя и начинает жаловаться на испорченную одежду.  
  
Это означало, что ему придётся раздеть Шерлока. У него засосало под ложечкой от дискомфорта и неизбежного вожделения. Он запустил руку в волосы, а затем тряхнул головой.  
  
– Не время для этого, – строго сказал он себе, закатывая глаза, когда внутренний голос добавил: « _и, вероятно, оно никогда не настанет_ ». Шерлок женат на своей работе, а что же Джон?..   
  
А Джон безнадёжен.  
  
Он считал, что всё под контролем. Он принял решительный отказ Шерлока в ресторане у Анджело, осознал тупик и поступил в соответствии с ситуацией. Его вереница свиданий на протяжении последнего года была достаточным тому свидетельством, хотя, вероятно, общий недостаток их успеха говорил о фокусе его желаний больше, чем он бы желал признать. В итоге в борьбе между очередной женщиной и Шерлоком назойливый мужчина всегда побеждал.   
  
Таким образом, он обнаружил, что застрял здесь, тихо желая то, чего не мог получить, и ненавидя себя за это.  
  
Будь у него толика благоразумия, он бы ушёл. Он бы пресёк катастрофу в зародыше и съехал с Бейкер-стрит, но, каждый раз как он подумывал об уходе, вокруг сердца сжималось что-то холодное и неприятное. Воспоминания о жизни после войны, но до Шерлока кривились в его разуме, раскрашенные в монохром и страдания. Рука об руку с ними, шепчущая где-то на заднем плане сознания, была мысль о Шерлоке-до-Джона, как будто их встреча было началом новой эпохи для них обоих.  
  
Если он уйдёт, продолжит ли Шерлок жить без него, неизменный и непоколебимый, или вернётся к наркотикам и отчаянию? Будет ли это иметь для него значение или он просто двинется дальше? Часть Джона боялась, что все те маленькие моменты, имевшие для него важность, которые он копил как дурак, прошли незамеченными перед ярким разумом Шерлока, но по большей части он осознавал изменения, которые наблюдал в Шерлоке с тех пор как они стали соседями. Эта внешняя оболочка, построенная из интеллекта и высокомерия, немного смягчилась, по крайней мере в том, что касалось Джона.  
  
А затем было то, что случилось в бассейне…  
  
При воспоминании об этом плечи Джона обмякли – в нём взметнулся взрывоопасный коктейль эмоций. Он ненавидел Мориарти всем своим существом, ненавидел его за то, что тот захватил интерес Шерлока и удерживал его с такой отвратительной смертельной лёгкостью, но часть его всё ещё помнила тот момент, когда он вышел, одетый в жилет из Семтекса, и каким беззащитным было выражение лица Шерлока. Он увидел настоящую эмоцию, ослепляюще сильную, как будто маска, в существовании которой Джон даже не был уверен, оказалось сорвана.  
  
Его взгляд снова сфокусировался на мужчине, лежащем на диване, лаская тёмный веер ресниц и резкую линию скул. Джон тогда подумал, что это был поворотный момент, что неясность, вокруг которой они танцевали несколько месяцев, разрешится, но ему стоило бы знать Шерлока получше. После того как всё закончилось, статус-кво вернулся, из-за чего Джон чувствовал себя потерявшим равновесие и неуместным, как будто это было всего лишь сном.  
  
И так они продолжали, ожидая, когда неуловимый Мориарти вернётся и вновь потревожит их орбиты.  
  
Кривя губы в гримасе, Джон стряхнул эти мысли. Очень редко, но он понимал, почему Шерлок так насмехался над чувствами. Если уж Джон не мог вырваться из кольца этих мыслей, то он мог только представить беспорядок, который подобные чувства могли принести в чётко организованный разум. Это не то, что пришлось бы Шерлоку по вкусу, это точно, но Джон сомневался, что тот действительно был выше этого. Он слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы поверить в такое.  
  
Заставив себя двинуться, Джон осторожно приблизился к дивану и протянул неуверенную руку к плечу Шерлока. Вспоминать все те старые надежды и страхи этим вечером было бессмысленно. Шерлок нуждался в нём, по крайней мере сейчас, и Джон не мог подвести его.  
  
– Эй, давай, – пробормотал он, тряхнув Шерлока за плечо чуть сильнее, – ты не можешь так спать.  
  
Единственным ответом был бессловесный страдающий стон. Джон припомнил, как сам болел гриппом несколько лет назад. Он припомнил жалкую, абсолютную капитуляцию своего тела и как каждое движение сопровождалось колоссальным усилием. Сейчас Шерлок застрял в такой же ситуации, слишком слабый, чтобы справиться даже со сменой одежды.  
  
Сделав глубокий вздох, Джон подтолкнул Шерлока, приводя того в вертикальное положение, его пальцы быстро забегали по пуговицам, удерживающим пальто вокруг тела, и сняли с него кожуру тяжелой, тёмной шерстяной ткани. Погода была достаточно холодной, чтобы Шерлок надел под пальто пиджак. Джон быстро расстегнул его и легко скользнул ладонями по резкой линии Шерлоковых плеч, понуждая рукава освободить его длинные руки.  
  
Джон до боли осознавал лихорадочный жар кожи, пышущий сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки Шерлока, и быструю дробь тяжёлого пульса в ямке под челюстью. Он продолжал напоминать себе, что это были признаки болезни – жара, а не желания. Его разум понимал это, ясно и логично, но схемы тела коротило: сухость в горле, пересохшие губы и виноватый обжигающий жар под кожей, который отказывался исчезать.  
  
Его пальцы упали на пуговицы рубашки Шерлока, и он жёстко взял тело назад под контроль. Он был привычен к наготе, неважно насколько привлекательной. Чувствовать сейчас что-либо помимо сострадания, было более чем неуместно. Конец истории.   
  
– Джон, – шепот Шерлока был хриплый, сиплость в голосе тревожила интимностью, и взгляд Джон метнулся вверх: олень, застигнутый сиянием полуприкрытых глаз Шерлока. Он даже не понял, что Шерлок всё ещё бодрствовал, но сейчас изгиб его губ был искажён слабой печальной улыбкой: наполовину смущённый своей собственной слабостью, наполовину благодарный присутствию Джона.  
  
– Люди будут говорить.  
  
Намёк на очень слабую шутку заставил Джона фыркнуть от смеха. Его собственные слова отозвались эхом из бассейна – первое упоминание, что Шерлок вообще помнил тот момент, полный адреналина и облегчения.   
  
– Они ничем другим и не занимаются, – тихо ответил он, наслаждаясь общим воспоминанием, опустил свои пальцы на манжеты Шерлока и расстегнул их, игнорируя стук радиального пульса под кончиками пальцев, стянул рубашку и схватил футболку. – Можешь поднять руки?   
  
Это было болезненно, уж это было очевидно. Возможно, Шерлок не беспокоился о том, чтобы скрыть свой дискомфорт, но Джон не пропустил гримасу, появившуюся, когда он потянул свинцовую тяжесть его рук вверх, заставляя гладкие мышцы груди и плеч двигаться ровно, а кожу покрыться мурашками.  
  
Джон быстро натянул на него хлопковую футболку, перенаправляя восхищённый поток мыслей в медицинское русло, и прикинул текущий вес Шерлока на основании того, что увидел. Очевидным выводом было – недостаточный. Он осторожно положил руку на левое плечо Шерлока, укладывая его обратно на подушку, и высвободил пойманное его телом в ловушку одеяло.  
  
– Ты всё ещё со мной? – тихо спросил он и кивнул, когда Шерлоку удалось утвердительно промычать. – Хорошо. Ещё немного, и я позволю тебе отдохнуть.   
  
Он быстро расшнуровал ботинки Шерлока и разул его. Носки он оставил. Они выглядели до нелепого дорого – Джон, вероятно, тратил как минимум столько же на свои свитера, но они сохранят пальцы Шерлока в тепле, если ступни высунутся из-под одеяла. Брюки были последними в очереди, и Джон принудил себя не колебаться, когда вытащил ремень, расстегнул молнию на ширинке и потянул за пояс, чтобы снять их.  
  
– Ты же носишь нижнее бельё, правда? – вопрос спорхнул с его губ, прежде чем мозг осознал его, и Джон проигнорировал слабый ожёг смущения на кончиках своих ушей. _Доктор_ , твёрдо напомнил он себе. _Это не должно иметь значения_.  
  
Но Шерлок, казалось, не заметил, умудрившись лишь коротко, дёргано кивнуть, и слегка приподнял бёдра – вероятно, всё, на что он был в состоянии – и Джон легко повёл брюки вниз по длинным, бледным ногам и прочь. Он заметил проблеск хорошо сидящих чёрных боксеров, зная Шерлока – шелковых, а потом он набросил одеяло, скрывая всё от взгляда.  
  
Он выдохнул, не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание, и сжал руки на бёдрах, наблюдая, как Шерлок подтягивает колени, сворачиваясь в импровизированном гнезде, как будто это было самая удобная вещь на свете. Джону удалось только разобрать тихое «Спасибо» – едва ли громче шёпота, но этого было достаточно.  
  
Исходя от Шерлока, это было всем.  
  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – пробормотал Джон, прикоснувшись к буйным кудрям Шерлока, и отступил. – А теперь засыпай. Я буду рядом.   
  
Возражений на это не последовало. Джон взглянул на свои часы, уточняя время, и направился на кухню, составляя в уме график приёма лекарств. Шерлок не будет голоден; он съел едва ли больше половины кусочка хлеба, который ему всучил Джон, но самому Джону нужно было поесть. У него было чувство, что предстоящая неделя будет испытанием для всех. Кроме того, если он свалится с тем же гриппом, им обоим придётся плохо.  
  
Разумеется, будучи даже временным заместителем в клинике, он получил прививку от гриппа и в результате три дня чувствовал себя вялым и больным, но она не давала гарантий. Вирус мутировал быстро, и с его везением у Шерлока могло развиться что-то новое и отвратительное – ещё один неосознанный эксперимент.  
  
Спасая из холодильника какие-то остатки еды, он старательно проигнорировал части определённо человеческого происхождения в пластиковом контейнере на нижней полке и развернулся к микроволновке. Никакие глазные яблоки, внутренности или ещё что-либо антисанитарное не поприветствовало его, когда он открыл дверцу, так что он быстро разогрел порцию из китайской еды и жареного риса до температуры лавы, после чего оставил её немного охлаждаться в сторонке.  
  
Ему нужно будет закинуть внутрь побольше еды, что-нибудь пресное и лёгкое для пищеварения, но предпочтительно калорийное. Он знал, что ему повезёт, если он заставит Шерлока съесть вообще хоть что-то в ближайшие пару дней и, если грипп затронет желудок, это будет ещё дольше. Он должен извлечь пользу из каждого кусочка. Спортивные напитки тоже хорошая идея.  
  
Джон взглянул на часы – слишком поздно, чтобы выходить из дома и, кроме того, он не может оставить Шерлока в таком состоянии. Завтра первым же делом он сделает запасы, даже если это означало, что придётся опустошить холодильник от экспериментов Шерлока, чтобы освободить пространство. Его не волновали жалобы, которые могли последовать за подобными действиями. Здоровье Шерлока имело приоритет над заготовками, гниением и убийством.  
  
Схватив вилку, он доел порцию китайской еды, не замечая даже, как она попадает в рот. Он был слишком занят, составляя список покупок, прерывая записи только на то, чтобы каждые пару минут поглядывать на спящего Шерлока.  
  
Тот не пошевелился, когда Джон мыл посуду и вытирал поверхности в кухне, выбрасывая старый черствый хлеб и давно заброшенный фрукт, купленный им по наитию. Он проверил духовку, на случай если Шерлок оставил там что-нибудь разлагаться в замкнутом пространстве, и осторожно передвинул лабораторное оборудование Шерлока на край стола, пока очищал другой.  
  
Холодильник тоже подвергся тщательной очистке, доктор в нём был равно очарован и отвращён при виде некоторых находок. Господи, то, что они не умерли от пищевого отравления или чего похуже, было чудом. Что-то условно съедобное было легко выбросить. Всё человеческого происхождения переместилось в нижний ящик морозилки. Джона не волновало, будут ли результаты сведены на нет. Шерлок всегда мог польстить Молли и получить ещё несколько пальцев.  
  
Наконец он направился к комнате Шерлока – с мусорным мешком в руке и до краёв наполненный мрачной решимостью. Он пообещал себе, что не тронет ничего, кроме того, что лежит на кровати. Это не экспедиция по исследованию глубин личной территории Шерлока, это просто практичность и ничего более.  
  
Щелкнув по выключателю, он обозрел хаос второй раз за вечер, с подозрением всматриваясь в кровать. По крайней мере он предположил, что это была кровать. Предмет был приблизительно подходящей формы, но с такой грудой вещей поверх сложно было быть уверенным. С подушки ему ухмылялся овечий череп, и повсюду валялись книги. Упаковочный скотч, что-то мерзкое на вид, завернутое в полиэтилен, и венчало кучу мусора то, что, как Джон надеялся, было металлической вешалкой-плечиками, а не какими-нибудь расплавленными электродами.   
  
– Он тут спит когда-нибудь? – пробормотал он себе под нос, почесал голову и принялся за работу. Книги, казалось, было безопасно трогать, хотя высушенный лист, выпавший из одной из них и приземлившийся ему на ногу, привел к совершенно недостойному испугу, прежде чем он осознал его безопасность. Он приготовился к ужасам и был почти разочарован, когда самое худшее, что он нашёл вне контейнера, была половинка яблока, настолько пушистая от плесени, что при беглом взгляде её можно было принять за грызуна.  
  
В итоге, примерно через час, Джон смог рассмотреть одеяло и подушки. Двуспальная кровать, казалось, полностью истрачена на какую-то свалку науки и Джон почувствовал укол зависти, когда подумал о своей односпальной кровати наверху. Не то чтобы это имело особое значение – это просто было делом принципа. Бросив мусорный мешок возле двери, он схватил подушку и одеяло – оба как нежные сливки и на удивление чистые, потом остановился и задумался над вариантами.   
  
Где именно он планировал спать этой ночью? Его комната была слишком далеко. Если Шерлоку внезапно потребуется его помощь, он может сломать шею, спеша к нему. Кровать Шерлока казалась слишком, слишком личной. Больше, чем просто шаг за запутанные границы, плавающие между ними, и это оставило открытым только один вариант. Пол в гостиной.  
  
Практично, но не особо удобно.  
  
Джон вздохнул, пожимая плечами. Он был солдатом, тем, кто прежде считал, что спальный мешок и песчаные дюны были годной кроватью. Несколько ночей на покрытом ковром полу не представят сложности, особенно, если он проявит изобретательность.  
  
Из подушек, которые он до этого снял со спинки дивана, чтобы освободить Шерлоку побольше места, получился сносный матрас. Немного коротковатый, даже для него, но он справится. Он быстро рассмотрел возможность выменять у Шерлока свою подушку и вещи обратно, но одного взгляда на спящего хватило, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи. Шерлок был совершенно не здесь, его розовые губы раскрылись, а ресницы даже не дрожали во время сна. Если бы от него не доносилось слабое похрапывание, Джон бы потрогал его, чтобы проверить, дышит ли он. Как бы то ни было, Джон обнаружил себя стоящим посреди гостиной, перед полусложенной самодельной постелью и рассматривающим Шерлока.   
  
Он так редко видел его таким. Несколько раз, когда Джон действительно поймал его во время отдыха, тот либо растягивался на спине на диване – сдержанный и неподвижный как статуя, или беспомощно сваливался над своим последним экспериментом – жертва истощения. Оба варианта красноречиво свидетельствовали об издевательстве над сном.   
  
Сейчас низменный инстинкт взял верх, свернув охваченное лихорадкой тело в положение эмбриона и замотав его в одеяло. Это было одновременно и человеческим и животным – мощное напоминание о том, что под блеском и порывами дедукции Шерлок в действительности не так уж и отличался от всех прочих.   
  
Стряхивая с себя эти мысли, Джон оглянулся на диванные подушки на полу, украсил их подушкой для сна и одеялом, затем немного подкормил огонь. Было ещё довольно рано, но усилия, предпринятые в заботе о Шерлоке, истощили его запасы энергии. Лучше поспать сейчас, пока Шерлок был тих. Бог знает, как долго он останется в таком состоянии.  
  
С движениями, порожденными практикой, Джон организовал свою постель под прямым углом к Шерлоку, так чтобы его голова оказалась на полу, возле того края дивана, где были сложены ноги Шерлока. Таким образом, Шерлок получит большую часть тепла от камина, и если ночью его вырвет, то по крайней мере вряд ли это приземлится на Джона.  
  
С этой мыслью он порылся под раковиной, вытащил ведро и расположил его возле головы Шерлока. Если повезёт, грипп не затронет желудок, но Джон видел достаточно симптомов в этом сезоне, чтобы знать, что это маловероятно. В любом случае лучше быть готовым. Таким образом, будет меньше шансов на то, что ему придётся очищать ковёр от рвоты в три часа утра.  
  
Помешав огонь, чтобы он разгорелся, он скормил ему ещё одно полено, потом выключил всё освещение, кроме одной лампы, и устроился на полу. Подушки тяжело вздохнули под его тяжестью, и он натянул одеяло до подбородка. Глубокий вдох через нос заставил его в изумлении открыть глаза. Может быть, Шерлок спал в своей кровати чаще, чем он думал, потому что подушка под его головой и одеяло, окружающее его тело, пахли им: дорогим шампунем и дезодорантом, слабым намёком на химикалии и другим – более глубоким ароматом, который полностью принадлежал Шерлоку.   
  
Поворачиваясь на бок, Джон постарался не думать о том, как быстро его тело расслабилось, успокоившись и утешившись гораздо быстрее, чем когда-либо в собственной кровати. По всем правилам, его гнездо на полу не должно быть более удобным, чем приличный матрас, но тем не менее вот он тут, уже соскальзывающий в дремоту, где звуки обрели неземную чёткость, а мерцающий свет камина за решёткой постепенно потускнел и исчез.  
  
Он заснул, и на этот раз его сны были не о песке и кровопролитии. Вместо этого там был азарт погони, натиск успеха и лишающая дыхания вспышка искренней улыбки Шерлока.  
  
Только для него.


	3. Chapter 3

Едкий запах хлора заполнил нос, приторно оседая в глубине горла и обжигая язык. Гладкий метал, нагревающийся от пота в руке, скользил в ладони, но ствол так и не дрогнул, без колебаний целясь в скинутый на пол жилет из семтекса. Свет флуоресцентных ламп заикался и прыгал, барабаня свой собственный больной неосознанный пульс, пока тёмные глаза Мориарти смотрели на него – бесконечные чёрные дыры в яму безумия.  
  
Как призыв оценить и полюбить.   
  
Шерлок чувствовал это в себе – такую же отвечающую на призыв тень. Она ворочалась у него в животе, текла по венам, тянулась и растягивала, пока не наполнила его рот чернилами. Белый палец на спусковом крючке начал сереть, потом потемнел, раскрасился синими и зелёными оттенками синяка и превратился в чернейшую полночь. Это был не естественный цвет кожи, обусловленный генетикой или воздействием солнечного света. Это было, как будто кто-то заполнил его контур дёгтем.  
  
Он склеил его ресницы и запечатал губы, блокируя нос и забивая лёгкие. Тем не менее он всё ещё дышал – живое, ненавидящее существо. Холодный расчёт и успокаивающий бальзам дедукции исчезли. Вместо них внутри горело пламя и желчью поднималось в горло. Ярость ревела в нём, стряхивая последние обрывки человечности, и выталкивая его – обновлённого в смертельной метаморфозе.  
  
 _Ты и я – мы могли бы поджечь весь мир_.   
  
Вербовка. Вот в чём всё это время было намерение Мориарти. Шерлок завладел его вниманием так же надёжно, как те преступления – красиво спланированные, бездарно исполненные – захватили разум Шерлока. Но очевидно, что тот ничего не понял. При всём его безумии, Мориарти видел мир как шахматную доску – мучительный контраст черного и белого, хорошего и плохого. О, он знал, что были те, на кого можно было оказать давление и обратить, меняющие свои цвета в мгновение ока при правильном поощрении, но он неверно оценил натуру Шерлока.  
  
Создание теней и сумрака. Оттенки серого. Не полдень и не ночь, но сумерки между ними.  
  
Если бы он желал сжечь мир дотла, он бы так и сделал. Липкие губы Шерлока скривились в презрительной усмешке, глаза, прищурившись, смотрели с чёрной, текущей жидкости его лица. Наглость – считать, что он нуждался в помощи; стоять там и думать, что он такой же, как другие. Зависимый, сосредоточенный, _нормальный_ под всем этим.   
  
Нет, Мориарти не понял. Под своим безумием он всё ещё нуждался в конструкте общества – сотрудничество, и приспешники, и люди, подчинённые его воле. Другие лица, другие имена, но структура, построенная им вокруг себя, была той же самой.  
  
Шерлок жил вне всего этого, углубляясь лишь в те знакомства, которые были ему необходимы, и затем отбрасывая их прочь. Он был движим лишь своим неустанным желанием распутать загадку мира. Он не нуждался в Мориарти – это было развлечение, ничего больше. Он работал один.  
  
 _Я твоё сердце выжгу!_  
  
Резкий вздох заставил его рёбра заныть. Мир потерял свой тёмный, мрачный фокус когда его взгляд переместился на Джона, и скрежет его собственных омерзительных мыслей переместился на другой план – сильный, вопящий страх поверх фундамента гнева.  
  
О, _Джон_. В итоге – не один.  
  
Он всегда что-то упускал.  
  
Огоньки снайперов танцевали по ним обоим – неотвратимые, и Джон смотрел без страха. Он видел всё, чем был Шерлок; всю тьму, которой он мог стать. Он знал, что мораль и сострадание были на жалком втором месте после поисков ответов, но всё равно принял это. Он был рядом с Шерлоком – двое против всего мира. Мориарти увидел эту преданность раньше Шерлока, и сейчас было слишком поздно.   
  
Его слабость была выставлена напоказ.  
  
Выстрелы равным эхом отозвались в помещении бассейна, когда Шерлок потянул спусковой крючок браунинга. Чернота закапала, как краска с голой кожи его руки, когда пуля пронзила воздух, и взрыв превратил всё в ад.  
  
Шерлок поджог весь мир, и бассейн покраснел от крови – капля за каплей – под взглядом мёртвых глаз Джона.  
  


***

  
  
Мышцы дёрнулись и он сел рывком, превозмогая боль, пронзившую тело, когда он забился под закрутившимся вокруг него одеялом. Безобидная гостиная закружилась перед глазами, пока его сердце – _бьющееся, дышащее, совсем не сгоревшее_ , – пыталось пробиться сквозь рёбра и приземлиться на коленях. Горло казалось грубым и содранным – быть может, от крика? Голова начала отбивать новый ритм дискомфорта.   
  
Он мрачно нажал на глаза краями подрагивающих ладоней, втягивая в себя один вздох за другим и борясь с волной адреналина, наполнившей его кровь. Ему нечасто снились сны. Обычно он не давал себе на это шанса. Сон был пустой тратой времени, а высокоразвитый интеллект не испытывал недостатка в воображении. Само его существование предоставляло ему достаточно ужасов, которыми можно разрисовать покровы дремоты, так что обычно он урабатывался до полного истощения, позволяя своему разуму миновать недостойный беспорядок подсознательных образов.   
  
– Шерлок, всё в порядке.   
  
Голос прозвучал рядом – тихий и сильный во мгле ночи. Джон. Всегда Джон. Тёплые руки на его плечах, поднимающиеся и опускающиеся вместе с его беспокойными, прерывистыми вдохами. Другое тело – поменьше и покомпактнее – устроилось на самом краю диванных подушек, как будто было не уверено, что ему следует быть так близко, но в то же время отчаянно желая предложить утешение.   
  
Он немного свесился вперёд, устроившись лбом на плече Джона, пока его сотрясала спадающая волна страха, выкинувшая его как труп или обломок на берег моря ужаса: слабым и опустошённым.  
  
Осторожная рука нерешительно прикоснулась к его затылку – идеальный якорь, определяющий, что было реальным, а что нет, пока его мозг буксовал в причудливой странности сна – совсем не правда, а какая-то замысловатая выдумка, порождённая бездной под фундаментом его чертогов. Бассейн был реальным, так же как и Мориарти. Факт, который Джон назвал бы неудачным, но жестокая честность Шерлока позволяла лишь обозначить как «интересно».  
  
Вот только там не было ни черноты смолы, ни пылающего мира, ни крови в воде. Они выбрались оттуда живыми и по большей части невредимыми.  
  
В памяти снова вспыхнуло воспоминание о невидящих глазах Джона и о крови из пулевых ранений, вбитых снайперами в это сильное тело, и желудок Шерлока угрожающе кувыркнулся. Вероятно, он издал какой-то звук. Либо это, либо у Джона было какое-то шестое докторское чувство, подсказывающее ему, когда рвота становилась неизбежна, потому что следующее, что Шерлок осознал – это ведро и ощущение, будто все его внутренности старались вывернуться наизнанку.  
  
Липкий, неприятный пот проступил на его лице, пока продолжались сухие спазмы. Его тело пыталось свернуться вокруг себя, позвоночник щёлкал, а мышцы резко сокращались. Полнота затраченных на это усилий изматывала, и Шерлок не мог решить, быть ли благодарным сухой руке, откидывающей волосы со лба, или обидеться на прикосновение. Он ненавидел болеть – эту слабость, спутанность мыслей. Когда транспорт получал такой явный контроль над его жизнью, это плохо отражалось на его спокойном, собранном имидже.   
  
– Лучше? – с надеждой спросил Джон, когда Шерлок наконец притих, убрал ведро (почти пустое, за исключением вязкой смеси слюны и вкраплений желчи) и осторожно опустил его дрожащее тело обратно в объятия дивана.  
  
– Хуже, – выдавил Шерлок, и его зубы снова начали стучать. Тошнота теперь поселилась плотной и постоянной тяжестью под рёбрами, а его внутренности издавали определённо несчастные звуки. Последний раз такое случалось три года назад после неудачного происшествия с перекрёстным загрязнением между карри и каким-то плохо закрытым экспериментом в холодильнике, и Шерлок скривился, когда осознал неизбежность путешествия в ванную.  
  
Джон явно тоже это почувствовал, потому что он встал и, предложив Шерлоку руку, потянул его вверх, подхватил ведро и помог ему пройти по квартире до двери ванной.   
  
– Положи полотенце на плечи, а второе на колени, – проинструктировал он, источая медицинскую практичность каждой порой. – Ты можешь там застрять на какое-то время, и ты захочешь, чтобы тебе было тепло.   
  
Непроизвольное выражение отвращения и страдания на его лице, должно быть, было забавным, потому что Шерлок заметил жалостливую улыбку, прежде чем сделал как велено, утвердительно проворчав, когда Джон добавил:  
  
– Просто покричи, если я буду тебе нужен. Если я не услышу от тебя ничего через пятнадцать минут, то решу, что ты потерял сознание на унитазе, и выбью дверь.   
  
Мысли Шерлока туманно кружились вокруг унижения и неудобства, пока он отвечал на бескомпромиссные требования природы. Биология – всё так плохо продумано. Просто ещё одно доказательство, как будто оно ему требовалось, что разумный дизайн не имел с этим ничего общего. Если бы тела создавались по чертежам, они были бы изящны, сбалансированы и прежде всего – величественны. Большая часть его работы основывалась на неряшливых жидкостях, оставляемых преступниками: кровь, сперма, слюна и в одном уникальном случае – слёзы. Разумеется, если бы они были спроектированы чем-то, обладающим сознанием и чувством эстетики, то человеческое тело _не разбрасывало_ бы повсюду свои частицы.  
  
Смутно, но он осознавал обрывочность своих мыслей. Они не вплетались в привычный ему гобелен, но стремились убегать, перепрыгивать и задерживаться в необычных местах. Разумеется – снижение умственных способностей, пока организм вынужден отвлекать ресурсы на борьбу с вирусом. Возможно, это объясняло сон и тот факт, что сейчас, спустя почти четверть часа после возвращения в мир бодрствующих, он всё ещё чувствовал нечто похожее на беспокойство из-за всего этого. Его не так беспокоил свой тёмный образ, почти удушающий тьмой собственного потенциала, сколько принятие этого Джоном, как будто ничего другого тот и не ожидал.   
  
Его зазнобило, и он покрепче обернул вокруг плеч сухое полотенце, пока понуро разглядывал пол ванной комнаты. Это была единственная комната в доме (за исключением, возможно, комнаты Джона), которая оставалась совершенно чистой. Никаких экспериментов с плесенью, ничего, вызывающего беспокойства, не настаивалось в раковине. Джон рассматривал ванную практически как операционную и теперь, когда он подумал об этом, именно здесь Джон всегда штопал их, после того как погони оканчивались осложнениями. Прямо сейчас белизна плитки причиняла боль глазам, а блеск кранов продолжал становиться то чётким, то размытым. По его оценке, у него было всего несколько минут, прежде чем возвращение на диван собственными силами не окажется за пределами его возможностей, и он подозревал, что Джон был серьёзен относительно угрозы выломать дверь.   
  
Закончив дела, он спустил в унитазе воду и передвинулся к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, где неловко скрючился, когда пустой желудок свело спазмом. Пригоршня тёплой воды на лицо смыла разметивший его кожу пот, порождённый болезнью, но вынужденный наклон принёс почти непреодолимую волну головокружения. Комната закружилась вокруг него в вальсе, и он обнаружил, что цепляется за фаянс – ещё один бесплодный позыв, рвущийся из горла.  
  
Абсолютно жалок.   
  
Он хотел почистить зубы, но лишь мысль о мятном привкусе зубной пасты заставила тошноту плотно сжать его внутренности, и он ограничился тем, что осторожно прополоскал рот водой, прежде чем открыть дверь и заковылять обратно вглубь квартиры.  
  
Джон, сидящий на полу неподалёку от двери в ванну, поднял голову от книги. Шерлок привык к взглядам Джона, часто выражающим «Что?» и время от времени «Хотел бы я, чтобы ты вёл себя как человек, которым как я знаю, ты являешься», но этот отличался. По сути, это было как взглянуть в глаза собственному отражению, что он старался не делать слишком часто. Самодедукция особенно неприятна, когда ей в поддержку идёт самоосознание.  
  
Сейчас он рассматривал Шерлока терпеливо и ровно, что было довольно неприятно, и Шерлок с запозданием осознал, что цепляется за укрывающее плечи полотенце, как будто это было одно из тех шоковых одеял, которые придурочные парамедики постоянно пытались ему выдать.  
  
За исключением того, что в отличие от Шерлока, Джон не чувствовал необходимости озвучивать то, что он замечал. Вместо этого он встал на ноги, хрустнув суставами, и подтолкнул Шерлока в сторону гостиной. Его пепельно-светлые волосы топорщились на затылке, и до Шерлока медленно дошло, что Джон был одет для сна: спортивные штаны и простая футболка. Беглый осмотр показал, что спал он на полу в гостиной, и Шерлок нахмурился, отчасти в раздражении на собственную слепоту и что он не увидел этого раньше и отчасти из-за чего-то, похожего на замешательство.  
  
– В квартире две пустые кровати, – указал он, и хрипота, поселившаяся в его горле, делала его голос по меньшей мере на пол октавы ниже обычного. – Почему мы ими не пользуемся?   
  
– Ну, твоя кровать была покрыта хламом, так что тебя было проще устроить на диване, и я подумал, что лучше быть поближе к тебе, а не наверху. Я бы не услышал оттуда твой кошмар.   
  
Слабый румянец смущения омыл лицо Шерлока, но он был слишком утомлён, чтобы пытаться подавить его. Инстинктивным порывом было растянуться на диване в своём обычном драматичном стиле, но тело предупредило его, что такая небрежность его не обрадует. Вместо этого он мягко опустился, пока не оказался лежащим, по большей части удобно, на привычной мебели.  
  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросил Джон, снова потянувшись за термометром, посмотрел на показания, нахмурив брови, и проверил глаза Шерлока.   
  
– Мориарти. Бассейн, – снабдил его Шерлок объяснениями, желая, чтобы тело не болело так, а череп ощущался наполненным полезным серым веществом, а не ватой, которую, казалось, упаковали туда, пока он спал. – Немного нехорошо.   
  
На это он получил ещё один взгляд – тот, который говорил, что Джон полностью осознаёт, что слова Шерлока – отмазка, но что тема не заброшена, а отложена. Выразительность человеческого лица завораживала, а лёгкость, с которой читалось лицо Джона, интриговала ещё больше. Была ли она всего лишь порождением близкого знакомства? Если бы он проводил больше времени с Лестрадом или Андерсоном, были бы они такими же прозрачными для него?   
  
Мысль о том, чтобы проводить в обществе Андерсона больше нескольких необходимых минут, была слишком отвратительна, чтобы рассматривать её и Шерлок отринул довольно запутанную методику, которая начала расцветать в его мозгу. Нет, без этого эксперимента он может обойтись.  
  
– Ладно. У тебя снова поднялась температура. Похоже, действие обезболивающих закончилось. Я бы тебе ещё дал, но подозреваю, ты их вытошнишь через пару минут, – он оглянулся в поисках ведра, явно понимая, что Шерлок оставил его в ванной комнате. Он продолжил говорить на пути туда, чтобы забрать ведро. – Постарайся снова заснуть. Быть может, утром ты сможешь удержать что-нибудь внутри.   
  
Шерлок, моргнув, посмотрел на гостиную, освещённую одной лампой и багряными углями в камине. Разумеется, в квартире было центральное отопление, но Джон всегда волновался по поводу счетов. Кроме того, было что-то приятно гипнотизирующее в том, чтобы наблюдать за карминным свечением в камине. Этого было достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от тошноты в желудке и внушающей беспокойство упрощённости мыслей.  
  
Подтягивая одеяло к подбородку, Шерлок понял, что это не его собственное. Совершенно очевидно, что этот хлопок в жизни не был в Египте, и оно выглядело немного подранным и изношенным с одного края. Его собственное высококачественное и редко используемое постельное бельё в настоящий момент представляло из себя раскрытый кокон на полу, отброшенный Джоном в сторону. Но даже без этой очевидной симметрии он бы узнал владельца одеяла по запаху: чай, дешёвый шампунь, слабый намёк на антисептик и какой-то экзотический запах, который Джон явно источал сам – тот, который навевал Шерлоку мысли о твёрдой руке и вторжении в Азию.  
  
Это было… хорошо.   
  
Узнавание омывало разум как тёплая морская вода – приятное и расслабляющее, и он медленно моргнул, когда Джон снова поставил чистое ведро рядом с его головой. Его ручка звякнула о пластик конструкции, прозвучав в тишине квартиры похоронным звоном, и он наблюдал, как Джон суетится вокруг него – уже деятельный и настороженный, а на часах всего три утра.   
  
– Я не хотел тебя будить, – проурчал Шерлок, чувствуя, как горло царапает, будто он наглотался стекла.  
  
– Ты бы предпочёл пройти через это в одиночку, так? – это был риторический вопрос, без подкола и лишь с намёком на раздражение со стороны Джона. – Хорошим бы я был врачом, если бы не заботился о тебе, когда ты болен.   
  
– Почему ты это делаешь? – слишком двусмысленно. Джон выглядел смущённым. – Подвергаешь себя воздействию мерзких болезней других людей в надежде излечить их?  
  
Шерлок предполагал, что тот делал это по многим причинам, начиная с беспомощности в подростковом возрасте, когда он столкнулся с семейной болезнью и пристрастием к алкоголю, кончая простой, почти патологической потребностью Джона заботиться о людях, но ему было интересно посмотреть, до какой степени Джон понимал сам себя. «Защитник» – было практически прописано в его ДНК. Это определённо проявлялось в выборе профессии: солдат и доктор.  
  
– Это было единственное, что имело смысл.   
  
Шерлок поднял бровь, по крайней мере, он считал, что поднял. Мышцы лица странным образом отказывались сотрудничать, так что возможно, попытка сменить выражение лица была не так успешна, как он надеялся.  
  
– С любой другой работой, о которой я задумывался, у меня было ощущение, будто я пытаюсь надеть пальто не по размеру. Вариант с врачом подошёл, и когда я им стал, то решил, что имеет смысл пойти в армию. Я лучше справляюсь с травмами, чем с болезнями.   
  
– Травма. Ситуации повышенного стресса. Подходит к твоей адреналиновой зависимости и потребности в опасности. Большую часть интернатуры ты провёл в отделении скорой помощи.   
  
Это был не вопрос, но Джон всё равно кивнул, наводя порядок в медицинской сумке, и отложил её в сторону, прежде чем усесться на пол, опираясь на диван.  
  
– Хирургия, вероятно, тоже подходит под это описание, – сказал он задумчиво, как будто только сейчас заметил этот фундаментальный факт о самом себе. Ну в самом деле, что, все люди идут по жизни, ничего не зная не только о том, что их окружает, но и о том, что делает их теми, кто они есть?  
  
Очевидно, – подумал Шерлок, – иначе он остался бы без работы.   
  
– Тем не менее, это не значит, что я не могу присмотреть за тобой, когда ты свалишься с чем-нибудь, – сказал Джон. – Я знаю, о чём говорю, когда повторяю, что чем больше ты будешь отдыхать, тем быстрее выздоровеешь. Постарайся ещё поспать.   
  
Он потянулся за книгой, лежащей рядом с ним, устроил её на коленях и раскрыл на последней прочитанной странице. Уголок страницы был загнут, отмечая место – дикарь.  
  
И тем не менее это была одна из многих грубых привычек Джона, которые Шерлок находил интересными. Мельчайшие нюансы, которые превращали простое целое в бесконечную загадку. Он чувствовал, что может провести всю жизнь в изучении Джона Хэмиша Ватсона и закончить её, так и не постигнув до конца человека, сидящего перед ним. Джон считал его удивительным.  
  
Он считал, что Джон _завораживающий_.  
  
Шерлок не мог припомнить, когда последний раз думал так о ком-либо, включая Мориарти.  
  
Он поёрзал, устраиваясь на диване, и потревоженные простыни послали новую волну запаха Джона прямо ему в нос. Шерлок взглянул на затылок Джона. Он был очень близко, и Шерлок мог найти по меньшей мере два места в пределах досягаемости, в которых запах Джона был бы сильнее – его волосы и впадинка под челюстью.  
  
Было так заманчиво зарыться туда носом, в теплоту и сосредоточие «джоновости», но Джон читал ему лекцию о личном пространстве только на прошлой неделе. Возможно, он сможет свалить всё на болезнь? В конце концов, он просто хотел классифицировать это, разобраться и понять, но нет, вероятно, лучше не надо. Джон может разозлиться и оставить его самого о себе заботиться, и Шерлок сомневался, что способен на это.  
  
Вместо этого он решил залезть поглубже под одеяло и наклонить голову так, чтобы иметь возможность читать книгу поверх плеча Джона: что-то банальное об Иллюминатах. Какая-то чушь про теории заговора.  
  
– Прекрати, – в голосе Джона слышался смешок и плохо скрытое веселье, и Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон наблюдает за ним краем глаза. – Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не рассказывал мне, как она кончится, когда я ещё первую главу не прочитал. Ты ни одной книги не дал мне дочитать, с тех пор как я сюда переехал.  
  
– Неправда. Была одна с весьма неправдоподобным волшебником и тюрбаном.  
  
– «Гарри Поттер» и она и должна быть неправдоподобной, Шерлок, она про волшебство. Кроме того, у тебя было дело, ты таскал меня за собой по половине Лондона, чуть не упал в Темзу, и когда мы вернулись, что-то промочило её насквозь так, что все страницы склеились.   
  
– Тебе стоило смотреть, куда ты её кладёшь, – он закрыл глаза, слабая улыбка изогнула губы, когда он услышал, как Джон перевернул страницу. Несмотря на испытываемые боли, ему было довольно удобно. По-прежнему недостаточно тепло, но если не двигаться, то чувство дискомфорта в конечностях не разгоралось, оставаясь на уровне ноющей боли – терпимо. Ломка бывала хуже.   
  
Через какое-то время он осознал, что Джон больше не переворачивал страницу. Он знал, что скоростного чтения не было в списке умений Джона, но довольно несложный язык, которым была написана большая часть популярной литературы, не должен занимать столько времени. Он перестал читать? Положил книгу, и Шерлок не заметил? Вернулся в своё странное гнездо из Шерлоковых одеял на полу?  
  
Продрав глаза, он понял, что дело совсем в другом. Книга всё ещё лежала открытой у Джона на коленях, сильные, уверенные пальцы зависли над страницей, но голубые глаза были сфокусированы не на ней, а на Шерлоке, наблюдая за ним, как будто Джон боялся, что Шерлок куда-нибудь исчезнет, стоит отвести взгляд. Он хотел сказать Джону, что всё в порядке, что он не собирался исчезать или растворяться, но вата, заполнившая его череп, уплотнилась, и простое усилие по нанизыванию слов в предложение уже было для него чересчур.  
  
Он мог лишь позволить векам снова упасть, отгораживая его от мира, когда тьма снова омыла его голову. Он спал, удовлетворённый знанием, что Джон был на его стороне: одинокий страж против бархатной ночи.   
  
К сожалению, Джоновы обязанности часового были бесполезны, когда дело доходило до защиты от неистового нашествия вируса. Он проснулся и увидел на потолке огромного паука. Чтобы быть точным – паук не внушал беспокойства, но экземпляр намного превышал обычный размер. Он был величиной с автомобиль Mini 2008 года, и наблюдал за ним восемью глазами с алчным очарованием.  
  
Джон сказал, что на самом деле его там не было. Бред. Галлюцинации. Мозг неправильно обрабатывает поступающие сигналы из-за повысившегося жара. Он, разумеется, возражал, но это, кажется, ещё больше расстроило Джона. Возможно, ему не хватало обычной четкости в произношении? Он попытался снова проглотить парацетамол, но желудок отказался его принять. Две таблетки были жёстко исторгнуты, не прошло и пяти минут, что заставило Джона рыться в своей сумке в поисках шприца.  
  
– Не двигайся, ладно? – попросил он. – Шерлок, ты меня понимаешь?  
  
Да, конечно. В это так трудно поверить?  
  
Явно трудно, потому что губы Джона сжались в линию, пока он накладывал жгут, находя вену с профессиональной лёгкостью и впрыскивая в кровеносную систему Шерлока небольшую дозу какого-то лекарства. Хорошая идея. Разом обойти излишний бардак несговорчивой пищеварительной системы. Судя по виду Джона, он воспринимал это как своего рода поражение. У него под глазами были тени, а в линиях лица усталость. Сна тут явно не бывало.  
  
– Паук всё ещё там?  
  
Шерлок задумался, а не солгать ли ему. В конце-концов, от паука не было никакого вреда. Он просто радостно цеплялся за потолок, потирая мохнатыми лапками и обозревая мир под собой.   
  
Очевидно, он слишком долго пытался принять решение, потому что теперь рука Джона покоилась у него на лбу, а лицо осунулось от беспокойства, пока он убеждал Шерлока снова закрыть глаза.  
  
– Скоро станет получше. Просто… не торопись, Шерлок. Мне стоило знать, что грипп вырубит твой блестящий мозг начисто.   
  
Шерлок моргнул, его руки запутались в футболке Джона, когда он подтянул его поближе, игнорируя взволнованные вопросы и широко раскрытые глаза, и устроил нос в изгибе между шеей и плечом Джона.  
  
Твёрдая рука и вторжение в Азию. Он и не знал, что это станет запахом дома. 


	4. Chapter 4

Джон замер, сердце заколотилось в груди, когда Шерлок подтянул его ближе, и кончик этого изящного носа мягко потёрся о ложбинку под челюстью Джона. Нос был тёплый и чуточку острый и прижимался к нему, как будто само существование Шерлока зависело от этого.  
  
– Шерлок, что ты?.. – слова умерли в горле, когда он услышал тихий вздох Шерлока и последовавший за ним мягкий гудящий звук, до крайности похожий на выражение удовольствия.  
  
О, Господи.  
  
Джон зажмурил глаза, с трудом сглотнув, когда жар прострелил его тело насквозь и свернулся между ног – его тело намеренно игнорировало вопли о бреде и болезни, которые раздавались в его голове. Он растопырил ладони, стараясь не касаться Шерлока, но его руки, казалось, двигались по собственной воле, складываясь у Шерлока за спиной и поглаживая через футболку лопатки – острые, как недоразвитые крылья.  
  
Он судорожно сглотнул, шею ломило от желания повернуть голову и прижаться поцелуем к виску Шерлока, но – нет. Это было слишком. Это – это ещё можно списать на сострадание, а не нечто более интимное. По крайней мере именно это Джон повторял себе, даже если его сердце билось с абсолютной уверенностью, что «дружба» было слишком бледным и призрачным словом для того, что выросло между ними.  
  
Несмотря на субтильную фигуру, веса Шерлока было достаточно, чтобы обмякнув на подушке, он утянул Джона вниз, и тот обнаружил, что полулежит на груди Шерлока, а повторяющийся шёпот ровного дыхания баюкает чувствительную кожу его горла. Он чувствовал стук сердца Шерлока, выбивающего успокаивающий ритм под натягивающими кожу рёбрами.  
  
Тело Джона машинально расслабилось в этом неуклюжем объятии, растекаясь по телу Шерлока, как будто оно было домом, и Джон пробормотал парочку проклятий, когда осознал неуместность ситуации. Шерлок, вероятно, даже не знает, кто он. Бога ради, ещё десять минут назад он уверял, что на потолке сидит огромный паук.  
  
С острой болью утраты Джон осторожно высвободил руки из ловушки между спиной Шерлока и диваном, стараясь не задерживаться ладонями на тёплой плоти, отделённой от него всего лишь тонким хлопком. Хватка Шерлока на его футболке ослабла. Он вырубился почти мгновенно, как будто присутствия Джона было достаточно, чтобы погрузить его обратно в сон, и Джон снова сел на корточки, высвободил воротник футболки из захвата и осторожно положил руку Шерлока обратно на одеяло.  
  
Он потёр ладонями глаза, стараясь игнорировать пронзительное ощущение обделённости, которое поселилось на его коже, когда он высвободился из рук Шерлока. Он был смешон. Не то чтобы он отчаянно голодал по физическому контакту. Просто прикосновения Шерлока ощущались гораздо более интенсивными, вызывающими привыкание, так же как и сам Шерлок.  
  
Пустой шприц из-под внутривенного парацетамола звякнул на полу, когда он двинул коленом, и этот звук прервал поток его мыслей. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднял его, закрыл колпачком иглу и отложил в сторону, чтобы потом выкинуть. Вот чем он должен заниматься – возиться с медицинской и практической стороной ситуации, а не вот этим, чем бы « _это_ » ни было.  
  
Нет, Шерлок был болен и едва осознавал происходящее. Запутанные эмоции Джона могут подождать, возможно, даже вечно, или по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Шерлок не вернётся в своё обычное состояние, а не будет галлюцинировать о гигантских существах.  
  
Чувствуя себя глупо, Джон быстро взглянул наверх, на белый потолок с узорами из Артекса*. Время, которое он провел, деля среду обитания с верблюжьими пауками, заставило его остерегаться сухопутных существ с восемью ногами, а Шерлок был абсолютно уверен, что паук там сидел. Тем не менее потолок оставался девственно свободным от паукообразных.  
  
Что же, тогда это определённо было только у Шерлока в голове. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что при последней проверке температуры табло градусника услужливо помигивало результатом в 40.5C и 104.9F. Ему стоило постараться дать Шерлоку лекарство раньше, но он глупо надеялся, что ему не придётся прибегать к введению его внутривенно. Начать с того, что у Шерлока были не лучшие вены, после того как он был наркоманом бог знает сколько времени.  
  
По крайней мере, укол собьёт жар с той же эффективностью, и, если придётся, он будет вводить лекарства в виде инъекций. На самом деле при вирусном гриппе он мало что мог сделать, кроме как переждать его и не пропустить вторичные инфекции.  
  
С лёгким стоном поднявшись на ноги, Джон прошлёпал на кухню. Было всё ещё рано, а его сон в лучшем случае был обрывочным. Не то чтобы он ожидал лучшего. Очевидный кошмар Шерлока вырвал их обоих из дремоты, и что-то нежное и сложное сворачивалось у Джона в глубине живота при воспоминании о том, как в спаде адреналина его сосед дрожал, будто новорождённый жеребёнок. После того как они разобрались с расстроенным желудком Шерлока, Джон чувствовал себя слишком активным и бодрым, чтобы снова заснуть. Он читал больше часа, ощущая присутствие примостившегося рядом Шерлока, настолько близко, что он мог чувствовать кожей каждый его вздох – соблазнительное и гипнотическое действие.  
  
Он не глядя приготовил себе завтрак, вскипятил чайник, а его мысли продолжали лениво кружиться в хороводе. Кажется, ему удалось урвать пару часов сна на самодельном матрасе, но спокойствие Шерлока было недолгим. Джон, должно быть, проснулся снова в пять утра на звук своего имени. Что само по себе было неплохо, но он понял, что что-то не так в ту же секунду, как Шерлок совершенно отчётливо сказал ему, что тостер тает.  
  
Галлюцинации были не так уж редки при повышенной температуре, но Шерлока, похоже, это волновало намного меньше, чем большинство пациентов, которых Джон видел в похожем состоянии. Он был не уверен, то ли это из-за того, что тот не видел опасности ни в тающих приборах, ни в гигантских пауках, то ли жар заставил Шерлока реагировать в нетипичной манере, но почти всё время, что Джон пытался запихать в Шерлока лекарство, он старался уверить себя, что некоторые вещи реальностью не были.  
  
Он прислонился к столешнице, пережёвывая два кусочка тоста и наблюдая, как небо за окном светлеет до сизо-серого оттенка, пока солнце неуклонно поднимается, начиная ещё одно пасмурное утро. К тому времени, как он закончил, план дня сложился у него в голове: умыться, одеться, сделать запасы и продолжить бесконечную задачу по заботе о Шерлоке. Хорошо ещё, что на этой неделе он не был нужен в клинике, потому что мысль о том, чтобы оставить Шерлока заботиться о себе, была откровенно ужасающей. Что если он постарается вытереть шваброй растаявший тостер или сделать из паука домашнего питомца?  
  
Он как раз собирался отправиться в душ, когда звук телефона Шерлока развернул его на полпути. Безобидное устройство звучало приглушённо, и Джон перерыл кучу одежды Шерлока, пока не нашёл его в кармане пальто. Экран не был заблокирован – зная Шерлока, вероятно, для простоты использования, и Джон открыл сообщение, пробегая глазами текст.  
  
**Нашли любовника в реке, уже мёртвого. Нужна твоя помощь. – ГЛ**  
  
Джон поднял брови, задумчиво прикусив губу. Это было не похоже на Лестрада – быть настолько прямолинейным, когда дело доходило до вызова Шерлока на дело, если только у него не кончились все соображения. Либо он и правда был погребён под завалом работы, либо это скучное расследование, на которое так жаловался Шерлок, перескочило на более интригующий уровень.  
  
Не то чтобы Шерлок мог сейчас с этим что-либо сделать. Его с трудом можно было контролировать, когда он был здоров и в ясном сознании. Джону даже представлять не хотелось, что может случиться, если Шерлока пустить на место преступления в таком состоянии. Если его стошнит на улики – это будет меньшей из их забот.  
  
**Извини, без шансов. У него грипп. Галлюцинации и весь комплект. Никому не на пользу. Попробуй через пару дней? – ДВ**  
  
Он взглянул на Шерлока, всё ещё удивляясь, что звук его телефона не активировал у него какой-нибудь рефлекс «должен ответить», вырывая его из сна. Без сомнения, он будет в ярости, когда придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы понять, что Работа позвала, а он не смог ответить, но ему придётся с этим жить. Даже если он попытается отправиться на место преступления без помощи Джона, он сомневался, что Шерлок доберётся хотя бы до входной двери, прежде чем тело снова предаст его.  
  
Жужжание телефона в руке заставило его взглянуть на него и улыбнуться.  
  
**Чёрт побери, серьёзно? Сфотографируй. Докажи, что он человек. Занесу папку попозже, на случай если он сможет с ним справиться. – ГЛ**  
  
Джон фыркнул со смешком и покачал головой. По крайней мере не только он ошарашен редкими проблесками внушающей тревогу человечности Шерлока. Это только доказывало, что образ, который он построил вокруг себя, был не более чем убедительный имиджем. Шерлок настаивал, что является манипулятивным гением, высокофункциональным социопатом, неспособным на настоящие эмоции или сострадание, и все поверили ему. Им даже не требовались доказательства, он предоставлял их с каждым взаимодействием: от притворства, чтобы получить чьи-то ключи, до полного отсутствия жалости к жертвам убийства. Он совершенно не сопереживал, по крайней мере не внешне, но были моменты, когда оболочка трескалась, и Джон видел проблеск чего-то настоящего внутри.  
  
В памяти снова всплыло противостояние с Мориарти в бассейне, и кивнув, он отложил телефон и направился в ванную комнату. Это был наилучший из возможных примеров. После того, как он увидел лицо Шерлока, он осознал, что слова его соседа – полная фигня. У Шерлока _были_ чувства. Возможно, он чувствовал не совсем так, как другие люди, но дело не в этом.  
  
Рывком повернув краны душа, он избавился от пижамы и шагнул под брызги воды, прислушиваясь вполуха к Шерлоку и дёргаясь в ожидании звуков страдания. К счастью, квартира за прикрытой дверью оставалась тихой, и Джон почувствовал, что постепенно начинает расслабляться, когда тёплая вода забарабанила по напряжённому плечу и смыла пену шампуня, остававшуюся на волосах.  
  
В обычных обстоятельствах он не торопился, пользуясь почти гарантированным уединением, чтобы подрочить, но этим утром Джон решил не задерживаться. Он чувствовал себя слишком неспокойно, оставляя Шерлока на диване без присмотра. Кто знает, какая дивная идея придёт ему в голову, когда он проснётся?  
  
Выходя, он схватил полотенце, быстро провёл им по волосам, потом обернул его вокруг бёдер и наполнил раковину водой. Пена для бритья легла на лицо как взбитые сливки, и он принялся за удаление щетины. Иногда он оставлял её на несколько дней, но никогда настолько долго, чтобы она становилась особо заметной. Волосы на лице заставляли его выглядеть старше, и хотя Джон был не особо тщеславен (как Шерлок всегда спрашивал: как можно, с такими-то свитерами?), он предпочитал не выглядеть чьим-нибудь отцом, если мог предотвратить это.  
  
Наконец он закончил с утренними процедурами, чувствуя себя немного бодрее и более собранным после того, как почистил зубы. Чистая одежда была в спальне наверху, и он запоздало пожалел, что не подумал захватить её до того, как пошёл в ванную комнату. Тем не менее слишком поздно сожалеть об этом.  
  
Открыв дверь, он помедлил, бросив взгляд на диван, и несколько раз моргнул. Он был пуст. Ни Шерлока. Ни одеяла. Только подушка, пьяно скользящая на пол.  
  
На краткий, ужасный момент он подумал, что Шерлок всё-таки услышал звук смски и каким-то образом умудрился вытащить себя в Лондон, чтобы ответить на запрос Лестрада. Только тот факт, что телефон Шерлока всё ещё был на столе, а его костюм и пальто оставались сваленными в кучу на полу, заставили Джона заколебаться. Шерлок, забывший одежду на полу, выглядел абсолютно правдоподобно, но он практически сросся со своим телефоном. Даже больной, он, вероятно, не ушёл бы без него.  
  
Прохладный воздух заплясал по коже Джона, когда он двинулся вглубь квартиры, вытягивая шею, пока не заметил на кухне мягкий комковатый объект, едва видимый сквозь частокол ножек стульев и стола. Чтобы оказаться рядом с Шерлоком, ему понадобилось не больше удара сердца, и Джон уже перебирал всевозможные несчастные случаи, когда до него донёсся хриплый голос.  
  
– Я ненавижу болеть.  
  
Он звучал искренне несчастным, сидя на полу и прислонившись к кухонному шкафчику, как будто ему что-то понадобилось там и он просто выбился из сил, не добравшись до цели. По грубым очертаниям этого кома Джон предположил, что колени были подтянуты к груди, а большая часть одеяла обмотана вокруг тела, оставляя видимыми только волосы и глаза, которые смотрели на Джона слегка затуманенным, недоумённым взглядом.  
  
– Почему ты одет в полотенце?  
  
– Я был в душе, – сказал Джон, потуже затягивая на талии полотенце, доходящее лишь до колен, прежде чем осторожно встать рядом с Шерлоком на колени и при этом не предъявить ему больше, чем тот желал бы увидеть. – Ты не слышал шум воды?  
  
Выражение лица Шерлока предполагало, что может быть, он и слышал, но был не в состоянии сложить два и два, чтобы сообразить, что означает этот звук. Определённо теряет остроту ума. В любое другое время Джон насладиться бы сполна тем, что оказался самым умным человеком в квартире, но в самом деле – Шерлок выглядел слишком жалко, чтобы дразнить его сейчас.  
  
Эти вечно меняющиеся глаза казались зеленоватыми в нежном свете, льющемся в окна, и подчеркивались обрамляющими их ободками ресниц и коричневым цветом одеяла, натянутого до самого носа. Взгляд Шерлока был не таким острым, как обычно, но Джон всё равно почувствовал, как запылала его кожа, когда затуманенный взор сфокусировался на его голой груди. Естественным образом глаза Шерлока переместились к узлу рубцов на плече Джона – беспорядочной паутине обесцвеченной плоти.  
  
Джон раньше никогда не показывал его Шерлоку, в основном потому что ненавидел след, который ранение оставило на его жизни, и он мог прекрасно обойтись без Шерлока, читающего историю боли, потери и инфекции, навсегда отпечатанную в его плоти. Сейчас, однако, тот просто нахмурился, протягивая слабую руку, чтобы нежно мазнуть пальцами по старой ране.  
  
У Джона перехватило дыхание от мягкости прикосновения Шерлока. Оно было легче падающего пёрышка, как будто Шерлок думал, что малейшее давление может причинить Джону боль. Кончики его пальцев дрейфовали над гребнями и бороздами рубца, картографируя его в мельчайших подробностях, и Джон невольно облизнул губы, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и просто наслаждаться мгновением.  
  
– Я сожалею.  
  
Джон наклонил голову на бок, пытаясь прочитать в слабом отблеске опустошённости в глазах Шерлока. По тому, как он сидел и смотрел на шрам, сосредоточившись на оттиске, выделяющемся на пустом холсте плеча Джона, можно было подумать, что это он нажал на курок.  
  
Он осторожно обнял пальцы Шерлока своими и ободряющее их сжал.  
  
– За что?  
  
– Боль. То, что она забрала у тебя. Каким она тебя оставила.  
  
Ну в самом деле, можно только гадать, какими путями ходит разум Шерлока, но было что-то в этом, в этих неловких обрывках речи, что Джон почти смог понять.  
  
– Она привела меня сюда. Думаю, в итоге это оказалось к лучшему. На самом деле… на самом деле, я не хотел бы быть где-то ещё.  
  
Горло Джона сжалось при этих словах. В лучшем случае, это были сантименты, и он знал, что Шерлок ненавидел сантименты, но никаких признаков неодобрения или отвращения не было. Вместо этого Шерлок просто опустил голову на бок, открывая взгляду Джона губы, изогнутые в слабой улыбке и закрывающиеся глаза.  
  
– Хорошо, – он почти проурчал это слово, и Джон ухмыльнулся, когда Шерлок опустил голову на укрытые стёганым одеялом колени, всем своим видом показывая, что он собрался спать там, где сидел.  
  
– Давай, ты не можешь здесь оставаться, – он обхватил локоть Шерлока левой рукой, помогая ему встать на подкашивающиеся ноги. Одеяло попыталось соскользнуть, свалившись с одного плеча и волочась за ним по полу, но Джон был больше озабочен своим полотенцем, которое, похоже, рвалось вступить в незаконную любовную связь с гравитацией, а не беречь его достоинство.  
  
В итоге одной рукой он вцепился в полотенце, чтобы оно не раскрылось, а второй направлял Шерлока обратно к дивану. Он проследил, как тот со стоном валится обратно на него, вернув подушку на место и криво натянув на себя одеяло. По крайней мере, Шерлок больше не дрожал, но скорее всего, это изменится, как только лекарства перестанут действовать.  
  
– Что ты делал на кухне? Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Шерлок моргнул – усилия по приведению мыслей в порядок казались почти чрезмерными.  
  
– Вода. Я хочу пить.  
  
– Точно, – Джон быстро кивнул, вернулся на кухню и принёс небольшой стакан, потом проверил ведро, поставленное рядом с Шерлоком, и подтащил журнальный столик поближе, чтобы Шерлок мог опустить на него стакан. – Инъекция, которую я тебе дал, это только обезболивающее, а не противорвотное. Возможно, ты всё ещё будешь чувствовать тошноту. Пей медленно, ладно?  
  
Он наблюдал, как Шерлок с трудом устраивается в полусидячем положении, вцепившись в стакан и целуя верхней губой поверхность воды. Когда Джон убедился, что он не собирается влить её в себя за пару глотков, вызывая новое возмущение в желудке, он развернулся и, пообещав вернуться через несколько минут, рысью побежал наверх.  
  
Одеться – это быстрое и не требующее особых усилий занятие. Нижнее бельё, удобные джинсы, футболка и старый свитер – вот и всё. К тому времени, как он, натянув носки, протопал вниз в поисках обуви, Шерлок выпил примерно восьмую часть стакана и, судя по его виду, уже сожалел об этом.  
  
– Лежи неподвижно и постарайся не думать об этом. Вот, – Джон протянул ему книгу, – почитай, но не говори мне, чем кончится.  
  
Шерлок взял книжку в мягкой обложке, его взгляд с изрядной дозой сомнения задержался на странного вида печатях, изображённых на передней обложке.  
  
– Почему я не могу получить одну из своих книг?  
  
– Нет, никакого серьёзного чтива, – Джон поджал губы в ответ на затуманенный хмурый взгляд. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а я тебя знаю. Ты начнёшь читать книгу о ядах или ещё чём-нибудь, и внезапно тебя одолеет желание изготовить какой-нибудь образец, а может, и опробовать. – Он поморщился, заметив, что Шерлок опять позеленел. – И, если собираешься опять блевать, постарайся использовать ведро.  
  
Он едва успел закончить фразу, как именно это Шерлок и сделал. Он взмахнул ногами, перекидывая их через край дивана, чтобы ступни оказались на полу, схватил ведро и изверг воду из желудка с жестокостью, которая заставила бока Джона сжаться в сочувствии. Не стоило надеяться, что Шерлок сможет удержать её внутри, и Джон нерешительно сидел на краю дивана, соблюдая дистанцию, пока потуги не стали сухими и бесплодными.  
  
– Фух, – выдавил Шерлок, плюя в ведро, прежде чем опустить его и рухнуть обратно на диван. – Отвратительно.  
  
– Я знаю, – сочувственно пробормотал Джон, протягивая руку, чтобы откинуть волосы Шерлока с липкого лба, прежде чем подхватить ведро. – Можешь обойтись без него пару минут? Я его почищу.  
  
Кивок Шерлока был еле заметен. Если бы Джон гадал, он бы сказал, что прямо сейчас каждое лишнее движение – это очень плохая идея, и он задумался, действительно ли стоит рисковать, выходя из дома за едой, когда Шерлок так явно нездоров. С другой стороны, миссис Хадсон была женщиной, способной о себе позаботиться и твёрдо стоящей на земле – просто обязана быть такой, с Шерлоком в роли квартиранта. Без сомнений, она сможет справиться с небольшой рвотой, если такое случится. Если Шерлок справится с присутствием миссис Хадсон, конечно.  
  
Прополоскав ведро в ванной, он вернулся в гостиную и поставил его возле головы Шерлока. Шум от этого действия заставил веки Шерлока затрепетать, но он был уже на пути к окружённой отвесными скалами долине сна. На самом деле, это было наилучшее место для него, и Джон очень нежно подтолкнул его.  
  
– Шерлок, мне нужно выйти и сделать покупки. В холодильнике почти ничего нет, кроме частей тел. Я попрошу миссис Хадсон подняться и присмотреть за тобой, ладно?  
  
Единственным ответом было согласное мычание, и Джон заколебался на мгновение, но взял себя в руки. Шерлок не ребёнок. Час без Джона поблизости не будет концом света, даже в нынешнем состоянии. Откровенно говоря, опаснее было оставлять его в одиночестве, когда он находился в периоде скуки. По крайней мере сейчас шансы на то, что он всё взорвет, были минимальны.  
  
Джон быстро подхватил телефон, ключи и бумажник, натянул куртку, выскользнул за дверь и сбежал по лестнице. Из комнаты миссис Хадсон уже доносились тихие звуки радио, и он вежливо постучал, улыбнувшись, когда их домовладелица-с-терпением-святой с улыбкой открыла дверь.  
  
– Джон, дорогой, всё в порядке? – спросила она, её радостное выражение лица слегка поколебалось – без сомнения, она представила дюжину потенциально учинённых Шерлоком катастроф. – Он ведь не пролил снова кислоту на кухонный стол, правда?  
  
– Нет, миссис Хадсон, ничего такого. У Шерлока грипп, а мне нужно выйти и добыть немного еды. Не смогли бы вы присмотреть за ним? – в его голосе была трогательная надежда, и одним из преимуществ обладания естественно открытым и честным лицом является то, что люди часто рады вам помочь.  
  
– Ох, бедняжка. Я всегда говорила ему, что он заболеет, бегая по Лондону при любой погоде, – она протянула руку назад, подхватывая кардиган и натягивая на себя. – Не беспокойся. Я прослежу, чтобы он отдыхал.  
  
– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Он сейчас спит, но кто-то должен быть рядом, на случай если он проснётся. Я вернусь как можно быстрее.  
  
– Не торопись, милый, – настоятельно произнесла она. – Я управлюсь с Шерлоком даже в худшем его состоянии.  
  
Она помахала ему на прощание, уже разворачиваясь, чтобы подняться наверх, а Джон подтянул молнию куртки, вытащил из кармана список покупок и, сжимая его в кулаке, двинулся в путь. Если бы он всё ещё хромал, у него заняло бы по меньшей мере минут двадцать, чтобы добраться до ближайшего скромного отделения Теско Экспресс на Лиссон Гроув. Сейчас же он добрался туда меньше чем за десять, и, пока он не вошел в теплоту магазина, его дыхание поднималось паром в прохладном утреннем воздухе.  
  
Через полчаса, проведённых в брождении между рядами и прихватывании всего, что, как ему казалось, он сможет уговорить Шерлока съесть, его руки начали отрываться под тяжестью двух переполненных корзин. По крайней мере, на какое-то время им хватит. Он даже купил немного мяса в морозилку. Если держать его подальше от пальцев и остального, то с ним ничего не случится. Он не был лучшим в мире поваром, готовя по большей части простые, студенческие блюда, когда ему и впрямь приходилось себе готовить, но вероятно, какое-то время для желудка Шерлока будет лучше это, а не еда на вынос.  
  
Он обошёл стороной зловредную кассу самообслуживания и выбрал кассу с человеческим существом за ней, укладывая покупки в пакеты с армейской эффективностью и распределяя вес так, чтобы возвращение домой прошло чуть легче. При виде счёта он скривился, но почувствовал себя немного лучше, решив, что это будет дешевле, чем заказывать еду на дом или выходить пообедать в кафе. В отношении еды у них с Шерлоком появились ужасные привычки. Может быть, он воспользуется болезнью Шерлока и постарается сменить их у них обоих?  
  
Он как раз выходил из магазина (на вцепившихся в тонкие ручки пластиковых пакетов руках побелели костяшки), когда лоснящаяся чёрная машина подъехала к тротуару, её двигатель лениво мурлыкал, пока она ждала – неприметная и терпеливая. Джон смотрел на неё какое-то мгновение, но затем стало очевидно, что ни Майкрофт, ни может-быть-Антея не собирались выходить, либо затаскивать его внутрь, и он придвинулся чуть ближе, подняв бровь, когда дверь распахнулась в приглашении.  
  
– Подвезти? – спросила помощница Майкрофта, даже не отрываясь от Блэкберри и подвинулась. – Прямо до Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Джон прищурился, подумав, не было ли это уловкой. Шерлок не единственный любитель драматичных жестов в семье, а у него не было ни малейшего желания встречаться со старшим Холмсом в очередном заброшенном здании в подбрюшье Лондона. Тем не менее пакеты были тяжёлые, и он не отказался бы от бесплатной поездки.  
  
Со вздохом, он устроил пакеты на полу машины, игнорируя слегка возмущённое выражение лица Антеи, как будто покупки были каким-то образом ниже её достоинства. Она пихнула один из пакетов носком своей туфельки на шпильке, бросив на них взгляд краем глаза, после чего вернулась к экрану телефона, когда машина тронулась с места.  
  
Трагично, но к настоящему времени Джон знал, как это происходит. Разговор с Антеей может и даст ему ответ, но вероятно, он не будет правдой, так что он держал язык за зубами, наблюдая за мелькающими улицами, пока машина с привычной лёгкостью скользила сквозь трафик. Вскоре они оказались перед входной дверью номера 221 по Бейкер-стрит, и Джон собрал покупки и, кивнув Антее, вылез наружу.  
  
Как только он вошёл в коридор, то увидел миссис Хадсон за уборкой, обметающую поверхности своей метёлкой из перьев. Против обычного, радио молчало, и он смутно разобрал, что наверху кто-то говорит тихим, спокойным голосом. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джона миссис Хадсон улыбнулась.  
  
– Пришёл брат Шерлока. Я подумала, что лучше дать им немного уединения, но я держу уши на макушке.  
  
– Майкрофт? – поморщившись, спросил Джон, глянув вверх по лестнице. Ему стоило догадаться, что вскоре объявится чрезмерно опекающий старший Холмс, но сама мысль о том, что Шерлок страдает от вмешательства Майкрофта и вируса одновременно, была слишком тяжела, чтобы её вынести. – И Шерлок мирится с этим?  
  
– Думаю, он всё ещё спит, – губы миссис Хадсон дёрнулись в улыбке. – Чего он не знает, то не причинит ему боли. Тяжело наблюдать, как болеют члены твоей семьи. По крайней мере, так мистер Холмс чувствует, что он помогает.  
  
Слабый смешок сорвался с губ Джона и, поблагодарив её, он отправился наверх, приглушая шаги по мере того, как бормотание превращалось в слова. Майкрофт говорил очень тихо, по-прежнему выразительно, но тон отчасти потерял профессиональную резкость. В его голосе не было ни утомлённой твёрдости, ни властного беспокойства. Джон представлял, что именно так братья могли бы разговаривать друг с другом, если бы с обеих сторон не было стольких обид: Шерлока – на вмешательство Майкрофта, и Майкрофта – на то, что такое вмешательство необходимо.  
  
– … ты заболел, когда тебе было восемь. Ты, вероятно, не помнишь, – говорил Майкрофт. – Ты упал в озеро как раз перед Хэллоуином. Я так никогда и не узнал, что ты там делал, но ты притащился домой промокшим насквозь. На следующее утро ты простыл и был таким несчастным из-за этого. Липкий, как только дети бывают.  
  
Дверь была приоткрыта, и Джон замялся на пороге, заглядывая в щель и не желая мешать. Ему был виден комок на диване, в котором угадывался Шерлок, но именно Майкрофт, сидящий в кресле, удерживал его внимание. Тот подтащил кресло поближе к Шерлоку и скинул пиджак, оставшись в жилетке и рубашке. На его лице поселилась нежная обеспокоенная улыбка, а рука покоилась на голове Шерлока, медленно поглаживая её большим пальцем в жесте утешения.  
  
Он выглядел другим человеком, и внезапно Джон смог понять, почему Майкрофт вмешивается таким образом. Несмотря на горькую резкость их отношений, Шерлок по-прежнему был его младшим братом. Они оба когда-то были детьми, хотя это само по себе было трудно представить, и возможно, для Майкрофта Шерлок всегда будет тем восьмилетним мальчиком.  
  
– Тебе стало хуже так быстро, что это пугало. В течение двенадцати часов ты не мог дышать. Пневмония и плеврит. Тебя, конечно, положили в больницу, а я все время твердил себе, что должен был быть там, так же как и в другие моменты твоей жизни, – Майкрофт вздохнул, и для выражения на его лице было только одно слово – сожаление.  
  
Джон почувствовал укол вины за то, что подслушивал беседу, за то, что увидел Майкрофта не спокойным собранным государственным служащим, а чем-то иным, но, прежде чем он придумал, как объявить о своём присутствии, Майкрофт посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.  
  
– Вы можете войти, доктор Ватсон. Стоять в дверях так неудобно.  
  
– Простите, – пробормотал Джон и, улыбнувшись, локтём распахнул дверь. – Мне стоило догадаться, что вы будете здесь, когда возле Теско появилась машина.  
  
– Мне подумалось, что вам понадобится помощь. Кроме того, – добавил он, дёрнув уголком рта, – с Шерлоком гораздо легче разговаривать, когда он не может отвечать. – Он осторожно поднялся, надел пиджак и подобрал свой зонт, по всей видимости, не взволнованный тем, что его поймали в состоянии, которое было чем угодно, но не надменностью. – Я должен поблагодарить вас за то, что вы присматриваете за ним с такой усердной заботой. Немногие соседи были бы на такое готовы. Ваша преданность похвальна.  
  
Его проницательные глаза мельком глянули в сторону кокона на полу, который Джон небрежно отпихнул в сторону перед уходом, и Джон постарался не покраснеть от намёка в тоне Майкрофта.  
  
– Кто-то должен о нём позаботиться, – ответил Джон через мгновение, автоматически подняв подбородок.  
  
– И в самом деле. Я оставляю его в умелых руках. Звоните, если потребуется помощь.  
  
Джон мог только представить себе реакцию Шерлока на такое, но всё равно кивнул.  
  
– Спасибо, я обращу внимание на его лёгкие. Полезно знать о таких факторах риска как пневмония, – с запозданием Джону подумалось, а не был ли весь этот маленький монолог прочитан скорее для него, чем для Шерлока? Он искренне считал, что Майкрофт, который временами был раздражающе уклончивым, был на это способен.  
  
– Очень признателен, – произнёс Майкрофт с той тонкой улыбкой, которую Джон видел слишком часто. – Хорошего дня, доктор Ватсон.  
  
Джон смотрел, как он выходит, и, когда его шаги эхом отозвались на лестнице, подождал хлопка входной двери и только потом выдохнул. Бесполезно задумываться о том, откуда Майкрофт узнал, что Шерлок заболел. Без сомнения, его наблюдатели узнали о пошатнувшемся здоровье его младшего брата ещё до того, как сам Шерлок это понял. Это была одна из многих странностей, которые Джон начал относить к «нормальным» с тех пор, как переехал на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Другие недоумевали, как он жил с этим – пугающие биологические эксперименты, части человеческих тел и неоспоримое высокомерие его соседа – для большинства такое было слишком. Они считали, что он был либо храбрым, либо абсолютно безумным, раз делил дом с человеком, подобным Шерлоку, но Джон знал правду.  
  
Бежал ли он, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, штопал ли раны или смотрел в лицо смерти и скуке, как равноценным врагам, он был там, где ему предназначено.  
  
Встреча с Шерлоком Холмсом не только спасла его жизнь, она придала ей смысл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Артекс - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artex  
> Вид жидкого пластика, которым в 70-80 было модно делать декоративные узоры на потолках и стенах.  
> https://paulridgeblog.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/537721_3a266c92d2.jpg  
> http://www.asbenvironmental.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Artex-800x400.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Время двигалось странно, скручиваясь в узлы бесконечных минут, только чтобы извернуться и утечь сквозь пальцы. Последнее, что Шерлок запомнил, был паук на потолке, быстрый укол иглы и мокрый после душа Джон. По-видимому, прошло несколько часов. Мебель в гостиной немного сдвинулась: одно из кресел стояло ближе, чем раньше, а дневной свет, струящийся в окна, был характерен для раннего вечера и облачного неба. Ночи зимой наступали быстро, но Шерлок затруднялся определить точное время, и с чувством, что он вынужден прибегнуть к мухлежу, он взглянул на часы на телевизоре.  
  
Полпятого. За последние сутки он проспал больше, чем за последнюю неделю, но в теле всё равно ощущалась свинцовая тяжесть и всё ныло, когда желудок сжимался в узел тошноты. В горле кололо, как будто он проглотил колючую проволоку, и если бы он не знал точно, что это не так, то решил бы, что не мылся целую неделю.  
  
Замечательно, он не просто провёл большую часть ночи и утра в зависимости от милостей своей капризной пищеварительной системы, но он отчётливо припомнил, как решил, что уткнуться носом в шею Джона – это хорошая идея. Казалось, стоило его телу освободиться от сдерживающих уз разума, как естественным его инстинктом стал поиск утешения в прикосновениях. Хуже того, оно было настроено на Джона, как компас на север. Шерлок мог сколько угодно притворяться, что дело всего лишь в примитивном человеческом контакте, но он с унынием понимал, что, вероятно, всё равно выбрал бы Джона из толпы, чтобы зарыться в него носом.  
  
Чрезвычайно смущающе.  
  
Шерлок застонал, прижимая кончики пальцев левой руки к глазу и желая, чтобы его мозг мог думать со скоростью, превышающей скорость моллюска, но всё в его голове замедлилось до состояния патоки – практически бесполезно. Он не мог даже придумать убедительного повода для нарушения своих обычных правил сведения тактильного контакта к минимуму и порыва дотронуться до Джона. Оставалось только правда – раздражающе непроизносимая. Он хотел нарушить правила, и в его нынешнем убогом состоянии он не смог противостоять импульсу, как делал много раз прежде. Ему повезёт, если Джон не упаковал уже свои вещи и не ищет новую квартиру.  
  
– Вернулся в мир живых?   
  
Шерлок нахмурился, отняв руку от лица и сонно мигая на Джона. Тот опирался на спинку дивана, одетый в уродливый бежевый свитер, который совершенно не льстил его цвету лица. Тем не менее оно не выражало ни осуждения, ни недоверия – только нежность и здоровую дозу сочувствия.  
  
– Ты проспал большую часть дня. Ты не проснулся, даже когда Майкрофт говорил с тобой.  
  
Джон всё ещё был здесь и выглядел таким же спокойным и дружелюбным, как и всегда. Ничто не предполагало, что он хоть чуточку возмущен, и на секунду Шерлок почувствовал облегчение, только потом осознав сказанное.  
  
Фу, Майкрофт. Вмешивающийся мерзавец.  
  
– Пропустить визит моего брата – это не потеря, – Шерлок наморщил нос, посмотрев на кресло. Да, теперь, когда он присмотрелся, оно и впрямь выглядело примятым, без сомнения, от того, что в нём сидел вечно расширяющийся зад его брата. – Что он хотел?   
  
– Думаю, он просто проверял, что ты не страдаешь слишком сильно. Ну, знаешь, заботится о тебе, как братья делают, – Джон поднял бровь и улыбнулся уголком рта, когда Шерлок насупился. – Не дуйся. По крайней мере тебе не пришлось его слушать.   
  
– Позор, на самом деле, – вздохнул Шерлок и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на потолок.  
  
– Вот как? Почему?  
  
– У меня была возможность, мотив и абсолютно веский предлог, чтобы стошнить ему на туфли, и я упустил это.   
  
Смех Джона был до нелепого совершенным. В нём не было ничего искусственного, ничего фальшивого или отработанного. Это был естественный смех радости, который заставил Шерлока слабо улыбнуться в ответ, несмотря на недомогание.  
  
– Может быть, он вернётся и сделает тебе такое одолжение, хотя кому-то всё равно придётся чистить ковёр.   
  
– Верно. Это будет не совсем честно по отношению к тебе, так как я могу гарантировать, что Майкрофт этого делать не будет. Однажды меня вырвало на ковёр у него дома. Дорогой. Персидский. Уродливый. Он предпочёл купить новый, а не чистить старый.   
  
Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, обошёл диван и присел рядом с Шерлоком. Его рука была сухой и прохладной, и он положил её на лоб Шерлока, задержав на мгновение, потом спустился к челюсти и пальпировал под костью.  
  
– Проверяю на опухшие миндалины, – пояснил он. – Майкрофт был достаточно любезен, чтобы напомнить тебе, когда я оказался в пределах слышимости, о том, как ты упал в озеро, когда тебе было восемь.   
  
Шерлок скривился, припомнив этот случай. На самом деле он неплохо справлялся, ни разу не заболев с тех пор ничем серьёзным. Последствия от злоупотребления наркотиками не считаются, так как по большей части он сам был в этом виноват.  
  
– Инфекция лёгких. Ты беспокоишься, что у гриппа могут быть осложнения?  
  
– Это обоснованное беспокойство, – пробормотал Джон. – Пневмония и плеврит – это больше чем неприятный кашель и, перенесённые в детстве, они иногда могут вернуться и укусить тебя за задницу.  
  
– Это было больше двадцати лет назад, – подчеркнул Шерлок, его голос чуть дрогнул, когда пальцы Джона задержались на его пульсе.   
  
– И ты больше не болел? – спросил Джон, нахмурившись в сомнении. – Даже когда сидел на наркотиках?   
  
– Возможно. Вероятно, – Шерлок прикрыл глаза, чтобы избавиться от скорбного выражения на лице Джона, появившегося, когда он упомянул прошлое Шерлока. Он всё ещё помнил липовый обыск на наркотики, устроенный Лестрадом в первый вечер, когда Джон въехал в квартиру, и его бурное неверие, что Шерлок когда-либо принимал рекреационные вещества.   
  
В абстрактном смысле он мог понять, почему Джону было сложно принять и осознать это. В теории, умные люди не ныряли в наркотики. Это был глупый и отчаянный поступок, и, возможно, другие не могли себе представить, что Шерлок Холмс каким-то образом мог вписаться в одну из этих категорий.  
  
Тем не менее, Джон никогда не задавал вопросов и поэтому Шерлок не предлагал ответов. Эта тема висела между ними, смутная и неупоминаемая, за исключением слабых намёков.  
  
– Честно говоря, я не помню, болел ли я тогда, – наконец сказал он, нахмурившись при виде появившегося градусника. Джон, казалось, был одержим проверкой его температуры, хотя отсутствие галлюцинаций предполагало, что она немного спала. – Это действительно необходимо?  
  
– Да. Ты больше не принимал лекарств, чтобы сбить жар, но признаков перелома лихорадки тоже не наблюдается. Ты ещё чувствуешь озноб?   
  
– Немного. В основном, когда двигаюсь.  
  
Джон кивнул сам себе, со вздохом проверяя показания градусника и откладывая его в сторону.   
  
– Всё ещё повышена, но лучше, чем раньше. Предполагаю, что ничего странного ты не видишь. Ты определенно кажешься адекватнее, чем утром. Половина того, что ты говорил, не имела смысла, а то, что я мог разобрать, в основном было о пауке.   
Шерлок кивнул. Его воспоминания об этом были на удивление чёткими.  
  
– Он был гигантский. Странно. Почему паук?  
  
– Бог знает. Большинство людей в ужасе от своих глюков. Ты же, казалось, был ими очарован, – Джон поднялся на ноги, прошёл на кухню и с минуту довольно шумно рылся в холодильнике, отчего Шерлоку пришлось повысить голос, чтобы быть услышанным.   
  
– Большинство людей в определённой мере осознают, что их галлюцинации скорее всего нереальны. Их страх чаще всего вызван изменчивостью реальности, а не образами, которые они видят.  
  
– Нечего бояться, кроме самого страха? – спросил Джон, направляясь к нему с оскорбительно оранжевой бутылочкой в руке. Крышечка была снята, а из горлышка, пьяно опираясь на ободок, торчала соломинка.   
  
– Что-то вроде того, – Шерлок хотел пренебрежительно махнуть рукой, но бросил эту идею, обнаружив, что запястье не особенно склонно к сотрудничеству. – Что это?  
  
– Люкозад. Спортивный напиток без кофеина, но с ударной дозой сахара и электролитами. – Пей очень медленно.   
  
– Это точно хорошая идея? – спросил Шерлок. – Эксперимент с водой плохо кончился, если припоминаешь.   
  
– Да, спасибо, я помню. Я прямо тут стоял, – Джон передал ему бутылочку, потом протянул что-то второй рукой. – Кроме того, это было последнее, что ты пил. У тебя обезвоживание, и нам нужно залить в тебя жидкость. Давай, мелкими глотками.   
  
Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на предмет, оказавшийся половинкой печенья.  
  
– Я предпочитаю те, что с заварным кремом, – хотя не сейчас, вообще-то. Прямо сейчас его желудок, похоже, решил устроить особенно мятежную забастовку и ел сам себя.   
  
– Имбирь – это естественное противорвотное. Он поможет успокоить твой желудок. Я хочу попробовать сначала это и только потом накачивать твоё тело лекарствами, чтобы ты мог удержать в себе еду, – лицо Джона было иллюстрацией решительности, как будто он думал, что плоть и кость Шерлока каким-то образом легче подчинить своей воле, чем его самого. При нормальных обстоятельствах он не был бы настолько очевиден в своей заботе. Ранения Шерлока он встречал с равной долей беспокойства и криков о неприемлемых рисках. Очевидно, Джон был более склонен к сочувствию, если вред не был результатом собственных действий Шерлока и не получен в погоне за чем-то безрассудным.  
  
Интересно, но не совсем неожиданно.  
  
– Ты всегда так лечишь своих пациентов от гриппа? – он махнул в сторону аптечки, имея в виду намного больше, чем её содержимое. – Инъекции и так далее?   
  
– Нет, но обычно мои пациенты питаются регулярнее, чем ты, и лучше воспринимают подход «подожди, пока пройдёт», – он снова указал на печенье, подпихивая ведро поближе ногой. – Постарайся съесть его, если сможешь.  
  
С неохотой Шерлок сделал как велено, откусывая от печенья по крошке. Не сказать, что вкус был достоин порицания, да и кусочки имбиря смыли несвежий привкус изо рта. Апельсиновый вкус напитка создавал интересный контраст, и, хотя желудок угрожающе бурчал, он не чувствовал непреодолимого желания вновь воспользоваться ведром. Есть и пить в состоянии полулёжа было трудным, но выполнимым занятием, хотя простейшая координация движений утомляла сильнее обычного.  
  
Джон внимательно наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди и опустив подбородок. Это определённо была поза «наблюдающий доктор», а не «воинственный солдат», и Шерлоку показалось, что он услышал вздох облегчения, когда заглотил последний кусочек печенья и поставил бутылочку на кофейный столик. Она была почти полной, но он не хотел рисковать и пить слишком много, пока не убедится, что его снова не вырвет. Джон, казалось, одобрил эту идею.  
  
– Вероятно, еда лучше удержится в тебе, если ты не будешь вставать, – предположил он и поднял голову, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. – Оставайся тут, ладно?  
  
– Куда я пойду? – резко спросил Шерлок, повысив голос, когда Джон вышел за дверь. Он чересчур хорошо осознавал, что оказался в плену слабости своего тела. Ему не требовалось прилагать столько усилий для движения, чтобы понять, что конечности совершенно отказываются от сотрудничества, а боль, всё ещё простреливающая его спину и гнездящаяся в районе поясницы, заставляла предположить, что лежание на диване было пределом его выносливости.   
  
Обычно ему нравилось валяться на диване. Неподвижность транспорта, когда от движений оставалось лишь дыхание и ток крови по венам, помогала ему думать, но сейчас его тело было слишком громким и требовательным, затапливая ясность рассудка жалкими нуждами и болью. Движение рукой вызвало ещё одну волну ознобной дрожи. Он дёрнул одеяло, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и закрыл глаза, когда на лестнице послышались шаги больше чем одной пары ног.  
  
– Ты прав, он действительно выглядит дерьмово, – в голосе Лестрада не было особой отзывчивости, и, фыркнув в нос, Шерлок открыл глаза и попытался изобразить свирепый взгляд. Не сработало. Для того чтобы это понять, ему не требовалось слышать смешок инспектора. – Я почти не поверил, когда Джон сказал, что у тебя грипп.   
  
– Печально, но он прав, – ответил Шерлок, радуясь, что при звуках его хриплого голоса на лице Лестрада проявляется немного жалости – Почему ты здесь?   
  
– Ах, – Лестрад бросил взгляд на Джона, и между ними произошёл немой разговор, включающий в себя сердитые взгляды и пожатие плечами. – Он не сказал тебе?   
  
– Что сказал? – вздохнул Шерлок, ненавидя густую патоку, в которую превратился его разум. У него было ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, и выражение на лице Джона предполагало, что ему это не понравится.   
  
– Прежде чем ты ему расскажешь, – начал Джон, выбросив руку перед Лестрадом, прерывая его, и перевёл взгляд на Шерлока, – ты должен пообещать мне, что не будешь пытаться встать и выбежать на улицу или что-то такое же дурацкое.  
  
– И с чего бы мне это делать? – спросил Шерлок, приподняв одну бровь и растягивая слова. Его поведение заставило Джона сделать шаг, перекрывая дверь с видом, будто он полностью готов скрутить Шерлока, если тот только дёрнется.   
  
В этой идее была определённая привлекательность, но Шерлоку было слишком больно, чтобы пробовать её на практике. Кроме того, у Лестрада может случиться кровоизлияние в мозг. Он и так уже переводил взгляд с одного на другого и ухмылялся подозрительно самодовольно. В конце концов он махнул папкой, которую держал под мышкой. Вид картонки привлёк внимание Шерлока, и он нахмурился ещё сильнее, когда Лестрад передал её Джону.   
  
– Любовника, которого ты сказал поискать, прошлой ночью выловили из Темзы. Ножевое ранение в грудь, прямо в сердце, – Лестрад пожал плечами. – Если он убил мисс Латимер, то кто-то ещё добрался до него. Ты не можешь выйти из дома и взглянуть на него, но у нас кругом тупик. Когда придёшь в себя, просмотри папку и пошли мне сообщение, если сможешь найти ответы.  
  
– Если Андерсон фотографировал, то снимки бесполезны. Может быть, если я взгляну на тело…  
  
– Если ты появишься в морге, Молли велено определить тебя в палату наверху, – сказал Лестрад, и его расслабленная поза сменилась более вызывающей. Руки скрестились на груди, а нахмуренные брови означали, что он собирается упорствовать. – И Шерлок, если ты появишься на любом месте преступления, которое я расследую на этой неделе, я запихну тебя прямо в машину и привезу сюда, с мигалками и сиренами. Понял?  
  
– Ой, да бога ради!   
  
– Понял, – быстро сказал Джон, заставляя Шерлока подавиться оскорблениями, и кинул папку на кухонный стол, вне пределов его досягаемости. – Спасибо, Грег. Я ценю это.  
  
– Тебе с ним жить, когда он на стены полезет, – пробурчал Лестрад, пожав плечами. – Если тебе нужна помощь, дай знать. Если необходимо, то для его же блага мы его можем наручниками к чему-нибудь пристегнуть.   
  
Шерлок сдавленно зарычал и отвернулся, чтобы можно было игнорировать их обоих. К сожалению, от движения задремавшая боль снова пронзила его тело, и он лежал – обиженный и несчастный, пока Джон прощался с Лестрадом. Но недомогание бледнело в сравнении с раздражением от того, что с ним обращались как с ребёнком. Это было похоже на пребывание в больнице, где бесполезные люди в белых халатах болтались поблизости и пытались указывать ему, что он может и не может делать. Если бы он не был таким обессиленным, он бы им обоим доказал, что они не правы.  
  
Как будто что-то и впрямь сможет удерживать его целую неделю. Завтра утром он будет в порядке, а потом он покажет до очевидного некомпетентной полиции, как нужно ловить убийцу. Ну честно, если бы не он, в Скотланд Ярде _хоть одно_ дело раскрыли бы?  
  
Глянув через плечо, он прищурился при виде папки и прислушался к доносящемуся издалека голосу Джона, разговаривающего с Лестрадом у выхода. Быстро взглянув на пол, он рассчитал, что их с папкой разделяет пространство примерно в семь широких шагов. Это и в самом деле ему не по силам? Неужели этот идиотский вирус ослабил его до такой степени?  
  
Он осторожно поднял голову, с усилием привёл себя в вертикальное положение и подождал, пока сжавшийся желудок расслабится. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Теперь ему просто надо заставить свои ноги сотрудничать.  
  
Поплотнее завернувшись в одеяло, он встал и, придерживаясь рукой за спинку дивана, медленно двинулся к своей цели. Мышцы ног заныли, а до сих пор не замечаемая боль в голове начала глухо стучать в висках, но он упорно продолжал двигаться к цели. Именно так он вчера и сказал Джону. Разум превыше материи.  
  
За исключением того, что сейчас у него сильно дрожали колени, а стук в черепе почти оглушал. Он был уже на полдороге к столу, но каким-то образом что продолжение пути, что возвращение к дивану показались ему равно невозможным. Ему захотелось выругаться, но даже этот выплеск ярости был ему не по силам. Вместо этого он опустился в кресло Джона, стараясь всем своим видом изобразить, что именно это и было его конечной целью. Он машинально поджал под себя ноги, сворачиваясь в маленький шар, когда услышал, что другой голос ( _женский, слишком молодой, чтобы принадлежать миссис Хадсон, похож на голос подхалимной помощницы Майкрофта_ ) присоединился к разговору внизу, слова не разобрать, но тон живой и профессиональный.  
  
Они попрощались, и на лестнице снова послышались шаги Джона – размеренные и ровные. Дислокация Шерлока была идеальна, чтобы заметить вспышку раздражения пополам с беспокойством, осветившую лицо Джона, когда он увидел, что диван пуст, и скорость, с которой это выражение растворилось в лёгком самодовольстве, когда он увидел, что Шерлок не ушёл далеко.  
  
– Ты пытался встать и добыть папку, так? – когда Шерлок не ответил, Джон закатил глаза и крепко сжал пальцами толстый конверт для документов. Он был подписан почерком Майкрофта, и Шерлок сердито нахмурился. А теперь что его брат пытается сделать?   
  
– Я заключу с тобой сделку, – сказал Джон, смерив его взглядом. – Если выпьешь весь Люкозад, удержишь его в себе и к семи вечера всё еще не заснёшь, я позволю тебе посмотреть папку. Хорошо?  
  
Одного взгляда на часы было достаточно, чтобы понять, что ему предстояла трудная задача. Несколько заплетающихся шагов, которые он осилил, истощили его полностью, и уже сейчас его глаза горячо желали закрыться. И всё же, если Джон собирался таким образом бросить ему вызов, то кто он такой, чтобы уклониться от него? Шерлок повелительно протянул руку за бутылкой и, получив её, неуклюже обхватил пальцами дешевый пластик, после чего многозначительно посмотрел на конверт.  
  
– Что это?   
  
Джон глянул вниз и, пожав плечами, прошёлся по комнате, включая лампы и прогоняя неуклонно надвигающиеся сумерки.  
  
– Антея занесла его. Сказала, что может пригодиться.  
  
– Это всего лишь означает, что Майкрофт хочет вмешаться. Дай мне его, – Шерлок нахмурился, когда Джон покачал головой, разворачивая конверт так, чтобы Шерлок мог прочитать аккуратный почерк.  
  
– Тут моё имя написано, – беззаботно ответил Джон, вскрывая конверт одним пальцем и вытягивая до половины толстую папку с бумагами, – так что полагаю, это для меня. – Не успел он договорить, как весёлое раздражение исчезло с его лица, сменившись чем-то намного более серьёзным. Его голубые глаза слегка прищурились (достоверный признак того, что сдерживаемый темперамент берёт верх), а уголки губ опустились вниз. – Твою ж мать!   
  
– Что?  
  
На лице Джона появилось выражение, которое Шерлок не понял, и Джон засунул бумаги обратно в конверт.  
  
– Твоя медицинская история, – и, не затрудняя себя дальнейшими объяснениями, он со злобой запихал конверт на одну из полок.   
  
Шерлок медленно моргнул. При обычных обстоятельствах он был бы рад оказаться правым в том, что касалось Майкрофта, но в самом деле – если бы за столько времени он не научился разбираться в мотивах брата, он был бы позором им же самим изобретённой профессии. Майкрофт был манипулятором до кончиков ногтей. Это было его основой, его фундаментом. Все остальные эмоции и черты характера не шли с этим ни в какое сравнение.  
  
– Ты не собираешься её читать?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него и, ухватившись рукой за спинку кухонного стула, покачал головой.  
  
– С хрена ли мне это делать?  
  
Это вопрос с подвохом или это одна из тех «заботливых» вещей, которые иногда посещают его голову?  
  
– Потому что ты мой доктор?   
  
– Я твой _друг_ , Шерлок, – Джон провёл рукой по своим волосам, встрёпывая их, и, бросив взгляд в сторону папки, отвел его в сторону. – Если там есть что-то, что мне нужно знать, я доверяю тебе в том, чтобы рассказать мне.  
  
Шерлок моргнул и, слегка нахмурившись, принялся изучать лицо Джона. Он мог столько рассказать о нём: начиная с того, в каком именно Теско он был этим утром, кончая количеством чашек чая, которые он успел выпить ( _пять, а кроме того, печёные бобы на тосте на ланч_ ), но это совершенно не помогало ему понять, каким образом Джон мог так безоговорочно в него верить. У Джона были ежедневные свидетельства того, что Шерлок был груб, резок, высокомерен и манипулятивен, и тем не менее он, казалось, всё равно видел в нём только хорошее, имея на руках все доказательства обратного.  
  
Он открыл рот, чтобы произнести это, чтобы бросить вызов и подвергнуть сомнению, и надавить на Джона, чтобы увидеть, как сильно тот может согнуться или же он просто сломается, но вместо этого у него вырвалось:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Слово, казалось, повисло в воздухе между ними, удивив их обоих, и Шерлок, нахмурившись, уставился на бутылку в своих руках.  
– Не думаю, что я мог бы быть таким доверчивым в обратной ситуации.  
  
– Это потому что ты патологически любопытен и со слабым самоконтролем, – заметил Джон, и его плечи отчасти расслабились, когда он выпрямился во весь рост. – Я не хочу читать о твоей жизни в какой-то идиотской папке, Шерлок. Я также не хочу слышать об этом от Майкрофта. Если я что-то и узнаю, я предпочту получить информацию прямо от тебя.   
  
– Ненадёжный источник, – пробормотал Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Джон, пожав плечами, возвращается на кухню и щёлкает чайником.   
  
– Может быть, но ты единственный, кому я бы на самом деле поверил, – на миг ему, казалось, стало не по себе, но он вздёрнул подбородок и снова опёрся на кухонную столешницу. – Лестрад смотрит на тебя как на заблудшего брата, твой родной брат относится к тебе как к трудному ребёнку, а все остальные только пользуются твоими мозгами. Я не, – Джон покачал головой и беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, – я не отношусь к тебе так, как они. Мне хотелось бы верить, что я тебя лучше знаю. Разумеется, я могу быть неправ.   
  
Шерлок водил пальцем по соломинке, ощущая гладкость пластика и ребристость гармошки, позволяющей ей сгибаться.   
  
– То, что они видят – не подделка, Джон. Рядом с тобой я не превращаюсь в другого человека.  
  
– Вообще-то, да. Со мной ты не стараешься быть лучше или хуже того, чем ты являешься, – Джон снова стал беспокойным, ходя туда-сюда перед чайником, и перечислял, загибая пальцы. – Ты не стараешься быть более высокомерным. Ты не изображаешь из себя обычного человека, но самое главное – ты не пытаешься быть кем-то другим, а не собой, когда я поблизости. Вот почему я доверяю тебе, Шерлок, и вот почему я не буду читать твою грёбанную историю болезни. – Он ткнул пальцем в сторону конверта, укрывшегося среди книг как волк под овечьей шкурой.  
  
Шерлок помолчал, наклонив голову набок и наблюдая за Джоном – таким обычным и тем не менее далеко выходящим за грани обычности, который сновал на кухне, заваривая чай с видом, будто тот нанёс ему личное оскорбление. Быстрое постукивание чайной ложечкой по стенкам чашки выдавало взволнованность, и он пролил немного молока из-за чистой неуклюжести. Его что-то беспокоило. Возможно, он беспокоится о том, что сказал лишнего?   
  
Так не пойдёт. Вид Джона, находящегося в замешательстве, Шерлок ненавидел почти с той же силой, как вид Джона, истекающего кровью, или то закрытое, напряженное выражение, которое иногда появлялось на его лице – обычно, когда он разговаривал со своей сестрой.  
  
– Я был неправ, – слова казались совершенно чужими. Вопреки распространённому мнению, он вообще-то был способен признать, что совершил ошибку. Просто это случалось так редко, что в этом практически не было нужды. Под острым, удивлённым взглядом Джона, он сжал губы, тщательно выбирая слова. – Я часто критиковал тебя за то, что ты не замечаешь ничего важного. Я думаю, что оказывается, мы просто смотрели на разные вещи.  
  
Глаза Джона, казалось, осветились светом, делающим их тёплыми и довольными от этой простой и едва различимой похвалы. Шерлоку не нужно было больше ничего говорить, не нужно было добавлять «я рассматривал места преступлений, а ты наблюдал за мной», потому что даже если Джон и не услышал невысказанных слов, он понял их смысл.  
  
– Вот, – Джон подхватил оставленную Лестрадом папку и передал её Шерлоку.  
  
– Но ещё не семь.  
  
– Положительное подкрепление, – ответил Джон. – Потому что это – то, что ты сейчас сказал? Это было хорошо.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул, открывая папку и поднимая её вплотную к лицу, так чтобы Джон не заметил улыбку, появившуюся на его губах от этой похвалы. И в самом деле, положительное подкрепление. Самым большим вознаграждением была не папка, а яркая и искренняя улыбка Джона, хотя Шерлок предпочел бы обнять Андерсона, но не произнести это вслух.  
  
Говоря об Андерсоне – этот идиот ко всему приложил свою руку. Фото, снятые с неудачного угла, вопиющие предположения… отвратительно. Как этого человека ещё не уволили, было настоящей загадкой вселенной, и Шерлок почти слышал, как его мозг скрипит от разочарования. Он едва заметил, что Джон начал готовить какую-то еду, передвигаясь на кухне в сочувственном молчании, пока Шерлок пытался сосредоточиться на информации в папке.   
  
– Фу! Невозможно, – он провёл руками по глазам, желая, чтобы у него была возможность засунуть пальцы в череп и встряхнуть мозг, чтобы он вернулся в обычное искромётное состояние. Пока что даже его дедукция выдавала бесплодные, очевидные выводы, а фокус внимания продолжал прыгать туда-сюда, потому что он отвлекался на бессмысленные детали.  
  
– Если ты собираешься выходить из себя, я это у тебя заберу, – сказал Джон и махнул вилкой в сторону сковородки. – Это просто макароны и немного соуса. Как думаешь, ложку сможешь проглотить?  
  
– Нет. Даже их запах для меня уже слишком, – Шерлок коснулся пальцами висков, заслышав, как Джон включил вытяжку, чтобы очистить воздух. – Я бы хотел быть мозгами в банке. Так гораздо проще.  
  
– Но не так привлекательно.  
  
Шерлок резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона через спинку кресла. Тот всё ещё помешивал соус в кастрюльке, по всей видимости, не обратив внимание на то, что он сейчас озвучил, его взгляд был далёким и задумчивым.  
  
– Кроме того, мне пришлось бы тебя таскать повсюду, и как бы ты рассказывал людям результаты своей дедукции? Разве что ты был бы мозгом-телепатом в банке? – Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Шерлок быстро изобразил безразличие на лице.   
  
– Синтезатор голоса, подключенный к моей теменной доле. Технология пока на это неспособна, но развивается в нужном направлении. Поддержка жизнеобеспечения не будет слишком сложной, и продолжающееся стремление к миниатюризации обеспечило бы мобильность.  
  
Возможно, он усмотрел слишком многое в замечании о привлекательности. Означало ли это, что Джон считал его привлекательным сейчас? Или это было общее замечание, касающееся относительной эстетичности серого вещества?  
  
– Боже, Шерлок. Нет, просто – нет. Я не позволю тебе вытащить себя из головы и существовать, плавая в жидкости. Тебе будет скучно.   
  
– Но я никогда не буду болеть, в этом-то всё и дело.  
  
Что насчёт части «не так»? Означало ли это, что Джон думает, что он всё ещё будет относительно привлекателен в виде мозга, просто в меньшей степени, чем сейчас?  
  
– Твоя банка может разбиться. Что ты будешь тогда делать? – Джон наполнил свою тарелку и, схватив вилку, пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Нет. Этого достаточно. Я не хочу об этом говорить, особенно, когда я ем. Положи папку и допей свой Люкозад.  
  
Джон схватил пульт от телевизора, включил какую-то детскую программу и сел на диван. Отсутствие задних подушек, которые всё ещё были на полу, означало, что он не мог расслабиться. Вместо этого он упёрся локтями в колени, и бледный свет телевизора кидал неясные отблески на его лицо, когда он с головой погрузился в просмотр передачи.  
  
Шерлок только отчасти послушался Джона, балансируя папкой на согнутых коленях и потягивая напиток через трубочку. Он старался не отрывать взгляда от документов, но тот всё равно пытался действовать по своей воле, поднимаясь к профилю Джона.   
  
Привлекательность была такой субъективной вещью, полностью зависимая от личной интерпретации и несущая огромный, непостижимый вес в предположительно цивилизованном обществе. Никто не был застрахован от её притяжения, даже он, хотя он и пытался быть выше этого. Эти путы были в лучшем случае беспорядочны, а в худшем – губительны, но это не значило, что он был слеп к относительным достоинствам окружающих.  
  
Одной из первых вещей, замеченных им в Джоне Ватсоне, была обманчивость. Этот человек – непреклонный, смертельный, опасный – целенаправленно скрыл всё это за фасадом милых свитеров и врачебной заботы. Он позаботился, чтобы все позабыли, что он обученный убийца. Он концентрировался на врачебной части своей личности, когда был на свиданиях и среди полицейских. Он позволял людям видеть то, что он хотел, чтобы они видели.   
  
Разумеется, с Шерлоком такое не сработало. _Афганистан или Ирак_? Одна из первых вещей, которых он понял о Джоне – тот убил столько же людей, сколько и спас. Джон никогда не мог скрыть от Шерлока, чем он на самом деле являлся, и он никогда и не пытался. Он никогда не лгал и не пытался быть чем-то иным для Шерлока, и, как Джон, похоже, пронаблюдал раньше, оказывается, Шерлок бессознательно вернул услугу.   
  
Они видели друг друга такими, какие они есть, и да, Шерлок должен был признать, это было привлекательно – знать о глубинах, которые скрывались в Джоне. Эстетически он был приятен, невысокий, но сильный – в этом компактном теле была завидная сила. Шерлок получил о нём хорошее, хотя и несколько затуманенное представление утром: вода, задержавшаяся на коже, и тёмные тени волос на теле, мускулы только начинают смягчаться в результате отличного от пустыни образа жизни и излишков печенья. Интеллектуальный ум – да, но не острый.  
  
Нет, привлекательным Джона делала не только внешность, но и его сущность. Сумма его частей, складывающихся в нечто неожиданное, восхитительное, не поддающееся расшифровке, и временами Шерлок совершенно смущающим образом восхищался. Как сейчас.   
  
Он моргнул, отводя взгляд, благодарный за то, что Джон не заметил, как он на него пялится. Пальцы Шерлока покалывало от воспоминания о прикосновении к тёплой паутине шрама Джона этим утром, как будто его нервы развили в себе эйдетическую память, помня _жар, силу и гладкость_ , как будто они были столь же важны как _воздух, кровь, жизнь_.  
  
Джон Ватсон, невольно ставший необходимым для существования Шерлока Холмса.   
  
Это должно быть устрашающим, намного более устрашающим, чем гигантские пауки, даже больше чем Мориарти. И всё же Шерлок обнаружил, что наслаждается невысказанным осознанием. В конце концов, это был ещё один шаг к пониманию. Информация, с которой его разум мог пойти танцевать.  
  
– Ты не можешь заснуть там. Твоя спина тебе этого никогда не простит.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза, даже не подозревая о том, что закрывал их, когда погрузился в раздумья. Он всё ещё сжимал бутылку Люкозада в руке, а папка начала скользить вниз по одеялу. Джон присел рядом с ним – весь спокойствие, серьёзные глаза и слегка неравномерная симметрия.   
  
– Ты дрожишь, – заметил Джон, высвобождая из его пальцев пустую бутылку и заменяя её кусочком тоста. Странно, Шерлок даже не услышал, как он вставал для того, чтобы приготовить его. – Я дал тебе утром довольно здоровую дозу внутривенного парацетамола, но он, вероятно, уже выветрился. Я должен был дать тебе что-нибудь раньше, прости. – Джон наклонил голову и, прищурившись, изучал лицо Шерлока. – С тобой всё будет в порядке?  
  
– В порядке, – пробормотал Шерлок, его губы подёргивались. – Всё в порядке. – Он моргнул при виде тарелки в своих руках. – Ты ждёшь, что я это съем?   
  
– Всего несколько укусов, раз уж ты смог расправиться с печеньем. Потом ты сможешь принять несколько таблеток и заснуть.   
  
Тост был грубым и безвкусным, покрывая его язык гарнизоном крошек, не вызывая особой реакции ни от вкусовых рецепторов, ни от желудка. Таблетка опустилась почти так же, принятая с глотком чистой, прохладной воды. Шерлок приободрился, но у Джона все равно был сомневающийся вид, когда он помогал Шерлоку вернуться на диван, с лёгкостью устраивая его и укрывая одеялом до подбородка.   
  
– Какое-то время ты будешь не в состоянии посещать места преступлений. Ты понимаешь это, так?  
  
– Быстрое выздоровление не является чем-то неслыханным, – пробормотал Шерлок; лёгкая дрожь, не имеющая ничего общего с лихорадкой, прошлась по его руке, когда пальцы Джона мазнули по тыльной стороне ладони. – Может быть, завтра?  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, – раздался шорох одежды, и, открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в глаза Джона. Эта связь послала разряд по позвоночнику, болезненно напоминая о тех разах после погонь, когда они ловили взгляд друг друга и что-то натягивалось между ними как гордиев узел.  
  
Он услышал, как дыхание Джона шептало сквозь губы при вздохе, и следующие слова вышли запинающимися, когда Джон отвёл взгляд.   
  
– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, чем вчера, но грипп может усиливаться и ослабевать не один раз, прежде чем закончится. День или два ничего с ним не сделают. Ты это знаешь.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, его плечи передёрнулись, когда ещё одна, более сильная дрожь сотрясла его тело. Не сказать, что вирусология его особо интересовала, если только не имела отношение к месту преступления. За исключением того, что именно этим его тело и являлось: мёртвые и умирающие клетки, убитые другим организмом, а оставленные подсказки написаны в мышечных волокнах и густой, болезненной крови. На этот раз ему придётся следовать дедукциям Джона и позволить ему раскрыть преступление без посторонней помощи.   
  
– Ты останешься? – спросил он, слишком утомлённый, чтобы использовать дополнительные слова. Он надеялся, что Джон поймёт, что он имел в виду не только этот момент. Он имел в виду вчера, завтра и далее, в неопределённое пока будущее Джона, Шерлока и Бейкер-стрит.  
  
И слова вернулись к нему, складываясь вокруг него, когда сон заключил его в свою жадную ладонь – последний якорь в реальном мире, о котором он будет помнить в последующие дни.  
  
– Я никуда не уйду, Шерлок.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон сидел в кресле, опустив подбородок на сжатые кулаки, и на его скулах ходили желваки. Он пытался не вздрагивать, когда в воздухе раздавались хриплые вскрики Шерлока, как будто кто-то мучал струны арфы. Он понятия не имел, что происходит в этой голове, какие образы подсознание предлагает изнурённому лихорадкой телу, но сидеть здесь было почти невыносимо.  
  
За последние сорок восемь часов у Шерлока сократились периоды ясности сознания – эффективность препарата тормозилась свирепствующим вирусом. Вечер, когда Грег занёс полицейский рапорт, оказался временным затишьем, как будто болезнь просто стягивала силы, чтобы бросить всю мощь своих войск на беспомощного Шерлока.   
  
Джон не смог сделать Шерлоку укол. Его нужно было удерживать для этого, а реакция Шерлока на подобное действие была инстинктивной. Джон потрогал ушибленную челюсть – результат единственной плохо продуманной попытки. Это был не очень точный удар, определённо бессознательный, но сам факт мрачно шокировал. Бог знает, что, по мнению Шерлока, с ним происходило или кем он считал Джона, но Джон осознал, что жаждет обыденности гигантских пауков и растаявших электроприборов. По крайней мере, они не доводили Шерлока до такого состояния.   
  
– Вот, милый, – миссис Хадсон протянула ему кружку с чаем, её выразительное лицо дрогнуло в сочувствии, когда следующий вздох Шерлока превратился в кашель – не грохочущий и не забитый, ещё нет, но от этого опасений Джона только прибавилось. – Судя по звукам, ему хуже.  
  
– По большей части это лихорадка, – выдавил из себя Джон (понимание процесса успокаивало лишь отчасти). – Она вернулась, и у меня не получается ничего ему дать, чтобы сбить жар. – Он раздраженно, насмешливо фыркнул, прижимая край ладони к глазу. – Я тот ещё доктор. Не могу ему даже грипп вылечить.   
  
– Нонсенс, – неодобрительно фыркнула миссис Хадсон. – Ты был здесь всё это время, почти не спал. Ты хороший друг, Джон Ватсон, и хороший доктор. Шерлоку скоро станет лучше. Подожди и увидишь.  
  
Джон опустил голову, желая, чтобы ему стало легче от её слов, но, по правде говоря, он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным и таким слабым. Шерлок был силён несмотря на свою худощавость, и что бы, по его мнению, сейчас ни происходило, этого было достаточно, чтобы Джон задумчиво посмотрел в сторону полки с засунутой на неё папкой с его медицинской историей. Он готов был расписаться под каждым своим словом, он не хотел её читать, но в данный момент Шерлок не мог ничего рассказать, и Джон начал подозревать, что в прошлом Шерлока были времена, когда его ограничивали в подвижности и пичкали лекарствами.  
  
Он вскинул голову на стук в дверь, и из его груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Миссис Хадсон поспешила вниз со всей быстротой, которую позволяло её бедро, и даже отсюда Джон смог расслышать благодарность в её голосе, когда она поприветствовала Лестрада. Не так давно Джон послал ему сообщение, чуть ли не умоляя о помощи. Сначала он подумал о Майкрофте, но Шерлок взбесился бы, узнав, что брат видел его в таком состоянии, а Грег был следующим в списке.  
  
Едва шагнув в комнату, инспектор нашёл взглядом Шерлока. Сейчас в выражении его лица не было ни грана веселья, только чистое беспокойство, подкреплённое решимостью.  
  
– Я тебе нужен, чтобы удерживать его? – спросил он, снимая пиджак и подворачивая рукава рубашки.  
  
– Похоже, ты уже делал это раньше, – ответил Джон, наблюдая, как Грег снимает галстук и расстёгивает воротник.  
  
Грег пожал плечами, скорчив гримасу, и Джон задумался, сколько раз тот помогал Шерлоку в прошлом, прежде чем Джон познакомился с ним.   
  
– У него была пара плохих трипов. Ещё когда я с ним познакомился. На это страшно смотреть. Больно видеть его таким.  
  
– Я знаю. Пара часов это одно, но это чересчур затянулось. Нам нужно сбить ему температуру. Его состояние улучшится, когда она спадёт. Я бы сам это сделал, но... – он красноречиво показал на синяк и улыбнулся миссис Хадсон, вошедшей с миской воды и толстыми полотенцами в руках. – Мне нужен кто-то сильный, чтобы удержать его на месте и постараться успокоить, пока я работаю.  
  
– Что мы делаем в первую очередь? – спросил Грег, подойдя к дивану и уперев руки в бёдра.  
  
– Сними с него футболку. Игнорируй дрожь, мы сможем понизить его температуру быстрее, чем тело будет её генерировать. Особенно, после того как он уже больше суток не ел, – Джон приблизился и тихим, но твёрдым тоном произнёс:   
  
– Шерлок, это Джон. Слушай, нам нужно помочь тебе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты лежал неподвижно. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Ответа не последовало. Не открывая глаз, Шерлок продолжал бормотать что-то невнятное, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, отчего его длинная шея казалась совсем беззащитной. Он весь покрылся гусиной кожей от жара, при помощи которого его тело отчаянно стремилось уничтожить вирус, явно безразличное к тому, что убивает и себя в процессе.  
  
– Поднимайся, – попросил Джон, стараясь не вздрагивать от того, как Шерлок дёрнулся и напрягся всем телом, когда они с Грегом усадили его и неуклюже стянули футболку через голову, оставив его обнажённым до пояса и дрожащим от прохладного воздуха квартиры.   
  
– Господи, он горит, – нахмурился Грег, укладывая Шерлока обратно, пока Джон, дотянувшись до полотенца, мочил его в тепловатой воде. Выжав, он положил его Шерлоку на грудь.  
  
Реакция было мгновенной. Шерлок дернулся, как будто его подстрелили, а его дыхание превратилось в мучительный крик. Закрытые веки зажмурились ещё сильнее, и Грег быстро наклонился, сжимая запястья пытающегося вырваться Шерлока.  
  
– Шерлок, послушай меня. Это Грег. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Мы не…   
  
– Прекратите. Пожалуйста… _пожалуйста_ , прекратите, – жесткая судорога пронзила тело Шерлока, отчего он застонал, и Грег встретился взглядом с Джоном. Он немного подвинулся, давая Джону возможность положить ещё одно полотенце Шерлоку на лоб. Его волосы пропитались водой, и она потекла ручейками по вискам. – Холодно. Больно!   
  
– Тебе не холодно, Шерлок, просто так кажется. Я обещаю, хорошо? Я обещаю, – Джон понимал, что его слова отдают отчаянием, когда уговаривал борющегося с Грегом Шерлока. Он потянулся к сумке за термометром, отрегулировал его настройки, чтобы дисплей подольше не гас, и посмотрел на миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Как думаете, вы сможете удержать его голову?   
  
– Конечно, – она шагнула вперёд, наклоняясь над спинкой дивана, и заговорила мягким, певучим голосом. – Шерлок, дорогой. Это просто я. Полежи неподвижно минутку, вот так, хороший мальчик.  
  
– Я не... я не, – он задохнулся и напрягся в их руках так, что проступили сухожилия на шее, но Джон быстро прижал градусник и наблюдал как в окошечке упрямо показывается тот же результат.  
  
– Если не удастся её сбить в течение часа, мне придётся вызвать скорую, – прошептал он и сжал губы, когда сопротивление Шерлока ослабло, а в дыхании начали пробиваться ноты паники. – Господи, Шерлок. Ну, давай же.  
  
Шли минуты, троица замерла в странной живописной композиции с бессознательным и дрожащим Шерлоком по центру. Вода стекала по его коже и собиралась на кожаной обивке дивана с каждым вырывающимся вздохом – слишком быстрым и хриплым. Не ослабляя хватки и удерживая неподвижно его голову, миссис Хадсон мягко поглаживала её пальцами и бормотала успокаивающую ерунду, но Джон не был уверен, слышал ли её Шерлок.   
  
– Шерлок? – вопрос Грега заставил Джона отвести взгляд от термометра, и он увидел, что Шерлок распахнул свои глаза, стеклянные и затуманенные. – Шерлок, ты понимаешь меня?  
  
Джон осторожно провёл рукой возле его лица, примерно на расстоянии пальца от ресниц, блокируя свет и наблюдая за расширением зрачков.  
  
– Рефлексы, – пробормотал он. – Он не осознаёт происходящее.  
  
– Из-за жара? – спросил Грег и поморщился, когда Джон кивнул. – Это чертовски жутко. Ему становится лучше?   
  
Джон покачал головой, убирая термометр и снимая с Шерлока полотенца.  
  
– Нам нужно засунуть его под душ. Ему это не понравится, но в данный момент это самый лучший вариант для него.   
  
– Он утонет! – запротестовал Лестрад, заворчав, когда Джон потянул Шерлока на себя.   
  
– Нет, не утонет. Я залезу вместе с ним и позабочусь, чтобы этого не случилось. Помоги-ка мне. Миссис Хадсон, не могли бы вы включить душ? Не очень тёплый – примерно температуры вашей кожи.  
  
Поддерживая Шерлока между собой, Джон и Грег потащили его к ванной комнате. Шерлок с трудом держал голову, вероятно, из всех сил пытаясь прояснить сознание, но его глаза оставались расфокусированными, а движения нескоординированными, и Джон осознал, что пересматривает своё решение насчёт скорой.  
  
– Десять минут под душем. Если это не приведёт его в чувство хоть немного, тогда мы отправимся в больницу. Кто-то должен позвонить Майкрофту.   
  
– Я сделаю это, милый, – пообещала миссис Хадсон, открыв дверь в ванную и встав поодаль. – Не позволяй ему поранить себя, хорошо?  
  
– Постараюсь, – пообещал Джон со слабой улыбкой, оставив Грега придерживать Шерлока возле стенки, пока он снимал с себя свитер. Его не волновало, что джинсы и футболка промокнут, но шерсть утяжелит его, а ему понадобится вся его сила и внимание, чтобы удерживать Шерлока. Отдёрнув занавеску, влюблённо льнущую к ванне, он перешагнул через край, прямо под струи душа. Вода не показалась ему ни горячей, ни холодной, но Джон понимал, что для Шерлока она, вероятно, покажется ледяной.  
  
– Ладно. А сейчас сложная часть. Он может начать сражаться с нами. Просто постарайся помочь ему залезть сюда. И ты определённо намокнешь.  
  
Лестрад фыркнул и сделал как сказано.   
  
– В дождливый день бывает и хуже. Готов?  
  
– Готов, – Джон протянул руки, принимая на себя вес Шерлока, пока Грег поднимал его ноги и переносил их через край ванны. Как только вода ударила по коже Шерлока, тот снова дёрнулся, чуть не сбив себя и Джона с ног при попытке вывернуться.  
  
– Шерлок, это просто вода! Давай же. Побудь со мной немного, – Джон заворчал, его плечо заболело от напряжения, когда он закинул руки Шерлока себе за шею и обнял его за тонкую талию, удерживая тело Шерлока в своих сильных руках. Его голова опустилась Джону на плечо, глаза снова закрылись, а тёмные кудри, распрямившись, прилипли к голове под каскадом обрушившейся на них обоих воды. Под ней боксеры Шерлока облепили его как вторая кожа, а футболка и джинсы Джона потемнели и отяжелели.   
  
Грег отступил, наблюдая за ними обоими и готовый метнуться, если кто-то из них поскользнётся. Время отмерялось капелью воды и тихими, судорожными вздохами.  
  
В конце концов мышцы Джона начало подёргивать от напряжения, и он опустился вместе с Шерлоком на дно ванны, устроив его у себя на коленях, и прикрыл руками его голову и плечи, поддерживая его в полувертикальном положении и защищая лицо от брызг. Кожа под его ладонями была скользкой, но постепенно ему начало казаться, что палящий жар уменьшается, будто его смывает в слив ванны.   
  
– Шерлок, ты слышишь меня? – спросил он, выискивая на его лице хоть какие-нибудь признаки реакции, и улыбнулся, когда тёмные ресницы затрепетали, медленно приоткрывая глаза, которые больше не пялились в никуда, а сфокусировались через пару ударов сердца.  
  
– Джон?   
  
– Да, это я. Ты со мной сейчас? – протянув руку, он отбросил с лица Шерлока волосы, в то же время второй рукой покрепче прижимая к себе его тело.  
  
– Я и не знал, что уходил, – для кого-то, кто только что был без сознания, голос Шерлока звучал уставшим, практически измождённым, и он в замешательстве изогнул брови, когда попытался осознать, что с ним случилось.   
  
– Как называется свинец в периодической таблице? – спросил Джон, зная, что для определения ясности сознания вопросы о премьер-министрах и поп-культуре будут бесполезны.   
  
– Pb*, – ответил Шерлок после секундного раздумья. То, что ему потребовалось время для ответа, означало, что он всё ещё слегка не в себе, но Джон всё равно улыбнулся, потому что бодрствующий и реагирующий, Шерлок был в сто раз лучше, чем жуткий горячечный бред последних двух дней.  
  
– Джон, почему идёт дождь?   
  
– Мы под душем, – пробормотал Джон, положив пальцы на горло Шерлока, чтобы проверить пульс. – У тебя повысилась температура, и я не мог её сбить. Мне нужно было быстро остудить тебя, а это был самый простой способ.  
  
Похоже, Шерлок пару секунд переваривал сказанное, как будто крутил это утверждение в своей голове, ища недостатки. Наконец он моргнул, сгоняя с ресниц льющуюся из душа воду и скользящую по его щекам словно слёзы, и перевёл взгляд ярких серебряных глаз на синяк на челюсти Джона.  
  
– Что случилось с твоим лицом?  
  
– Ничего важного, – отмахнулся Джон, дотянулся до крана и перекрыл воду. – Давай вытащим тебя отсюда. Грег?  
  
– Здесь, – Лестрад слегка улыбнулся, держа наготове толстое сухое полотенце. Как только Шерлок встал во весь рост на подгибающихся ногах, Грег обернул полотенце вокруг его плеч и крепко стянул под подбородком, вынуждая Шерлока сжать его неуклюжими пальцами. С помощью Джона и Грега Шерлок совершенно неграциозно выбрался из ванны, но они справились с этим, не свалившись. Джон быстро усадил Шерлока на закрытое сиденье унитаза и, придерживая его голову ладонями с обеих сторон, приподнял лицо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его глаза.   
  
– Грег, можешь сходить за моей аптечкой и попросить у миссис Хадсон какую-нибудь чистую и сухую одежду для Шерлока? – стук во входную дверь заставил Джона оторвать взгляд от Шерлока, и он увидел, как на лице Лестрада появилась усмешка.  
  
– Я впущу Майкрофта, ладно?  
  
– Спасибо, – Джон снова посмотрел на Шерлока, критически прищурившись. – Скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь. Ничего не упускай.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул, и это был такой усталый вздох, что у Джона сонливо потяжелели веки.  
  
– Всё ноет. Голова болит. Грудь болит. Холодно.   
  
– Что-нибудь ещё? – спросил Джон, кивком благодаря Грега за принесённую аптечку, а также за свежую футболку и нижнее бельё для Шерлока. – Ощущаешь головокружение, тошноту?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой, недовольно прохрипев что-то, когда Джон немного отстранился, потянувшись за жгутом и новым шприцем. На этой стадии он не собирался даже пытаться давать Шерлоку что-нибудь глотать. Того уже снова начало трясти, тело обращало вспять проделанную душем работу, и Джон отчаянно пытался удержать лихорадку от опасной территории и дать Шерлоку некоторое облегчение.  
  
– Сожми руку в кулак, а потом разожми, – проинструктировал Джон, постукивая по локтевому сгибу левой руки Шерлока, покачал головой и переключился на правую, где вены были в чуть лучшем состоянии. – Ещё раз.   
  
Шерлок молча исполнил просьбу, с его волос на руки Джона всё ещё изредка капали холодные капли. Они оба всё ещё были мокрыми, но благодаря теплу квартиры руки Джона не дрожали, когда он отмерил дозу и, выдавив воздух из шприца, ввёл иглу в предплечье Шерлока.  
  
Он сосредоточился на том, что он делал, даже не моргнув, когда Шерлок опёрся лбом на его макушку, как будто у него не было сил держать себя прямо.  
  
– Ты ещё со мной?  
  
– Мммм, – пробормотал Шерлок, тихо зашипев, когда Джон вытащил иглу. – Как я и сказал – я даже не понял, что меня не было. Какой сегодня день?   
  
– Пятница. Грег заносил папку два дня назад.   
  
Шерлок издал сдавленный звук, полный отвращения, настолько знакомый, что Джон ухмыльнулся, поднимая взгляд. С такого угла у него был обзор на челюсть Шерлока и его губы, этот лук Амура, сжатый в раздражённом неодобрении.  
  
– Для меня это было пять минут назад.  
  
– Поверь мне, это было намного дольше, – он надел колпачок на иглу и вздрогнул от удивления, когда длинные пальцы легко коснулись синяка на челюсти. Недостаточно, чтобы причинить боль, но всё равно.   
  
– Это был я, не так ли? – тихо спросил Шерлок, очертив контуры потемневшей кожи, прежде чем уронить руку на плечо Джона. – Прости.   
  
– Не надо, – ответил он, откидываясь назад, чтобы дотянуться до другого полотенца и, накинув его Шерлоку на голову, нежно промокнуть его кудри от излишков влаги. – Я сам виноват. Я пытался удержать тебя, чтобы впихнуть в тебя лекарство. Ты возражал. Вполне понятно, вообще-то.  
  
– Но бесполезно, – ответил Шерлок, его приглушённый голос стал чётче, когда Джон закончил и положил полотенце на батарею. Раз в жизни вид Шерлока был далёк от искусной ухоженности. Челюсть и верхнюю губу обрамляла тень редкой щетины, а волосы пребывали в недостойном их беспорядке. Скривившись, Джон отметил, что Шерлок выглядел более худым. Тонкий слой мышц уже начал исчезать, отчего кости проступили резче, чем обычно.   
  
Он быстро защипнул и дёрнул кожу на тыльной стороне его руки и наблюдал, как она разглаживается. Это заняло больше положенного времени, и Джон поджал губы, встречаясь взглядом с Шерлоком.  
  
– Лёгкое обезвоживание, – заметил Шерлок. – Не настолько плохо, чтобы подключать капельницу.  
  
– Нет, но тебе нужна жидкость. Давай сначала обсушим тебя, затем поработаем над этим. Иди сюда.  
  
Он действовал быстро, проводя полотенцем по его бледной коже и промокая воду.  
  
– Ты можешь сам переодеть свои боксеры? – спросил он, усиленно стараясь выдержать ровный тон голоса.   
  
– Да, – твёрдо ответил Шерлок, нахмурившись, когда Джон отступил. – Ты можешь оставить меня здесь. Я не рухну.   
  
– Я бы не был так в этом уверен, – ответил Джон, развернувшись к нему спиной и уставившись на стену. – Дальше этого не уйду. Поторопись, или я сам тебя переодену.   
  
– Да, доктор, – пробормотал Шерлок, и в этих словах был отголосок выдохшегося смеха. Пристально разглядывая краску на стене, Джон слушал шелест движений Шерлока. Под конец он услышал, как Шерлок снова сел на крышку унитаза, сражённый внезапным и резким приступом кашля.  
  
Он обернулся, не спрашивая разрешения, и увидел, как его друг упирается локтями в колени, сжимая в руках футболку, а его грудь дёргается от каждого спазма. Наконец Шерлок успокоился и схватился рукой за голову.  
  
– В самом деле, идея с мозгом в банке с каждым днём звучит всё привлекательнее.  
  
Джон покачал головой, дотянулся до стетоскопа и согрел его в ладони.  
  
– В конце концов ты поправишься, – пообещал он. – Сделай вдох.  
  
Шерлок повиновался, и Джон почувствовал зыбь и поток воздуха под поддерживающей Шерлока ладонью, пока он прислушивался, нет ли в лёгких предательских хрипов. К счастью, похоже, его лёгкие оставались чистыми, и Джон вытащил оливы из ушей, потом дотянулся до футболки и помог просунуть темноволосую голову через ворот.  
  
– Похоже, пока ты в порядке, но я попрошу Майкрофта все равно на всякий случай добыть антибиотики.  
  
Шерлок неодобрительно поцокал языком.  
  
– Злоупотребляешь системой здравоохранения, Джон? Бунтарь.  
  
– Это не злоупотребление. В твоём случае, это быть наготове. Мне придётся позвонить Саре и попросить рецепт.   
  
– Потому что ты не хранишь бланки в квартире, – в тоне не было обвинения, просто своего рода безошибочная логика, ярко свидетельствующая об умственных способностях Шерлока. Его всё ещё лихорадило, уж в этом-то Джон был уверен, но падение температуры с критической отметки вернуло Шерлоку не просто сознание, но и определённую сообразительность.  
  
– Не то что я тебе не доверяю...   
  
– Не доверяешь и ты прав, по крайней мере, когда дело касается таких вещей. Ты знаешь, что я без сомнений подделал бы твою подпись, если бы оказался в отчаянии, – уголок его губ скривился в полуизвиняющейся улыбке. – Ты хранишь в аптечке только основные лекарства и можешь оправдать их наличие, даже тех, которых у тебя быть не должно, моим опасным образом жизни, но ты слишком благоразумен, чтобы держать в ней что-либо, искушающее наркомана в завязке. Включая бланки рецептов.   
  
– Ты не единственный, кто испытывает искушение, – заметил Джон, чувствуя, как глаза Шерлока впиваются в него.  
  
Он почти видел, как в этом блестящем мозгу, замедлившемся до скорости обычного человека из-за разрушения, обрушившегося на его транспорт, поворачиваются шестерёнки, но в глазах Шерлока всё равно мелькнул проблеск озарения.   
  
– Оу. Твоё плечо. Твои кошмары. Ты подумывал о самолечении, – Шерлок резко выдохнул, как будто наказывая себя за то, что не догадался раньше. – Ну разумеется, ты обдумывал это.   
  
– Последнее время довольно редко, – уверил его Джон и, поколебавшись, снова потянулся за термометром. В этом не было реальной необходимости, он знал, что благодаря душу у Шерлока спала температура, а лекарства не дадут ей подняться, но он хотел количественно оценить изменения – хотя бы для самоуспокоения. – Я слишком занят, присматривая за тобой, чтобы беспокоиться о себе.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него мрачным взглядом, снова заворчав, когда термометр пискнул, выдавая намного лучший результат, и, кивнув, Джон отложил его в сторону. – Хорошо, давай вернём тебя на диван. По крайней мере, он кожаный и его можно вытереть насухо.  
  
– Почему он мокрый? – спросил Шерлок, выглядя странно расстроенным и смущённым.  
  
– Прежде чем затащить тебя под душ, мы попробовали мокрые полотенца. Не сработало. Мне потребовалась помощь Грега, чтобы удерживать тебя на месте, а то они сваливались.  
  
– А Майкрофт?   
  
Джон оглянулся, пытаясь прочитать выражение лица Шерлока, но тот не выглядел слишком раздражённым. Скорее, просто отчасти смирившимся с тем, что его болезнь собрала зрителей.  
– Подумал, что нам придётся тащить тебя в больницу. Такая ситуация требует присутствия близких родственников.   
  
Он распахнул дверь, поднимая бровь при виде Грега и Майкрофта, стоящих снаружи. Старший Холмс вновь предстал без своего зонтика и пиджака, но на этот раз рукава рубашки были закатаны. От этого он выглядел до странного нормальным.  
  
– Дальше мы о нём позаботимся, – уверил Джона Майкрофт, игнорируя раздражённое фырканье Шерлока. – Вам стоит переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное, чем мокрая ткань.  
  
– Да, единственная причина, по которой ты не выглядишь ожившим трупом, – это потому, что по сравнению с Шерлоком сейчас все выглядят хорошо, – добавил Грег, бесцеремонно хватая Шерлока за плечи и направляя его к дивану, который, как заметил Джон, обзавёлся новым гнездом из чистых одеял и подушек – без сомнения, дело рук миссис Хадсон.   
  
Часть его действительно не хотела уходить, даже ненадолго, чтобы переодеться в сухую одежду, и, почесав затылок, Джон сказал:  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, просто постарайтесь не дать ему заснуть и заставьте его выпить ещё Люкозейда.  
  
Чем-то это напоминало приказы войскам. И Лестрад и Майкрофт подчинились его врачебному авторитету, а миссис Хадсон, похоже, забыла свое правило «Я не домработница», готовя всем чай и причитая над Шерлоком, который, по крайней мере, сносил это с умеренным благоволением. Вероятно, слишком утомлён, чтобы жаловаться.   
  
Прошлёпав по ступенькам наверх к себе комнату, Джон стянул с себя футболку, джинсы, нижнее бельё и носки, развесил их на батарее, чтобы просохли, и вытерся запасным полотенцем. Он подумал было, что ему стоит переодеться в нормальную одежду, но часы уже показывали начало первого ночи. Кроме того, за последние дни у него нарушился сон, а усталость, грызущая его тело, начала пригибать его к земле.  
  
В итоге он выбрал относительно приличную футболку и спортивные штаны. Одежда не производила впечатления пижамы, но была достаточно удобной, чтобы в ней спать. На ноги, заледеневшие после чуть тёплого душа, отправились тёплые носки, и он несколько раз прошёлся пальцами по своим коротким волосам, стряхивая капли воды, прежде чем достать телефон.  
  
Звонок Саре в такое время с просьбой об антибиотиках не приведёт ни к чему кроме насмешки, так что он послал короткое сообщение с объяснением ситуации, помедлив, прежде чем нажать на «отправить». Если повезёт, Майкрофт сможет забрать антибиотики завтра утром из клиники. Джон предпочёл бы выбросить лекарства, если они не пригодятся, но не позволить какой-то там инфекции впиться когтями в Шерлока, пока он был в таком состоянии.  
  
Спустившись вниз, он улыбнулся при виде того, как миссис Хадсон протягивает Лестраду одеяла и уговаривает его воспользоваться одной из кроватей.  
  
– Вы не можете идти домой посреди ночи.   
  
– Можешь занять мою, – добавил Джон, когда Грег, казалось, был готов запротестовать. Очевидно, что инспектор засиделся за работой в офисе допоздна, прежде чем получил сообщение Джона, и он выглядел таким же разбитым, каким Джон себя чувствовал. – Для комнаты Шерлока нужна определённая храбрость.  
  
– Где ты будешь спать?  
  
– Пол в гостиной меня устраивает. Последние пару дней. Кроме того, я предпочитаю присматривать за Шерлоком.   
  
– Я в порядке, – донёсся со стороны дивана голос Шерлока, звучащий далеко не убедительно. – Воспользуйся моей кроватью.   
  
– Я понаблюдаю за своим братом, Джон, – пообещал Майкрофт. – Несколько часов на нормальном матрасе принесут гораздо больше пользы. Я разбужу вас, если Шерлоку понадобится ваша помощь.  
  
Джон заколебался, быстро взглянув в сторону Шерлока, но если тот и возражал против предложения своего брата, то был слишком утомлён, чтобы показывать это, лишь слабо цепляясь за бутылку Люкозейда и явно стараясь держать глаза открытыми.   
  
– Ладно, – согласился он в итоге, – но я всё равно не буду подвергать Грега опасностям в твоей комнате, Шерлок. Я займу твою кровать. Есть что-то, о чём мне следует знать?  
  
– Нет, – пробормотал Шерлок, – но не трогай ничего на третьей полке.   
  
Джон помедлил, оглянувшись через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как по губам Майкрофта скользнуло нечто, напоминающее улыбку, и, что вызывало опасения, точно такая же появилась и у Шерлока. Лестрад это тоже заметил, потому что он хлопнул Джона по плечу.  
  
– Лучше ты, чем я, приятель. Спокойной ночи.   
  
– Спасибо. Тебе тоже, – Джон сгрёб в охапку одеяло и подушки, с которыми он спал на полу, и устало потащил их в комнату Шерлока. Честно говоря, он не мог заставить себя волноваться, что же Шерлок там запрятал, если только ничего по настоящему мерзкое не выпрыгнет на него посреди ночи.  
  
Он был слишком измучен, чтобы чистить зубы, умственно и физически опустошён беспокойством о Шерлоке, так что он рухнул на матрас с тихим стоном, позволив своим мышцам расслабиться дюйм за дюймом. Нужно признать, это было прекрасное чувство. Никаких больше раздражающих подушек, соскальзывающих с кожаных диванных, не нужно дёргаться при каждом звуке, который издавал Шерлок, но всё равно ему казалось, что оставляя его там с Майкрофтом, он его бросает. Нарушение долга.  
  
Джон раздражённо заворчал, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в подушку. Продолжение беспокойного беспомощного бдения не излечит Шерлока, но они оба нуждались во сне, и Джон попытался замедлить хоровод своих мыслей. До него смутно доносились голоса: немного в нос Майкрофта и более глубокий и богатый баритон Шерлока, но они были слишком тихими, чтобы разобрать слова.  
  
На спор это не было похоже, но Майкрофт с Шерлоком могли вести войну только при помощи мрачных взглядов, так что это ни о чём не говорило. Джон попытался прислушаться, разобрать слоги из бормотания, но его разум был уже слишком далеко и он обнаружил, что скользит между сном и бодрствованием – поверхностная и бесполезная дремота.  
  
Когда Майкрофт разбудил Джона, тряхнув его за плечо, была самая тёмная часть Лондонской ночи – туманные уличные фонари и слабое затишье в непрекращающемся биении городской жизни. Быстрый взгляд на часы сказал ему, что уже почти четыре часа утра, но он проснулся за секунду, потирая глаза и пытаясь понять, что не так.   
  
– У него перелом в лихорадке. Он зовёт тебя.  
  
Джон вылетел из кровати, даже не осознав этого, и побежал в гостиную. Желтоватый, мягкий свет омывал комнату, ложась бликами на капли пота, покрывавшего лоб Шерлока и собирающегося в ложбинке у основания горла. Он сбросил с себя одеяло, но всё равно выглядел несчастным, балансируя на грани сна и бодрствования, пока жар спадал естественным путём – как и должно было быть.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – пробормотал Джон, усаживаясь на пол возле дивана и наблюдая, как у Шерлока дрожат веки, как будто у него не получается держать их открытыми. – Это означает, что тебе становится лучше – битва выиграна.   
  
– Я знаю, Джон, – промямлил Шерлок. – Я вообще-то знаю кое-что о человеческом теле. Однако это не похоже на победу.  
  
Джон улыбнулся тону голоса Шерлока: звучащим в нём глубинным течениям высокомерия и раздражения. Он потянулся за бутылкой Люкозейда и, придерживая её неподвижно, предложил другу попить из соломинки.  
  
– Я тебе был нужен для чего-то определённого или просто Майкрофт мотал тебе нервы?  
  
– Он храпел, – ответил Шерлок, облизывая губы, и устало провёл рукой по лбу, чтобы вытереть часть пота. – Самодовольно.  
  
Джон тихо хихикнул. Его никогда не переставало удивлять, как быстро мог работать мозг Шерлока, даже в крайних обстоятельствах. Люди нередко переходили от бреда и бессознательности во власти лихорадки к резкой настороженности и осознанности, как только спадала температура тела, но Шерлок, похоже, обладал большей способностью сосредотачиваться, чем большинство. Разум превыше материи, в конце концов.  
  
– Мне приснился тот же сон, что и в начале болезни.  
  
– Бассейн, Мориарти, немного нехорошо? – спросил Джон, повторяя прежнее неопределённое описание, данное Шерлоком, и положил руку на диван. Сначала он подумал, что кивок Шерлока это единственный ответ, который он получит, но потом он встретился взглядом с этими глазами – холодная зелень, как морская пена.   
  
– Мне нужно было увидеть, что ты в порядке.  
  
Сердце Джона тяжело застучало в рёбра, резко, как выстрел, и, моргнув, он погрузился во взгляд Шерлока. Это было такое тихое, скромное признание, но этими немногими словами Шерлок сделал себя более уязвимым, более открытым, чем Джон когда-либо его видел. Это не был неуклюжий, брошенный вскользь намёк, но прямое указание на то, что Джон занял особое место в жизни Шерлока. Возможно, другим это не показалось бы чем-то особенным, но для Джона это был первый раз, когда Шерлок говорил нечто, что каким-то образом делало его больше чем странный сосед/блоггер/друг.   
  
– Приподнимись, – тихо попросил Джон, помогая Шерлоку сесть, устроился там, где тот только что лежал, накрыл запасным одеялом свои ноги, заменяя таким образом подушку, и поманил Шерлока лечь обратно, дав ему достаточно времени для протеста. Шерлок, однако, этого не сделал. На миг он смутился, но затем с удобством устроился, положив голову Джону на колени и повернувшись лицом к его животу. – Вот, если тебе опять приснится этот сон, я буду прямо тут.  
  
Он изучил выражение лица Шерлока, ища признаки того, что он неправильно прочитал сигналы, что Шерлок не хотел утешения и компании, а пытался утолить какое-то безразличное любопытство, но не было ничего такого, что оставляло бы подобное впечатление. Вместо этого, Шерлок просто выглядел испытывающим облегчение и благодарность, расслабляясь рядом с Джоном, как будто тот был всей поддержкой, в которой Шерлок когда-либо нуждался.  
  
И да поможет ему господь, Джон начал понимать, что Шерлок никогда не сможет попросить слишком много. Что бы ни случилось, он всё равно будет здесь.  
  
Куда бы этот человек не повёл, он последует за ним: бодрствующий и осознающий, жаждущий и желающий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Произносится как «плюмбум», если кто подзабыл химию.


	7. Chapter 7

В сон Шерлока начал проникать тихий шум разговоров и перестук посуды, раздвигая завесу забвения и грубо вышвыривая его в состояние бодрствования. Первым он заметил исчезновение тепла, исходящего от Джона. Шерлок даже не почувствовал, как тот выкарабкался из-под него, но очевидно, что ему пришлось уйти по той или иной надобности. Возможно, из-за голода.  
  
Пытаясь подавить разочарование, клубком свернувшееся у него в животе, Шерлок быстро оценил состояние своего тела, с неудовольствием отмечая каждый участок давящей свинцом боли. Жар прошёл, оставив после себя липкость и ощущение избитости, но общее недомогание задержалось с отступлением, пережёвывая его как обед из трёх блюд.  
  
Шерлок подавил стон, когда от лёгкого движения руки в изобилии и всех видах проснулась боль, волнами расходясь по спине и суставам и омывая все мышцы. Он почти ожидал увидеть свою кожу испещрённой пятнами травм, но, продрав наполненные песком глаза, не обнаружил на теле никаких разноцветных синяков. Оно было окрашено лишь нежным тоном несмелого раннего утра – наступил зимний рассвет. Он предположил, что было около полвосьмого утра, судя по грохоту, доносящемуся из кафе внизу, и приближающейся волне автомобилей, которая сигнализировала о том, что час пик на подходе.  
  
Таким образом, судя по ощущениям в теле, он подрался с автобусом 113 по маршруту из Эджвере ( _«Скания» с поперечным шасси, раскрашенная в патриотичный «лондонский» красный цвет с голубыми полосами_ ), но его разум был ясен, разве что слегка заторможен и несколько прерывист в последовательности мыслей.   
  
Он был не уверен, стоит ли ему радоваться, что, по крайней мере, он может думать, или раздражаться на то, что выздоровление тела будет значительно более медленным процессом относительно восстановления умственных способностей.   
  
– Мамуля передаёт свою любовь и надеется, что ты скоро поправишься. Похоже, тебе уже лучше.  
  
Шерлок стрельнул взглядом на Майкрофта, который как раз с удобством устраивался в соседнем кресле, с кружкой кофе в одной руке и круассаном с толстым слоем джема в другой. Диета такая диета.   
  
– Разумеется, – ответил он, поморщившись от хрипа в горле. Обычно богатые тона его голоса стали грубыми и блеклыми. Шерлок нахмурился, когда Майкрофт с удивлением воззрился на него, не донеся выпечку до рта.   
  
– Ты звучишь как отец после плохого дня.   
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, после того, как он выкуривал одну за другой пачку сигарет? – это было фактически синонимом для «плохих дней» их отца, когда он ещё был жив. – Хрипота – это ожидаемое дополнение к атаке гриппа.   
  
– Возможно, тебе стоит подумать дважды, прежде чем говорить. Судя по тому, как ты звучишь, ещё три фразы и ты онемеешь, – аристократическая бровь изогнулась. – Хотя, возможно, это было бы благом для нации в целом.  
  
Шерлок вскинул средний палец в сторону брата, проигнорировав его безразличие, и уронил руку обратно. Простейшее движение было ему почти не по силам, но, скривившись, он собрал волю в кулак и подтянул своё тело повыше, в сидячее положение. Голова закружилась в быстром лёгком вальсе ( _обезвоживание, пониженный калий, натрий, магний, кальций – мышцы безрезультатно борются с их недостачей_ ), и он оказался в странной потусторонней зоне, где голод и тошнота слились и превратились в одно и то же. Желудок не хотел ничего переваривать, но организму требовалось питание.  
  
Ловушка двадцать два*.  
  
Рука Джона прервала его видение, предлагая миску с прессованными хлопьями «Витабикс»**, сдобренными молоком. Дешёвая керамика была поразительно белой и заставляла кожу Джона сиять, будто та припомнила афганский загар, который покрывал её, прежде чем сдалась на милость британской бледнящей погоды.   
  
– Съешь, сколько сможешь, но медленно, – проинструктировал Джон, выражение лица которого ясно показывало, что протесты бесполезны. – Нам нужно удостовериться, что твой желудок сможет принять, а это лёгкая еда для пищеварения.   
  
– Потому что у них та же консистенция, что и у обойного клейстера, – пробормотал Шерлок и услышал, как Лестрад согласно фыркнул и продолжил пожирать «Фрости»***, прислонившись к кухонному столу. – Я не голоден.  
  
– Мне всё равно, – покачал головой Джон. – Ты, скорее всего, уже даже не узнаёшь чувство голода; ты отучил себя от него.   
  
– Еда – это скучно, – пробормотал Шерлок, небрежно втыкая ложку в хлопья, и откинулся на угол между спинкой и подлокотником дивана, используя эту развилку, чтобы опереться на неё всем весом своего измученного тела. Его позвоночник ныл от того, что он лежал на диване согнувшись и скрутившись, а не ровно, как статуя, и в шее хрустнуло, когда кость скользнула по хрящу.  
  
Брикет хлопьев уже впитал в себя большую часть молока, и он без особого энтузиазма зачерпнул холодную, не имеющую текстуры массу. Первый глоток заставил его желудок испытать резкую и острую боль, как будто тот разделял его пренебрежение, но через полминуты тембр ощущений изменился, став гулким и отчаянным, когда маслянистое остриё тошноты притупилось пищей.  
  
Он справился с половиной порции и был вознаграждён довольной улыбкой Джона, который, вероятно, ожидал сопротивления с его стороны.   
  
– Ладно, подождём полчаса, чтобы еда устроилась в желудке, а затем сможешь принять таблетки от боли.  
  
– Я получу лекарства по рецепту, как и обещано, Джон, – добавил Майкрофт. – Моя помощница привезёт их как можно быстрее.  
  
– Спасибо. Если повезёт, нам они не пригодятся, но я бы предпочёл не рисковать.  
  
– Если я могу сделать ещё что-то, дайте мне знать, – сказал Лестрад, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Прямо сейчас, однако, мне нужно на работу. Придётся постараться и самому раскрыть это дело, раз уж Шерлок не может помочь. – Лестрад опустил миску, застегнул воротник и подхватил свой пиджак. – Дай знать, когда встанешь на ноги.   
  
– Я вынужден последовать за добрым инспектором. Эта страна, к сожалению, сама собой не управляет, – Майкрофт слизнул джем с пальца с невиданным удовольствием и встал на ноги. – Шерлок, позвони мне, когда тебе станет лучше. Ты знаешь, как я беспокоюсь.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза и сполз пониже на диване, а Джон поблагодарил их обоих и проводил до выхода. Прошлой ночью он был слишком измучен, чтобы волноваться о том, что кто-то, помимо Джона, видит его в таком плохом состоянии, но это утро было совсем другим делом. Лестрад, конечно, видел его и в худшем состоянии, как и Майкрофт, но суть не в этом. По крайней мере, тогда он сам причинял себе вред, а не был жалкой жертвой.  
  
– Дуешься? – спросил Джон, закрывая за собой дверь в квартиру. – Если бы не они, ты мог бы проснуться утром в больнице.   
  
Шерлок недовольно заворчал. По крайней мере, этого удалось избежать. Медсёстры и врачи – посредственные в своих умениях и незаслуженно гордящиеся своим самопожертвованием. Джон, конечно, был исключением, и не только из общего презрения Шерлока к медикам. Удивительно, он не возражал, что Джон видел его таким разбитым, было ли это из-за того, как он сходил с ума от скуки или был повержен болезнью.  
  
Вероятно, потому что Джон никогда не использует это против него, в отличие от Майкрофта и, в меньшей степени, Лестрада. Возможно, они не будут злыми (слишком), но они будут напоминать ему о каждом разе, когда он не дотягивал до своего собранного и сосредоточенного образа. Джон не сделает ничего подобного, по крайней мере, если его не провоцировать. Он, казалось, дорожил моментами, когда Шерлок был откровенно человечным, и охранял его слабости с упрямой преданностью.   
  
– Выпей это, – распорядился Джон, подавая Шерлоку стакан воды. – Когда будешь в состоянии, я собираюсь взвесить тебя на весах, которые одолжил у миссис Хадсон. У тебя понизится метаболизм, так что надеюсь, ты не потерял чересчур много веса, но я должен проверить.  
  
Фу, ему стоило знать, что Джон будет таким же эмпиричным в том, что касается веса, каким он был в отношении лихорадки. Во многих аспектах он был таким же ученым, как и Шерлок, и предпочитал количественные результаты.   
  
– Это действительно необходимо?  
  
– Да, – Джон скрестил руки, перенося вес на одну ногу, и впился в него очень твёрдым, профессиональным взглядом. – Шерлок, я закрывал глаза на откровенно нервирующий уровень твоего самоотречения в отношении потребностей организма, потому что у меня не было права вмешиваться в твою жизнь. А теперь ты болен, и, если ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал быть твоим доктором, нам нужно кое-что изменить.  
  
Звучит не очень хорошо.  
  
– Изменить? – спросил Шерлок, и, по крайней мере, сейчас боль в горле заставила его голос звучать довольно угрожающе. – Позволь мне продедуцировать твои намерения. Три полноценных приёма пищи в день, восемь часов сна, заставишь меня подписаться на все эфемеры «среднестатистического, обычного» человека.   
  
– Ты правда так думаешь? Что я пытаюсь сделать тебя обычным? – Джон покачал головой. – Даже если бы я и захотел, у меня не было бы ни единого шанса. Нельзя превращать что-то уникальное в заурядность. Я даже пытаться не буду. – Он казался обиженным этим предположением, и Шерлок заставил себя подавить защитное раздражение. Разумеется, Джон не был ни Мамулей, ни Майкрофтом, если уж на то пошло. Джон думал, что он потрясающий, а не ненормальный.   
  
– Всё, что я хочу – это найти компромисс между Работой, твоим разумом и транспортом. Без этого тела два других не имеют смысла. Оно нужно тебе, Шерлок. Ты, кажется, совершенно об этом забыл, – Джон оглянулся на кухню, потом уставился в пол, и его голос смягчился. – Я не хочу ни к чему тебя принуждать, но мне бы хотелось думать, что ты уважаешь мои знания и опыт. Может, я и не гениальный консультирующий детектив…   
  
– Но ты хороший доктор, – тихо перебил Шерлок, – и ты ненавидишь смотреть, как я игнорирую своё здоровье, так же сильно, как я ненавижу нераскрытые дела.   
  
– Именно, – улыбнулся Джон, как будто на него произвел впечатление слабый проблеск откровенно рудиментарного понимания. – Я не пытаюсь починить тебя. Ты не сломан. – Он нахмурился, когда Шерлок фыркнул, и на секунду его лицо стало жестким и злым. – Ты не сломан, Шерлок, и я планирую, чтобы так и оставалось. Просто позволь мне попытаться найти баланс между острым умом и здоровым телом, хорошо?  
  
Это было важно для Джона – готовность и желание Шерлока – это было очевидно в его позе и том, как он слегка откидывал голову набок: открытый, честный, доверчивый. Джон не собирался заниматься диктатурой здоровья. Он хотел сотрудничества и общих целей. Он хотел партнерства, и Шерлок медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.   
  
Он готов много чего попробовать сделать, чтобы Джон не впал опять в ярость, что случалось, когда на неодобрение накладывалась сильная усталость. Разумеется, это означает, что ему придётся стоять на весах – _скука_. К сожалению, он подозревал, что у Джона могут быть припасены какие-то стандарты массы тела.  
  
Может, Шерлок и не следил за своим весом как Майкрофт, но он припоминал суету медсестёр, когда попал к ним после тех двух недель, в течение которых следующая доза имела приоритет над едой и вероятностью злосчастной передозировки. Он очнулся в больнице, и как только они поставили его на весы, начался шум и гам. Он был слишком лёгким, слишком худым. Медперсонал перепробовал всё, что приходило им в голову, чтобы оставить его на их попечении и прервать этот цикл. Не то чтобы им это удалось.  
  
Глядя на свои пальцы, обнимающие стакан, он изучил кости с предельной внимательностью. Пясть и фаланги в оболочке кожи, костяшки крепкие и рельефные: естественная хватка, но головка сустава локтевой кости слишком выделялась, была слишком острой, а слой плоти над ней был слишком тонок. Это было незначительной подсказкой, но в покере здорового питания она выдавала его блеф. Джон заметит и это, и все остальные мельчайшие детали, которые его тело выдавало просто своим существованием.   
  
– Вот, – слегка подтолкнул его Джон и раскрыл ладонь, показывая две таблетки: что-то специальное для простуды и гриппа, если судить по маркировке. – Прими их и отдыхай. Хочешь, я включу телевизор?   
  
Шерлок бросил на Джона взгляд, преисполненный предельного отвращения. Как будто просмотр телевизора за завтраком был лучше, чем та чушь, которую они обычно включали в расписание.   
  
– Нет, – пробормотал он, глотая таблетки, и подтянул одеяло до подбородка, как обиженный ребёнок, прежде чем до него дошло, что, возможно, Джон хотел посмотреть что-то конкретное. Однако, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Джон, как всегда спокойный и собранный, уже продолжил говорить:   
  
– Хорошо, я отправляюсь в душ. Дай мне знать, если что-то понадобится.   
  
Он слушал, как Джон удаляется, наполняя квартиру успокаивающими звуками обитаемости. Звон посуды, которую он складывал в раковину, чтобы помыть, затем щелчок двери в ванную и ровный, сплошной поток воды, в сопровождении лязга и скрипа труб. Это напомнило Шерлоку о предыдущей ночи, о возвращении в сознание, как будто он и не уходил, об объятиях Джона под барабанящими каплями душа.  
  
Джон казалось, испытал в тот миг облегчение, его лицо осветилось восхищением, как будто Шерлок совершил потрясающую дедукцию, а не всего лишь открыл глаза. Не требуется быть гением, чтобы понять, до какой степени тот был взволнован, и даже Шерлок был способен признать, что Джон вышел далеко за пределы долга. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы ухаживать за Шерлоком дома, призвав помощь только когда это стало необходимо, и нёс службу, пока битва не была выиграна.  
  
В таких ситуациях выражение благодарности было самой обычной вещью, по крайней мере, так ему рассказывали, но, несомненно, Джон знал бы, что Шерлок по-своему оценил его усилия? Нелепо, до какой степени это утешало и радовало, когда кто-то оказался рядом, чтобы присматривать за ним: кто-то, не связанный семейными обязательствами или руководствующийся пользой, которую Шерлок приносил.  
  
Возможно, он не отдавал Майкрофту или Лестраду должное, но их вовлеченность мало значила в сравнении с вовлеченностью Джона, потому что Джон не скрывал заботы. Он не старался прикрыть её чем-то другим, как будто находил постыдной. Вместо этого он носил её как медаль, высоко подняв голову, как будто вызывая Шерлока использовать её против него как слабость или посмеяться над ним за неудачу.  
  
Как будто он мог.  
  
Шерлок утомлённо поёрзал на диване, устраиваясь пониже, поставил пустой стакан на стол и устроил голову на уголке одеяла. Он собрал его в мягкий и удобный ком из хлопка и перьев, но он был далеко не так удобен, как колени Джона прошлым вечером.  
  
От этого воспоминания какое-то слабое и неуверенное ощущение наполнило его грудь, и он уставился пустым взглядом на угол кофейного столика. Тот раскинулся непристойно тёмной линией поперёк видимого ему участка комнаты, а мысли Шерлока тучей клубились в голове.  
  
В начале их знакомства Джон нуждался в нём. Это не имело отношение к излечению от хромоты (пустячный трюк разума), но имело отношение к тому, чтобы взять выброшенное, отличное ото всех существо, блуждающее и потерянное, и дать ему цель в жизни, орбиту. Кругом, кругом по саду****…  
  
Шерлок хотел, разумеется, чтобы это была Работа, чтобы Джон разделил с ним центр его вселенной, но это не то, что случилось. Он продолжил кружить вокруг вызывающих трепет загадок, делая одну петлю за другой по эллиптической орбите, иногда так близко, что мог бы сгореть во славу их, а иногда слишком далеко, чтобы чувствовать что-либо, помимо ледяного прикосновения их обещания, когда скука брала верх.  
  
Джон, казалось, вместо этого кружил вокруг него – невольно захваченный спутник.  
  
Возможно, Шерлок не знал о гелиоцентризме больше того, что рассказал ему Джон, но он знал о луне ( _приливы – чрезвычайно полезно в расследованиях убийств, особенно, когда дело касалось Темзы_ ) и знал, что каждый спутник добавляет что-то к орбитальному уравнению: торможение вращения, влияние на атмосферу, проводник света, новая точка интереса в системе существования Шерлока. Теперь они кружили вокруг своего барицентра – их ядра массы – ещё одно сердце, разделённое между ними.  
  
Шерлок моргнул, пытаясь вместить новое осознание в свой тщательно сконструированный образ. Джон нуждался в нём, и в этом приносящем успокоение явлении Шерлок создал в себе его отражение.  
  
Теперь они были необходимы друг другу.  
  
Это была неуютная теория: не зависимость, а созависимость, как будто уравнение «Шерлок минус Джон» или даже «Джон минус Шерлок» было невозможностью.  
  
Это _определённо_ не его область.  
  
Тогда, в бассейне с Мориарти, Шерлок впервые осознал, что Джон был чем-то большим, чем просто человек, беспомощно следующий за ним в кильватере. Это ощущение, казалось, росло, пока Джон уже не был просто кем-то, бегущим рядом, или смеющимся с ним, но частью, которая повела его вперёд.  
  
И было ещё что-то. Этот толчок _жар/хочу/да_ , который он почувствовал, как только увидел Джона Ватсона. Он решил, что это только временно, как это часто бывало, да и было слишком неловко флиртовать со своим соседом. Отсюда и смехотворный разговор у Анжело. Тот – «Нормально, это нормально».  
  
За исключением того, что это не было нормально, потому что тот крохотный проблеск не исчез, а, казалось, вместо этого расцвёл (хорда, раскрывающаяся и прорастающая в невысказанную основу, на которой держалась большая часть их доверия), и Шерлок оказался в необычном положении. Поддерживать сложившийся шаблон, соблюдать границы или пересечь линию и рискнуть всем ради большего?  
  
Это должно было быть легко. Логический путь был ясен, и, тем не менее, это было одно из самых трудных решений, которые он когда-либо принимал. Разумеется, он игнорировал ситуацию так долго, как только мог. Это было очень по-британски: в некотором роде подавленное, но каким-то образом решение не делать выбор оставляло открытыми все варианты. А затем Мориарти выкрутил ему руки, срывая каждую маленькую ложь и заставляя его увидеть всю глубину, которая может там таиться…  
  
Его губы скривились в гримасе, и он с отсутствующим видом потёрся щекой об одеяло, смутно слыша, как царапается его щетина, пока поток его мыслей грохотал по кругу. Возможно тогда, в том порыве выжить, и было время поговорить с Джоном, но Шерлок обнаружил, что снова колеблется, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Как вы проводите такой разговор? Не тот простой разговор, который переводит из вертикального и физически раздельного состояния к горизонтальному и крайне совместному (это Шерлок умело проделывал благодаря правильной улыбки и лукавому взгляду в те редкие разы, когда чувствовал склонность к подобному времяпровождению), но что-то большее?  
  
Это не будет чем-то исключительно плотским – быстрым приливом похоти без куртуазных затей. Джон был не таким. Чтобы понять это, Шерлоку лишь надо было взглянуть на его подружек. Джон ценил романтику, и, даже если он согласится на ни к чему не обязывающий подход, на что-то краткосрочное, с чем Шерлок сможет справиться, это, скорее всего, начнёт развиваться во что-то более значимое безо всякого поощрения.  
  
В самом деле, лучше вообще не пытаться.  
  
За исключением…  
  
Шерлок моргнул, прислушиваясь к препозиции, лязгающей в его голове как ложка в ведре – слова так и не сформировались в продолжение фразы. Вместо этого там были только смутные витки чувств: лёгкое ощущение в сердце и тяжёлые опасения в нутре. Нечто, что, казалось, совершенно не имело никакого отношения к его мозгам или, возможно, было спаяно с основными рефлексами. Что-то, о чем Шерлок мог только гадать и – о! – как он ненавидел неточность этого.  
  
Иногда он желал, чтобы у него была возможность отдать кому-нибудь эмоции, или хотя бы вычерпать их в миску, передать её Джону и спросить:«Что, чёрт побери, это такое, потому что это, возможно, разрушает мою жизнь, и я думаю, что это твоя вина?»  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
Он подпрыгнул, что было смущающе: он вздрогнул всем телом, как какое-то нервное дикое животное, и сердито посмотрел через плечо на Джона.  
  
– Разумеется, – пробормотал он, – думаю.  
  
– О расследовании?   
  
Он слишком долго колебался, зацепившись за вызывающий тревогу вопрос «Какое расследование?», прежде чем вспомнил про тело в переулке и подозрительно чистую квартиру.  
  
– Я мало что могу без осмотра тела. Может быть, завтра? – надежда в его голосе растаяла от выражения лица Джона. Ясно, что нет. – Я не могу оставаться здесь вечно, – выдвинул он аргумент, наблюдая за тем, как Джон схватил свой ноутбук и хлопнул Шерлока по ногам, усаживаясь на противоположном конце дивана.   
  
– Я знаю это, – спокойно ответил Джон, – но тебе придётся подождать. Если ты помчишься в Бартс, чтобы изводить Молли, это только замедлит твоё выздоровление.  
  
– Я не извожу Молли. Я стараюсь игнорировать Молли. Не моя вина, что она такая... – он сделал паузу, пытаясь подыскать верное слово, и в итоге вместо этого щёлкнул пальцами.  
  
– Молли – совершенно милая девушка.   
  
Удивительно, как, исходя от Джона, подобная характеристика превратилось в хорошее качество. Как будто солнечный настрой и проблемы с уверенностью в себе каким-то образом были предпочтительнее блестящего ума и прочного понимания своей профессии. Она была полезна, и для целей Шерлока лёгкость манипулирования ею была благом, но иногда ему хотелось, чтобы она воспротивилась. Сказала ему «нет», пусть даже исключительно с целью удивить.   
  
Возможно, это будет проект на потом.   
  
– Что-то интересное? – спросил он, наблюдая за движением глаз Джона в отсвете экрана компьютера.  
  
– Нет, ты ничего не пропускаешь, – Джон улыбнулся при виде сомнения на лице Шерлока. – Пара человек с пропавшими драгоценностями и дело с шантажом. Вероятно, они займут тебя на несколько минут, когда тебе станет лучше.   
  
Шерлок промычал что-то. Вероятно, он мог решить их даже сейчас, несмотря на плохое самочувствие, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Джон не пожертвует ноутбуком так легко. Кроме того, дело Лестрада было намного интереснее, и он снова без особого энтузиазма потянулся за неприметной полицейской папкой, а Джон включил телевизор и, пробежавшись по каналам, остановился на какой-то передаче о ремонте и переделке зданий. Это был странный выбор, поскольку Джон никогда не проявлял склонности к эстетике жилища и не владел недвижимостью, но загадка разрешилась с появлением красивой темноволосой ведущей. Просто, но немного разочаровывает.  
  
Пролистывая фотографии, Шерлок жалел, что его не было там, когда тело выловили из реки. Трупы и вода – это плохое сочетание, и Темза была недобра к молодому человеку. Его нашли под опорой моста, но ножевое ранение в грудь исключало самоубийство и утопление. Его одежда была дешёвой, скучной, во многом похожей на ту, которую носила Софи Латимер, но туфли Гуччи выбивались из образа. Возможно, это система.  
  
В папке был снимок из квартиры – из тех, которые делают друзья в каком-нибудь пивном саду на окраине Лондона. Очевидно, что мужчина, обнимающий Софи за талию ( _собственнически сцепленные руки прижимались к её бедру, фальшивая улыбка скрывала жёсткий взгляд_ ), был тем, кого выловили из реки. Скоро у них будет имя. Возможно, Лестрад уже узнал его, но на самом деле это была незначительная деталь. Шерлок способен прочитать всю историю по телу этого человека, но он слишком слаб, чтобы выйти из дома и увидеть его. Шерлок ненадолго задумался, сможет ли он убедить Молли открыть веб-трансляцию, но нет. Ему нужна информация от органов чувств помимо зрения и слуха.  
  
Взглянув на Джона, Шерлок заколебался, удивлённо моргая. Голова Джона откинулась назад на диванные подушки, глаза решительно закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Каждый вздох был почти всхрапом, грубым хрипением, которое обещало стать ещё громче, если с этим ничего не сделать. Шерлок перевёл взгляд на бормочущий телевизор – едва ли стимулирующее зрелище, потом склонил голову на бок и взвесил свои варианты.  
  
Джон страдал от недостатка сна, тогда как Шерлок стал жертвой его изобилия. Он слишком хорошо знал Джона, чтобы подумать, что тот действительно позволял себе отдохнуть в последние пару дней. Он бы дремал как солдат – прислушиваясь одним ухом и с пистолетом под рукой (образно говоря, по крайней мере, в данном случае Шерлок на это надеялся), пока Шерлок валялся в забытьи.  
  
Теперь изнеможение нагнало Джона, и, наблюдая за ним, Шерлок с каждым мгновением всё больше понимал, до какой степени тому должно быть неудобно.  
  
Так дело не пойдёт.  
  
Он осторожно отложил в сторону полицейскую папку и выскользнул из своего гнезда на диване, цепляясь за мебель в попытках удержаться на ногах. Ощущение, что он жертва наезда, никуда не делось, хотя болеутоляющие слегка ослабили его интенсивность. Вероятно, у него было часа два, пока лекарства в организме находились в максимальной концентрации, и Шерлок решил, что может найти этому хорошее применение. Он примет душ и сделает что-нибудь, что позволит ему чувствовать себя человеком, а Джон сможет подремать на диване. Полчаса отдыха в горизонтальном положении, вероятно, равнялись трём часам в теперешней позе.   
  
Разумеется, на практике заставить Джона перебраться на диван, было легче сказать, чем сделать. У Шерлока были ослабленные мускулы, а Джон был сложен как очень эффективный танк. В итоге он прибег к тихому, хрипловатому подбадривающему бормотанию, укладывая Джона на подушки и натягивая на него одеяло. Джон не открыл глаза, но Шерлок замер, когда тёплые пальцы слегка коснулись его запястья – прикосновение, от которого жар растёкся по коже. Это была мимолётная ласка: ровное движение подушечки пальца по уязвимой, бледной коже внутренней части запястья, но этого было достаточно, чтобы оставить разум Шерлока пустым, а его самого – наблюдающим за Джоном с задумчивыми глазами и приоткрытыми губами.  
  
В конце концов, до него дошло, чем он занимается – пялится с открытым ртом, как идиот, – и Шерлок осторожно высвободился из захвата, положив руку Джона обратно на одеяло так, как будто она была сделана из стекла, потом нехотя развернулся и направился в ванную комнату.  
  
Плохо реагирующие мускулы делали процесс ходьбы крайне неловким занятием, так что раздражение и нетерпеливость Шерлока росли с каждым неуклюжим усилием, производимым его телом. Его плечи запротестовали, когда он снял футболку, проверил, есть ли сухие полотенца, и, дёрнув нижнее бельё вниз, вышагнул из трусов и включил душ. Вода забарабанила по дну ванны, отчего на поверхность всплыли воспоминания о прошлой ночи, и он заморгал, представив Джона вместе с собой под душем, его сильные руки вокруг своей талии и влажное тепло его тела, прижавшегося к нему.   
  
Подёргивание между ног напомнило ему, что его тело было всего лишь больным, а не мёртвым, и Шерлок облизнул губы. Биологический императив к размножению бросал вызов логике. Он поднимал голову в самые неожиданные моменты, поднимаясь на поверхность почти по любой причине, от скуки до стресса. Даже такое, слабое и трясущееся, его тело всё ещё ощущало необходимость отводить кровь для поддержания эрекции, благодаря краткой вспышке воображения и Джону.   
  
Он решительно сказал себе, что вчера всё было исключительно врачеванием – смешением клятвы Гиппократа и дружеской заботы, и Джон был очень даже одет. В мокрую футболку, облепившую его плечи, и тяжёлую джинсовую ткань, обтягивающую бёдра. Шерлок даже не знал, что он обращал столько внимания, но, похоже, его разум записывал все детали для последующего просмотра.  
  
Он быстро отбросил мысли в сторону и шагнул под брызги. По коже прошла дрожь от полившейся на него воды, которая падала и бежала прихотливыми струйками по спине и тазовым косточкам. Возбуждение было не таким настойчивым, чтобы нуждаться в руке помощи, и честно говоря, он достиг успехов в его игнорировании, по крайней мере, насколько Джону было известно.  
  
Джон, который, вероятно был бы удивлён, узнав, что Шерлок вообще возбуждается. В самом деле, самоконтроль был и благословением и проклятьем. Люди были такими жертвами собственной физиологии: повышенный пульс, расширение зрачка, учащённое дыхание, облизывание губ… Шерлок замечал всё, но, когда он ничего не делал в ответ на проявление этих признаков у других людей или пытался стереть все знаки из собственного выражения лица, люди решили, что он каким-то образом выше подобных вещей – невинный и девственный.  
  
Иногда он желал таким быть. В плане секса он не был таким неразборчивым или беспечным как многие мужчины его возраста, но это не означало, что он был глух к его зову. Мастурбация заполняла пробел большую часть времени, но его разум был подвержен моментам одержимости, любопытства и вызова. Случаи, когда он пробовал что-то, просто чтобы увидеть, может ли он… Тянулся к чему-то, только потому что он _хотел_.   
  
Это был просто секс и никогда ничего больше. Попытки построить отношения, когда ему было двадцать, лучше забыть. Они провалились, как только выбранный партнёр осознал, что он не превратился волшебным образом в кого-то нормального и приятного, просто потому что они делили постель.  
  
Теперь он позволял себе это только время от времени. Иногда, чтобы проверить теорию – секс был главным мотиватором и бесконечным источником очарования для людей в целом, иногда – просто чтобы напомнить себе, что он не был выше физических потребностей тела, как бы он на это ни надеялся. В конце концов, он человек.  
  
Шампунь вспенился под кончиками пальцев, сцепляясь с жиром на волосах и смывая его, пока он продолжал размышлять. Возбуждение утихло, притупившись до устойчивого фонового ворчания, которое он часто мог с лёгкостью игнорировать, и он почти рассеяно мазал пеной по коже, скривив губы в ухмылке.  
  
Ну в самом деле, его поражало, как люди могли считать, что его любопытство простиралось в стольких направлениях, но никогда не затрагивало исследование секса. Они предполагали, что он был не заинтересован, асексуален или холоден. Даже Джон – единственный человек, чьё мнение имело значение, – похоже, запихал ту первую яркую искру притяжения подальше на задний план сознания, предположив, что это было чем-то, чего Шерлок не хотел.  
  
Иногда он испытывал искушение доказать ему, что он не прав – показать Джону все те маленькие признаки, которые он так хорошо скрывал и позволить заметить ему, что он был желанен. Как это было бы легко, в один прекрасный день наклонить голову – возможно, после расследования или когда они уютно устроились в объятиях 221Б – и прижаться к этим губам в поцелуе. Он мог бы дразнить, пробовать на вкус и брать, и Джон бы… Джон мог бы…  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, запрокинув голову и подставил лицо под струи воды, ощущая на щеках её скольжение. Нет, нет, так не получится. Последние несколько дней с Джоном были слишком, они доказали, сколько в Джоне нежности и сострадания: всеобъемлющей правды его существования.  
  
Джон захочет большего, и Шерлок не был уверен, что может дать ему это. Секс, страсть, накал – да, но Джону будет нужна любовь и внимание: все атрибуты отношений, и именно это Шерлок находил затруднительным. Океан потенциального провала.   
  
Сейчас у него был Джон: друг, блоггер, врач, пробный камень и фундамент. Если он нарушит их баланс, их с трудом достигнутое равновесие, то это может закончиться только катастрофой. Споры, отказ, одиночество…  
  
Нет, он не мог рисковать тем, что у него было, не мог остаться ни с чем. Он не вернётся к жизни без Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале это отсылка на название романа Джозефа Хеллера "Catch-22", который в русском переводе называется "Уловка-22". Поскольку "уловка" - это, скорее "хитрость", а тело Шерлока устроило ему ловушку, фраза мною переведена как "Ловушка двадцать два".  
> ** В оригинале это Weetabix – хлопья, спрессованные в брикеты, которые заливают молоком, ждут, когда они размякнут и развалятся, и после этого едят. http://www.weetabix.com/images/landing_image.png  
> *** Frosties – обычные хлопья https://1951club.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/kelloggs-frosties-1317-p.jpg  
> **** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuIMmwJbnco


	8. Chapter 8

Джону было тепло, удобно, и запах Шерлока окружал его со всех сторон. Каждый вздох наполнялся ароматом, от которого замирало сердце. Он мог бы остаться так навечно – с войной где-то на другом краю вселенной, чувствуя себя здесь, в кровати Шерлока, в полной безопасности и ничто не могло его потревожить.  
  
Вот только его память была совершенно пуста. Он не помнил, как он устраивался здесь – где пахло всем, чего он жаждал, и постепенно в его сознании начал проступать один существенный факт: Шерлок не был его. Он не существовал с единственной целью счастья Джона, и он никогда не соглашался на подобное размытие границ личного пространства… что происходит?  
  
Джон вытаращил глаза, озадаченно разглядывая гостиную со странной перспективы. Телевизор бормотал себе под нос вечерние новости. С убранной почти до минимума громкостью, ведущие производили впечатление игроков в шарады: напряжённые жесты и мрачные лица. Одно окно было слегка приоткрыто, впуская с улицы холодный воздух, но яркий луч света намекал, что небо прояснилось.  
  
Он лежал на диване (а не в двуспальной кровати Шерлока), в одиночестве, но укрытый Шерлоковым одеялом. Джон даже не мог вспомнить, как он здесь оказался, но этот вопрос мелькнул и пропал, заглушённый гораздо более ярким и пронзительным внутренним воплем «Где, нахрен, Шерлок?»  
  
– Я здесь.  
  
Джон слегка приподнял голову и нашёл наконец взглядом Шерлока, развалившегося в кресле. Опираясь спиной на один подлокотник и перекинув через второй ноги, он, казалось, чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно, втиснув своё почти двухметровое тело в метровое пространство. Его лицо было выбрито, а волосы были сухими, но определённо чистыми и немного пушистыми, потому что он не озаботился их укрощением. Кроме того, он был одет в ту штуку из синего шёлка, ту самую, которая облепляла его тело и от вида которой мысли Джона каждый раз закручивались и смывались куда-то вниз. Хотя на этот раз чувственность зрелища была слегка нарушена несколькими слоями одежды, которую Шерлок надел под неё.  
  
Кроме того, он закутался в подаренное миссис Хадсон на Рождество покрывало, отгородившись им от зимней прохлады, наполнившей квартиру. Шерлок печатал на своём ноутбуке: не быстрое, грохочущее клацанье, к которому Джон привык, но более медленное, ленивое фанданго, танцуемое изящными пальцами.  
  
– Знаешь, если ты когда-нибудь научишься читать мысли, люди даже не заметят разницы, – пробормотал Джон, садясь и потирая глаза.   
  
– Ты перешёл из состояния сна в состояние бодрствования всего за 0.7 секунды. Ты был встревожен. Последние несколько дней ты провёл, посвятив себя исключительно заботе обо мне, таким образом, логическим выводом стало, что ты не знал, где я, – Шерлок на секунду встретился с ним взглядом и вернулся к экрану. – Ты задал вопрос, просто не произнёс его вслух.  
  
Джон улыбнулся. Боже, как же приятно слышать прежнего Шерлока. Объясняющего мир, как будто тот был элементарнейшей вещью, а не хаотичной смесью природы, эмоций, человечества и цивилизации.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он внимательно посмотрел на него в поисках хоть намёка на ложь. Шерлока было сложно прочесть, но он жил с ним достаточно долго, чтобы выучить признаки. Лёгкое поджатие губ, микродвижение глаз вверх и влево от Джона, почти, но не до конца подавляемое невероятным контролем Шерлока. Оба они были верными намёками на враньё, но Шерлок просто вздохнул.   
  
– Усталым. У меня до сих пор всё болит, и я очень сонный.  
  
– Должно быть, действие парацетамола заканчивается, – проворчал Джон, поднимаясь на ноги, и прошлёпал на кухню, потирая на ходу глаза. – Я приготовлю нам обед и дам тебе ещё лекарств. Что бы тебе хотелось?  
  
Он сунул голову в холодильник, игнорируя заявление Шерлока, что он не голоден, и обдумал варианты. Учитывая отсутствие у Джона стопроцентной уверенности, что тошнота осталась в прошлом, лучше приготовить что-нибудь небольшое и лёгкое. В итоге он решил приготовить быстро запечённый хрустящий хлеб и куриный суп, скорее бульон – прозрачный и легкоусвояемый.  
  
– Ты с самого утра не спишь? – спросил он, разогревая в кастрюле бульон, пока хлеб подрумянивался в духовке. – Четыре часа – это неплохо, учитывая, что мы с трудом смогли разбудить тебя сутки назад.  
  
– Я немного подремал после душа. Недолго. Это кресло не очень удобное.   
  
– Почему ты меня не разбудил? Или не лёг в свою кровать?  
  
– Думаю, Майкрофт спал в ней прошлой ночью, после того, как ты встал. Мои простыни нужно сжечь, – Шерлок фыркнул, затем покачал головой и отложил ноутбук. – А тебе отдых нужнее, чем мне. Ты был совсем без сил.   
  
– Шерлок, – вздохнул Джон и проглотил рвущееся раздражение. По сути, это было проявлением доброты, той, которую в последние месяцы Шерлок выказывал по отношению к нему всё чаще и чаще. Это было сочувствием усталости Джона и учитыванием его потребностей. Социопат, как же. – Ты мог воспользоваться моей кроватью.  
  
– Запомню на следующий раз, – послышался хриплый и тёплый голос, оказавшийся ближе, чем Джон рассчитывал, и, оглянувшись, он увидел ссутулившегося на кухонном стуле Шерлока, постукивающего пальцем по пустой колбе. – Спасибо.  
  
– Здравый смысл, – ответил Джон, продолжая помешивать бульон и наблюдать за Шерлоком вполглаза.  
  
– Но тебе не нравится, когда люди находятся в твоём личном пространстве.   
  
– Я имел в виду незнакомцев, Шерлок. Я позволил Лестраду спать в ней, а ты мне больше друг, чем он. Я жалуюсь только тогда, когда ты врываешься в мою комнату, как будто ты тут хозяин. Особенно в три часа утра, когда у меня кошмар, и я могу случайно причинить тебе боль, – правда, это случилось только один раз, и это была близкая к критической ситуация с токсичными парами, но принцип оставался тем же.  
  
– Пока ты дожидаешься обеда, встань на них, – Джон ткнул пальцем в сторону напольных весов возле входной двери. – Давай посмотрим, сколько тебя нужно откармливать.   
  
Шерлок с заметной неохотой смерил взглядом весы, будто они были медвежьим капканом, а Джон убавил огонь под кастрюлей, чтобы не выкипел бульон. Он сходил за весами и принёс их на кухню, чтобы видеть результат.  
  
– Это необходимо. Давай.  
  
Под его взглядом Шерлок затянул халат потуже, а его полная нижняя губа обиженно выпятилась, но он исполнил просьбу. Цифровой дисплей мигнул и выдал свой вердикт.  
  
– Боже, Шерлок! – выдохнул Джон, уставившись на цифры, как будто мог увеличить результат усилием воли. – Я вешу больше, а я ниже тебя. Какой у тебя вообще рост?  
  
– Шесть футов два дюйма [1.87м], – наморщив нос, Шерлок посмотрел на весы, – думаю, до болезни я весил больше.  
  
– Мне всё равно, – ответил Джон. Он произвёл в уме грубый подсчёт ИМТ, и у него получился результат, который ему совсем не нравился. – Ты потерял где-то два с лишним кило от гриппа, но даже до этого ты был слишком лёгким. На данный момент шестидесяти четырёх килограмм недостаточно. Чёрт побери.  
  
Шерлок пробормотал что-то, похожее на критику в сторону Майкрофта, и Джон вздохнул, разворачиваясь обратно к бульону и разливая его по мискам.   
  
– Твой брат не толстый. Не больше, чем любой человек, который любит торты чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, и имеет сидячую работу. Ты зациклен на этой теме только потому, что знаешь, что это его слабость.   
  
– Одна из немногих, – ответил Шерлок, словно это было его персональным раздражителем. – Я никогда не был тяжёлым, Джон. Понять не могу, почему ты поднимаешь шум.   
  
Джон вытащил хлеб из духовки, разломил мини-багет напополам и положил Шерлоку на тарелку.   
  
– Шерлок, это не вопрос веса, это вопрос здоровья. У тебя низкий индекс массы тела, ещё не опасный уровень, но тебе необходимо лучше следить за собой. Хороший вес для кого-то с твоим ростом и телосложением должен быть ближе к семидесяти килограмм, чем к шестидесяти, – Джон нахмурился и добавил, – _как минимум_.  
  
Он наблюдал как ястреб за тем, как Шерлок взял хлеб, обмакнул в бульон и начал пережёвывать. Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Джон начал припоминать каждый раз, когда Шерлок что-то ел, пытаясь свести воедино его привычки питания. Дело было не только в том, что раздражающий поганец не ел во время расследования (когда, по-видимому, голод обострял его мыслительный процесс ), но даже в спокойные времена его аппетит был довольно чахлым. Вероятно, это было следствием многолетнего пренебрежения потребности в пище. Тело – настраиваемый инструмент, по крайней мере, до некоторой степени. Вероятно, оно слишком долго существовало в режиме голодания. Тело Шерлока, разумеется, выживало при таком отношении, но определённо не процветало.  
  
– Ты сердишься, – пробурчал Шерлок. Передёрнув плечами, он подогнул под себя одну ногу, отчего стал похож на птицу, взгромоздившуюся на насест. – Задумался, нет ли у меня расстройства пищевого поведения.   
  
Джон уже качал головой.   
  
– Не совсем. Думаю, ты просто слишком ленив, чтобы нормально питаться, и у тебя откровенно вывернутая наизнанку иерархия потребностей. Ты, вероятно, решил бы, что можешь и без дыхания обойтись, если бы оно не было автономным.  
  
– Работа важнее.  
  
– Нет, _ты_ важнее, – Джон тяжело опустился на стул напротив Шерлока и невидяще уставился на свою еду. Аппетит – загадочная штука, он разнится от человека к человеку и легко подвержен влиянию чего угодно – от стресса до состояния здоровья. – Это… то, что ты делаешь – это привычка. То, что ты делал на протяжении многих лет, но, честно говоря, если ты не можешь одновременно расследовать дела и есть, ты и вполовину не так умён, как о себе думаешь.   
  
Эти слова выскользнули из ниоткуда, произнесённые той маленькой частью мозга Джона, которую он имел склонность называть «случайное коварство».   
  
– На мне это не сработает, – Шерлок жевал хлеб с удивлённым видом, а в глазах был лёгкий блеск, от которого сердце Джона практически трепетало. – Возможно, у тебя было бы больше шансов, если бы весь прошлый год ты не рассказывал мне, какой я потрясающий. – Улыбка потускнела, и, подняв ложку, он задумчиво перемешал бульон, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
– Я всегда был привередлив в еде. В противоположность Майкрофту, который ест всё что угодно. Когда я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы обеспечивать себя, это просто… никогда не казалось важным. Я ел, конечно, но один-два пропущенных обеда в неделю превратились в усилия, прилагаемые, чтобы не забыть поесть раз в день. Я испытывал чувство голода, но когда у меня наконец-то появлялось время на еду, оно уже исчезало. – Он пожал плечами с видом лёгкого дискомфорта. – Всего лишь отвлечение, ничего ужасного.  
  
Джон вздохнул, доедая свой хлеб и наблюдая, как Шерлок прихлёбывает суп, проявляя лишь сдержанное удовольствие. Не то чтобы Шерлок не наслаждался едой, когда её перед ним ставили. Что бы он там ни говорил, но детская переборчивость уступила место утончённому вкусу взрослого, который просто был слишком вовлечён в окружающий мир, чтобы помнить о еде, и который в итоге решил, что лишение не являлось настоящей проблемой.  
  
– Ты относишься к еде, как будто она помеха, – заметил Джон, – но, если ты бы обратил свой блестящий ум на проблему, ты мог бы есть во время расследования. Бога ради, мы каждый день проводим в такси почти целый час. Масса времени, чтобы сожрать яблоко.   
  
– Водители не любят, когда пассажиры едят внутри машины, – Шерлок ухмыльнулся в ответ на вздох Джона, но кивнул. – Я понимаю твою точку зрения, но Джон, я действительно не могу обещать этого. Еда меня замедляет, отводит кровь от мозга…   
  
– Ты приспособишься, – пообещал Джон решительным тоном. – Серьёзно, Шерлок, попробуй в следующем месяце есть достаточное количество еды. Когда он закончится, у нас будет система, проработанная так, чтобы у тебя не было необходимости прекращать питаться, а твоё тело определит, как одновременно насытить твой аппетит и позволить тебе думать.  
  
Он видел написанную на лице Шерлока нерешительность, нежелание оставлять привычный образ жизни и отчего Работа, возможно, подвергнется риску, и Джону пришлось быстро соображать, стараясь придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы успокоить научный склад ума Шерлока.   
  
– Шесть небольших приёмов пищи в день. Вероятно, это больше, чем ты сейчас сможешь осилить, но это значит, что процесс пищеварения будет постоянным, – Джон улыбнулся, наблюдая, как глаза Шерлока прищуриваются в задумчивости. – Вместо того, чтобы устраивать ситуации "включил/выключил" своему желудку и его требованиями, он будет постоянно работать на низких оборотах, и тебе будет меньше хотеться поваляться и полентяйничать после еды. Что, в свою очередь, оставит твои мозги свободными для размышлений.  
  
Боже, он был похож на щенка, желающего угодить своему владельцу, но Шерлок был важен для него. Он не хотел притуплять этот блестящий ум или опускать его до стандартного уровня, но если существовал путь к компромиссу, то Джон воспользуется этой возможностью. Он прекрасно понимал, что если бы Шерлок не заболел и не оказался на его попечении, то детектив никогда не предоставил бы ему шанса вмешиваться в свои привычки. Джон планировал извлечь максимум пользы.  
  
Наконец Шерлок кивнул: медленно и неохотно, как будто подозревал, что весь план провалится, и просто старался порадовать Джона, но этого было достаточно. Джон с улыбкой забрал у Шерлока пустую миску и протянул ему парацетамол и Люкозейд. К сожалению, заставить Шерлока съесть что-нибудь было только половиной проблемы. Устойчивый набор веса будет медленным процессом, и, благодаря гриппу, начинать нужно с осторожностью. Тем не менее, он хотя бы получил разрешение попробовать, а это означало, что можно прекратить попытки хитростью впихнуть в Шерлока пустые калории.   
  
– Что, если я на самом деле не голоден? – спросил Шерлок с любопытством, наблюдая за тем, как Джон помыл посуду и поставил чайник. – Ты всё равно будешь заставлять меня есть?  
  
– Полагаю, это недолго будет проблемой, – ответил Джон. – Не то чтобы я собирался связывать тебя и впихивать в глотку ризотто. Это может быть маленькая порция чего-нибудь лёгкого для пищеварения. Даже это будет лучше, чем ничего. – Он пожевал губу, размышляя, не совершит ли он сейчас огромную ошибку. – Если ты действительно решишь, что не можешь это делать, то скажи мне, и я перестану пытаться помочь, но пообещай, что дашь мне шанс. Пожалуйста?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, и Джону показалось, что на его лице промелькнуло искушение так и поступить, но в итоге он кивнул.   
  
– Обещаю, Джон.   
  
Шерлок с усилием поднялся со стула и поплёлся обратно к дивану. Он не разлёгся на нём, но, судя по звукам, диванные подушки определённо просели. Возможно, его тело снова требовало отдыха, и Джон продолжил заниматься делами, тихо празднуя маленькую победу.  
  
К тому времени как он высушил тарелки и отложил их в сторону, Шерлок уже смирился с потребностями своего тела и закутался в одеяло. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, а дыхание стало медленным и ровным. Джон подобрал свой ноутбук там, где Шерлок его оставил, открыл браузер и занялся поиском информации.  
  
Его профессиональной областью была не диетология, разве что самые основы, поэтому он сидел, пытаясь впитать столько информации, сколько сможет собрать. Оценка уровня активности Шерлока была сложной задачей, поскольку иногда он целыми днями не делал ничего, кроме лежания на диване, а в другие дни бегал по Лондону сломя голову. Может, они усредняли друг друга?  
  
В итоге, рассчитывая скорость метаболизма и потребность в калориях, ему пришлось работать с прикидками. Разумеется, если пичкать Шерлока пончиками, он довольно скоро набрал бы вес, но Джон предпочёл бы по возможности что-то здоровое и сбалансированное.  
  
Примерно через час он послал мейл старой однокласснице – специалисту по диете и расстройствам питания и попросил дать общий совет. Он не ожидал быстрого ответа, но обрадовался, получив кучу приложенных схем питания и предложений. Джон не мог не ухмыльнуться, прочитав её комментарии о плохих привычках питания среднестатистического взрослого человека. Если повезёт, он сможет плавно вытащить Шерлока из привычной колеи жизни впроголодь.  
  
К тому моменту как Джон вооружился всей необходимой ему информацией, солнце уже начало клониться к закату. Отложив ноутбук в сторону, он начал изучать коллекцию DVD в поисках чего-нибудь приемлемого для просмотра. Он был в глубоких раздумьях, когда раздался хриплый от сна голос Шерлока.  
  
– Включи тот мрачный... человек с зубами... заострёнными зубами...  
  
Джон замер на мгновение и уже было попросил Шерлока дать ему больше информации, но потом его озарило. Тот факт, что по такому смутному описанию он сумел догадаться, что же имел в виду Шерлок, красноречиво свидетельствовал о прорве времени, проведённом в обществе друг друга.   
  
– Ты имеешь в виду «Сонную Лощину»? Тот, с безголовым всадником, у которого большую часть фильма нет головы и поэтому нет зубов?   
  
– Да, – Шерлок ухмыльнулся, как будто считал, что Джон только что исполнил фантастический трюк. – Обезглавливание всё делает интересным. И у него есть зубы, просто большую часть времени они к нему не прикреплены.   
  
– Из всех имеющихся у меня фильмов ты выбрал тот, в котором есть призрак, размахивающий топором.   
  
– Он не притворяется слишком умным, и не полная бессмыслица, – Шерлок сидел со взъерошенными после сна волосами, потом он потянулся и подвинулся, освобождая Джону место на диване. Приглашение было вопиюще очевидным, и Джон почувствовал, как что-то сжалось у него внутри, отчего ему стало радостно и довольно, но желание никуда не делось. Шерлок не имел в виду ничего сверх обычного, но всё равно – получить разрешение быть в такой приятной близости было своего рода привилегией.  
  
Просмотр фильма в компании Шерлока всегда был испытанием сам по себе. Он никогда не мог просто принять сюжет на веру и придирался ко всему на свете. Тем не менее, сегодня он был гораздо более лаконичным, его комментарии были тихим, почти интимным бормотанием, и они смешили Джона. Выводы о персонажах и актёрах выдвигались без напора и срочности, и Джон успокоился, чувствуя рядом с собой жар длинного, стройного тела, прижавшегося к нему плечом к плечу.  
  
Солнце зашло, и воздух, проникающий через окно, начал тянуть с собой холод. Стоило встать и закрыть окно, но на это не было сил, и внезапно Джон обнаружил, что его обернули тёплым, перьевым бастионом одеяла Шерлока.  
  
– Ты мёрзнешь, – пробормотал Шерлок, покрепче прижимаясь к боку Джона, словно желая поделиться теплом своего тела. – Осталось недолго. Потом ты сможешь сделать чай.  
  
– Для меня или для тебя?   
  
– Ну, раз уж ты встанешь… – Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Джон приложил все усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на происходящем на экране. Не самая лёгкая вещь на свете, потому что каждый нерв в его теле внезапно стал одержим теплом Шерлока. И это тепло больше не было лихорадочным – оно было надёжным и ровным, вызывающим мысли о ленивых утрах в постели.  
  
К началу финальных титров Джон полностью потерял нить сюжета, но ему было всё равно. Быть может, он поступал плохо, крадя эти крошечные мгновения, потворствуя своим фантазиям, которые, очевидно, Шерлоку и в голову не могли прийти, но он не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину. В конце концов, у него было право на маленькие радости, и это было, по сути, безвредно.  
  
– Ты хочешь?..  
  
– Мне принести?..  
  
Они заговорили одновременно, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он не осознавал, что они сидят так близко, и внезапно у него перехватило дыхание. Ему нужно всего лишь наклониться, чтобы накрыть губами этот чувственный рот… его тело практически гудело от напряжения.  
  
Это было похоже на те мгновения после погони, когда они смеялись и запинались, а спадающая волна адреналина оборачивалась чем-то иным. За исключением того, что на этот раз не было преступников, были только он и Шерлок, чей взгляд на миг упал на губы Джона и чьи зрачки были огромными, а глаза серыми как шторм.  
  
Подождите…  
  
Джон моргнул, и чары рассеялись, оставив его в смущении и с трудом переводящим дыхание. Что он только что увидел?  
  
Шерлок уже поднялся на ноги, пробормотав что-то про чай, закрыл окно и поплёлся на кухню, оставляя Джона с головокружением и бешено колотящимся под рёбрами сердцем. Это… это… ему ведь не померещилось это, так ведь? Неужели всё зашло так далеко, что он увидел то, что хотел увидеть, в выражении лица своего друга?  
  
Нет, нет, он знал, что это было, пусть даже и мимолетный проблеск. Может, он не так хорош в дедукции как Шерлок, но он должен быть полным идиотом, чтобы пропустить напряжение, повисшее в воздухе между ними. И глаза Шерлока – Боже!  
  
С трудом сглотнув, он откинул одеяло и нащупал пульт проигрывателя, пытаясь занять себя действиями, и только потом осмелился взглянуть в сторону Шерлока. Всё это время Джон предполагал, что его влечение было односторонним, беспомощным и безответным, но, оказавшись на несколько мгновений под этим взглядом, он больше не был в этом уверен.  
  
Шерлок сбежал, как будто ему пятки поджаривали, и у Джона внутри всё сжалось в замешательстве. Казалось, будто он что-то упускает, как будто он был ослеплен перспективой исполнения всех своих желаний, но там была какая-то ловушка, о которой он не подозревал.   
  
Он почти произнёс это, почти озвучил бесконечные вопросы, толпящиеся в своей голове, но осторожность удержала его. Джон не думал, что ошибается, но такая возможность оставалась, и если он ошибся, то выпалить как подросток: «Я тебе нравлюсь?», вероятно, уничтожит всё, что у них было. В худшем случае Шерлок посмотрит на него своим обычным взглядом «люди – странные», а близость, которую они разделили, превратится в пропасть.  
  
В лучшем…  
  
Боже.  
  
– Джон?  
  
Он моргнул, осознав, что Шерлок протягивает ему чашку чая. Он неё поднимался пар, танцуя в воздухе, и, пробормотав извинение, Джон взял кружку, пытаясь прочитать в выражении лица друга намёк на что-либо, но создавалось впечатление, будто ничего не произошло. Не было ни уязвимости, ни неуверенности, только замешательство, как будто, по мнению Шерлока, это Джон вёл себя странно.  
  
Джон заметил, что когда Шерлок снова сел, то оставил между ними немного пространства. Немного, на ширину ладони или вроде того, но Джон всё равно обратил внимание. Отчасти он желал снова сесть вплотную и посмотреть, что произойдёт, но он сдержал себя, сосредоточившись на молочных завитках в своём чае, в то время как разум пытался найти ответы.  
  
Он знал, как Шерлок исследовал проблему. Он собирал доказательства и информацию, выкручивая окружающий мир досуха, пока тот не сдавал все возможные факты для рассмотрения. Ну, Шерлок был не единственным, кто способен делать выводы. Быть может, Джон не способен определить, где человек прошёл по грязи на его ботинках, но у него было достаточно мозгов, чтобы знать, что ситуация требует дальнейшего изучения.  
  
Итак, расслабившись на диванных подушках, Джон обхватил руками кружку и начал наблюдать.  
  
Белая кожа, не расцвеченная румянцем лихорадки, выглядела молоком на фоне тёмного всплеска синего халата. Под глазами намечались тени, но он видел их и в худшем состоянии. Рот скривился в гримасе, когда Шерлок переключил телевизор на канал новостей, его интеллект был отчётливо виден во взгляде, которым он впитывал происходящее. На поверхности всё было как всегда – как будто Джон вообразил себе все это.  
  
За исключением того, что... нет, это было не так. Шерлок был напряжён больше обычного. Он сидел свободно, но не развалился, раскинув свои длинные конечности. Джон заметил, как натянулась под кожей линия кивательной мышцы*, совсем как тетива лука. Пальцы крепко сжимали кружку с чаем, который, как Джону запоздало пришло в голову, Шерлоку, вероятно, не стоило пить.  
  
Значит, нервничает? Неуверенность была откровенно нехарактерна для Шерлока, но с другой стороны, возможно, это была одна из немногих ситуаций, которые он не мог продедуцировать с настоящей точностью. Несмотря на нервирующую тенденцию отвечать на вопросы, прежде чем они бывали озвучены, Шерлок не мог читать мысли. Он, вероятно, понятия не имел о чувствах Джона или о том, что какое бы желание он не испытывал, оно было определённо взаимным.  
  
Слова, отчаянно желающие быть произнесёнными, застряли у него в горле. Например: «Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, правда?» и «Всё в порядке, потому что я тоже хочу поцеловать тебя. Прямо сейчас. И меня не волнует, если я заражусь гриппом».   
  
– Ау! – донёсшееся от двери хихиканье миссис Хадсон, заставило его стиснуть челюсти, не дав словам воли. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как момент ускользает, теряясь в потоке времени. Выругавшись про себя, Джон судорожно выдохнул и, обернувшись через плечо, изобразил слабую, фальшивую улыбку.  
  
– Мальчики, я принесла вам куриную запеканку. Хватит на несколько дней, если только вы не поставите её рядом с чем-нибудь мерзким, – подняв в доказательство кастрюлю, она направилась на кухню и, одобрительно посмотрев на относительно чистый стол, улыбнулась им. – Шерлок, ты выглядишь гораздо лучше.   
  
– Джон превосходно заботился обо мне. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, – ответил Шерлок, улыбнувшись Джону.  
  
– Что же, не спешите. Иначе только хуже себе сделаешь. Ох! – её глаза загорелись, и она пошарила в кармане своего кардигана. – Милая девушка, которая помогает твоему брату, занесла вот это.  
  
Она помахала Джону пакетом из аптеки, и, поднявшись, он забрал его, проверив надпись. Убедившись, что в пакете был приличный запас амоксициллина, он посмотрел на Шерлока.   
  
– У тебя ведь нет аллергии на пенициллин?  
  
– Нет, – странное выражение появилось на лице Шерлока, но исчезло в мгновение ока. – Не думаю, что они мне понадобятся. Я не кашлял уже несколько часов.   
  
– Может и нет, но осложнения могут проявиться через несколько дней. Предпочитаю иметь лекарства под рукой, – Джон с улыбкой повернулся к миссис Хадсон и приподнял крышку с кастрюли. Вырвавшийся аромат был прекрасен, а живот громко заурчал. Они с Шерлоком провели целый день в обществе друг друга, не заметив, как прошло время. – Я подогрею её. Хотите к нам присоединиться?  
  
– О, благослови тебя, дорогой, но нет. Через час у меня игра в бридж с миссис Тернер. Присматривайте друг за другом, – она с намёком дёрнула бровью, и Джон подавил улыбку. Очевидно, что, по крайней мере, по мнению миссис Хадсон, они с Шерлоком с тем же успехом могли делить постель с момента заселения. Жаль только, что сердце Шерлока прочитать куда сложнее.   
  
Джон повернулся к духовке, включая слабый огонь под кастрюлей с запеканкой. Он не слышал движений Шерлока и поднял голову, только когда со стороны книжных полок раздался шелест бумаги. Шерлок вытащил из конверта свою медкарту, и Джон поднял бровь, когда тот протянул её в его сторону.  
  
– Читай, – настойчиво сказал Шерлок, – мне нельзя доверять в суждении, что важно и что нет, а я предпочитаю, чтобы ты был подготовлен, а не неинформирован.  
  
– Шерлок…   
  
– Я серьёзно, Джон. Пожалуйста? – он запустил руку в кудри, превращая буйный беспорядок в хаос, и кинул папку на кухонный стол. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как друг и как врач. – Он передёрнул плечами и отвёл взгляд. – Это логично.   
  
Это действительно было так, как бы Джон не ненавидел это признавать. То по раздельности, то оба, после погони за преступниками они часто нуждались в медицинской помощи, и возможность предоставить парамедикам базисную информацию могла оказаться критичной. Но даже с разрешения Шерлока это казалось вторжением в личную жизнь. Тем не менее, если он был честен сам с собой, вряд ли Шерлок когда-нибудь поделился бы этой информацией. Чего он на самом деле ожидал? Разговора по душам?  
  
Если только… это именно он и был, но только очень по-шерлоковски? Возможно, он не собирался с ним разговаривать об этом, но он и не пытался спрятать или уничтожить папку. Он назвал себя ненадёжным источником. Было ли это для Шерлока способом предоставить ему информацию, сохраняя при этом статус-кво?   
  
– Ладно, давай её сюда, – он протянул руку и ощутил в ладони гладкость картона, когда Шерлок отдал своё прошлое на изучение. Не сказав ни слова, он сменил Джона у плиты, и устало опираясь на кухонный стол, уставился на запеканку, как будто в ней были ответы на все невозможные вопросы.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него и положил руку на папку. Это была распечатка, а не оригинальный маленький футляр, заполненный тонкой бумагой. Без сомнения, Майкрофт достал её прямо из ужасной новой системы НСЗ – хотя, часть из них, казалось, распечатана на превосходной бумаге: возможно, оригинальные записи частных врачей.  
  
Она была толстой – не стопка бумажек, а настоящий том. При обычных условиях, Джон не ожидал чего-то подобного, если только у пациента не было предыдущих и/или хронических заболеваний.  
  
– Ты же сказал бы мне, если бы умирал или что-то вроде? – спросил он, чувствуя, как под рёбрами устраивается какое-то сложное чувство, тяжёлое и тошнотворное.   
  
– Уверен, что будь оно так, к данному времени ты бы поставил диагноз, – мягко заметил Шерлок. – По большей части это бумаги после разных поведенческих оценок.  
  
– Могу я их прочитать? – Джон внимательно наблюдал за Шерлоком, подмечая всё: осунувшееся лицо и нахохлившуюся позу, так же как и отголосок чего-то неопределённого во взгляде.  
  
Ответная улыбка была немного резкой.   
  
– Если хочешь. Ни один из них не является текущим диагнозом, хотя, я подозреваю, что ты это уже знал, так?   
  
– У меня были подозрения, – ответил Джон с улыбкой, перелистывая папку на начало и взял в руки свидетельство о рождении. В конце концов, медицинские записи – это всего лишь история жизни. Нет смысла прыгать сразу в середину. Он рассматривал свидетельство, пытаясь представить Шерлока младенцем. Это было почти невозможно, хотя, когда взгляд Джона дошёл до полного имени Шерлока, он не смог удержаться от недоверчивого фырканья.  
  
– Твоё второе имя…  
  
– Не произноси вслух, – казалось, Шерлок испытывает агонию, как будто он желал, чтобы Джон пролистал всё это и забыл эту неловкую деталь. – Моё имя является достаточным доказательством того, что моим родителям нельзя было доверять давать имя ребёнку.  
  
– Я не могу представить тебя никем другим, – пробормотал Джон. – Но Шерлок Байрон Холмс? Серьёзно?  
  
Шерлок поморщился, тыкая в кусочек курицы, как будто желал вместо этого вонзить оружие в голову.  
  
– Серьёзно, – пробормотал он в итоге, фыркнув. – У Майкрофта не настолько плохо. Милтон. Думаю, мои родители пытались показать начитанность. Я действительно предпочёл бы, чтобы ты сохранил эту деталь в тайне.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, молча кивнув. Шерлок явно ненавидел своё имя, хотя сейчас, после первого удивления, Джон понял, что оно ему подходило. Было что-то в Шерлоке – что-то большее, чем тёмные кудри и мелодрама – что было, ну, что очень гармонировало с мыслью о лорде Байроне.  
  
Он бегло просмотрел детали о ранней жизни Шерлока, подмечая, что оценки психологов начались незамедлительно. Очевидно, что уже в детстве по крайней мере его мать вполне понимала, что Шерлок отличается от других. Она точно не была обеспокоенным родителем – она была родителем практичным, который, казалось, хотел убедиться, что делает всё возможное для своего сына.  
  
– Ты не говорил почти до шести лет, – пробормотал Джон, читая записи логопеда, которые указывали на отсутствие подозрений на умственную неполноценность, проблем со слухом или проблем в развитии, но скорее намекали на тот вид интеллекта, который заставлял всех взрослых настораживаться, когда они замечают это в детях: слишком проницательный и резкий.  
  
– Я заговорил сразу цельными предложениями с многосложными словами, – объяснил Шерлок, и его плечи дёрнулись под халатом. – В любом случае, Майкрофт говорил достаточно за нас обоих.  
  
– Тихушничал, пока не убедился, что делаешь всё правильно, – произнёс Джон, больше для себя. Он мало что знал о психологии так называемых вундеркиндов. Экстремальное развитие интеллекта шло рука об руку с аномалиями в остальных областях. Большинство профессионалов никогда не знало, считать эти вещи настораживающими или просто отличием.  
  
Было ещё несколько медицинских отчётов, и Джон приостановился на датированном годом спустя. Просто отметка из неотложки о раздавленных пальцах. На первый взгляд казалось, что Шерлок просто встретился с закрывающейся дверью, но затем Джон заметил, что повреждены были обе руки.  
  
– Что случилось с тобой, когда тебе было семь? – спросил он, взмахнув страницей.   
  
У Шерлока было сложное выражение лица: наполовину самодовольное, наполовину виноватое.  
  
– Майкрофт случился. Он учился играть на фортепьяно, пытаясь довести до совершенства сложный отрывок. Я не мог играть, но умел читать ноты. Я думал, что он вышел, когда сел попробовать.  
  
– Ты сыграл лучше него? – Джон поморщился; он был практически уверен, что знает, что за этим последовало. – И он тебя услышал?   
  
– Захлопнул крышку фортепьяно прямо мне на руки. Первый и последний раз, когда он вспылил и физически выразил это, – Шерлок выразительно пошевелил пальцами. Ни один из них не был кривым или очевидно повреждённым, и Джон видел, как они без труда извлекали самые красивые, замысловатые отрывки на скрипке. – Он чувствовал зависть и несостоятельность. После этого никто из нас больше не играл на пианино.  
  
Джон прикусил губу, размышляя над словами Шерлока. Не то чтобы у них с Гарри не было похожих драк, но не настолько злобных или требующих посещения больницы. Соперничество между братьями и сёстрами может быть ужасающим временами, но было что-то в том, что Шерлок сказал…  
  
– Ты не хотел, чтобы он тебя услышал. Не пытался показать, что ты лучше, – Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который внимательно изучал содержимое кастрюли. – Ты просто старался быть похожим на него.   
  
– Проходящая фаза, – сказал Шерлок с намёком на обещание. – Вообще-то я удивлен, что Майкрофт не убрал этот кусок. Не сказать, что он показывает его в лучшем свете.  
  
– Может он не думал, что я замечу это среди остальных или буду спрашивать, – Джон пожал плечами, перелистывая на другую страницу – о пребывании в больнице, про которое Майкрофт упоминал в связи с падением Шерлока в пруд. Там были и старые рентгеновские снимки, и он посмотрел на них на просвет, морщась при виде очевидных теней, которые отмечали оба детских лёгких. – Боже, ты был серьёзно болен.   
  
– Я мало что помню, – пальцы Шерлока на мгновение прошлись по его грудине. – Только то, что мне было больно дышать. Жгло и царапало. – Он покачал головой, потянувшись к тарелкам, и оттолкнул пустую чашку Петри. – Сколько мне нужно съесть?  
  
Джон закрыл папку и отложил её в сторону. Потом ещё будет время, чтобы прочитать остальное, если только Шерлок не заберёт назад своё разрешение. Сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на нём самом.   
  
– Столько, сколько сможешь. Прими ещё парацетамол вместе с едой. Тебя снова начинает трясти.  
  
– Повышенная температура к вечеру не является чем-то необычным на стадии выздоровления, – тихо заметил Шерлок, прежде чем позволил Джону усадить себя на один из кухонных стульев. – Ты слишком много беспокоишься.   
  
– Думаю, я беспокоюсь как раз в меру, – ответил Джон, накладывая еду по тарелкам, наливая им напитки и раскладывая столовые приборы. – Инцидент с пианино был началом того, что сейчас происходит между тобой и Майкрофтом?  
  
Шерлок огляделся по сторонам в поисках сброшенного одеяла, чтобы накинуть его себе на плечи для дополнительного тепла, когда Джон поставил перед ним тарелку с исходящей паром запеканкой.   
  
– Нет. Мы никогда не ладили. Он всегда был…  
  
– Чрезмерно защищающим?   
  
– Вмешивающимся. Ты знаешь, какими бывают старшие дети в семье, – Шерлок наколол кусочек курицы и съел без особого энтузиазма, несмотря на восхитительные оттенки вина и трав в соусе.  
  
– Да, Гарри была довольно властной. Всё ещё властная, когда трезвая, но как твой брат перешёл от защемления пальцев крышкой фортепьяно к... – он махнул на Лондон за окном, подразумевая всё: от камер видеонаблюдения на улицах до мирового господства. – Он сказал мне, что беспокоится постоянно. Хотя, должен признать, он не единственный. Ты определённо живёшь не самой безопасной жизнью.   
  
– У него пристрастие к контролю, – резко ответил Шерлок. – Я фигура в бесконечной шахматной игре – и та, которой он не может хоть как-то командовать. Он ненавидит это. Он пытается навязать мне свою волю при каждом удобном случае. Я вынужден сопротивляться, – на этот раз ухмылка была теплее, и она заставила Джона задуматься, а не была ли ссора между братьями не столько дуэлью, сколько игрой. – В конце концов, это то, что делают младшие братья. Кроме того, если я не буду держать его в форме, он окончательно срастётся со своим креслом.   
  
– Уверен, он всё ещё чувствует вину за инцидент с фортепьяно, – сказал Джон. Небольшое событие в истории болезни Шерлока застряло у него в мыслях как многогранный, причиняющий боль кристалл. Это дало ему более ясное понимание человечности обоих Холмсов, которые, казалось, прилагали все усилия к тому, чтобы скрыть свидетельства о существовании у них чувств.  
  
– Всякий раз, когда я упоминаю это, он говорит, что мне нужно было быстрее отдёргивать руки, – Шерлок погонял еду по тарелке, потом отправил в рот ещё один кусочек и проглотил. Судя по его виду, его тело скорее жаждало сна, а не еды. – Не думаю, что он намеревался причинить мне боль. Он просто хотел, чтобы я прекратил.   
  
– Они были сломаны? – спросил Джон, указывая на руки Шерлока, пальцы которых ловко управлялись со столовыми приборами. – Я не видел рентгеновских снимков.  
  
– Сильный ушиб. Мамуля была в ярости, – теперь ухмылка была крайне самодовольной. – Это было потрясающе. Никогда не слышал, чтобы она так орала на Майкрофта. Она угрожала лишить его карманных денег.   
  
– Предполагаю, что обычно кричали на тебя, – он мог ясно себе это представить: маленький Шерлок – коленки и локти, и бесконечное любопытство, – создающий хаос без малейшего злого умысла.  
  
Шерлок задумчиво кивнул.   
  
– Но никогда так сильно. Я разнёс дом, поджёг газон… Такого рода вещи. На самом деле, я никого не поранил. Думаю, Мамулю шокировало, что Майкрофт оказался на такое способен, даже если это был несчастный случай, – он встретился взглядом с Джоном и пожал плечами. – Он не хотел, чтобы мои пальцы зацепило.  
  
Джон опустошил свою тарелку, думая обо всех тех ссорах между ним и Гарри. Детьми они иногда вздорили по пустякам: руки, кулаки и ногти пускались в ход, когда ссоры становились слишком жаркими. В конце концов Джон вырос, но выросла ли Гарри?  
  
А Гарри нет. Гарри потеряла себя в пагубной привычке, которая развивалась в ней с подросткового возраста, и Джон ничего не мог поделать, чтобы остановить её. Он мог спасать жизни на поле боя и следовать за темнокудрым маньяком по всему Лондону, но он не мог заставить свою сестру бросить бутылку.  
  
Он ощутил на запястье тёплые пальцы Шерлока – простое, лёгкое прикосновение, которое вырвало его из задумчивости, и заморгал. Это было всего лишь лёгкое похлопывание, а не медлительная ласка, и Джон задумался, что произошло бы, если бы он повернул руку и поймал ладонь Шерлока. Что сделал бы его сосед: отнял бы её или шагнул ближе?  
  
Он моргнул и отмахнулся от вопроса, вновь заколебавшись от напавшей на него мрачной нерешительности. Вместо этого он заставил себя думать как доктор и оценивающе посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
– У тебя усталый вид, – тихо сказал Джон. – Съешь еще несколько кусочков, а потом мы тебя уложим в постель.  
  
– Ещё семи даже нет, – заметил Шерлок, но в его голосе слышалась сильная усталость. – Я не ребёнок.   
  
– Нет, ты взрослый, который всё ещё сражается с гриппом. Сон – самое лучшее для тебя. – Джон смотрел, как Шерлок наконец послушался и управился с ещё четырьмя кусочками курицы, пока одна потребность не перевесила другую. Джон поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку Шерлоку и помогая ему встать, и прикоснулся рукой ко лбу. Небольшой жар, но ничего страшного. У Шерлока всё ещё было достаточно координации и сил, чтобы ходить, и он пошаркал в свою спальню, где уставился на простыни.  
  
– Тут спал Майкрофт, – пробормотал он, уставившись на кровать, как будто она пропитана ядом.  
  
– Бога ради, Шерлок. У него нет ни ветрянки, ни краснухи.  
  
– Он может заразить меня майкрофтовостью.   
  
– Ты – смешон, – нежно произнёс Джон, видя улыбку Шерлока. – И ты об этом знаешь, а теперь забирайся. – Он осторожно подтолкнул его на матрас, скользнув руками по шелку, облегающему плечи, и натянул ему одеяло до подбородка. От него не ускользнул слабый вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся у Шерлока, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Глаза уже закрылись, а тело, набирая скорость, помчалось в сторону сна, который он так редко себе позволял.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок. Сладких снов.  
  
Протянув руку, он выключил в спальне свет, оставляя в комнате лишь тусклое сияние уличных фонарей и полосу света из кухни. В этом робком освещении было легче позволить упасть маске врача. Лицо Шерлока выглядело бесконечно безмятежным: краткий отдых безумно мчащегося разума, и Джон осознал, что от этого зрелища у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Всё его тело ныло от желания забраться на кровать и растянуться рядом с Шерлоком. Джон легко мог себе представить простое удовольствие от того, чтобы обернуться вокруг этого длинного тела, тёплого и уютного, с соблазнительным обещанием большего. Несколько часов назад он был уверен, что подобное не может быть ничем большим, кроме фантазии.  
  
Теперь была надежда.  
  
Сердце Джона билось часто от открывающихся возможностей. Возможно, он ошибался насчёт того, что он видел в глазах Шерлока недавно, когда они сидели в гостиной, но даже если и так – Джон будет невозможно счастлив попытаться и узнать правду.  
  
Время покажет, куда это их заведёт, и Джон планировал от души насладиться путешествием.


	9. Chapter 9

Негодующий рык автомобильного сигнала ворвался в сон Шерлока, отсекая путаницу бессмысленных образов, плавающих в его голове, и исчез, оставляя моргать в потолок. Будучи столицей, Лондон сиял в любое время суток, и белая краска потолка отражала отблески его сияния. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке поведали Шерлоку о том, что уже почти три часа утра. За дверью спальни царила тишина, позволяющая предположить, что Джон лёг спать несколько часов назад.  
  
Воспоминание о предыдущем вечере расцвело яркими красками, и Шерлок ощутил, как в животе скручивается жар. По коже пробежали мурашки, а сердце сбилось с ритма при воспоминании о том, как он встретился взглядом с Джоном и не мог оторваться, как будто тот наложил на него заклятье. Он был так близко. Лёгкий наклон головы – вот и всё, что было нужно, чтобы украсть поцелуй, чтобы наконец ощутить вкус – и это было ужасным искушением.  
  
Растянувшись на матрасе, Шерлок хмуро уткнулся лицом в подушку и попытался рассуждать рационально. Подобное случалось и прежде, как правило – на расследованиях. Волна адреналина была отличным оправданием для прерывистого дыхания и жажды, от которой перехватывало горло. Шерлок часто пользовался этим, позволяя не более чем намёку на желание блеснуть сквозь трещины в своём контроле и получая от этого необходимое облегчение.   
  
Но прошлой ночью этой позволяющей спрятаться ширмы не было. Только согревающее убежище Бейкер-стрит, а прижавшись к нему, под боком, был тёплый и сильный Джон.  
  
Глупо. Самое подходящее слово. Нездоровье сделало его неуклюжим и беспечным и сократило короткую дистанцию дружбы практически до нуля. В сочувствии Джона была своего рода близость – надёжность и постоянство, которых Шерлок никогда не находил ни в ком другом. Казалось, он совершенно неосознанно дал какой-то обет. Тело нашло своего любовника, и сейчас оно его желало. Оно было идеально настроено на присутствие и близость Джона, и Шерлок заколебался.  
  
Этот взаимный обмен невысказанных желаний занял лишь несколько биений сердца, но тогда как Шерлок привык читать это желание в Джоне – купаясь в нём и в то же время оплакивая неприкасаемый идеал, – Джон никогда не замечал его ответа. До прошлого вечера.  
  
Шерлок выругался, тихо и зло. Разумеется, Джон решил проявить наблюдательность в самое неподходящее время, но Шерлок заметил, как в нём зарождается осознание. Он подозревал, что только своевременное вмешательство миссис Хадсон остановило Джона от углубления в тему, и Шерлок не мог понять: радоваться этому или испытывать разочарование.  
  
Разумеется, он должен испытывать облегчение от того, что не пришлось объяснять Джону, почему переход их отношений на новый уровень был бы плохой идеей, не так ли? Он должен быть счастлив, что ему не пришлось произносить слова, которые навсегда закроют эту дверь, но Шерлок понял, что ему интересно: как бы Джон ответил? Согласился бы он или же добавил неизвестную величину в уравнение?  
  
Мог бы он заставить Шерлока передумать?  
  
Шерлок повернул голову набок, дыша рвано и глубоко, выпуская появившееся под рёбрами ощущение наполненности гелием.  
  
Кажется, теперь он никогда не узнает. Джон притих, а Шерлок заметался в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло послужить отвлечением. Папка с медицинской историей была очевидным выбором – в высшей степени логичным. Тем не менее он не мог отрицать, что выдача этой информации Джону была своего рода проверкой, хотя он не был уверен, на какой результат рассчитывал. Хотел ли он отпихнуть Джона от края обрыва над пропастью перемен – заставить его отступить, вывалив массу личной информации, которая содержалась в папке?  
  
Хотел ли он приблизить Джона ещё больше, укрепить уже и так прочный мост понимания, который возник между ними?  
  
Тихий, неритмичный стук капель дождя по оконному стеклу добавил контрапункт к вальсу его мыслей. Обрывки сна всё ещё цеплялись за него, погружая в тёплые отмели дремоты, тогда как мысли продолжали кружить по орбите, центром притяжения которой был Джон и прошлая ночь.  
  
В итоге мозговая активность перевесила летаргию тела, и, высунув ноги из-под одеяла, он ощутил ступнями ворс ковра, потом встал с кровати и неуклюже закачался на ногах. Из горла вырвался тихий стон, и, потирая руками глаза, он похромал на кухню. Вероятно, Джон проспит ещё несколько часов, но обычно Шерлок любил эту часть ночи. Это был самый тёмный час перед рассветом, когда Лондон почти спал, а мир успокаивался.   
  
Это было прекрасное время для проведения экспериментов. В тишине этого часа он мог слышать свои мысли и наслаждаться вспышками и искрами своих теорий. Вот только сейчас фейерверк его разума превратился в отсыревшие петарды – плюющиеся тусклые угли, накрытые туманом болезни. Очевидно, последний приём лекарств уже превратился в далёкое воспоминание, оставив его тело в естественном – разрушенном вирусом – состоянии.   
  
Состояние всё ещё неприятное, но за последние пару дней наступило улучшение. Да уж, в качестве подбадривания сгодится что угодно.  
  
Трясущимися пальцами он выдавил из блистера две таблетки, закинул их в рот и запил несколькими глотками воды. Желая принять свою стандартную позу для размышлений, он почти добрёл до дивана, но зацепился взглядом за коробки с хлопьями. Они стояли посреди стола, а Шерлок не мог вспомнить, клал ли Джон их там всегда или же он пытался оставить подчеркнутое напоминание об обещании Шерлока.  
  
Еда. Утомительно. Тем не менее Джон, похоже, был счастлив от согласия Шерлока лучше относиться к самому себе, и мысль о его разочаровании легла у Шерлока неприятной тяжестью в животе. Было заманчиво просто позволять другим заботиться о себе; принимать пищу под принуждением, донося до всех окружающих, каким бессмысленным занятием он это считал, но в голове мелькнула мысль о неискренности такого поведения.  
  
Он дал Джону слово. Для кого-то другого его обещание ничего бы не значило, но сейчас Шерлок чувствовал себя обязанным хотя бы попытаться его сдержать.  
  
Вздохнув, он достал из шкафа миску, а из ящика ложку, зная, сколько шума издаёт приготовление пищи. Если ему повезёт, Джон будет крепко спать и не услышит его из своей комнаты наверху, но Шерлок всё равно вздрогнул, когда звякнула тарелка и загудел холодильник, откуда он доставал молоко.  
  
Компактно сложившись в кресле Джона, он поел, не обращая на еду внимания, углубившись в раздумья. Разочарование копилось в основании черепа монотонной вибрацией, но сейчас он мог винить только слабость своего тела. Он был слишком истощён, чтобы проводить эксперимент. Даже такое простое действие, как сидение за микроскопом, казалось непосильной задачей, и он оказался брошен на милость круговерти мыслей.  
  
Было невыносимо находиться в таком состоянии, когда его ожидала Работа. Лестрад, без сомнения, всё ещё мучился с двойным убийством, отвлекаясь на новые дела, которые сыпались на него сверху. Вместо того чтобы найти ответ, Шерлок застрял в стенах Бейкер-стрит, где их близость друг к другу сработала как линза, собирая все его смутные расплывчатые чувства по отношению к доктору Джону Ватсону в острый, приносящий дискомфорт, фокус.  
  
Нет. Нет. Ему нужно оказаться там, пусть ненадолго. Ему нужен всего лишь час, чтобы воссоединиться с головоломкой, погоней, игрой. Этого должно хватить, чтобы избавиться от искушения и напомнить себе, почему Шерлок Холмс не имел дела с сантиментами.  
  
Джон ему в этом не помощник. Он уже совершенно ясно дал понять, что намерен обеспечить Шерлоку полное выздоровление. Честно говоря, Шерлок не удивился бы, если бы Джон воспользовался предложением Лестрада по поводу наручников – для гарантии, что Шерлок не покинет квартиру. Нет, Джона придётся убедить.  
  
Взглянув на себя, Шерлок вздохнул, раздумывая, сможет ли он убедительно изобразить здоровый вид. Для взгляда обычного доктора это не было бы проблемой. Шерлок имел достаточное понятие о болезнях и анатомии, чтобы знать, что скрыть, а что подчеркнуть, но Джон сильно превышал обычный уровень. Он не обратит ни малейшего внимания на тщательно созданный фасад. Вместо этого он увидит всю слабость, до сих пор сидящую в его теле.  
  
Ложка звякнула по дну пустой миски, и Шерлок с удивлением моргнул. Хлопья закончились, за исключением вечно остающейся лужицы молока на дне. Убогая конструкция. Почему не делают миски с какой-нибудь встроенной воронкой, чтобы можно было собрать последнюю ложечку молока? Как эта явно неэффективная модель стала стандартом для завтрака с хлопьями?  
  
Нахмурившись, Шерлок поставил на кофейный столик этот неудачный образчик посуды и вернулся к размышлению о более важных вещах. Если он не может убедительно врать Джону о своём состоянии, то ему просто нужно сделать всё возможное, чтобы оно стало правдой. Бесперебойный приём лекарств поможет сдерживать худшие симптомы, а если он переоденется, то, вероятно, это тоже приведёт к небольшому психосоматическому улучшению здоровья.   
  
Вот только если он начнёт греметь в квартире сейчас, это может разбудить Джона. Обычно он не испытывал колебаний по этому поводу. В конце концов, Джон знал, во что ввязывался, когда заселился в квартиру – Шерлок очень прозрачно намекнул на подводные камни соседства с собой. Но после того как Джон посвятил непоколебимой заботе о нём столько часов, Шерлок не торопился тревожить его сон. Нет, он подождёт наступления утра, прежде чем рискнёт разбудить Джона.  
  
Он оглянулся на миску на кофейном столике и перевёл взгляд на круассаны, которые Джон оставил на кухонной столешнице. Просто чудо, что после Майкрофта что-то уцелело. Вообще-то, если он хочет круассан, лучше съесть его сейчас, прежде чем снова появится его надоедливый брат. Не то чтобы он был голоден – ему просто нравился вкус.  
  
Успокоив себя этим нехитрым доводом, Шерлок обнял себя за плечи и побрёл на кухню, поджимая голые пальцы на холодном линолеуме. Когда он впился в круассан зубами, тот восхитительно захрустел, и, машинально облизываясь, чтобы снять крошки, Шерлок оглянулся на стол и заметил две папки, лежащие там с невинным видом. Первая содержала материалы дела – чересчур игнорировавшегося в последние дни, а во второй была медицинская история Шерлока.  
  
Очевидно, Джон не забрал её с собой, чтобы почитать. Означало ли это, что он не пошёл дальше невинной смеси детских травм и оценок развития? Неужели он не полез в заросли колючего шиповника его отрочества и юности?  
  
Секунду Шерлок раздумывал над тем, чтобы спрятать её или разжечь огонь и спалить эту проклятую вещь в камине. Что бы Майкрофт ни думал, Шерлок не гордился тем, каким путём пошла его жизнь. В то же время это не означало, что он этого стыдится, как сделало бы большинство людей, но неуверенности в реакции Джона было достаточно, чтобы у него засосало под ложечкой.  
  
Пальцы замешкались над картонной обложкой, скрывающей под собой бумаги, а затем коснулись, ощущая тонкой кожицей гладкую вощёную поверхность. Одна единственная вспышка пламени и всё исчезнет. Джон слишком благороден, чтобы самому искать информацию, а Майкрофт второй раз к этой уловке не прибегнет.  
  
Движения запястья было достаточно, чтобы коснуться второй папки, и, запихав остаток круассана в рот, Шерлок открыл её страницы. Он дал Джону разрешение прочитать свою медицинскую информацию и не собирался забирать его обратно. Уничтожение папки обидит Джона, а вот этого Шерлок допустить не мог. Джон, вероятно, разозлится на те или иные опрометчивые решения, принятые Шерлоком в прошлом, но он предпочёл бы встретиться со злостью, а не с выражением разочарования на лице Джона, когда тот проснётся и обнаружит, что вся информация уничтожена.  
  
Это было странно – постоянно думать о другом человеке. Шерлок не мог даже точно определить, когда это началось, но теперь значительная часть его решений принималась не только с учётом собственных желаний и обязательств, но и Джоновых. Он и не знал, что привыкнуть к этому будет так легко, а исключить их будет так трудно.  
  
Тем не менее, если он попросит Джона не читать дальше, он не сомневался, что Джон так и сделает. В этом отношении он был лучшим человеком, чем Шерлок, а на преданность Джона Шерлок уже привык полностью полагаться. Он верил в неё.  
  
Со слабым вздохом Шерлок убрался из кухни, подальше от искушения, уселся в своё кресло и, подтянув под себя ноги, снова начал просматривать данные по делу. Быть может, сейчас у него получится найти крошку вдохновения среди хаоса андерсоновской некомпетентности.  
  
Две жертвы: вероятно, одна была убийцей другой. Судя по фотографии из пивного сада – любовники. Ревнивец, но преступление произошло не на почве страсти, что было необычно. Один торопливый разрез на горле, как будто убийца смотрел слишком много ужастиков и думал, что это быстрый и чистый способ убийства. Он не хотел смотреть женщине в лицо, пока она умирала. Он не искал ни мести, ни справедливости.  
  
Возможно, кровь удивила убийцу, так же как и тот факт, что женщина не умерла мгновенно. Она, должно быть, споткнулась и, вероятно, упала на кровать, но второго удара не было. Запаниковав, убийца отпрянул, вместо того чтобы ринуться вперёд и ударить ещё раз.  
  
Он кое-как очистил её тело, одел его и бросил в переулке, в то время как кто-то другой вернул квартиру в безупречное состояние. Андерсон не нашёл ничего, кроме крови на потолке, соответствующей крови Софии Латимер.  
  
Несколько часов спустя любовника выловили из Темзы. Он был убит быстро и чисто, нож остался в ране, так что кровь пролилась внутрь тела. Убийца был быстр, действовал без эмоций – возможно, обучен? Попасть в сердце не так просто, как считают люди после просмотра фильмов и сериалов. Лезвие должно войти под рёбра снизу вверх. Слишком легко вместо этого проткнуть лёгкое и получить будущий труп задыхающимся, но пытающимся ковылять прочь.  
  
Вряд ли это профессиональный убийца. Они предпочитают нападать на жертву сзади, стараясь сохранять обезличенность. Возможно, медик или кто-то со знанием анатомии? Молли смогла бы проделать это с лёгкостью, если бы не была таким застенчивым созданием. Он тоже мог бы это проделать, но он был далеко не обычным, и вписывать себя в список подозреваемых на данный момент не принесло бы ничего, кроме вреда.  
  
Андерсон и Донован могут от этого возбудиться совершенно непристойным образом.  
  
Шерлок снова взглянул на фотографию обеих жертв в пивном саду, живых и улыбающихся. Снимку было не меньше пяти месяцев. Судя по летним нарядам, воздух был тёплым, а небо светлым даже в 9:38 вечера, как утверждала временная отметка в углу. Где-то в районе летнего солнцестояния.  
  
Взгляд на выражение их лиц показал, что их отношения были в упадке. Давние и привычные – скука. Искра пропала у обоих, так что маловероятно, что преступление было связано с любовью. София Латимер была убита потому, что у неё было нечто, что хотел её равнодушный любовник. Что-то, не имеющее никакого отношения к телу или эмоциям. Что-то материального плана, а не порождение сантиментов.  
  
Дело было не в деньгах, иначе квартира была бы обчищена подчистую. Воспоминания Шерлока о квартире были не самыми чёткими, но он ясно помнил признаки наличия совершенно нетронутого сейфа и коробочки от ювелирного украшения со знаком «Tiffany» на крышечке.  
  
Нет, здесь было что-то другое, чего он не видел. И что насчёт обуви?  
  
– Я надеялся, что ты ещё будешь в постели.   
  
Шерлок поднял взгляд, смаргивая дымку слов, всё ещё плавающую перед глазами, и увидел Джона, стоящего у подножия лестницы. Мягкие, дешёвые хлопковые штаны, которые он надевал перед сном, низко свисали на бёдрах, а футболка, давно растянутая и потерявшая форму, открывала чёткую линию ключицы. Волосы встопорщились нелепейшим образом, а в свете кухонной лампы золотилась пробивающаяся щетина.   
  
– Уныло, – ответил Шерлок, возвращаясь взглядом к папке и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Его разум подчинился, но, казалось, присутствие Джона пробудило шестое чувство – нечто, скрывающееся у него под кожей и запертое в заднем мозгу*. И, похоже, его исключительным занятием было установление точного местоположения Джона относительно Шерлока. Даже закрыв глаза, он бы точно знал, где находится Джон и, вероятно, где он будет несколько секунд или минут спустя.  
  
Это было удивительно успокаивающее ощущение. Хотя и отвлекающее.  
  
– Я проспал почти семь часов и продремал ещё два. Этого более чем достаточно.   
  
– Для тебя это практически рекорд, – согласился Джон, и Шерлок расслышал улыбку в его голосе. – И ты позавтракал. – Наступила пауза, и Шерлок чувствовал, как от взгляда Джона теплеет загривок. – Спасибо.   
  
– Кажется, я дал тебе обещание, – пробормотал Шерлок в ответ, оторвавшись от папки и наблюдая за тем, как растрёпанный Джон бродит по кухне. Он и не подозревал, что наличие соседа может превратиться во что-то подобное – в краткие моменты уязвимости, скрытые под личиной домашнего уюта. Прежде чем Джон появился в жизни Шерлока, его понятием разделения с кем-то своего жизненного пространства, откровенно говоря, было вторжение. Теперь же он не мог представить себе утро без Джона, медленно и вяло готовящего на кухне завтрак.   
  
– Ты не славишься соблюдением обещаний, иначе я бы не продолжал натыкаться в холодильнике на человеческие органы, – ответил Джон, – и не страдал от других твоих экспериментов.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул, покачал головой и вернул внимание папке.  
  
– Нерелевантно. Поспеши и ешь свой завтрак, мне нужно в морг, – быстро произнёс он, почти надеясь, что, недопоняв, Джон с ним согласится, но внезапное, абсолютное молчание на кухне намекало, что тот всё прекрасно понял. Нехорошо.  
  
– Нет. Категорически нет. Я не шучу, Шерлок, – это был тот особый голос, в котором Джон-солдат и Джон-доктор соединялись в полную мощи химеру. – Ты недостаточно здоров для этого. Ты должен отдыхать!  
  
Шерлок встал и, отбросив папку, покачал головой.  
  
– Я спал, я ел, я принимал лекарства! Джон, мне нужен всего один час. Один час, чтобы взглянуть на тела и получить полезную информацию, а потом я вернусь в квартиру и сдамся твоим ухаживаниям, – он вздрогнул, осознав, что это прозвучало слишком похоже на приглашение к сексу, и поспешил продолжить. – Можешь нянчить меня, если так твоему сердцу угодно, но ради сохранности твоего и моего рассудка ты должен меня выпустить!  
  
Для выразительности он беспомощно взмахнул руками в сторону окна, за которым начинался ленивый зимний рассвет, но Джона это совершенно не убедило. Он скрестил руки на груди, совершенно позабыв про завтрак, и смотрел на Шерлока, сжав губы.   
  
– Ты измотаешь себя и отбросишь выздоровление на несколько дней.   
  
– Ты будешь со мной. Как только ты решишь, что я выгляжу слишком уставшим, мы тут же вернёмся домой. Джон, убийца всё ещё не пойман, – это привлекло Джоново внимание. Шерлок заметил, что он заколебался. То, как Джон моргнул, как поникли его плечи, и как его взгляд обежал фигуру Шерлока, без сомнения, делая собственные выводы о состоянии его здоровья.  
  
– Без возражений?   
  
– Я склонюсь перед твоими решениями в качестве моего доктора, – пообещал Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу искренности.  
  
– Шерлок, я серьёзно. Я позволю тебе это, только если ты поклянёшься, что будешь делать то, что тебе говорят, – Джон сжал губы в тонкую линию, прежде чем заговорить снова. – Никаких побегов из Ярда, никакой беготни за ещё одной уликой. В ту же минуту, как я решу, что ты слабеешь, мы вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
– Да, да, конечно, – отмахнулся Шерлок и ринулся к телефону, уловив лишь тихий вздох со стороны Джона, который повернулся и занялся приготовлением своего завтрака.   
  
Пальцы Шерлока летали над клавишами, и он хмурился от своей неуклюжести, из-за которой ему приходилось возвращаться и исправлять некоторые ошибки перед отправкой сообщения Молли.  
  
 **Мне необходимо увидеть оба тела, связанных с убийством Софии Латимер. Буду через час. – ШХ**  
  
– Выпей это! Тебе нельзя пересыхать, – велел Джон, протягивая Шерлоку ещё одну бутылку Люкозейда. Очевидно, он приобрёл бесконечный запас. Проворчав, Шерлок скрутил пробку и направился в спальню, выпивая жидкость на ходу большими глотками. Закрыв за собой дверь, он снял халат и одежду, что была под ним.  
  
Телефон подал сигнал, когда он уже наполовину оделся. Закончив натягивать на себя рубашку, он оставил её незастёгнутой и, одной рукой поддерживая брюки на бёдрах, второй проверил сообщение.  
  
 **Прости. Доктор Ватсон и тот милый полицейский сказали мне не подпускать тебя к моргу. Слышала, ты заболел. Поправляйся :) Мол ххх**   
  
– Нет, нет, нет! – распахнув дверь, он махнул телефоном Джону. – Напиши Молли и скажи ей, что ты будешь со мной. Она пребывает в заблуждении, что может удержать меня подальше от морга.  
  
Наступило молчание, и внезапно Шерлок осознал, что он не так уж одет. Полоску обнажённой кожи обожгло под взглядом Джона, а брюки практически сползали с бёдер, как будто считали, что им найдётся место получше. Недолгого молчания под изучающим взглядом Джона было достаточно, чтобы у Шерлока засосало под ложечкой, а между ног начал разгораться жар. Он крепко сжал зубы. Вот именно поэтому им нужно выйти из дома.  
  
Джон сглотнул, дважды моргнул, прежде чем отвести взгляд, и полностью сосредоточиться на своих хлопьях.  
  
– Если ты продолжишь метаться по дому как помешанный, ты выдохнешься и никуда не пойдёшь, – сказал он, прочистив горло. – Я напишу Молли, но это может подождать полчаса? Я предпочёл бы не мчаться через пол-Лондона, не выпив чашку чая.   
  
Вздохнув, Шерлок взглянул на часы и неохотно кивнул.   
  
– Но не больше, – потребовал он и, развернувшись, почти сбежал обратно в спальню, тщательно проталкивая пуговицы в петли. Оставив одну на воротнике свободной, он застегнул брюки и потянулся за пиджаком. Носки и обувь были следующими, и когда он поймал в зеркале своё отражение, был вынужден признать, что оно оставляло приятное впечатление. Он выглядел бледнее обычного и немного тоньше, но не настолько, чтобы это внушало беспокойство. Если кто-то не знал точно, что ещё двух дней не прошло, как он был в беспамятстве от лихорадки, им бы и в голову не пришло, что он нездоров.  
  
К сожалению, единственный человек, которого действительно требовалось в этом убедить, увидит его уловки насквозь в ту же секунду. Как же раздражает, что Джон может смотреть на труп и видеть лишь чуть больше, чем отсутствие жизни, но может взглянуть на Шерлока и продедуцировать его здоровье до последней запятой.  
  
Раздраженно бурча под нос, он уложил волосы и вернулся в гостиную, где снова взялся за папку. Искра возбуждения от тайны присутствовала, чуть приглушённая по сравнению с её обычной яркостью, но парацетамол делал свою работу, освобождая его от большинства отвлекающих симптомов. К сожалению, взгляд на часы показал, что препарат достиг пика эффективности и скоро начнёт выветриваться.  
  
Схватив упаковку со столешницы, он внимательно прочитал инструкцию и закатил глаза при виде максимальной дозы, указанной на оборотной стороне. Принять ещё одну таблетку сейчас было нецелесообразно и только разозлило бы Джона. Лучше подождать ещё час и надеяться, что он сможет переждать спад. Последнее, что ему нужно – чтобы Джон решил развернуть такси обратно, не доезжая до Бартса.   
  
У него возникло искушение подождать окончания сборов Джона разлегшись на диване. Он слышал, как тот шумел наверху, без сомнения, попивая чай в процессе одевания. Однако, помимо того, что он помнёт костюм, все шансы были на то, что если он ляжет, то не захочет вставать снова. Лучше продолжать двигаться.  
  
Когда Джон, топоча, спустился по лестнице, Шерлок рассматривал из окна улицу, стоя с совершенно прямой спиной и чувствуя, как мускулы снова начинают болеть. Не сказав ни слова, он потянулся за пальто, наблюдая за тем, как Джон натягивает свою куртку и кладёт в карман таблетки и батончики на перекус.   
  
– На случай, если ты проголодаешься, – сказал Джон, заметив взгляд Шерлока. – Ты всё ещё болен, помнишь? Тебе нужна энергия. Ты хоть знаешь, что будешь искать в морге?  
  
– Всё, что связывает кого-то третьего с обеими жертвами. Есть какой-то обобщающий элемент, который мы пропустили, – Шерлок затянул на шее шарф и протянул Джону перчатки, сопроводив это многозначительным взглядом. – Твоя рука будет меньше дрожать, если ты будешь держать её в тепле.   
  
– Ага-ага. Разве у тебя нет _никаких_ теорий по поводу убийства? – выражение лица Джона сменилось на беспокойство. – Если нет, то не важно, ты был болен, просто…  
  
– У меня множество теорий, в этом-то и проблема, – Шерлок открыл дверь, жестом приглашая Джона идти первым. – Когда мне нужен ответ, предположения бесполезны.   
  
Их шаги прозвучали в такт, когда они спускались по лестнице, и Джон попрощался с миссис Хадсон, пообещав, что они скоро вернутся, а Шерлок вышел на улицу и махнул такси. Воздух был неприятно холодным, напоминая о том вечере в переулке, где он, казалось, проникал ему в самые кости, и, когда такси остановилось у тротуара, Шерлок вдруг понял, что ссутулил плечи.   
  
– Ты уверен, что справишься? – спросил Джон и нахмурился, когда Шерлок всего лишь кивнул и забрался в такси. – Ладно, расскажи мне тогда о них – о своих теориях.  
  
Было заманчиво сказать что-то резкое, вытерпеть короткую поездку в молчании, давая себе время на раздумья. Обычно большую часть размышлений вслух он проделывал в квартире, обращаясь к черепу или Джону. Теперь же он чувствовал, что мысли угрожают переполнить его. Слишком много следов, которые нужно проверить, но благодаря этому проклятому вирусу у него нет на это ни времени, ни сил.   
  
– Это было не из-за любви: ни первое убийство, ни второе, – начал он. – Оба совершены хладнокровно. Второе – в большей мере, чем первое. Убийца мисс Латимер был удивлён и несколько обескуражен её агонией. Кто бы ни убил его самого, убийце было как минимум всё равно. – Шерлок нахмурился от переполняющих его разум вариантов. – Есть нечто ценное. Чем желают завладеть по меньшей мере два человека и что было в распоряжении мисс Латимер. – Пальцем в перчатке он провёл по губе и переключил своё внимание с разглядывания происходящего за окном на разглядывание отражающегося в нём Джона.  
  
– И ты думаешь, что если выяснить, что это было, то это приведёт нас к убийце?   
  
– Вероятно. Проблема в том, что у женщины, обладающей положением нашей жертвы, могло быть немало вещей, которые могли возжелать другие: успешная работа, деньги и, кажется, крепкие семейные связи…   
  
– О? – спросил Джон, подняв брови, и Шерлок поднял с сиденья забытую предыдущим пассажиром газету и показал ему заголовок статьи о мёртвой наследнице – мисс Софии Латимер. – Боже, Лестрад возненавидит это.   
  
– Это означает, что он сосредоточится на расследовании, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Дед мисс Латимер был нефтяным бароном, и благосостояние семьи с каждым поколением только росло, – Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, удивляясь, как он пропустил эту связь. – Я должен был узнать её. Она сознательно отдалилась от остальных, чтобы пойти своим путём – нередкий жизненный выбор для женщины её возраста из состоятельной семьи и с кровью упрямцев в жилах.  
  
– Упрямцев? А это ты как вычислил?   
  
– Нефтяные бароны всегда упрямы. Они военные лорды современной эпохи. Чтобы такой бизнес был успешным, требуется определённый тип личности, и в какой-то степени он пропечатывается в каждом поколении, – Шерлок выпрямился, поменяв положение, чтобы облегчить зарождающуюся в спине боль, и повернулся к Джону. – Кроме того, я встречал их на одном из невыносимых приёмов Майкрофта. Они полностью оправдывают представление о себе.  
  
Шерлок снова, нахмурившись, уставился в окно, припоминая грубого, крупного мужчину, крепко сбитого, но не толстого, оглядывающего всех оценивающим взглядом. Он решил, что это был отец жертвы.  
  
– Усилия Андерсона по сбору доказательств были в лучшем случае бессистемны. Тела могут рассказать мне что-то полезное. Напиши Лестраду и попроси его занести дополнительные материалы на Бейкер-стрит сегодня вечером.  
  
– У тебя пальцы не действуют?  
  
– Телефон у меня в кармане, – пробормотал Шерлок, поглаживая большим пальцем газетную страницу, на что Джон фыркнул и подчинился. Его пальцы нажимали на кнопки невыносимо медленно. Шерлок наклонился, чтобы прочитать через его плечо, и, собираясь испустить глубокий вздох, втянул носом воздух.  
  
Он ощутил запах Джона, отчего во рту стало сухо, а сердце неприятно зачастило. Чёрт!  
  
– Ты в порядке?   
  
– Просто проверяю, что ты всё делаешь правильно, – выдавил Шерлок, надеясь, что не перепутал слова и не выглядел чересчур взволнованным, и незаметно отодвинулся. – Тебе всегда требуется целая вечность. Что, если бы это была чрезвычайная ситуация?   
  
– В следующий раз сам делай, – парировал Джон, убирая телефон, и отобрал у Шерлока газету, чтобы прочитать статью. Это был стандартный текст – по большей части нападки на неэффективность работы полиции и оплакивание уровня преступности. Как будто смерть наследницы состояния была каким-то образом важнее убийства кого-нибудь другого. – Может быть это был брат или сестра, желающий заполучить её долю наследства? Пообещал бойфренду долю?   
  
– Вряд ли, у неё есть только один брат, намного младше неё, от второго брака её отца. Убийцы-восьмилетки бывают, но довольно редко. Мачеха была бы более вероятным подозреваемым.  
  
– Лестрад вероятно работает над версией с семьёй, как думаешь? – спросил Джон полным любопытства голосом, отчего Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, уверен, что он наслаждается каждой минутой. Общение с элитой всегда приводит его в такое _чудесное_ настроение.   
  
Он так и представил себе это: Лестрад, напряженный и чувствующий себя неуютно посреди толпы нуворишей где-то в пригороде, пытающийся исполнять свою работу, несмотря на растущее чувство неполноценности, которое Латимеры без сомнения постараются ему навязать.  
  
– Элита? – фыркнул Джон. – Они же не джентри с земельными угодьями.   
  
– Джон, ты же знаешь, чтобы действовать властно, титул не нужен. Кроме того, роскошное окружение заставляет Лестрада обороняться, – он покачал головой, внимательно наблюдая за приближающимся зданием Бартса. – Нет, я не думаю, что Латимеры, включая жеманную вторую жену, стоят за этим. Если только мы не обнаружим что-то, что могло угрожать стабильности их положения.   
  
Скрипнули тормоза такси, и машина остановилась. Шерлок выбрался наружу, хлопнув дверью, и передал водителю пару банкнот, прежде чем направиться к больнице. Джон последовал за ним, всё ещё сжимая в руке газету, и ему пришлось пробежаться, чтобы догнать своего соседа. Их шаги звучали дуэтом, когда они шли в морг по коридорам института, пахнущим антисептиком и отчаянием, пока последние двери не распахнулись под руками Шерлока.  
  
Молли подняла голову, и на её губах мелькнула напряжённая улыбка, когда она бросилась к ним, прижимая к груди планшет с бумагами.   
  
– Они готовы и ждут тебя, но… я имею в виду… ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
– Я в порядке, – ответил Шерлок, быстро перебив Молли, когда она открыла рот, чтобы продолжить. – Ты проводила вскрытия?   
  
– Отчёт по женщине здесь, – ответила она, передавая ему папку. – Мужчина у меня следующий на очереди. На нас очень давит семья, чтобы мы выдали тело…   
  
– Оно – часть расследования. Им придётся обратиться в Ярд, но сомневаюсь, что им повезёт, – Шерлок остановился у первого стола, нетерпеливо ожидая, пока Молли расстегнёт мешок, предъявляя потерявшее все краски лицо мисс Латимер. Тело уже прошло аутопсию и было очищено, и Y-образный разрез был аккуратным и бескровным. Работа Молли. Шерлок видел её достаточно часто.  
  
– Где её вещи? – спросил он резко, заметив, что Молли вздрогнула от удивления.  
  
– Я принесу их, но ты не можешь их забрать. Они вернутся в распоряжение полиции.  
  
– Хорошо. Прежде чем уйдёшь, открой второго.   
  
Она сделала то, что он попросил, пробормотав Джону извинения, когда прошла мимо него, чтобы раскрыть второй мешок.   
  
– Его зовут Гарет Уинтерс. По всей видимости, банкир. Хотя по одежде и не скажешь. Я её тоже принесу, ладно?  
  
Не обращая внимания на энтузиазм, наполняющий её голос, Шерлок кивнул, поворачиваясь спиной к Латимер. Она рассказала ему почти всё ещё в переулке, хотя он взглянет на неё ещё раз перед уходом. Мужчина, однако, был нераскрытой книгой, и Шерлок намеревался прочитать каждую главу.  
  
Вытащив свою карманную лупу, он задвинул поглубже начинающуюся боль. Всё ощущения игнорировались в пользу Работы. Это то, что он делал, это то, чем он был. Главным была загадка.  
  
Кроме этого, он ощущал действующее в тихой гармонии с его сосредоточенностью, успокаивающее присутствие Джона: непоколебимое тепло на расстоянии руки.  
  
В самом начале их общения это бы его отвлекало. Шерлок знал, что это оттянуло бы часть его внимание от тайны, находящейся перед ним, но сейчас Джон просто стоял там, молчаливый и постоянный, сглаживая острые края настроения Шерлока самым невероятным симбиозом товарищества.  
  
Джон был не ингибитором, а катализатором, возносящим Шерлока к ещё более высоким вершинам гениальности своей тихой похвалой и постоянной верой.  
  
Шерлок на миг поднял взгляд, отмечая, как под его испытывающим взором выражение лица Джона превращается в дружелюбное недоумение. Мысль о том, что другой человек, так непохожий на него, мог с такой лёгкостью придавать ему сил, была настолько удивительной, что Шерлок спрятал её в Чертогах для внимательного изучения – ещё одна грань загадки, которую представлял собой Джон.  
  
Позже. Он займётся этим потом. В данный момент его звала Работа, и он не мог не ответить на зов.  
  
Ему нужно раскрыть убийство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Задний мозг – https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B3


	10. Chapter 10

Наблюдение за работой Шерлока не должно быть таким чувственным. Тот склонился над трупом и с сияющим взглядом изучал каждую мельчайшую деталь, а Джон был очарован и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это даже не было исключительно физическим влечением – в конце концов, пальто Шерлока закрывало большую часть зрелища – нет, именно суть Шерлока приводила его в восторг и напряжение. Просто от наблюдения за ним, таким абсолютным собой (и потрясающим в этом), перехватывало дыхание.  
  
Они жили в одном и том же мире. Они ходили по одним и тем же тротуарам и дышали одним и тем же воздухом, но Джон знал, что ему никогда не увидеть той картины, которая открывалась взгляду Шерлока. О да, он немного продвинулся в дедукции, но по сравнению с талантом это было балаганным фокусом – подмастерье в попытках скопировать мастера.  
  
Каждый день был как тот первый, когда Джон смог только выдохнуть «Потрясающе!» и постараться не слишком при этом походить на идиота.  
  
Внезапно Шерлок посмотрел на него, и от неожиданного напора этого взгляда у него чуть не выбило воздух из лёгких. Это не был безразличный взгляд. Не был он и вежливым, но к этому Джон уже был невосприимчив. Это был тот взгляд, который отбрасывал все социальные условности и начинал читать все ваши имеющиеся секреты прямо со внутренней части черепа. Вот только Шерлок при этом выглядел немного озадаченным и смущённым, сбитым с толку, и Джон чуть не спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
  
Однако прежде чем Джон успел издать хоть звук, внимание Шерлока вновь было захвачено Гаретом Уинтерсом, как будто ничего не произошло. Джон остался стоять там, на разумном расстоянии, наблюдая, как Шерлок раскрывает тайны убийства. Карманная лупа в его руках поймала луч света от лампы и послала по моргу солнечных зайчиков, и в этот момент в комнату торопливо вошла Молли, держа в руках пару прозрачных пакетов с одеждой и туфлями внутри.  
  
– Здесь всё. Я действительно довольно мало нашла на них обоих, но я взяла несколько образцов с её волос, а большая часть того, что было на нём, оказалось из реки, – её лабораторный халат прошелестел, когда она пожала плечами и улыбнулась Джону, раз уж Шерлок продолжил её игнорировать. – Я… эм… Я просто оставлю это тебе тогда.   
  
– Спасибо, Молли, – крикнул Джон ей вслед и, нерешительно взглянув на Шерлока, достал пару латексных перчаток и открыл первый пакет. Одежда Софии Латимер всё ещё слабо пахла переулком – мусором и грязью, – но он начал раскладывать её, пытаясь высмотреть улики.   
  
– Есть что-нибудь? – спросил Шерлок, и его глубокий голос прозвучал слегка приглушённо. Сегодня он был не таким хриплым, что Джон воспринял как хороший знак, но слова прозвучали слегка неуверенно – чуть устало и напряжённо.   
  
– Я только начал. Что у тебя?  
  
– Ничего полезного, – Шерлок нахмурился на покойного Гарета Уинтерса, как будто тот назло решил быть неинтересным. – Он был мужчиной, который прилагал удивительно много усилий в заботе о своей внешности. Профессиональный маникюр, восковая эпиляция на груди, много косметической стоматологической работы – для банкира в этом нет нужды. Границы загара предполагают, что в последние три месяца он был за границей – он одевался в шорты и футболки, но это был отпуск в городе, а не отдых на пляже. Он всё время носил часы на запястье. – Шерлок приподнял запястье мужчины, показывая Джону чёткую полосу бледной кожи.  
  
Джон достал из пакета Ролекс, чьи стрелки остановились в районе четырёх, а под стеклом осталось несколько капель воды из Темзы, оказавшихся в ловушке.  
  
– Эти?   
  
– Именно, и ты не будешь рисковать заполучить песок и морскую воду в часы, которые стоят больше двадцати тысяч фунтов, – Шерлок взял часы, подняв их к свету, потом развернул, чтобы посмотреть на изнанку ремешка. – За ними хорошо ухаживали. На момент покупки в прошлом году это было существенным капиталовложением. На что хочешь поспорить, что именно тогда он начал работать в одном из крупных банков?   
  
– По одёжке встречают? – спросил Джон, вытаскивая из пакета джинсы и футболку, которые были на трупе, когда его нашли. – Не особо сочетаются с этими, да? – Он глянул на этикетки и показал Шерлоку – «Топман».  
  
Выражение, мелькнувшее на лице детектива, можно было назвать лишь отвращением, и Джон боролся с желанием засмеяться. Разумеется, Шерлок знал о важности ношения правильного костюма. Всё, что на нём было сегодня надето, стоило не меньше двухсот фунтов за каждый предмет одежды. Вероятно, даже трусы.  
  
Перед глазами Джона возник образ Шерлока в чёрных шёлковых боксерах, которые были на нём, когда тот свалился с гриппом, и он с трудом сглотнул, стараясь не позволить волне жара проявиться на лице.   
  
– Немного странно, не так ли? Двух людей, обладающих серьёзными деньгами, нашли мёртвыми и одетыми в дешёвую одежду.   
  
– Да и нет, – Шерлок указал на Софию, и его голос обрёл тот быстрый прерывистый тон, который он использовал для объявления своих выводов. – Упрямая юная наследница дистанцируется от семьи, чтобы строить свою жизнь и карьеру. Работа высокого уровня требует утончённого гардероба, но ей нужно, чтобы одежда прослужила долго. Она покупает дешёвую одежду, чтобы носить её дома. Он делает точно так же, – он махнул на тело Уинтерса. – Необходимость внушать доверие клиентам, чтобы получить лучшие предложения и быстрое повышение в должности. Он рассматривает свой имидж как инвестицию, а не потворствование тщеславию. Это – это всё ради статуса.  
  
– Так почему они мертвы? Молодые и успешные, но он её убил, или мы так думаем… – Джон нахмурился. – Он узнал, что у неё есть большое наследство, которое она не трогала? Разозлился и сорвался?   
  
– Нет. С убийством всё не так. Гнев, месть, ревность… эти убийства зверские и жестокие. Совершаются лицом к лицу. Ты захочешь видеть мучения этого человека, – Шерлок прищурился и наклонил голову набок. – Это же было просто работой. Чем-то, в чём он чувствовал необходимость, чтобы продвинуться в своём социальном статусе. Они вряд ли бы поженились. Их отношения были в лучшем случае ровными. Просто удобство.  
  
Шерлок сложил перед губами пальцы в молитвенном жесте и опёрся о стол рядом с локтём Джона. Шерлок был так близко, что его пальто задевало руку Джона – грубое царапанье шерсти, а Джон слушал дыхание Шерлока. Его глаза смотрели вдаль несколько минут, несфокусированные, но показывающие работу мыслей, прежде чем Шерлок развернулся к вещам Уинтерса и поднял ботинки.  
  
– Так зачем переодеваться в дешёвую старую одежду и носить новую обувь? – он перевернул их, предъявляя взгляду подошвы, практически не потёртые и не оцарапанные тротуаром. Кожа пропиталась водой Темзы, но даже Джон мог видеть, что она всё ещё была жёсткой и относительно несмятой. – Передай мне её туфли.   
  
Джон сунул руку в другой пакет, вытащил женские туфли и передал их Шерлоку. Честно говоря, он мало что в них увидел: чёрные, с вырезом на носке, чтобы были видны пальцы… как это называется?  
  
– Элегантные босоножки на каблуках. Этого сезона, – Шерлок перевернул их, показывая подошву. И снова – она была чистой, почти нетронутой. – Их не носили на улице. Полагаю, что и не на работе. Их купили не больше недели назад…   
  
– И она носила их только дома? – спросил Джон, и от ухмылки Шерлока его замешательство только усилилось.   
  
– Она их разнашивала. Она носила их дома, чтобы привыкнуть к колодке и чтобы они растянулись ей по ноге. Он делал то же самое. Туфли Гуччи, жесткая кожа… Они переоделись, чтобы не трепать хорошую одежду, но они оба всё ещё привыкали к туфлям, и поэтому либо они были в этой обуви во время своей смерти, – он махнул на Гарета Уинтерса, – либо эти туфли были поблизости, и убийца обул их в первое, что попалось под руку. Они были достаточно богаты, чтобы покупать обувь дорогих брендов, но не обувь ручного пошива, так что она сидела на ноге неидеально.  
  
– Вручную сшитые туфли? – спросил Джон и посмотрел на ноги Шерлока, а потом перевёл взгляд на свои дешёвые, купленные в магазине ботинки. – Боже.   
  
Ухмылка, изогнувшая губы Шерлока, была прекрасным зрелищем, и Джон почувствовал, как его качнуло ближе. Было время, когда он одёрнул бы себя, но у него, как и у Шерлока, была теория, которую нужно проверить, и он подвинулся к нему чуть ближе, под предлогом того, чтобы забрать туфли Софии Латимер. Его сердце забилось от счастья, когда вместо того, чтобы отклониться или увеличить дистанцию между ними, Шерлок тоже качнулся ближе, и его пальцы коснулись пальцев Джона, когда он протянул ему туфлю.  
  
Самое прекрасное было в том, что, по мнению Джона, это не было контролируемым, рассчитанным движением. Разум Шерлока был поглощён информацией, лежащей перед ним. Он уже тянул увеличительную лампу ближе, чтобы изучить ботинок Уинтерса. Нет, этот жест был проявлением бессознательного доверия и, возможно, желания. Шерлок хотел быть ближе, и Джон постарался подавить улыбку, когда ощутил тепло от этой мысли.  
  
– У среднестатистического человека одна нога больше другой как минимум на полразмера, ширина варьируется, а большой палец может заполнить собой весь носок. Почему люди ожидают, что смогут втиснуть свои уникальные конечности в обувь массового производства, находится за пределами моего понимания, – Шерлок фыркнул, затем улыбнулся, наклоняя ботинок к свету и указывая на маленькое пятно внутри.   
  
– Тем не менее, – продолжил он, – это означает, что Уинтерс, вероятно, носил эти ботинки во время убийства Латимер. Капельки крови внутри верха, но чьи они: её, его или кого-то ещё? Молли!  
  
Джон наблюдал, как Молли поспешно вошла и нахмурилась, когда Шерлок попросил её взять кровь на анализ и проверить, совпадает ли она с кровью жертв.  
  
– Это… не совсем моя работа, но… – она заколебалась, когда Шерлок одарил её той медленной, ленивой улыбкой, чуть склоняя голову и распахивая глаза. Джону нравилось думать, что сам он обладает иммунитетом к этому взгляду, по крайней мере, большую часть времени, но Молли была перед ним беспомощна.   
  
– Я знаю, Молли, но ты можешь сделать это гораздо эффективнее, чем судмедэксперты в Ярде, – Джон поморщился, когда от обертонов этого голоса Молли мило покраснела и, пробормотав что-то похожее на обещание, принялась за работу.   
  
– Я удивлён, что ты сам этого не делаешь, – проворчал Джон и с прищуром посмотрел на Шерлока. – Ты всё ещё хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
  
– На анализ ДНК тратится слишком много драгоценного времени. Я понятия не имею, когда ты потащишь меня обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Делегирование логично, – Шерлок порылся в пакетах с вещами, вытаскивая бумажник и ключи, принадлежащие Уинтерсу. – Одежда для этого бесполезна. Даже если он был одет во время убийства, он избавился от всего, что на нём было. У него было время, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру между убийством Софии Латимер и собственной кончиной. – Он заколебался, и Джон посмотрел в бледное, озадаченное лицо. – Так ведь?  
  
Видеть Шерлока, не обладающего всеми фактами, было довольно уникальным опытом. Разумеется, Джон понимал, что болезнь повлияла на внутренние часы Шерлока.   
  
– Вероятно. Они нашли его у моста Саутварк рано утром в среду. Софию нашли вечером вторника, но она умерла задолго до этого.   
  
– А Уинтерс был в реке всего несколько часов, судя по его виду. Он был уже мёртв или умирал, когда попал в воду, но состояние тела говорит нам, что он не был убит на мосту, под которым его нашли, – Шерлок резко развернулся назад к прозекторскому столу, его пальцы зависли над свежими, бескровными ушибами на теле. – Он столкнулся с несколькими предметами, пока его несло течением. Передай мне пинцет.  
  
Джон повиновался, заглядывая Шерлоку через плечо, и увидел, как тот вытащил какой-то камешек из глубокой раны на виске и поднёс его к свету, щурясь, как будто мог разглядеть его секреты невооружённым взглядом.  
  
– Мне нужно…  
  
Джон был на шаг впереди него, уже протягивая предметное стеклышко. Взгляд, которым Шерлок одарил его, можно было назвать только одобрительным, и Джон постарался не чувствовать себя слишком довольным, когда Шерлок переместился к микроскопу. Подобное случалось всё чаще – синхронизация, где Джон мог предвидеть следующее требование Шерлока, прежде чем тот его озвучит. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда ему удавалось хоть чуть-чуть удивить Шерлока Холмса, и Джон знал, что не стоит быть в таком восторге.  
  
Обходя стол, он смотрел, как проворные пальцы поворачивают колёсико фокусировки. С этого угла ему было видно два круга света, отражающихся сквозь линзы микроскопа. Они освещали глаза Шерлока, превращая радужки в яркое серебро.  
  
– Портлендский камень. Высокое содержание кальция с эрозией на обработанной стороне, согласующейся с проточной водой. Только четыре моста на Темзе облицованы портлендским камнем. Мост Тауэр находится ниже по течению, чем тот, под которым его нашли, таким образом – нерелевантен. Это оставляет Ватерлоо, Ричмонд и Чисвик.  
  
Джон от этого потока информации только моргнул. Даже зная Шерлока столько времени, он был поражён объёмом фактов, которые хранил его мозг.   
  
– Ричмонд и Чисвик довольно далеко вверх по течению. Думаешь, он прибыл оттуда?  
  
– Судя по состоянию тела, это маловероятно, – Шерлок даже не потрудился оглянуться на труп. – Он был бы более побитым или даже разорванным на части движением на реке, но это не окончательно. Может быть что-то ещё.  
  
Он взлохматил волосы – быстрое, скользящее движение, которое Джон видел прежде. Это было разочарованием, простым и чистым, и у Джона пальцы чесались дотронуться до друга, но Шерлок уже продолжил.   
  
– Этот ушиб на его голове получен во время или сразу после смерти. Если мы сможем выделить осколки, мы получим место, где он попал в реку и, возможно, место убийства.  
  
Он снова уставился в линзы микроскопа, и Джон расслышал, как из губ донесся тихий возглас восторга. Он был прекрасно с ним знаком – этот почти оргазменный шёпот, который означал, что у Шерлока появился ответ там, где все другие не видели ничего, кроме вопросов.  
  
– Тут и бетон есть. Высокая плотность щебня, скорее по совокупности, чем по однородности, но современный, предположительно времён войны. Это исключает Ричмонд, который был построен в 1777 году. Бетон из основы, которая находится под облицовкой. Мост повреждён и нуждается в ремонте.   
  
Пальцы Шерлока отбили быстрый ритм по колёсику фокусировки микроскопа, прежде чем он отстранился. Если бы Джон не наблюдал за ним, он бы совершенно точно пропустил это выражение, но Джон увидел, как дрожь боли дёрнула уголки глаз, а лёгкая гримаса исказила рот. Это был знак, которого он ждал, который означал, что он перестал быть лабораторным помощником и снова стал врачом.  
  
– Стоп, – мягко и решительно произнёс он и, не задумываясь, поймал ладонь Шерлока в свою, прежде чем тот успел отодвинуться. – С тебя достаточно. Тебе хватит.  
  
Шерлок издал сдавленное рычание, насупил брови и сморщил нос от отвращения.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Нет, Шерлок, – голос Джона был ровным и не испытывающим сомнений. Он не собирался извиняться за то, что ставит здоровье Шерлока выше расследования. Он и так ругал себя за то, что вообще позволил Шерлоку выйти из квартиры. Это шло вразрез с остатками его здравомыслия, и он был не слишком доволен своей капитуляцией. Часть его надеялась, что Шерлок выдохнется ещё по пути в морг, но он оказался неправ. При желании, Шерлок был способен выкладываться по максимуму, но на этот раз Джон не собирался ему потакать. – Ты обещал.   
  
Мгновение они стояли в тишине, наблюдая друг за другом с противоположных сторон лабораторного стола. Отсюда ему была видна неподвижность в выражении лица Шерлока – маска, которую он использовал для сокрытия эмоций, выдававших его мыслительный процесс. Но всё же это не был совсем пустой взгляд: прищур глаз показывал обдумывание ситуации, а их взгляд прошёлся по Джону, без сомнения, читая тысячу вещей, которые тот о себе даже не подозревал.  
  
– Хорошо. Позволь мне только поговорить с Молли, а затем мы сможем уйти.  
  
Внезапно у Джона дёрнулась левая рука, отчего у него заныли костяшки. Он ожидал чего угодно: от прямой конфронтации до компромиссов, но капитуляция? Он нахмурился, поджав губы. Он ждал уловки, хитрости, капризов – чего-нибудь, что показывало, что Шерлок вообще-то не так искренен, как кажется. Возможно ли, что он действительно чувствовал себя слишком больным, чтобы продолжать?  
  
Джон смотрел, как Шерлок подошёл к Молли и говорил с ней вполголоса, так, что ему было не слышно. Тем не менее, он мог наблюдать, и он подмечал все осознанные, продуманные движения, с помощью которых Шерлок привлекал её внимание – доминирующие, альфа-самцовые вещи: как он наклоняется, вписываясь в её личное пространство, как поддерживает зрительный контакт, разбавленный редким, хорошо рассчитанным морганием.  
  
Заставив себя игнорировать усилия Шерлока по завоеванию расположения Молли, Джон вместо этого сосредоточился на менее явных уликах, которые выдавало тело Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок опирался рукой на стол. На первый взгляд, это выглядело случайным движением, но Джон заметил, как почти добела выцвел край ладони. Это свидетельствовало о том, что Шерлок перенёс на эту руку большую часть веса – вероятно, боли в мышцах вернулись во всей красе. Биение пульса на сонной артерии предполагало повышенное по сравнению с нормальным давление, но, несмотря на это, лицо было бледным. Определённо слабеет.  
  
Джон отложил пакеты в сторону, когда Шерлок одарил Молли той ослепительной победной улыбкой – совсем не настоящей, – и Джон задумался, знает ли Молли вообще, как выглядит искренняя улыбка Шерлока? Он с ней был хорошо знаком – знал, что она появляется медленно, а не загорается по щелчку выключателя, превращаясь из кривоватой усмешки в настоящую улыбку, лишь чуть-чуть открывающую зубы, от которой глаза Шерлока сияли.   
  
Наконец Шерлок отвернулся от Молли, засовывая руки в карманы пальто, и направился вместе с Джоном к выходу. Его движения как всегда были отчётливы и полны грации, но, как только друзья оказались в коридоре, длинные пальцы вцепились в рукав Джоновой куртки.  
  
– Таблетки.  
  
Джон вздохнул, вытаскивая упаковку из кармана и выдавливая две капсулы Шерлоку на ладонь.  
  
– Сможешь это съесть? – спросил он, протягивая Шерлоку яблоко. Заставлять его бесполезно, и не в этом был весь смысл затеи с питанием. Он просто надеялся напомнить Шерлоку, что у него был выбор помимо недоедания.   
  
– Не стоит есть в больничном коридоре. Можешь заразиться чем-нибудь, – пробормотал Шерлок, но всё равно взял яблоко и молча начал его есть. Их обувь поскрипывала на линолеуме коридоров, и, наконец выбравшись из лабиринта Бартса, они вышли на тротуар. Огрызок яблока был брошен в мусорку с пугающей точностью, и Шерлок взмахнул рукой, без усилий призывая такси.   
  
– Бейкер-стрит, – сказал Джон водителю, строго посмотрев на Шерлока, который издал страдающий вздох, но это был его единственный протест, отчего беспокойство Джона только усилилось.  
  
– Ты что-то сделал, так? – спросил он и нахмурился при виде оскорблённого выражения на лице Шерлока. – Я бы заметил, если бы ты украл труп, но я отказываюсь верить, что ты так легко подчинился. Если только тебе не совсем плохо? – Последнее пугало его самого. Он боялся, что Шерлок отбросит процесс выздоровления назад на несколько дней из-за этой прогулки, и он отчаянно хотел ошибиться.   
  
– Я устал, – наконец признался Шерлок. – Сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Тем не менее, – он засунул руку в пальто и вытащил пару папок, показывая Джону уголки, – я позаимствовал у Молли предварительную документацию по обеим жертвам.  
  
На Джона накатило облегчение, и он тихо рассмеялся.  
  
– Она заметит, что они пропали.  
  
– И не скажет ни слова. Молли любит быть полезной. Я просто даю ей эту возможность.  
  
– Шерлок, ты её используешь, и ты это знаешь. Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? Мне не хочется повторения событий прошлых дней из-за того, что ты перенапрягся.   
  
– Тогда нас двое. Джон, не беспокойся, я не собираюсь снова свалиться, – Шерлок сунул руку в карман и, достав телефон, быстро запечатал. – Молли сообщит мне результаты анализа ДНК, и я пошлю Лестрада проверять мосты.   
  
Джон слушал приглушённое клацанье клавиш на телефоне Шерлока, наблюдая за бегущей за окном дорогой с автомобилями. Когда машина остановилась у тротуара, Шерлок уже убрал телефон и слегка развалился на сиденье. Несмотря на протесты, судя по его виду, он валился с ног, и когда Шерлок вылез из такси, Джон уже успел отпереть входную дверь.   
  
– Тебе поможет немного поспать, – предложил Джон, протягивая руку к пальто и вытаскивая из него папки, прежде чем Шерлок успел запротестовать. Костяшки мазнули по лацканам пиджака, и он подавил порыв распластать ладонь поверх равномерного биения Шерлокова сердца. – Час сна сотворит чудо.   
  
– Я не младенец, мне не нужен дневной сон, – проворчал Шерлок, входя в дом вперёд Джона, и, смерив лестницу слегка несчастном взглядом, начал подниматься наверх. – Хватит чашки чая. Кроме того, я не могу… – его прервал сигнал телефона и, достав его из кармана, он ворвался в квартиру, хмурясь при виде сообщения, которое послал ему Лестрад.   
  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Джон, направляясь к чайнику и перебирая в уме возможности. Кофеина будет недостаточно для удержания Шерлока в бодрствующем состоянии, по крайней мере, той дозы, что содержалась в чайном пакетике. Может быть, если Шерлок просто ляжет, то его тело справится с остальным и возьмёт верх над вихрем его разума? Слабая надежда, но Джон решил остановиться на этом варианте. Либо так, либо силком отправить его в кровать, что кончится плохо для них обоих.  
  
– Он в резиденции Латимеров в Ричмонде, идёт по тупиковому следу. Он что, не понимает, что я даю ему повод убраться оттуда? – Шерлок раздражённо фыркал, ходя по гостиной из угла в угол, потом уселся на подлокотник дивана и начал набивать ответ. Он уже снял пальто и пиджак и, пока Джон его разглядывал, положил телефон на кофейный столик и закатал рукава рубашки с идеальной точностью.   
  
Вся эта эффективность была такой шерлоковской, что у Джона возник порыв взъерошить эти аккуратные линии и взбаламутить упорядоченный хаос его мыслей. Он редко видел Шерлока растрёпанным, и желание провести пальцами по этим кудрям и смять отглаженную рубашку было почти невыносимо.  
  
Схватив чашку, он передал её Шерлоку, подавив дрожь, когда второй раз за день пальцы Шерлока коснулись его собственных. Помедлив долю секунды, Шерлок принял у него чашку, оставив на коже воспоминание о шершавости мозолей на кончиках пальцев.  
  
Была ли преднамеренной эта мимолётная ласка или же Шерлок просто был рассеянным, как обычно? Джон поклялся себе, что будет наблюдать за поведением Шерлока и постарается найти больше подсказок о его чувствах, но как он может быть в них уверен? Шерлок всегда относился к личному пространству как к чему-то необязательному, и сейчас Джон спрашивал себя, а не видит ли он в этих моментах больше, чем там есть?  
  
Если бы только он мог заставить Шерлока снова посмотреть на него, чтобы увидеть то же самое останавливающее сердце желание, которое он увидел прошлым вечером. В это он мог поверить и прочитать с лёгкостью, но во взгляде Шерлока не было ничего очевидного, и теперь этот придурок смотрел на чашку чая, как будто планировал прочитать разгадку дела по чаинкам.  
  
Не то чтобы у него что-то получилось бы – Джон заварил чай из пакетика.  
  
– Если Латимеры в этом хоть как-то замешаны, они не пойдут навстречу. Виновны они или нет, Лестрад уедет оттуда с желанием обвинить их во всём.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, он так не поступает. Грег хороший парень. Он может отделить личные чувства, когда дело касается расследования, – пробормотал Джон.   
  
– Может ли? – задумался Шерлок, затем поднял взгляд. – В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Кто бы ни убил Уинтерса, он справился с этим лучше, чем тот сам. Он знал, что кинув его в реку, он поставит под сомнения почти все улики. Они, вероятно, будут слишком загрязнены.  
  
Шерлок на мгновение коснулся пальцами своих губ, слегка изогнув запястье. Задумчивый жест, который Джон не видел прежде, и он зачарованно смотрел на него, пока не понял, что этот жест напоминает. Именно таким жестом Шерлок затягивался сигаретой. Похоже, у Шерлока, как у собаки Павлова, проявлялся условный рефлекс на расследование – тяга к никотину.  
  
– Тебе придётся обойтись без этого, – пробормотал Джон, машинально хватая Шерлока за руку и наблюдая, как фокусируется рассеянный взгляд. – Никаких сигарет, никаких никотиновых пластырей. Это последнее, что нужно твоему телу.   
  
Моргнув, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на обхватившие его запястье пальцы Джона, и тот с запозданием понял, что поглаживает большим пальцем нежную кожу внутренней стороны запястья. На фоне бледной кожи его собственная казалась почти коричневой.  
  
Он почти отпрянул, но, прежде чем он успел дёрнуться, Шерлок извернул руку, перехватывая его ладонь, и потянул Джона вниз, побуждая усесться на их потрёпанный кофейный столик. Поставив чашку, Шерлок соскользнул с подлокотника на диван, и их колени соприкоснулись, а ступни встали так, будто сбились с шага в вальсе. Он упёрся локтями на колени и начал говорить.  
  
– Джон, это превратилось в проблему на два пластыря. Совершенно неожиданно. Кусочек гравия в голове Уинтерса свидетельствует о том, что он ударился об опору моста с некоторой силой, примерно во время смерти. Крови было совсем мало из-за смертельной раны в сердце, – Шерлок потёр кончиком пальца переносицу, глаза смотрели на Джона, но, по-видимому, видели что-то другое.  
  
– Угол ранения и трещина под ним предполагают, что оно было получено во время падения с некоторой высоты, что указывает на то, что либо его сбросили с моста, либо он споткнулся и упал назад, но без дополнительных улик я не могу окончательно определить, был ли он там убит. Это всё допущения! – он резко махнул рукой в раздражении, и Джон схватил вторую руку, удерживая их в неподвижности.   
  
На мгновение он думал, что Шерлок собирается сказать что-то еще – не столько про убийство, сколько о них, но, разумеется, прямо сейчас расследование было всем. В этом был весь Шерлок, и Джон не променял бы это ни на что. Тем не менее, если Шерлок загонит себя над этой проблемой, для них обоих это плохо кончится.  
  
– Допущения это уже больше, чем у других. Бритва Оккама. Правильным обычно оказывается простое объяснение, – он улыбнулся, когда лицо Шерлока дрогнуло, что обычно означало, что он хотел закатить глаза, но считал, что это ниже его достоинства. – То, что его сбросили с моста или что он упал сам, имеет смысл. Какова альтернатива? Что его столкнули с высоты на что-то другое, сделанное из портлендского камня и бетона?   
  
– Данное сочетание присутствует в трёхстах семидесяти шести лондонских памятниках и зданиях, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Я бы так сделал.  
  
– Ладно, давай допустим, что убийца не похож на тебя, – предложил Джон. – Иначе у нас действительно проблемы. Если только…  
  
– Мориарти? – Шерлок холодно улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами и покачал головой. – Я уже рассматривал этот вариант, но это не в его стиле. Если он когда и появится в нашей жизни, думаю, это произойдёт с шумом и грохотом, а не с чем-то подобным.   
  
– Ещё одно предположение? – спросил Джон и помотал головой. – Ладно, не он, тогда это просто один из нас – простых смертных. На мостах есть камеры городского наблюдения?  
  
– Камеры есть и там и там, и на Ватерлоо больше, чем на Чисвик, – Шерлок осторожно высвободил правую руку из хватки Джона, взял чашку и осушил её до дна, прежде чем поставить обратно. Это движение не было быстрым, резким рывком к свободе, а тем нежным расставанием, когда люди до последнего не перестают касаться друг друга. Пальцы левой руки медлили, скользя по ладони Джона, пока Шерлок не откинулся на спинку дивана, пристально уставившись в потолок. – Данные. Просто недостаточно данных…  
  
Джон тихо вздохнул, пытаясь игнорировать муки, которое его тело испытывало от дистанции между ним и Шерлоком. Только что было так хорошо – сидеть лицом к лицу и так близко, что он чувствовал всё тепло Шерлока. А сейчас остался только холодный воздух.  
  
У него возникло искушение сказать Шерлоку, чтобы он попросил у Майкрофта видеозаписи с камер, но он подозревал, что идея уйдёт в отказ быстрее, чем потонет свинцовый шарик. Шерлок скорее предпочтёт подождать, пока Лестрад додумается до этого, чем предположит, что его брат может быть полезен.  
  
Шерлок уже ушёл в свои мысли, уставившись в пустоту невидящим взглядом, и Джон тихо встал, забрал чашки и занялся кухней. Когда он домыл посуду и рискнул ещё раз взглянуть на Шерлока, он увидел, что его ладони упали на грудь и, что ещё лучше, глаза закрылись, а дыхание стало ровным – тело победило разум. Когда Шерлок проснётся, он будет в ярости, но Джон был этому только рад.  
  
Однако сам он оказался в ловушке, не желая сделать ничего, что могло бы разбудить Шерлока от этого нечаянного сна, и он оглядел кухню в поисках вдохновения. Вскоре он наткнулся взглядом на папку с историей болезни и, поколебавшись секунду, отодвинул стул и устроился на нём.  
  
Он отчасти чувствовал себя виноватым, как будто ему стоило читать бумаги, только когда Шерлок бодрствовал и знал, что Джон их читает, но он действительно дал Джону разрешение.  
  
Страницы скользили под кончиками его пальцев, пока он пролистывал их до того места, где остановился в прошлый раз. Пневмония, по-видимому, оказалась последней болезнью, достойной упоминания, и после неё записи приняли совершенно другой уклон. Фокус сместился с тела к смеси оценок личности и поведения.  
  
Шерлоку было одиннадцать, когда он впервые посетил специалиста по поведенческой терапии – слишком маленький для полного анализа, и, просматривая заметки, Джон не видел ничего, что можно было однозначно отнести к симптомам. Не было последовательности. На каждом приёме эвалюаторы перечисляли новый список потенциальных проблем, как будто они пытались втиснуть Шерлока в правильный шаблон, и каждый раз предполагаемый диагноз менялся. Иногда Шерлока просто помещали на разные отметки шкалы Аспергера, но, когда он начал взрослеть, заключения становились всё мрачнее, мигрируя в сторону антисоциальных расстройств личности и психопатологии.  
  
Записи становились всё более бредовыми и паникёрскими, но противоречия никуда не делись. Различные профессионалы, похоже, так и не смогли договориться друг с другом. Вероятно, это и было причиной, почему настоящий диагноз так и не был поставлен. Они просто не могли выбрать, а Шерлок примерил понравившийся.  
  
Вот только Джон не был психиатром, но с самого начала везде присутствовала одна направленность, а именно – интеллект Шерлока. Они все его прокомментировали, каждый специалист, с которым Шерлок столкнулся, и чем дальше, тем больше они использовали его как подпорку для оправдания своих диагнозов. Они слишком часто ссылались на хлипкую связь между высоким IQ и расстройством личности, и складывалось впечатление, что всё это время Шерлок просто… играл?  
  
Джон даже не был уверен, откуда у него взялось такое впечатление – возможно, из-за непоследовательности – но казалось, что Шерлок шёл к каждому новому врачу, заранее выбрав диагноз, и вёл их в заданном направлении. В детстве он разыгрывал карту своей изоляции и нежелания перемен, так же как и спектра других факторов, но в подростковом возрасте он стал мрачнее и мстительнее. Злопамятный и да – высокомерный.  
  
Джон вздохнул, бросив взгляд на спящего на диване мужчину. Его действительно не удивило бы, окажись, что Шерлок делал всё это ради развлечения, но тот прекратил посещения, как только ему исполнилось семнадцать. Возможно, ему наскучило, а может быть, он понял, что способен убедить окружающих в любом расстройстве личности, не подкрепляя это никакими официальными бумажками. В любом случае, по крайней мере сейчас у Джона было твёрдое доказательство, что, хотя Шерлок и провёл слишком много времени с психологами, конкретного диагноза у него не было.  
  
Насколько Джон понимал, Шерлок был просто Шерлоком. Да, он был другим, но эта инаковость и близко не внушала такую опаску, которую подразумевал самообъявленный диагноз социопата. Шерлок использовал это слово как тактику отпугивания, чтобы держать остальной мир на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Разумеется, это работало, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Джон не понял, что это только фасад.  
  
Перевернув следующую страницу, Джон остановился, и его губы плотно сжались, когда перед глазами оказался ещё один бланк госпитализации. Похоже, попытки диагностировать Шерлока закончились, и началась другая, гораздо более разрушительная глава его жизни.  
  
Ему было девятнадцать, и записи говорили сами за себя. Злоупотребление наркотиками. При виде результатов анализов крови Джон вздрогнул и выругался, представив себе Шерлока, гораздо более юного, гораздо более уязвимого, чем тот уверенный в себе мужчина, которого он знал сейчас. Пребывание в больнице было недолгим, закончившись тем, что Шерлок выписался вопреки советам врачей.  
  
За этим бланком шла смесь отчётов, охватывающих несколько лет. Часть была из центров реабилитации, и Джон отчётливо видел в этом руку Майкрофта. Он мог представить себе рефлексивное неприятие Шерлоком братских усилий. Нет, он относился к тому типу людей, которым нужна внутренняя мотивация, чтобы побороть привычку. Именно это и дал ему Лестрад. Джон определённо должен угостить его выпивкой за это, нет – целую винодельню подарить, со словами:  _«Спасибо за то, что спас его от самого себя»_.  
  
Но он ещё не добрался до этого – до того момента в жизни Шерлока, когда он перестал принимать наркотики и был чист (или на что Джон надеялся). Он всё ещё был погружён в бесконечный поток информации: заметки о недоедании, выраженное беспокойство о состоянии сердца и здоровья в целом. Шерлок медленно убивал себя, и Джон наблюдал, как история разворачивается перед ним, отчего у него перехватывало горло.  
  
Слабыми пальцами он перевернул страницу и почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах. На первый взгляд, этот отчёт не отличался от остальных: ещё одна ошибка, неправильно рассчитанная доза, но было одно отличие. На этот раз медики увидели большее. Быть может, на этот раз были какие-то намёки в поведении Шерлока или что-то еще, не упомянутое в отчёте, но в примечаниях врачи записали простой вывод, к которому они пришли.  
  
То, что было продолжительным издевательством над человеческим телом – впустую потраченная жизнь, – обернулось чем-то иным и показало Джону совершенно новый аспект существования Шерлока.  
  
 _«Попытка самоубийства путём преднамеренной передозировки наркотиками»_.  
  
Вдох встал Джону поперёк горла, острый, как разбитое стекло, пока правда затапливала его сознание, как смола.  
  
Шерлок –  _его_ Шерлок – пытался себя убить.


	11. Chapter 11

Ещё даже не открыв глаза, Шерлок понял, что что-то изменилось. Он не собирался засыпать, только не во время расследования убийства, но, похоже, его тело имело своё мнение на этот счёт. Тем не менее после мимолётной вспышки раздражения на собственную слабость он начал осознавать, что исчезло нечто большее, чем впустую потраченное время.  
  
Квартира ощущалась по-другому. Когда он закрыл глаза, она была тёплой и безопасной, наполненной уютным присутствием Джона. Были долгие прикосновения и невысказанные вещи; вещи, которые вращались на периферии размышлений Шерлока о расследовании, не вторгаясь при этом в центр орбиты, но в то же время волновали – опасная тропинка.  
  
Неужели Джон ушёл? Нет. Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал его присутствие. Тем не менее на ощущение тёплого солнечного света нашло затмение, наступили холод и тьма, а внутренности Шерлока сжались в неприятном ожидании, когда он поднял веки и повернул голову.  
  
Джон стоял возле окна, заставляя Шерлока неудобно извернуться, чтобы рассмотреть его. Он прислонился к стене, опираясь на неё всем весом – не для удобства, а как будто она была единственной вещью, удерживающей его прямо, и кружка в его руках слегка покачивалась (возвращающийся тремор) – признак очевидного огорчения.  
  
Возможно, кто-то другой был бы в недоумении от этой перемены, но Шерлок был не кем-то, а собой. Он мог быть нездоровым и помятым после сна, но не идиотом. Пока он спал, Джон прочитал его историю болезни, и это означало, что он мариновался в замешательстве, беспокойстве и тысяче других сантиментов в течение неопределённого количества времени, пока Шерлок был в забытьи.  
  
Он тихо сел и подавил желание скривиться, ощутив жалобный стон шеи. Джон, разумеется, его услышал – должен был. Диван был шумным предателем, вздохнувшим с облегчением, когда на нём сместился вес его тела. Однако Джон не обернулся и не произнёс ни слова. Он просто продолжал смотреть на Бейкер-стрит, а его чай постепенно остывал.  
  
В некотором роде перед ним предстал другой человек. Всё ещё Джон, всё ещё загадка, но Шерлок с интересом отметил, насколько же он предпочитал другого Джона – того, который продвинулся от лучшего друга (постоянное присутствие, моральный компас) к кому-то, кто, не задумываясь, поймал Шерлока за запястье, кто смотрел на него, как будто почти понимает, кто улыбался, как будто Шерлок был просто другим – улучшенной версией нормального, а не фриком.   
  
– Тебе было двадцать семь, – Джон выложил этот факт, как будто тот был наиважнейшим краеугольным камнем, вырезанным из чёрного мрамора и сияющим обвинением. – Двадцать семь и ты пытался себя убить.  
  
Разумеется, Джон сосредоточится на этом. Не на том, как он забавлялся с психиатрами, которые заслуживали подобного за свою глупость. Даже не на долгом пути с то и дело возвращающимися наркотиками в качестве попутчика. Джон сосредоточился именно на этой точке, которая не была даже завершающей. Употребление наркотиков закончилось не тогда – это была просто самая глубокая яма на дороге. Та, от которой сотряслись все оси Шерлока и которая его почти прикончила.  
  
– Да.  
  
Джон втянул воздух, и Шерлок склонил голову набок, наблюдая, как пальцы его левой руки сжимаются в спазме вокруг чашки. Он видел жесткость плеч и спины под серым свитером – хмурым, как настроение Джона. Шерлок хотел протянуть руку и дотронуться, пройтись ладонью по колонне спины и утешающим жестом обнять пальцами затылок. Почувствовать тепло Джона, потому что с каждой секундой ему становилось всё холоднее. Не от лихорадки, а от неопределённого, гироскопического страха, что именно здесь и сейчас Джон со всем покончит.  
  
Правой рукой Джон с силой провёл по лицу, как будто пытаясь стереть весь этот день из жизни – как будто он пытался забыть что-то, но это было бесполезно. Шерлоку был виден только его профиль: обветренные линии, выгравированные в уголках глаз – ушедшие в отставку морщинки от смеха, сейчас безработные. Всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на напряжении в челюсти Джона и отвердевших плечах – он ждал разрыва.  
  
Но тот так и не наступил. Джон не развернулся и не ушёл. Не было ни хлопающих дверей, ни торопливых удаляющихся шагов, как делали другие до него. Вместо этого Джон сильнее опёрся на стену, а Шерлок остался сидеть на диване с ощущением, будто кто-то вынул из него внутренности, оставив пустоту.   
  
– Почему? – Джон посмотрел через плечо, и Шерлок вздрогнул, увидев, каким потерянным был взгляд этих голубых глаз. Веки слегка покраснели, хотя Шерлок не решался сделать вывод, что Джон лил из-за этого слёзы – из-за чего-то, что произошло в далёком прошлом, задолго до того, как Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс узнали о существовании друг друга. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, почему – потому что я не понимаю.  
  
Разумеется, вот так – прямолинейно. Разве не в этом был весь Джон? Он не был любителем хитростей и манипуляций. Ему нравилась прямота, вот он и спросил Шерлока прямо. Тем не менее это была не просьба поделиться информацией – это был почти приказ.  _Скажи мне, потому что я должен знать_.  
  
Шерлок поднялся с дивана и осторожно приблизился к Джону. Тот не двигался и не пытался выдержать между ними расстояние, он просто поднял голову, храбро удерживая зрительный контакт, как будто боялся отвести взгляд. Но Шерлок так не мог. Он не мог смотреть Джону в глаза и говорить об этом, хотя и не понимал почему. Вместо этого он опёрся о стену с противоположного края окна, и их с Джоном разделяли ширина стекла и суета Бейкер-стрит за ним.  
  
Было легко вызвать то воспоминание, всё ещё неудалённое. Он предполагал, что другие люди, будь у них такая способность, намеренно стёрли бы всё, не оставив следа, но Шерлок помнил. Это было важно. Не эксперимент – не попытка выяснить, как ощущается умирание ( _не_ хорошо) – но потом он мог притвориться, что именно этим оно и было, по крайней мере, перед сами собой.  
  
Однако не перед Джоном. Было заманчиво отмахнуться от этого, навести тумана, но когда не надо, Джон мог быть очень проницательным, что он и доказал за последние несколько дней. То есть правду. Всю правду.   
  
– Несколько факторов сошлись в одной точке, – произнёс он, обращаясь к стеклу, к фантомным пешеходами, спешащим внизу по своим бессмысленным делам. – Несколько вещей вторглись одновременно, и мир – мой мир потерпел крушение.  
  
– Каких вещей?   
  
Ясно, что Джону не интересна неопределённость или метафоры. Нет, он всё ещё был врачом, всё ещё был солдатом. Ему нужны факты.   
  
– Незадолго до этого Лестрад запретил мне приближаться к местам преступлений в попытке вытряхнуть меня из этой привычки. Я пытался, но это было сложно. Мне было нечем занять свой разум, нечем заблокировать  _безбрежность_ действительности при помощи концентрации на чём-то.  
  
Он слепо посмотрел на свою ладонь, разлившуюся белым пятном на потрёпанных обоях, пытаясь дышать, в то время как воспоминания тёмной завесой проносились перед его глазами.  
  
– Я был чист на протяжении двух месяцев – Лестрад настаивал на трёх, – когда умер мой отец.  
  
Джон слегка застыл – заметная оцепенелость, как будто по мышцам разлился хладагент. Шерлок практически мог расслышать движение шестерёнок, связывающих какие-либо предыдущие упоминания об отце Шерлока с выводом, что каким-то образом его смерть была для Шерлока достаточно травмирующей, чтобы он попытался за ним последовать.   
  
– Неправильно, – пробормотал Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успел озвучить вопрос. – Ты думаешь, что я утонул в глубоком горе или тому подобную нелепицу, но ты неправ. Мой отец был блестящим человеком, но он был мелочным, злобным и далёким от того, чтобы гордиться мной. Мы едва разговаривали, а когда это случалось, то разговор представлял собой односторонний поток разочарования и критики.  
  
Он сжал челюсти, до сих пор не забыв те ненавистные и приносящие боль времена. Ничего настолько прямолинейного, как откровенное насилие и жестокость. В чём-то это было бы проще. Нет, всё было тоньше, эмоциональнее. Ребёнком Шерлок почитал отца, стремился быть для него замечательным, но все попытки кончались провалом. Его отец приложил усилия, чтобы он знал об этом, даже после того, как исчез из его жизни.   
  
– Майкрофт и Мамуля вызвали меня к постели умирающего. Полагаю, они хотели как лучше, но смерть – это не отбеливатель, как бы людям не хотелось в это верить. Её близость не меняет людей, она не делает их добродетельными. Мой отец потратил последний вздох на напоминание о том, почему я его ненавидел и, что более важно – почему он ненавидел меня. Это было…  
  
Агонией, но он не мог сказать такое Джону. Каким-то образом это звучало эгоистично. Его отец умер, и вместо того, чтобы печалиться и скорбеть, разум Шерлока был поглощён болью от того, что он никогда не оправдывал ожиданий своего отца. Прошлым утром Майкрофт упомянул «плохие дни», но для Шерлока там, где дело касалось отца, хороших дней было мало.  
  
Последним желанием его отца было причинить боль, и целью был Шерлок.   
  
– Это было последней соломинкой, – произнёс он, глотая ком в горле. – Не было расследований, которые бы заняли меня, и никого, кто бы напомнил мне, что всё, что говорил мой отец, было, - он пожал плечами, - не имеющим значения, пусть и правдивым. Я плохо отреагировал. Мамуля и Майкрофт были заняты похоронами. Разумеется, я дождался их окончания. Я бы с радостью лишил старика огней рампы, но это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Мамуле. Десять дней спустя я принял смертельную дозу любимого наркотика.  
  
– Кто, – Джон помедлил, прочищая горло, – кто тебя нашёл?   
  
– Лестрад и его новый сержант, с которым мы раньше не встречались, – Шерлок знал, что его ухмылка мрачновата. – Донован с тех пор меня невзлюбила. Они подумали, что это была обычная передозировка, все поначалу так подумали, но Майкрофт задал правильный вопрос в правильное время и выяснил правду. Он всегда был раздражающе хорош в этом.  
  
– Вопрос? – переспросил Джон, и его чудесно выразительное лицо застыло в самом печальном выражении, которое Шерлок видел за всё их время вместе.   
  
– Он спросил, что сказал мне отец. Разумеется, он опоздал с этим на несколько недель, но он всё равно спросил, – Шерлок качнулся ближе к стене, прислоняясь к ней почти всем весом. Колени казались слишком слабыми, чтобы удерживать его прямо, а тело было без сил, несмотря на то, что он только что проснулся. – Майкрофт никогда не испытывал на себе презрения отца. Он был умным, не будучи странным. Он не понимал безрассудства и мог вести себя как относительно нормальный человек, когда это требовалось. Он был адекватным ребёнком, и этого, похоже, было достаточно. Я хотел быть б _о_ льшим, но в глазах отца не дотягивал и до половины.   
  
Шерлок нахмурился, раздумывая над своим объяснением. Даже теперь, годы спустя и говоря о человеке, давно превратившимся в кальций в своём гробу, он чувствовал необходимость ясности.  
  
– Меня к этому подтолкнули не только слова отца. Я в общем дистанцировался от людей, считая чужое мнение нерелевантным для себя, но, – он безнадёжно взмахнул рукой, – ты видел меня, когда мне скучно. Ты знаешь, каким я могу быть. Тогда было то же самое, но… тише.   
  
– Никакой стрельбы по стенам? – спросил Джон, и был в его вопросе проблеск какого-то натянутого юмора, от которого губы Шерлока чуть изогнулись.   
  
– Пистолета не было, – заметил он, и его лицо снова стало серьёзным. – Но нет, никакой стрельбы по стенам. И никаких наркотиков, к которым я обычно обращался, когда падало настроение, – тоже. Было просто темно, холодно и уничижительно. Было легко потеряться, и я… дошёл до края, – он пожал плечами, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть на машины, проезжающие внизу. Это было легче, чем смотреть Джону в лицо. Тому, казалось, было больно, как будто этот аспект истории Шерлока полностью его ослепил. Это только подчеркнуло, как мало они знали о жизни друг друга до того момента, как эти жизни столкнулись и переплелись.  
  
Внезапно Джон пошевелился, и на секунду сердце Шерлока сжалось от страха. Вот оно. Джон достиг своего предела. Шерлок наконец-то выяснил, что требуется, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Джона Ватсона.  
  
Однако Джон шагнул к нему, а не от него, и Шерлок рефлекторно замер, когда руки Джона обняли его. Не для того, чтобы поймать или требовать, а просто быть рядом – надёжным и неизменным. Джон ещё раз доказал Шерлоку, что консультирующему детективу было известно не всё.  
  
Джон обнимал его, на самом деле обнимал его и делал это немного отчаянно, и Шерлок мимолётно задумался, кого это должно утешать: его или Джона? От удивления он стал слегка неуклюж, но постепенно его руки скользнули по лопаткам Джона, мягко поглаживая пальцами. В этом не было сексуальности, хотя намёк присутствовал. Это было чем-то другим – шок и дружба, боль и исцеление – как будто Джон каким-то образом извинялся за то, что пережил Шерлок.   
  
– Ты придурок, – тихо прошептал Джон, его голос был заглушён плечом Шерлока, а движение губ определялось через тонкий хлопок. – Ты чёртов придурок. Я должен был догадаться о чём-то таком после всего этого бардака с таксистом, но я не думал…   
  
– С таксистом было по-другому, – перебил его Шерлок, отклоняясь назад, чтобы наконец встретиться с Джоном взглядом. Он не был уверен, чего ожидал увидеть в глазах Джона. Когда узнали Мамуля и Майкрофт, у них был один и тот же смирившийся тип страха, как будто они давно этого ждали. Взгляд Джона был напряжённым, изучающим Шерлока, как будто мог получить ответы на все вопросы только по его лицу. Джон, как внезапно осознал Шерлок, выглядел более понимающим, чем кто-либо прежде, как будто ему было знакомо похожее чувство: эта сворачивающаяся тьма, которая иссушала собой всё, пока не оставался единственный голос, который ты мог слышать – собственную ненависть.  
  
– Ты собирался принять ту пилюлю. Я был там. Я видел, – руки Джона многозначительно сжались, как будто вызывая его возразить.   
  
– Это была правильная, – с уверенностью ответил Шерлок. Разумеется, у него не было возможности это доказать, но он до сих пор был в этом уверен, даже сейчас. – И это было, потому что я был прав, а ещё потому, что он был ужасным таксистом, но зато довольно убедительным. – Он вздохнул, задумавшись, что, возможно, ему нужно отойти от Джона, но объятия были слишком приятными – сочувствие, а не жалость; понимание, а не страх; и запах Джона только привязывал его крепче к утешению, которым была Бейкер-стрит и дом.  
  
Он позволил себе ещё немного расслабиться, прижавшись щекой к макушке Джона, невидяще уставившись в окно, поднимаясь взглядом к загромождённому горизонту, а не к тротуару внизу. Он бы никогда не рассказал Джону о том дне по своей воле: о том часе, когда он, наконец, наполнил шприц и пустил по венам смерть, полностью осознавая свой выбор.  
  
Он до сих пор помнил как резко его накрыло – не медленный наплыв, – такого никогда не было. Когда он хотел прихода, он прилагал максимум усилий. Однако в тот раз это было похоже на то, будто он попал под поезд – мучительно. Он помнил, как первый сбой сердечного ритма превратился в дисфункцию, в аритмию, когда сердце начало отказывать. Как кровь в венах приносила боль, перестав нестись ровным потоком, превратившись в путаницу водоворотов, когда мышца, управляющая его жизнью, сжималась в спазмах. Он всё ещё мог вспомнить тот последний момент, перед тем как его поглотила тьма, как в груди прекратился стук.  
  
Впервые в жизни наступила тишина.  
  
Логически он знал, что Лестрад, должно быть, был уже там, паркуясь у тротуара под старым жилищем Шерлока. Возможно, даже на полпути вверх по лестницам – невольный ангел-хранитель. Он не собирался приезжать к нему в тот день – не имел цели быть там и не уведомил Шерлока о своём намерении. Он просто появился и заставлял нежелающее того сердце биться, пока Донован вызывала скорую. Он был сильным, отчаянным и обеспечил Шерлока двумя треснувшими рёбрами, которые болели ещё несколько недель после того, как Шерлок вернулся в этот мир.  
  
Разумеется, было негодование. Неудача была постыдной, независимо от ситуации, и Шерлок не оценил сорванных усилий. Даже сейчас, когда нижняя точка была давно пройдена, его гордость до сих пор испытывала извращённое страдание при мысли, что он не достиг цели. Несмотря на то, что он был благодарен за то, что был жив, гонялся за преступниками и разгадывал головоломки в сопровождении Джона, он не мог помешать слабому раздражению в связи с фактом, что ему помешали преуспеть в этом.   
  
– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Джон, ослабляя объятия, чтобы освободить Шерлока. Тёплые руки скользнули по гладкому хлопку рукавов его рубашки, пальцы обхватили голые локти и прошлись по предплечьям, прежде чем поймать его ладони. Джон вероятно даже не осознавал, что делал это, но Шерлок посмотрел вниз, на контраст их кожи: мягкий медовый загар (поблекший после Афганистана) и безупречный алебастр (бледность Англии). – После этого. Ты получил помощь?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел в лицо Джона, прежде чем кивнуть головой в сторону папки.  
  
– Всё там. Майкрофт не пропустил бы это.  
  
Джон посмотрел на стопку бумаг на столе, закрытую между обложками папки и безобидную на вид. Однако было что-то в выражении его лица, предполагающее, что он смотрит на ядовитую змею, а не на простую стопку древесной целлюлозы и чернил.  
  
– Я бы предпочёл услышать это от тебя, – наконец ответил Джон, с доверием посмотрев Шерлоку в глаза. – Я знаю, что ты назвал себя ненадёжным источником, но, – он пожал плечами, облизывая губу, и подтолкнув Шерлока обратно в сторону дивана, рухнул на него, как будто был полностью измотан, потянув Шерлока сесть рядом с собой – поджав ногу и вполоборота, чтобы видеть Джона. – Мне просто нужно не прочесть это с листа бумаги, вот и всё.   
  
Шерлок моргнул, когда руки Джона отпустили его, отчего запястья почувствовали себя замёрзшими, уродливыми и обнажёнными. Ему недоставало жара прикосновений Джона, но он удержал это в себе, плотно сжав губы и пожав плечами.  
  
– Врачи не пришли к согласию. Некоторые подозревали депрессию, вызванную наркотиками, которые повлияли на химию мозга, другие решили, что горе толкнуло генетически низкий уровень серотонина совсем в пропасть, – он беспомощно пожал плечом. В итоге «почему?» не имело значение, даже для него.   
  
– Я посещал психотерапевта по указанию Майкрофта, который был ещё более бесполезен, чем твой. Я вернулся к наркотикам, – он поднял взгляд, услышав, как Джон резко втянул воздух, и знал, что его улыбка сейчас была мрачной и немного опасной. – На какое-то время. Думаю, месяцев на девять, – он признавал, что в его голове царила некоторая неопределённость относительно временных рамок. – Просто чтобы доказать, что я могу. Доказать всем, что несмотря на все их усилия, именно я всё ещё контролировал свою жизнь.   
  
– Знаешь, для этого есть способы и получше.   
  
– Например, записаться в армию? – спросил Шерлок, но без яда. Иногда его это раздражало – глянец лжи, которым люди покрывали свои действия. Они говорили, что делают это для Королевы и Страны, ради справедливости, правды, чести… но убрать всё это и оказывалось, что каждое решение было проявлением контроля.  _Это моя жизнь. Моя жизнь, чтобы закончить её, если мне этого захочется…_  Казалось, он был единственным, кто не пытался обманывать себя в этом отношении.  
  
Джон вздохнул, потирая пальцами лоб.  
  
– Что заставило тебя завязать? Ты ведь в завязке, правда?   
  
– Скучно, – Шерлок откинулся на диван, устроив шею на подлокотнике. – Ты знаешь ответ на это, по крайней мере, на второй вопрос. На первый тоже, если подумаешь.   
  
– Шерлок… – Джон явно был не в настроении для упражнений в дедукции. Брови нахмурились, вероятно, всё ещё от беспокойства, а не от злости, но Шерлок знал, что не стоит испытывать удачу.  
  
– Я остановился, потому что захотел, потому что со временем Лестрад занял в полиции достаточно прочное положение, чтобы получать действительно интересные преступления, и я мог помогать, если хорошо себя вёл. Что касается того, чист ли я сейчас, – Джон, как известно, наркоманы не излечиваются. Они не просыпаются с осознанием, что их больше не настигнет искушение.  
  
– Я спрашиваю, принимал ли ты с тех пор? – мягко сказал Джон. – Есть разница между искушением и фактическим употреблением. Тебе это известно.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул и уставился в потолок, обдумывая. Опять же, было соблазнительно оставить неопределённость, потому что, в конце концов, это не его дело. Однако даже когда Шерлок подумал об этом, он понял, как это несправедливо. Джон спрашивал не из любопытства или попытки контроля. Он хотел уверенности. Он хотел знать, что его доверие – а жить с кем-то вроде Шерлока было именно доверием – не было неоправданным.   
  
– Нет, Джон. Несмотря на периодические подозрения окружающих в обратном, я не кололся, стоило тебе отвернуться. Я не принимал ничего такого почти четыре года. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что кто-то другой был бы готов в это поверить.  
  
В течение минуты он наблюдал отражение внутренней борьбы на лице Джона. Он хотел верить Шерлоку – это было ясно, но, без сомнения, он припоминал паранойю Майкрофта и действия Лестрада во время липового обыска на наркотики в первый вечера их знакомства. Со слов инспектора можно было предположить, что это совсем недавняя проблема, и какое-то время это озадачивало Шерлока, пока он не решил, что, возможно, Лестрад испытывал Джона, давя на него, чтобы узнать, понимает ли тот, во что ввязывается.  
  
Учитывая, что Джон до сих пор был тут, испытание он прошёл с блеском.  
  
– Я верю тебе, – наконец сказал Джон со слабой улыбкой. – А ещё я верю, что если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь себя так же, как тогда, то ты мне скажешь. Ведь скажешь?   
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, старательно обдумывая ответ. Тогда, годы назад, идея рассказать кому-нибудь: Мамуле, Майкрофту или даже мелькающему на дальней орбите Лестраду была для него непостижимой. Однако сейчас Джон сидел и просил веры. Доверие работало в обе стороны, и, пока Джон верил в Шерлока, оно должно быть взаимным. Он должен надеяться, что если он когда-нибудь вновь окажется там, то Джон будет действовать в его лучших интересах, какими они ни были.  
  
– Этого не происходило, – ответил он, открывая глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Джона. Однако наблюдать было нечего. Тот просто продолжал наблюдать за Шерлоком – руки, сплетённые пальцами, на коленях, как будто он пытался держать себя под жёстким контролем. – Не в таком виде. Рисковать жизнью не то же самое, что намеренно пытаться её закончить. – Он вздохнул, сел прямо и, посмотрев Джону в глаза, кивнул. – Но если это случится, я тебе скажу.   
  
Плечи Джона расслабились, их жесткая, прямая линия стала мягче, круглее, когда он выдохнул. Челюсть дёрнулась, как будто с языка ещё рвалась дюжина невысказанных слов, но в итоге все, что озвучилось хриплым голосом, было:  
  
– Спасибо, Шерлок.   
  
– К тебе это тоже относится. Если ты… я имею в виду, – Шерлок выругался про себя. То, что он мог так стройно изъясняться, когда дело касалось убийства, и путался, когда дело касалось чего-то другого, было источником бесконечного расстройства. – Скажи мне, если тебе будет нужно. Когда угодно.  
  
Сейчас улыбка Джона была гораздо более сильной и искренней, явно несколько удивлённой очевидной неумелостью Шерлока во всём, отдалённо имеющим отношение к чувствам.  
  
– Я скажу, спасибо. За это и за то, что рассказал мне о том, что тогда произошло.   
  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон поднялся на ноги, подводя черту под беседой каждым движением своего тела, и отправился на кухню, подхватив папку за уголок, как будто это был один из мерзких экспериментов, и кинул её обратно на полку.  
  
– Я собираюсь готовить обед. Что ты хочешь?  
  
Наблюдая за Джоном прищуренным взглядом, Шерлок изобразил угрюмый звук безразличия. Отчего-то он чувствовал, что тема ещё не исчерпана. Он рассказал Джону всё, что мог, но в воздухе до сих пор что-то ощущалось, что-то, с чем нормальные люди, наверное, знали бы что делать, но Шерлок мог только наблюдать.   
  
– Ладно, если у тебя нет предпочтений, то я просто приготовлю что-нибудь и ожидаю, что ты это съешь, – предупредил Джон, рассматривая содержимое холодильника, и махнул на кофейный столик рукой. – Кстати, пока ты спал, тебе пришло сообщение.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на часы, заметив, что стрелки зависли возле двух. У Молли было полно времени, чтобы получить результаты анализа, и телефон подтвердил его подозрения относительно личности отправителя.  
  
 **По результатам анализа это кровь Софии Латимер. Надеюсь, ты именно этого хотел. Мол ххх**  
  
Итак, кровь мисс Латимер оказалась внутри ботинка Гарета Уинтерса. Сейчас было бы так легко сделать допущение, но всё, что можно было сказать точно, – он был поблизости в то время, как у неё текла кровь. Одно красное пятнышко ещё не делает из вас убийцу.  
  
Тем не менее, предъявлять обвинение, подкреплённое доказательствами, было работой полиции. Шерлоку нужно было только подтолкнуть их в правильном направлении. Уинтерс убил Латимер. Все логические заключения о жертве просто кричали об этом, и, без сомнения, результаты судмедэкспертизы подтвердят это, как только идиоты в лаборатории наконец займутся обработкой улик.  
  
Ему в руку толкнулась тарелка, и он глянул на откровенно чудовищный сэндвич, который предлагал Джон. На фоне начинки хлеб терялся, и Шерлок прищурился.   
  
– Помидоров нет, – вздохнул Джон. – И ветчины больше, чем листьев салата. Овощи не ядовиты. По крайней мере те, которые продают в Теско. Давай, несколько укусов лучше, чем ничего. – Он отдал тарелку, затем сел в кресло и с энтузиазмом принялся за обед, просматривая новости.  
  
Шерлок потратил минуту на изучение внутренностей сэндвича, но запах толсто нарезанной ветчины и сливочного масла обогнул его цинизм и направился прямо в желудок, который издал одобрительное ворчание. Замечательно. Несколько регулярных приёмов пищи, и его тело начало вспоминать, что у него было право голоса, употреблять пищу, или нет.  
  
Он сделал укус, мыслями всё ещё в убийствах, когда красная заставка ВВС привлекла его внимание.  
  
– Это в новостях, – пробормотал Джон, увеличивая громкость.   
  
– Воскресенье. Маловато новостей, – ответил Шерлок, нахмурившись, когда на экране показалась фотография Софии Латимер. Судя по всему, она была снята пару лет назад, но что заставило Шерлока замереть, так это обручальное кольцо, сверкавшее на её руке, почти на самом краю кадра. Современное, а не классическое. Необычный дизайн, возможно, изготовлено на заказ. Очень дорогое. Оно объявляло – не только о том, что женщина помолвлена, но и о мужчине, который заявлял свои права: уверен в себе, увлечён эстетикой, безжалостен.  
  
Шерлок быстро схватил телефон, печатая сообщение Лестраду.  
  
 **Бывшего жениха стоит проверить. Кроме того, мне нужно знать, что вы нашли в квартире Уинтерса. – ШХ**  
  
– Ты что-то увидел? – спросил Джон, указывая на телевизор, прежде чем диктор сменил тему. – Я думал, они воспользуются более недавнее фото.   
  
– Не обязательно. Семья предоставила фотографии того периода, когда она ещё не отдалилась от семьи, а медиа делают выбор, стараясь подчеркнуть образ жертвы, – Шерлок слизнул с пальца масло и продолжил, – тем не менее, обручальное кольцо интересно. Совершенно не в стиле Уинтерса и значительно дороже, чем он мог себе позволить, даже если он пытался заключить с ней брак путём аферы. Это означает, что полиции нужно проверять ещё один след.   
  
– Брак – не афера, – пробормотал Джон и снова принялся за сэндвич под мрачным взглядом Шерлока. – Что? Это не так.   
  
– Это так. Концепция равенства и разделения; двух половинок, составляющих одно целое, – это современное изобретение, ей всего несколько десятилетий. На протяжении столетий это была просто иная форма рабства, – Шерлок уставился на свой телефон, желая, чтобы Лестрад написал ответ, затем откусил от сэндвича и, тщательно пережевав, проглотил. – Белые заборчики и домашнее счастье в комплект не входят. Для этого не нужны кольца и свидетельство.   
  
От телефона послышался сигнал, он ринулся к нему и недоверчиво фыркнул, когда прочитал сообщение.  
  
 **Бывший жених? Какая квартира? По всей имеющейся у нас информации, он жил с Латимер. – ГЛ**  
  
– Идиоты, – прошипел Шерлок, откусил от сэндвича и отбросил телефон в сторону. – Нам нужно снова выйти из дома.   
  
– Нет, – Джон выдал неискреннюю улыбку и покачал головой. – Прогулки в морг утром было больше чем достаточно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.   
  
– Джон…  
  
– Нет, Шерлок. Я серьёзно. Меня не волнует, даже если мне придётся сесть на тебя, ты сегодня больше никуда не пойдёшь, – Джон отложил свою тарелку, всем видом демонстрируя, что собирается осуществить свою угрозу.   
  
Через позвоночник Шерлока будто прошёл ток, а во рту пересохло. Окажется ли Джон таким тяжёлым, как выглядит? Были ли под невинными свитерами натренированные армией мускулы или они исчезли за время, проведённое в Лондоне? Был ли он достаточно сильным, чтобы остановить Шерлока?  
  
Был ли он достаточно быстрым?   
  
– Нет, – голос Джона был низким и предупреждающим, так же, как и слабый намёк на смех, как будто он видел, что Шерлок обдумывал рывок к двери. – Утром я позволил тебе отправиться в морг, несмотря на то, что был против. Шерлок, я серьёзно, ты недостаточно здоров, чтобы бегать по городу.  
  
– Джон, но я же спал. Почти три часа потрачены впустую!   
  
– Шерлок, это не впустую. Это называется выздоровлением, – перегнувшись через кресло, Джон подобрал с пола пару папок. – Смотри, у тебя есть Моллины отчёты по вскрытию. Неужели этого недостаточно? Если завтра ты всё ещё будешь хорошо себя чувствовать, то мы сможем пойти куда угодно, и я слова не скажу, чтобы тебя остановить.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, с раздражением разглядывая предложенные документы. Как будто в них может быть что-то отдалённо полезное, когда существовали неизученные просторы квартиры Уинтерса. В итоге он наклонился, вырывая документы из рук Джона, и откинулся обратно на диван. Улыбка Джона была довольной, но под взглядом Шерлока быстро увяла.  
  
– Я прочитаю отчёты, поужинаю, так как не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь на этом настаивать, а вечером пойду, куда мне только захочется, – его голос стал низким и полным обещания.   
  
– И знаешь, Джон, я  _с удовольствием_  посмотрю, как ты попытаешься меня остановить.


	12. Chapter 12

Джон потёр глаза и тупо уставился на кипящий чайник. Сегодня он и так уже выпил чересчур много чая, отчего к резкой боли в правой ноге добавилась головная боль от кофеина, но тепло напитка давало подобие утешения и комфорта, в которых он сейчас нуждался. По крайней мере он не хромал – хотя бы не так очевидно, чтобы привлечь внимание Шерлока. Ему казалось, что хватит одного пронзительного взгляда, чтобы расколоть его.   
  
День уже клонился к закату, а Шерлок метался между ноутбуком и отчетами по убийствам. Мозг работал с привычной скоростью, но тело, похоже, запаздывало, отчего движения были менее изящными и текучими, чем обычно. Джон видел усталость, запертую в очертаниях его длинной фигуры. Шерлок выжимал из себя все соки, и любые попытки заставить его посидеть спокойно несколько минут оставались без внимания.  
  
Так что Джон остался наедине с хрупкими, неуверенными мыслями, вращающимися вокруг недавних откровений Шерлока. Видеть правду, написанную чёрным по белому, и так было плохо, но слышать причины, детали,  _факты_ , стоящие за покушением Шерлока на свою жизнь – Джон был потрясён, его раздирало противоречивыми эмоциями: своей собственной текучей виной и горячей ненавистью к безымянному и безликому отцу Шерлока.  
  
Психотерапевт Джона утверждала, что у него проблемы с доверием, но она никогда не затрагивала тему компульсивности в стремлении проявлять заботу об окружающих. Не имело значения, что тогда он ещё не был знаком с Шерлоком, что он сражался за Королеву и Страну в Афганистане, – он всё равно испытывал сильное чувство вины. Шерлок нуждался в помощи, а его не было рядом, чтобы предложить свою помощь, своё присутствие, выслушать его… всё что угодно, чтобы остановить серебряную молнию, пронзающую его кожу и вену, чтобы пустить по крови смерть.   
  
Господи, всё могло кончиться совсем по-другому. Что, если бы Лестрад не успел? Инспектор хоть понимал, как близко Шерлок оказался к тому, чтобы превратиться в гроб и могильную плиту? Знал ли он – действительно  _знал_ – какую жизнь он спас?  
  
От этой мысли он судорожно вздохнул и зажал рукой рот в попытке задавить стон. Он продолжал повторять себе, что всё в порядке, что они успели к Шерлоку, и тот никогда не возвращался к идее самоубийства, но эта мысль была слабым утешением. Как вода закручивается, сливаясь в трубу, так и его мысли возвращались снова и снова к тому, как близок был Шерлок к успеху. Если бы Лестрад опоздал на пять минут, всё это – вся эта жизнь, которую Джон построил вокруг Шерлока Холмса, даже не существовала бы.  
  
Он был бы просто Джоном Ватсоном, изувеченным солдатом, пытающимся продержаться день за днём, как будто это имело значение, а Шерлока не было бы вообще.   
  
Он стиснул пальцы левой руки, промаргиваясь, потом схватил чайник и залил чайный пакетик кипятком, одновременно сдвигая локтём обеденные тарелки, стоящие стопкой возле раковины. Это нужно прекратить. Можно сойти с ума, если задумываться над всем, что могло пойти в жизни не так. То, что у него было сейчас – эта дружба или… или… что бы это ни было между ним и Шерлоком – это было реальностью, включая части тел и тому подобное. И если это означало быть рядом с Шерлоком до последнего вздоха – другом и ничем большим, Джон приложит все усилия, чтобы Шерлок всегда мог на него положиться.  
  
– Понял, – пробормотал Шерлок, оторвавшись от своего ноутбука, поднялся с кресла и целеустремлённо пересек комнату.  
  
– Понял что?  
  
Шерлок схватил пальто и начал натягивать его.  
  
– Ничего. Мне нужно идти.   
  
Слова Шерлока вернули Джона в реальность, вытягивая из трясины мрачных мыслей. Он передвинулся, вставая между Шерлоком и дверью, скрестив руки на груди и слегка смещая вес на здоровую ногу. Ему стоило знать, что именно этим всё кончится, когда днём Шерлок «бросил ему перчатку». Его вознаградили компромиссом. Шерлок не выскочил за дверь после обеда, но последние шесть часов были весьма активны. Шерлок приостановился, только чтобы принять ещё одну дозу парацетамола (последнюю на сегодня, и Джон знал, что потом Шерлок об этом пожалеет) и несколько укусов в обед.  
  
– Нет, ты никуда не пойдёшь. Я серьёзно, – он задрал подбородок, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок посмотрел на дверь, затем сосредоточился на лице Джона, и его зрачки слегка расширились, когда он шагнул вперед и они очутились нос к носу. Одна бровь приподнялась, бросая вызов, и Джон облизнул губы, не позволяя себе колебаний, когда Шерлок заговорил.  
  
– Это ты так пытаешься меня остановить?   
  
– Никаких попыток, – пробормотал Джон. Шерлок мог нависать сколько ему угодно – если он ожидает капитуляции, ему придётся долго ждать.  
  
Он заметил момент принятия решения по легчайшей смене выражения на лице Шерлока. Прищур глаз, незаметное смещение веса, и он сделал попытку обогнуть Джона, уже протягивая руку к дверной ручке. Тем не менее Джон был так же быстр, схватив его за запястье, и, крутанувшись, прижал Шерлока спиной к двери.  
  
Движение было инстинктивным, порождённым слишком долгим периодом времени, проведённого в раздрае, но, по крайней мере, у него хватило ума не прикладывать слишком сильно этого упрямца об дверь. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что крепко сжимает запястья Шерлока обеими руками, аккуратно впечатывая их в дверь по обеим сторонам от кудрявой головы, так что у того не было рычага, чтобы высвободиться. Его тело двигалось на рефлексах, наваливаясь всем весом, чтобы удержать Шерлока.  
  
Не прошло и секунды, как до Джона дошло, почему это было не лучшей идеей. Он прижимался к Шерлоку как подходящий кусочек пазла, легко вписываясь в его более высокую фигуру. Жар, но живой и естественный, а не порождение лихорадки, прижимался к его телу. Пальто любезно распахнулось, пуская его поближе, и под своей ключицей Джон чувствовал биение сердца Шерлока, его дурманящий наркотический ритм.  
  
– Грубая сила, Джон? – промурлыкал Шерлок, расплываясь в улыбке. – Собираешься продержать меня здесь всю ночь?  
  
– Мне не придётся, если ты просто послушаешь меня, – ответил Джон, пытаясь не дать голосу сорваться, когда Шерлок склонил голову набок: выражение внимания, обнажающее длинную шею.  
  
Боже, это было… достаточно лишь чуть потянуться, и он сможет прижаться губами к впадинке под челюстью Шерлока. Узнать вкус этой кожи и вдохнуть её запах. От этой мысли рот Джона наполнился слюной, а в голове стало пусто, и он почувствовал, как между ними растягивается тишина, пока он пялится на пульс Шерлока.   
  
Заставляя себя хоть чуть-чуть отодвинуть бёдра от искушающей пристани, Джон рассеянно отметил, что пульс у Шерлока был быстрее обычного. Дыхание тоже казалось слегка быстроватым для нормальной скорости в состоянии покоя. У него это от гриппа или…  
  
Он посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо и встретил его напряжённый взгляд. Джон чувствовал, как тлеющий жар внутри начал разгораться ярче – по мере того, как он подмечал признаки: раскрасневшиеся щёки, приоткрытые губы и плавное исчезновение серебристой радужки под наступлением зрачка.  
  
Влечение. Боже, оно было написано на его лице так, что прочтёт любой, и Джон смотрел, торжествуя и изумляясь, а сердце колотилось о рёбра. Он знал, что не ошибся! Он знал, что увидел это на диване пару дней назад, и вот оно: очевидно и бесспорно повторено на бис.  
  
Джон облизнул губы, неосознанно двигаясь ближе, но что-то нарушило момент, заставляя его замереть. Желание всё ещё было на его лице, полностью разоблачённое, и от этого Джона трясло. Но за ним было что-то ещё – что-то, чему не было места в этой ситуации.  
  
Робкая нерешительность.  
  
Джон быстро отстранился, не отпуская запястья Шерлока, но создавая расстояние между их телами, и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Он хотел этого, хотел Шерлока, но только если тот сам полностью этого хотел. Не важно, как сильно его губы горели желанием задать вопросы или прошептать одобрение, он не мог заставить себя произнести ни слова. Только не тогда, когда Шерлок так смотрел на него, разрываясь между очевидным желанием и страхом, что было ясно как день, практически одним взглядом умоляя Джона притвориться, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Отведя взгляд, Джон прочистил горло, игнорируя свинцовую тяжесть на сердце, и быстро заговорил.  
  
– Слушай, там темно, холодно и льёт дождь. Ты всё ещё болен, но всё равно собираешься туда сунуться. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять как это глупо, – голос прозвучал почти нормально, и если Шерлок заметил в нём ноты напряжения, комментировать он не стал. Фактически Джон чувствовал, как ослабевает напряжение в этом высоком теле, вытекая по капле, когда Шерлок перестал сражаться с хваткой Джона и просто откинулся на дверь.   
  
Это было ложной капитуляцией. Джон осознал это слишком поздно и фыркнул, почувствовав разворот, и их позиции поменялись, и теперь уже он ощущал спиной деревянную дверь, а на его плечи легко давили руки Шерлока. Его захват был гораздо слабее, чем захват Джона. Он мог бы с лёгкостью освободиться, но было что-то в позе Шерлока – какой-то блеск в его глазах, подсказавший Джону, что это скорее игра, чем что-то серьёзное. Шерлок не пытался не дать Джону вырваться – он просто верил, что тот не будет этого делать.  
  
– Меня не будет всего час, не более того. Разве ты не понимаешь, Джон? След простынет…  
  
– И ты всё равно раскроешь дело. Ты это каждый раз делаешь!   
  
– Это не то же самое, – покачал головой Шерлок. – И мы оба знаем, что, если ты меня не отпустишь, я просто подожду, пока ты не заснёшь, и уйду, когда снаружи будет ещё темнее, мокрее и холоднее, чем сейчас.  
  
Да, он мог. Джон знал это по многомесячному опыту. Сколько раз он просыпался утром, чтобы обнаружить, что Шерлок со всей очевидностью отсутствовал и чаще всего оказывался по шею в неприятностях?  
  
– Боже, – Джон зажмурился, у него кончились аргументы. У него не было ни сил, ни прав заставлять Шерлока делать то, что ему сказано, и Джон прекратил пытаться. По крайней мере на сегодня. – Хорошо, Шерлок, но я иду с тобой. По крайней мере так, если ты рухнешь где-нибудь, рядом будет кто-то, кто притащит тебя домой.   
  
– Разумеется.   
  
Шерлок мягко и тепло улыбнулся, а Джон измученно и раздражённо выдохнул, подхватил куртку с вешалки и натянул её, застёгивая молнию до конца, прежде чем засунуть руки в перчатки. Его переиграли, и он знал это. Шерлок никогда не стеснялся в манипулировании кем угодно, чтобы получить желаемое, даже Джоном, и на этот раз он был слишком опустошён, чтобы пытаться перехитрить этого поганца. Вероятно, Шерлок с самого начала собирался взять Джона с собой – это был компромисс без затрат, и Джон хотел бы испытывать больше злости, а не невольного уважения к тому, как Шерлок это проделал.   
  
По крайней мере остальное подделкой не было – жар во взгляде и румянец на щеках. Ну, Джон на это надеялся.  
  
Ссутулившись, он спустился за Шерлоком по лестнице, предвидя, что в такси он останется наедине с хороводом мыслей. Весь этот бардак сбивал его с толку. Он был уверен, действительно уверен, что видел искреннее желание на лице Шерлока, но сейчас он снова погрузился в сомнения. Шерлок всегда опережал его на три шага, убегая вперёд, пока Джон трусил следом, и как он может быть уверен в том, что Шерлок просто-напросто не заметил его желание и не начал использовать это против Джона? В конце концов, именно это он проделывал с Молли.  
  
Вот только Молли не получала нежных, искренних улыбок или рассеянных прикосновений. Шерлок вообще-то, похоже, очень осторожно к этому относился. Но с Джоном всё было так безыскусно, и у него не получалось искренне поверить, что Шерлок его так подставлял. Не после того, как он так ясно разглядел это в выражении его лица – не тщательно рассчитанную маску, а что-то горячее и настоящее.   
  
И теперь это напряжение натянулось между ними, плотное, как опиумный туман, наполняя легкие Джона искушением. Шерлок, казалось, был рад притвориться, что ничего не происходит, однако быстрый взгляд в его сторону предъявил Джону безрадостную картину. Пальто не скрывало, как напряжён был Шерлок, сидящий в углу и уткнувшийся локтём в дверцу такси. Пристроив подбородок на изгибе пальца, он смотрел на Лондон, явно погрузившись в раздумья.  
  
Обдумывал ли он дело или его мысли были ближе к дому, к Джону?  
  
Плотно сжав губы, Джон уставился на пол такси невидящим взглядом. Это было нехорошо; он не был таким, как Шерлок. Он не мог с радостью оставить это непознанным, чем бы это ни было. Ему нужно было что-то оформить в слова, даже если часть его съёживалась при одной только мысли об этом. Быть может, тогда он поймёт, почему Шерлок смотрел на него так: с желанием и нерешительностью.  
  
Но не сейчас, не с нависающим над ними расследованием. Джону казалось, что он мухлюет, откладывая это, но отвращение Шерлока к сантиментам было впечатляющим даже в лучшие времена. Джон сомневался, что сейчас он проявит даже намёк на терпимость.  
  
Его размышления отошли на задний план, когда такси наконец остановилось, и они очутились посреди пропитанного дождём тротуара, разглядывая задрав голову, самое впечатляющее многоквартирное здание в Лондоне. Джон рассматривал его, ёжась в своей куртке и дрожа от холода. Такси отъехало, взвизгнув шинами и разбрызгивая лужи, взметая их навстречу дождю, уныло льющемуся из туч. Забудьте о Шерлоке, он сам свалится с чем-нибудь, если они продолжат тут стоять.  
  
– Хорошо, вот мы здесь. И где это «здесь» находится? – потребовал он ответа, потирая руки и приноравливаясь к шагам Шерлока, который уже направился к парадному ходу.   
  
– Брайанстон Корт. Где у Гарета Уинтерса была квартира, – что-то звякнуло у Шерлока в руке, и Джон увидел, как между затянутых в перчатку пальцев блеснули ключи. – Один из них поможет нам попасть внутрь.  
  
– Где ты… – Джон вздохнул, понурившись. – Ты спёр их из морга, так? У Лестрада припадок будет, когда он обнаружит, что пропал вещдок.   
  
– Лестрад слишком занят, имея на руках пиар-катастрофу в виде семейства Латимер, чтобы заметить. Он даже не знал, что у Уинтерса есть квартира. Он думал, что тот живёт с мисс Латимер.   
  
– Предположение, не лишённое оснований, – заметил Джон, стараясь не чувствовать себя слишком потрёпанным. Разумеется, Шерлок сюда бы вписался – безукоризненно обшитый с головы до пят и, благодаря своей последней дозе парацетамола, оживлённый и внимательный. Для сравнения, Джон чувствовал себя почти бездомным: мешковатый свитер, промокшая куртка, дрожащий и уставший.  
  
– Ты так думаешь? Как насчёт того факта, что в квартире Латимер была только одна смена одежды для Уинтерса? Или, что судя по просевшим подушкам, ясно видно, что постоянно использовался только один конец дивана? Я был болен – и то я понял, что Уинтерс не жил вместе с Латимер. Они были…   
  
– Друзья по траху? – спросил Джон, с извращённым восторгом наблюдая, как Шерлока корёжит от грубости выражения.  
  
– Да, – ответил Шерлок, когда они подошли к входной двери. – Возможно, так было не всегда, но к данному моменту их отношения скатились до взаимного удовлетворения и не более того.  
  
Дверь из идеально отполированного дерева с латунными вставками была незаперта и открылась с лёгкостью, предъявляя мраморный интерьер лобби. К счастью, за столом портье никого не было, но Джон сомневался, что их бы остановили в любом случае. Кто-то другой выглядел бы застенчивым и неловким, даже виноватым, но Шерлок проплыл по направлению к лифту, как будто имел на это полное право.  
  
Двери лифта разошлись, приглашая войти в небольшое, но роскошное пространство. Джон только что не скривился. Есть роскошь утончённая, а есть вот такое – претензия на дворец. Зеркало показало ему отражение, и он уставился на свои волосы – встрёпанные и вставшие иголками после недолгого попадания под дождь. Он безуспешно попытался их пригладить, заметив ухмылку Шерлока.  
  
– Не понимаю, чему ты улыбаешься, – проворчал он. – Тут повсюду камеры наблюдения. Всё что людям нужно – это посмотреть запись, и они узнают, что мы тут были. Лестрад взбесится, и нас никогда не пустят на расследование. – Он махнул на камеру в углу лифта. – Откуда ты вообще знаешь, какой этаж нам нужен?   
  
– Почтовые ящики в холле. Выдают море информации, особенно когда они настолько претенциозны, что имя владельца расписано позолотой, – Шерлок бросил взгляд на камеру и с пренебрежением отвернулся. – Что касается камер наблюдения, с чего бы полиции понадобилось смотреть на сегодняшние записи? Всё, представляющее интерес, произошло примерно тогда, когда убили Латимер.   
  
– Надейся, – лифт издал мелодичный сигнал прибытия, двери разошлись, приглашая шагнуть в узкий коридор. Джон огляделся. По сравнению с избыточностью лобби, этот интерьер слегка разочаровывал. Он видал гостиницы с более приятными коридорами. Тонкий и слегка потрёпанный ковёр заглушал их шаги, и Шерлок понёсся вперёд к нужной двери, даже не задержавшись перед простой дубовой дверью ближайшей квартиры. Ключ легко скользнул в замок, и Джон как раз успел осознать, что последняя камера, которую они видели, была в лифте, когда дверь распахнулась, предъявляя квартиру.  
  
Их поприветствовали низкие потолки и большие окна с распахнутыми шторами – так, чтобы показывать панораму уличных огней Лондона. Сигнализации не было, и Джон наблюдал, как смягчается выражение лица Шерлока, пока он рассматривал детали.  
  
По мнению Джона, квартира выглядела жилой: ничего общего с выставочным порядком квартиры Софии Латимер. На столе валялась почта, а в раковине громоздилась посуда. Через спинку дивана перекинута одежда из химчистки, а телевизор до сих пор в режиме ожидания. Ковёр давно не пылесосили – одни только крошки могли рассказать об этом – и Джон готов был поспорить на что угодно, что сиденье унитаза до сих пор было поднято. Особенно, если Уинтерс жил здесь один.  
  
– Что именно мы ищем? – прошептал Джон, поёжившись, когда прикрыл за ними дверь, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира.   
  
– Тебя никто не слышит, – ответил Шерлок нормальным тоном. – Нет необходимости скрытничать. – Он включил свет, открыл двери в спальню и туалет и покачал головой. – Одно понятно сразу. Уинтерса здесь не убивали и не тащили отсюда к мосту. Гораздо вероятнее, что он встретил своего убийцу уже там. Мы ищем что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь выяснить, кто это может быть, и связать Уинтерса со смертью Латимер.  
  
Шерлок перешёл на кухоньку, и Джону было слышно, как он открывает и закрывает ящики и грохочет шкафчиками. Покачав головой, он начал просматривать почту, и беспомощно оглянулся, когда обнаружил всего лишь пару счетов и заявление на получение кредитки. – Пара намёков не помешали бы, Шерлок.  
  
– Имена, телефонные номера… всякое такое.  
  
Джон вздохнул, потирая лоб, затем пролистал стопку журналов и поразглядывал картины на стенах. Пусть квартира и была намного более жилой, чем квартира Софии, во всей обстановке было что-то торопливое, как будто Уинтерс сюда только заглядывал. Сити требовал работы чуть ли не круглосуточно, но, тем не менее, во всём этом было что-то не так.  
  
– Нашёл ноутбук, – позвал Джон, заметив лощёный Макбук на столе в углу комнаты перед представительским кожаным крутящимся креслом стиля «У меня большой офис и маленький член». Он нажал на кнопку питания, ожидая, когда устройство включится, и хрюкнул, когда появился экран. – Требует пароль.  
  
– Посмотрю через минуту. Проверь спальню.  
  
Джон последовал указанию и вздохнул, оглядывая ничем не примечательную комнату. Она была похожа на любую холостяцкую спальню, вплоть до салфеток и лосьона около кровати. Перекрученные простыни и подушка, почти падающая на пол, намекали, что Уинтерс не заморачивался с заправкой постели по утрам, а носки, брошенные куда-то в направлении корзины для грязного белья, подсказывали, что вечером он дождаться не мог, чтобы рухнуть в кровать. Не было ни фотографий подружек, ни чего-либо подозрительного под кроватью.  
  
Туалетный столик был завален продуктами для волос и увлажняющими кремами – что же, Шерлок говорил, что тот проявлял необычайную заботу о своей внешности. Ещё и контактные линзы, значит у Уинтерса были проблемы со зрением. Единственное, что слегка не вписывалось, так это брошюра, рекламирующая новый жилой комплекс. Возможно, он собирался переехать в ближайшее время?  
  
– Что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Шерлок, возникнув за плечом Джона и с прищуром разглядывая ту же самую рекламу.   
  
– Не совсем. Выглядит как обычная квартира.  
  
Шерлок бросил на него быстрый, раздражённый взгляд, тот, которым он всегда одарял людей, явно провалившихся в наблюдательности.  
  
– Как скажешь, – он схватил телефон и сфотографировал брошюру, прежде чем отвернуться. – Мне это говорит, что Уинтерс работал двенадцать-тринадцать часов в HSBC, вероятно, в отделе инвестиций. У него было время на завтрак, но на поверхности стола пролитое молоко – усталость сделала его неуклюжим. В следующий раз он здесь ел только китайскую еду, заказанную в девять вечера, счёт на столе.   
  
Шерлок крутанулся, разговаривая со скоростью сто слов в минуту, а Джон восторженно слушал.  
  
– Он занимался сексом с Латимер, но не оставался на ночь. В мусорном ведре рекламная почта за последние две недели – он каждый раз был здесь, чтобы забрать письма. Возможно, ожидал что-то, – он махнул в сторону гостиной.   
  
– Телевизор включён, но его редко смотрели, на это указывает предупреждение «хард-диск переполнен» на его Sky plus box. Он записывает телешоу, но у него нет времени на их просмотр. Возможно, он включал его, только чтобы проверить финансовые новости, и это больше чем что-либо другое говорит мне, что он, вероятно, убил Софию Латимер с помощью шестидюймового керамического ножа для овощей. Единственного, которого не хватает из полного набора на его кухни.  
  
– Это, – Джон моргнул, качая головой, – потрясающе, как всегда. Где нож сейчас?   
  
– Возможно, там же, где и его одежда. В кухонном мусорном ведре нет пакета, так что нам нужно поискать снаружи. Мусор вывозят только утром. Если повезёт, улики всё ещё будут…  
  
Шерлок застыл, голова склонилась набок движением, от которого у Джона кровь застыла в жилах. Он что-то услышал.  
  
– Что это?   
  
– Лифт остановился на этом этаже. Ты взял пистолет? – спросил Шерлок и вздохнул, когда Джон помотал головой. Он развернулся, отчего полы его пальто взметнулись, распахнул шкаф и пихнул в него Джона, потом залез сам, почти бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверцу.   
  
– Свет везде включён, – прошипел Джон. Его сердце отчаянно колотилось, пока сам он пытался не поскользнуться на обуви под ногами. – Если сюда войдут, то поймут, что тут кто-то есть!  
  
– Элемента неожиданности будет достаточно, – едва слышно прошептал Шерлок и поморщился от перестука вешалок.   
  
В шкафу и для одного-то человека было мало места, не говоря уж о двух, особенно с костюмами от Гуччи, свисающими с перекладины. Грудь Шерлока прижималась к груди Джона, голова склонилась, чтобы не задевать потолок шкафа, а рука опиралась на плечо Джона в поисках равновесия.  
  
Они дышали воздухом друг друга, который в замкнутом пространстве становился влажным, наполненным опаской и адреналином. Бархатная тьма прижималась к коже Джона, нарушаемая только проблеском света, расплескавшимся об удивительно острую скулу и превратившим один глаз в расплавленное серебро.  
  
Резкий щелчок входной двери подсказал, что кто-то открыл, а потом закрыл её за собой, и Джон прикусил губу, проклиная себя за то, что оставил пистолет дома. Он слишком старался не отставать от Шерлока, чтобы прихватить его с собой, и по-глупому надеялся, что они отправляются в относительно безопасное место, типа морга или Ярда.  
  
Шерлок медленно и с почти хореографическим изяществом наклонился, не вызвав даже шёпота ткани, и прижался губами к уху Джона. Он заговорил, и его слова были словно поцелуи по ушной раковине и коже, и, несмотря на их ситуацию, по спине Джона прошла сладостная дрожь.  
  
– Один мужчина, примерно семьдесят килограмм, незнаком с квартирой. Он не был в квартире раньше. Он один.   
  
Джон кивнул, тяжело сглотнув и немного потянулся.  
  
– Два против одного?  
  
– Может быть вооружён, – ответил Шерлок, и Джон сделал глубокий вздох, стараясь сосредоточиться на самих словах, а не на танцующих по его уху губах. – Ты идёшь поверху, я понизу.  
  
Джон вслепую протянул руку, пробежавшись пальцами по одежде Уинтерса, пока не нашёл искомое. Длинную, тонкую ленту из шёлка, широкую с одного конца. При необходимости из галстука получалась прекрасная гаррота, а кроме того, неплохая верёвка, чтобы связать потенциального преступника. Либо это, либо кидаться ботинками в голову этого ублюдка.  
  
Сейчас он тоже слышал медленные и осторожные шаги кого-то, кто был уверен, что оказался в квартире не один. Джон сжал губы, синхронизируя своё дыхание с равномерным движением грудной клетки Шерлока. Ограниченное пространство вынуждало Джона тесно прижиматься к Шерлоку, лбу было щекотно от его кудрей, и всё, что Джону оставалось – это вглядываться в темноту, отсчитывая каждый удар сердца, пока приближался незнакомец.  
  
Внезапно Шерлок наклонил голову, и его свободная рука обхватила запястье Джона.   
  
– Подожди, – прошептал он и неверяще фыркнул, когда шаги переместились в комнату. – Это Лестрад.  
  
– Что? – спросил Джон. – Откуда ты знаешь? Шерлок! – последнее слово он прошипел, так как Шерлок выпрямился и вышел из шкафа, с размахом распахнув дверцу, чем вызвал очень знакомый испуганный возглас, за которым проследовал поток ругательств, которые Джон слышал только после одного вечера, во время которого он сильно напился с инспектором.   
  
– Инспектор, как мило с вашей стороны присоединиться к нам, – сказал Шерлок, едва скрывая своё веселье от Лестрада, который прислонился к стене спальни, одной рукой хватаясь за грудь, а второй сжимая полицейскую дубинку. – Вам наконец-то наскучило у Латимеров?  
  
– Ёбаный ад, Шерлок! – наконец выдавил Грег, сползая по стенке, где стоял. – Мне стоит на тебя наручники одеть только за попытку устроить мне сердечный приступ.  
  
Джон хмыкнул в знак согласия. Их тут двое таких. Однажды Шерлок сделает что-нибудь поспешное, необдуманное и безответственное, и его пристрелят. Пнув с дороги ботинок, он вышел из шкафа, всё ещё сжимая в руке галстук, и бросил взгляд на Шерлока.   
  
– Что вы тут вообще делаете? – потребовал ответа Лестрад. Его взгляд метнулся к галстуку в руке Джона, поднялся к шкафу, и Грег расплылся в усмешке. – Или я не хочу этого знать?  
  
Джон отбросил галстук, с сомнением покачав головой.  
  
– Я собирался им тебя душить, – ровным тоном ответил он. – Мы думали, что ты кто-то другой – убийца, например.   
  
– Как ты понял, что я не убийца? – спросил Грег, поднимая бровь, когда Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
– Скучно. А сейчас скажи мне, инспектор, что именно ты тут делаешь? Я думал, что ты отрицал существование квартиры Уинтерса.   
  
– Ты серьёзно ожидаешь, что получив подобное сообщение, я не начал задавать правильные вопросы? – Лестрад принял несколько оскорблённый вид, оттолкнулся от стены и зашарил в кармане в поисках телефона. – Не поверишь, я тоже умею пользоваться гуглом. Как только мы узнали, что у Уинтерса была квартира, нам не потребовалась много времени, чтобы её найти, и было нетрудно догадаться, что я обнаружу вас здесь, раз уж вас нет на Бейкер-стрит. Что вы тут вообще делаете? Я думал, что ты болеешь.   
  
– Болеет, – вмешался Джон, предотвращая попытку Шерлока обойти тот факт, что он еще в процессе выздоровления. – Я здесь против своей воли и планирую вернуть его домой как можно скорее.  
  
– Так что тут такого важного, что не могло подождать до утра? – потребовал Лестрад. – Мы бы позволили тебе посмотреть. А теперь мне придётся вызывать команду и огораживать тут всё прямо сейчас. – Нажав пальцем кнопку вызова на телефоне, он бросил на Шерлока мрачный взгляд и начал отдавать приказы. – Да, Хопкинс. Мне нужен осмотр места происшествия. Брайанстон Корт, как можно скорее.  
  
– Донован и Андерсон не почтят нас своим восхитительным присутствием этим вечером? – спросил Шерлок низким и полным сарказма голосом.   
  
– Нет, потому что они в данное время находятся на мосту Чисвик, – к удивлению Шерлока, Лестрад выглядел самодовольным. – Я же сказал, что проверю их, так? Так что я делегировал. Они знают, что они ищут.  
  
Шерлок недоверчиво фыркнул, как будто сомневался, что Андерсон и Донован смогут найти мост, не говоря об уликах, которые могут оказаться в воде около опоры.   
  
– Если бы мы ждали до завтра, то вы бы искали орудие убийства на городской помойке, а не в мусорном баке возле дома. Пошли.  
  
Он выскочил из комнаты, Джон с извиняющимся видом пожал плечами, и они с Грегом последовали за ним.  
  
– Мы старались ничего здесь не потревожить. Мы в перчатках, – он демонстративно поднял руки. – Единственное, что мы, возможно, запачкали – так это шкаф. – Он содрогнулся от того, как это прозвучало. – В смысле, потому что мы в нём прятались.   
  
– Да, хорошо. Я тебе верю, – ухмылка Грега увяла, когда они вышли из квартиры и, пройдя по коридору, оказались в тесноте лифта. Его лицо стало серьёзным, когда он одарил Шерлока и Джона равно тяжёлыми взглядами. – Это не отменяет того факта, что вы были на месте происшествия без моего разрешения.  
  
– Это ещё не твоё место происшествия, – заметил Шерлок. – Мы просто…  
  
– Устроили взлом с проникновением? – подначил Лестрад.   
  
– Искали нашего дорогого друга Гарета Уинтерса, который оставил нам запасной ключ, – поправил Шерлок, пошарив в кармане и неохотно вкладывая свой трофей в ладонь Грега.  
  
– Ключ, который ты украл из морга. Молли мне уже позвонила. Это настоящий подвиг – слушать, как эта бедная девушка пытается сказать мне, что ты смылся, что-то с собой прихватив, и при этом фактически ни в чём тебя не обвиняя, – он вытащил из кармана небольшой пластиковый мешочек и опустил в него ключ. – Вы прихватили что-нибудь ещё из квартиры?   
  
– Я тебя умоляю, – усмехнулся Шерлок, – Я не любитель, Джон тоже. Мы ничего не потревожили. Проверь ноутбук Уинтерса. Возможно, вы найдёте какие-нибудь доказательства чего-либо, помимо склонности к зоофилии. Это может оказаться нашей единственной зацепкой, учитывая подозрительное отсутствие телефона.  
  
– Зоофилия? – переспросил Лестрад, моргая, и мотнул головой. – Нет, забудь. Я даже знать не хочу, как ты узнал. Телефона на трупе не было. Он скорее всего на дне Темзы. – Грег обернулся, когда лифт остановился, доставив их в вестибюль. – Подождите здесь. Мне нужно поговорить с портье, предупредить о том, что тут происходит. Мне дали ключ, чтобы исследовать квартиру, но захотят узнать, почему по зданию будет ползать полиция.   
  
– Достань записи камер, – предложил Шерлок, вынимая телефон из кармана и нахмуриваясь. – И отсюда, и с моста. Наверно это слишком много – надеяться, что наш загадочный второй убийца будет снят на камеру, но возможно, кто-то сделал ошибку.  
  
Джон покачался на пятках, с тоской вспоминая о тепле Бейкер-стрит. После того как адреналин схлынул, он почувствовал себя ещё более уставшим, чем до этого. Если бы Шерлок был в полном здравии, он мог бы поддаться искушению оставить его с Грегом и отправиться домой, залезть в постель, но он не мог рисковать. Хуже – он уже чувствовал, что это будет долгая ночь, проведённая в переулках и в слежке за мостами, пока полиция занимается своей работой, а Шерлок собирает детали воедино – обещание Шерлока «только один час» превращалось в «ночь до рассвета».  
  
Он моргнул, чувствуя как горят веки. Боже, ему необходим горячий чай и кровать. Всё тело казалось слишком тяжёлым, от головы до отлитых из свинца ступней. Только мгновения возле Шерлока облегчали этот груз. Объятия, которые они разделили, смущающий момент возле двери… Даже оказавшись в слишком тесном шкафу, он снова почувствовал себя собой, бодрым и настороженным. Однако сейчас его голова заполнилась туманом, перегруженная событиями дня.   
  
Тёплая ладонь обхватила его запястье, касаясь обнажённой кожи между рукавом и перчаткой, и Джон удивлённо моргнул, обнаружив себя центром внимания Шерлока. Выразительные брови нахмурились, и Джон облизал губы, задаваясь вопросом, что Шерлок мог увидеть.  
  
– Мы просто удостоверимся, что Лестрад получил улики из мусорных баков, а затем вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит, – отрывисто произнёс Шерлок и, быстро сжав запястье Джона, отпустил его.  
Джон моргнул, в замешательстве качая головой.  
  
– Что насчёт мостов? Разве ты не хочешь?..   
  
– Это может подождать. А все настоящие улики окажутся далеко, и я уверен, что отчет подтвердит мои теории, – тон Шерлока был небрежным, почти безразличным и совершенно противоречил его прежним настойчивым стремлением покинуть квартиру.   
  
– Ты снова плохо себя чувствуешь? – Джон прищурился, пытаясь по виду Шерлока оценить его состояние, но того ничего не выдавало. Он стоял прямо, ровно и изящно, и кончики его пальцев порхали над кнопками телефона, стремительно набивая текст.  
  
– Нет, Джон. Я в порядке. С другой стороны, ты нет. Я же не могу позволить моему доктору заболеть?  
  
Джон покачал головой и отмахнулся.  
  
– Шерлок, я в порядке. Правда, просто…   
  
– Устал. Ты всё ещё не оправился после того, как заботился обо мне, и твоя щедрость в этом отношении означала, что ты перебил свой режим сна. Добавь к этому тревогу после прочтения моей медицинской истории и неудачную попытку удержать меня в квартире, и очевидно, что ты потрясён, – Шерлок улыбнулся слабой печальной улыбкой. – Последнее, что тебе нужно – бегать за мной по всему Лондону, пока я расследую это дело, но ты не отправишься на Бейкер-стрит в одиночку. Таким образом, только логично, что мы оба поедем домой.  
  
Шерлок остановился, вероятно, ожидая, что Джон будет спорить или возражать, но тот уже выразил свой символический протест. Кроме того, как часто он мог искренне сказать, что Шерлок ставил его выше дела? Он возьмёт, что ему дают, и будет чертовски за это благодарен.  
  
– Вы двое идёте? – позвал ждущий у двери Лестрад, щурясь под дождём. – Шерлок, лучше бы это было быстро.   
  
– Если ты предпочитаешь не мочить лапки, мы можем оставить это до завтра, и тогда вы сможете потратить несколько дней, бесплодно прочёсывая городскую помойку в поисках необходимой улики, – Шерлок вышел под ливень и повернул налево, не дожидаясь, пока Джон и Лестрад последуют за ним. Они шлёпали по лужам и уклонялись от водостоков, и дождь неуклонно просачивался сквозь куртку Джона, пока они не нырнули в узкий переулок.   
  
Здесь свечение уличных фонарей было тусклым и бесполезным. Вместо этого темноту разрезал свет фонарика Шерлока, вырезая яркую полосу, танцующую по мусорным бакам.  
  
– Что мы ищем? – спросил Джон. – Он собирается упаковать это? – он поднял крышку одного из баков и скривился от запаха мусора недельной давности: объедки, подгузники и бог знает что ещё; всё – едва удерживающееся в переполненном чёрном пластиковом мешке.  
  
– Вероятно, дважды или трижды упаковать, – отозвался Шерлок, уже начавший рыться. – Это выбросили несколько дней назад, так что вряд ли окажется сверху.  
  
– Замечательно, – пробормотал Лестрад, вытаскивая перчатки и натягивая их на руки. – Именно так я и хотел провести воскресенье. Сначала на меня снисходительно смотрит самый заносчивый хрен, которого я только встречал, и это о чем-то говорит, раз уж я знаком с тобой, Шерлок, а сейчас я копаюсь в этом бардаке.   
  
– Латимеры сказали что-нибудь полезное? – спросил Джон, стараясь не присматриваться к тому, что только что хлюпнуло у него под рукой.  
  
– Много чего говорили, но никаких ответов, – пожаловался Лестрад, поднимая двумя пальцами тряпку, и, критически осмотрев, отбросил её в сторону. – Богаты как не знаю кто и столь же грубы. Упаси меня бог от титулованных засранцев.   
  
Джон слышал плотные тона усталого раздражения в его голосе. Отчасти он считал, что должно быть какое-то сочувствие к Латимерам. В конце-концов, они только что потеряли дочь, но, судя по рассказанному, во время интервью было маловато искреннего горя.  
  
– В большинстве своём воткнут тебе нож в спину, – добавил Лестрад, – но я выяснил, что бывшего жениха зовут Майкл Монро. Мирно разошлись три года назад. Насколько им известно, все контакты между ними прекратились.   
  
Шерлок замер – краткий момент спокойствия посреди шквала активности, пока он обрабатывал эту информацию.  
  
– Интересно.  
  
Он не пояснил, а Джон просто пожал плечами, когда Лестрад бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. У него было не больше понимания, что происходит в голове Шерлока, чем у любого другого. По крайней мере, большую часть времени.  
  
Наконец, чувствуя, как дождь стекает по шее и хлюпает в ботинках, Джон высвободил один из мусорных мешков, отчего из его внутренностей поднялся плотный, гнилостный металлический запах.  
  
– Думаю, я что-то нашёл.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Шерлок оказался возле него, сжимая фонарик в зубах, и начал распутывать узел и сдирать слои чёрного пластика, пока у них в руках не оказался свёрток одежды. Внутри него был керамический нож, и потёки крови всё ещё оставались на его белом лезвии.  
  
– Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы доказать, что Уинтерс убил Латимер предумышленно, учитывая, что он взял с собой нож, – Шерлок отдал свёрток Лестраду точно в тот момент, когда вспышки синих огней указали на прибытие остальной части его команды.   
  
– Теперь нам нужно только выяснить, кто убил его, – ответил Лестрад, его карие глаза кричали об усталости. – Полагаю, наводок у вас нет?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся во все зубы.  
  
– Я работаю над этим. Сбрось мне копии всех релевантных отчётов отсюда и с мостов завтра утром.  
  
– Как насчёт расшифровок интервью с Латимерами?   
  
Рот Шерлока скривился от отвращения, но в итоге он кивнул головой.  
  
– Всё. Где-то будет наводка, которая приведёт нас прямо к убийце, и я планирую её найти. Джон, пошли.   
  
Его пальцы вцепились в рукав Джона, дергая и маня за собой, и, попрощавшись с Лестрадом, Джон направился к выходу из залитого водой переулка. На открытом пространстве дождь барабанил по тротуару, редкие струйки, пробивающиеся между теснящихся домов переулка, превратились в сплошной ливень. За пару секунд Джон из слегка отсыревшего превратился в промокшего насквозь, и, подняв воротник повыше, он, следуя за Шерлоком, миновал полицейские машины и вышел на главную улицу.  
  
Внезапно его окутало теплом, а над головой что-то появилось, и он с удивлением посмотрел наверх. Шерлок снял пальто и держал его поверх их голов, жестом предлагая Джону взяться за другой край. С его шеи свисал шарф, а в волосах сияли капли дождя, ярко вспыхивающие в свете фар проезжающих автомобилей.  
  
На какой-то миг Джон хотел отклонить предложение. В конце-концов больным тут был Шерлок, но плотная шерстяная ткань была более водостойкой, чем куртка Джона, и это было лучше чем ничего против сил природы. Наконец Джон взялся за свой край пальто, пододвинувшись поближе к Шерлоку – так, чтобы они оба могли претендовать на это импровизированное убежище в ожидании свободного такси.  
  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джон, стараясь не шмыгать жалко носом. – Ненавижу попадать под дождь. Нам нужен зонт.   
  
– Укради у Майкрофта, – предложил Шерлок. – Мне всегда было интересно, не хранит ли он в его ручке государственные секреты.   
  
– Я думал, там клинок.  
  
– Нет, Майкрофт ужасен в фехтовании.  
  
Джон наклонил голову набок, губы растянулись в ухмылке при мысли об идиллической жизни, в которой люди и в самом деле занимались фехтованием.  
  
– А ты фехтуешь?  
  
Шерлок просто одарил его взглядом искоса и той особой кривоватой полуусмешкой, потом шагнул вперёд, отпуская свой угол пальто и поднимая руку, чтобы остановить такси. Джон оказался завёрнут в тёплую тяжёлую шерстяную ткань, когда Шерлок открыл заднюю дверь и устроился напротив, оставляя Джону кучу места. Таксист быстро кивнул, подтверждая, что понял адрес и направил такси на Бейкер-стрит, а Джон попытался не так явно жаться к струе теплого воздуха из обогрева.  
  
Тесное тепло такси было идеально, и пальто Шерлока, обёрнутое вокруг его плеч, пахло дождём и Лондоном, шерстью и Шерлоком, особенно воротник, который сейчас был скорее сложен, чем драматически поднят. От этого Джон расслабился, с благодарностью оседая на сиденье и пытаясь не позволить глазам закрыться.  
  
Вскоре они прибыли, и Шерлок протянул водителю десятифунтовую банкноту. Джон вылез с трудом и, вздрагивая под дождём и машинально кутаясь в пальто Шерлока, поспешил ко входу, где попытался спрятаться под небольшим навесом, пока Шерлок отпирал дверь.  
  
Оставляя мокрые следы на лестнице и пошатываясь, он вошёл в квартиру, не в силах думать ни о чём, кроме: чего ему хочется больше – поспать или выпить горячего чая. К счастью, ему не пришлось выбирать – Шерлок сдёрнул своё пальто с плеч Джона и повесил его на крючок, затем повторил процесс с его курткой.  
  
– Иди и переоденься в сухую одежду, – проинструктировал он. – Я говорил серьёзно. Если мы оба заболеем, это будет катастрофой.  
  
– Но это я должен заботиться о тебе, – запротестовал Джон и нахмурился, когда Шерлок многозначительно посмотрел в сторону лестницы.   
  
По крайней мере Шерлок выглядел почти сухим, за исключением волос, которые превратились во влажные локоны. Шерлока защитило его пальто, тогда как одежда Джона пропускала воду по всем швам, а его брюки (немного длинноватые) впитали дождевую воду как губка.  
  
Нехотя он послушался, поднялся по лестнице, заставляя себя не хромать, и закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Отопление ещё не включили, и комната казалась холодной и влажной – не сказать, что идеал. Джон быстро разделся, развешивая всё, включая носки, на просушку. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы натянуть пижаму и завернуться в махровый халат, затем он подхватил одеяло и направился вниз. Он решил, что может согреться и вернуться в постель позже, когда почувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы не дрожать всю ночь.   
  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Джон уставился на огонь в камине, медленно моргая и улыбаясь, пока жар от углей растекался как горячий сироп, согревая холодный воздух. Шерлок был на кухне, и Джон удивился, увидев, что тот переоделся. Но вообще-то, присмотревшись поближе, он заметил, что Шерлок чувствует себя не так хорошо, как он это утверждает. Он сутулился, и голубой халат свисал с одного плеча, пока он размешивал в двух кружках исходящий паром чай. Его лицо снова приобрело сероватый оттенок, и Джон пожевал свою нижнюю губу.  
  
– Ты должен был оставить пальто у себя, – мягко сказал он, сбрасывая одеяло на диван, и приблизился, чтобы дотронуться тыльной стороной своей холодной ладони лба Шерлока.  
– Парацетамол закончил действовать?   
  
– К сожалению, да, – пробормотал Шерлок с более чем раздражённым видом. – Я собирался бодрствовать и просматривать отчёты, но… – Он пожал плечами, протягивая Джону чай, и направился к дивану, где бессовестно залез под одеяло, оставляя Джону немного места. – Не думаю, что могу сосредоточиться в таком состоянии. Когда мне станет лучше?   
  
Слова «Я тебе говорил» были готовы сорваться с уст Джона, но он проглотил их и присоединился к Шерлоку, дотянувшись до пульта телевизора, и пролистал каналы.  
  
– Если продолжишь так бегать по Лондону, выздоровление займёт недели. Если бы ты отдохнул… – Он позволил окончанию предложения повиснуть в воздухе, когда Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
– Я могу отдохнуть, когда не будет расследования.   
  
– Вот только ты не будешь отдыхать, – пробормотал Джон, натягивая пуховое одеяло почти до подбородка. Руку с чаем он оставил снаружи и сделал глоток, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость согревает его сверху донизу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он отхлебнул ещё, и вскоре кружка опустела. Он поставил её на столик и со вздохом откинулся, наблюдая, как блондинка щебечет об исторических дворцах в Великобритании. Документальная передача была образовательной, и Шерлок был менее склонен к злой критике.  
  
Сейчас вокруг них сворачивался покой, безмятежный и уютный, нарушаемый только потрескиванием огня и нежным, мелодичным голосом ведущей. Постепенно холод уходил, тепло распространялось по телу, а кости уже не ощущали укусов дождливой зимы. Нога болела меньше, так же, как и плечо. Каждое моргание было медленнее предыдущего, веки поднимались всё дольше, и остатками сознания он задумался, а не стоит ли отправиться в постель. Но нет, он не хотел возвращаться в неприветливую спальню, когда можно остаться здесь.  
  
Джон даже не заметил, что мир вокруг становится всё бледнее, растягиваясь так, что он не мог дотянуться до его края. Он не почувствовал, как одеяло натянули ему на плечо, заворачивая в мягкий кокон.  
  
Последним, что он услышал, был голос Шерлока, не просто раздавшийся в воздухе, а урчащий над ухом и гармонизировавшийся с уверенным ритмом чужого сердцебиения.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Джон.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

В своё время это показалось хорошей идеей, но сейчас Шерлок лежал на узком диване рядом с Джоном и задавался вопросом, а не ошибся ли он в суждении? У него тянуло мышцы шеи, а плечо невыносимо затекло. Прошлой ночью вместо того, чтобы высвободиться из-под спящего Джона и отправиться в свою кровать, он потянул его вниз, так, чтобы они оба могли устроиться в тесноте дивана, и ему было вполне удобно.  
  
Прошедший день истощил Джона – это было очевидно. От него осталась прозрачная тень, и пусть Шерлок мог не осознавать потребности других людей в целом, желание Джона отдохнуть бросалось ему в глаза как мигающий неоновый знак. Шерлок привык к тому, что людям требуется его помощь, но только когда это касалось получения ответов и раскрытия дел. Осознание того, что Джон хотел его, только его, а не потрескивающий электричеством сверхскоростной разум было… хорошо. Очень хорошо, Шерлок даже не мог определить, до какой степени.  
  
Поэтому он остался на месте, разделяя с Джоном пространство, тепло и размеренный, устойчивый стук его сердца, и сон обнял их обоих.  
  
Сейчас было то время суток, когда только слабый, жемчужный свет фонарей просачивается через окна, вымывая цвета комнаты. Всё было серым, от мёртвых углей в очаге, до отвратительных обоев, за исключением мужчины, которого он обнимал.  
  
Таким спящим – Джон был, ну…  _маленьким_. Абсолютно человечным, полностью уязвимым и всецело доверяющим Шерлоку в том, что тот: не убьёт его, ничего на нём не нарисует и не проведёт никаких экспериментов. При наличии выбора даже Майкрофт отказывался спать в одной комнате с Шерлоком, как следствие некоторых довольно неудачливых инцидентов, происходивших время от времени на протяжении нескольких лет. Оглядываясь назад, эксперимент по измельчению печени (коровьей, а не Майкрофта) – возможно – был слегка за гранью.  
  
Шерлок моргнул и наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее разглядывать Джона. С такого близкого расстояния он различал в его взъерошенных волосах несколько оттенков: блонд, пепел, намёки на седину и один-два тёплых проблеска, напоминающих огоньки. Он различал на лице каждую линию, начертанную жизнью, и ощущал давление мышц и кожи – живое, пульсирующее, дышащее тело, прильнувшее к его собственному.  
  
И определённая часть тела Шерлока толкалась этому телу навстречу – и довольно настойчиво.  
  
Он отодвинул бёдра, пытаясь облегчить давление и увеличить дистанцию, и замер, когда Джон издал хриплый, несчастный стон и прижался поближе. Нога Джона скользнула между ног Шерлока, он устроился, всхрапнул, и снова затих.  
  
Дюйм за дюймом Шерлок расслабил своё тело, прекратив все попытки отодвинуться. Подобный плен должен причинять неудобство. В конце концов, у него было расследование, но в этот раз зов Работы снизился до шёпота, обещая, что все тайны будут на месте, когда Шерлок решит к ним вернуться.  
  
И он был согласен позволить им ждать.  
  
Возможно, он болен сильнее, чем думал. Это, по крайней мере, могло объяснить странный сдвиг в его приоритетах – то превращение, которое уравновесило Джона по важности с расследованием. Более того – с  _интересным_ расследованием. Вот только нет – это превращение началось с самого начала. С внезапным прозрением Шерлок понял, что оно было не внезапным изменением, а постоянным преобразованием. Джон постепенно вошёл в его жизнь, и существование Шерлока изменилось, включая Ватсона во все аспекты.  
  
Это случилось непреднамеренно, и сейчас Шерлок был абсолютно уверен, что процесс невозможно обратить вспять, даже если он того захочет.   
  
Вдох Джона щекоткой пробежался по ключице, и кожа зазвенела от удовольствия. Он судорожно сглотнул, ощутив, как внезапная волна жара омыла его тело и, закрутившись водоворотом, устроилась между ног. Он надеялся, что это просто случай «ночной припухлости полового члена» или как Джон бы без сомнения неделикатно описал это – «утренний стояк». Тем не менее, похоже, это состояние не спешило проходить, напротив – ощущения становилось всё более настойчивыми.  
  
Не то чтобы он и впрямь был удивлён. По всему выходило, что несмотря на вопли логического разума, тело собиралось его предать. Вчерашние усилия Джона, целью которых было помешать ему покинуть квартиру, должны были бы его раздражать, будучи нежелательным нарушением его независимости. Вместо этого Шерлока раздирало между волнением и страхом: его бесспорно возбудила близость Джона, но его страшило, куда это могло в итоге привести.  
  
Физическая связь это одно, но Шерлок был уверен, что Джон будет ожидать большего. Хуже того, Шерлок обнаружил, что и сам прикидывает перспективы. По правде говоря, с другими он никогда не пытался начинать отношения, секс просто перетекал в ожидание от него чего-то большего, а он не противился. Ничем хорошим это не кончалось, но откровенно говоря, в те времена его это не заботило, по крайней мере, так было до сих пор.  
  
Джон изменил всё, но получится ли на этот раз по-другому? Одно дело, принять Шерлока в качестве соседа по квартире, но в качестве кого-то большего?  
  
Сомнительно.  
  
Нет, первоначальное решение всё ещё казалось верным. Изменение динамики их отношений было неразумным шагом, который почти наверняка приведёт к катастрофе. Они были друзьями, просто друзьями, и это было окончательным решением. Разум останется непреклонным, пусть даже его тело и вероломное, постоянно игнорируемое сердце, кажется, придерживались иного мнения.  
  
Сделав глубокий вздох, он ощутил запах джонова шампуня, оттенённый стойким ароматом Лондона, дождя и сна. Руки машинально обхватили компактную фигуру поплотнее, прижимая её поближе. Шею ломило от желания наклонить голову и зарыться носом в шевелюру Джона, и Шерлок стиснул зубы, сражаясь с этим порывом.  
  
Если откровенно, аргумент «просто друзья» выглядел несколько сомнительно. Вероятно, очень близкие друзья могли спать рядом друг с другом, но так тесно сплетаться конечностями? Вдобавок он был уверен, что стояк между «просто друзьями» неуместен.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, закрывая глаза, и постарался утихомирить пьянящий и разгорячённый ритм, отдающийся во всём теле. «Разум превыше материи», твёрдо напомнил он себе, однако в данном случае обеспечить тиранию разума было бы гораздо легче, если бы его плоть не была полностью поглощена настойчивым присутствием Джона. Шерлок чувствовал его каждым дюймом своей кожи: щекотку от волос на подбородке и тяжесть торса на своей руке. Острые, жёсткие линии лопаток под левой ладонью Шерлока, идеально контрастировали с расслабленной плотью талии Джона, ощущаемой кончиками пальцев правой руки, блуждающих по ней самым предательским образом.  
  
Они двигались совершенно самостоятельно – эти подушечки, обтянутые чувствительной кожей, – исследуя тонкий, дешёвый хлопок, забираясь под него и поглаживая уязвимый, незащищённый живот. Волосы очертили прямую тропку через мышцы пресса, обещавшие твёрдость, скрытую под небольшими припасами на животе. Впадинка пупка была мимолётным, освежающим оазисом посреди сухого пространства плоти, и прикрыв глаза, Шерлок тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя остановиться.  
  
Это не могло так дальше продолжаться – эта гражданская война между телом и разумом, сопровождаемая откровенным предательством сердца. Ему нужно принять решение (то или иное) и последовательно его придерживаться. Иначе это просто пытка, и для него и для Джона.  
  
Джон, который не был слеп, когда дело касалось подобных вещей; который, прижав его тогда спиной к двери, похоже, увидел не только неприкрытое желание Шерлока, но и его неуверенность. В этот раз их не прервало ничто, что могло бы приглушить поток слов или вопросов, но всё равно Джон промолчал, не сказав ни слова, даже когда вспышка радости в его глазах погасла от смущённого сожаления.  
  
Одно дело – причинять боль себе, но совсем другое дело – причинять боль Джону, и это совершенно неприемлемо.  
  
Джон опять шевельнулся, его рука передвинулась на изгиб поясницы Шерлока и неуклюже угнездилась под сбитым шелком его халата, обнаружив тонкий промежуток между хлопковыми штанами и футболкой. Боком он почувствовал тёплое, слегка шероховатое давление, и его обдало жаром.  
  
Спину выгнуло, а в ловушке рёбер заметался пойманный вздох. Волна гусиной кожи сменилась атакой жара, рванувшейся наружу и плеснувшейся назад – волна, омывшая острые грани его дрожащих нервов. Тяжесть между ног определилась, уплотнилась, превращаясь из просто настойчивой в умоляющую, и голос Шерлока надломился хныканьем.  
  
Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то касался его тела не из-за медицинской необходимости, а желая его? Он попытался вспомнить, вернуться мыслями к последнему человеку, с которым он во имя эксперимента разделил постель, но ответ ускользал – простой акт удовлетворения потребности, удалённый сразу после того, как польза от него исчерпалась.  
  
Он привык к холодному касанию смерти, он так часто видел её бесстрастное присутствие как рядом с собой, так и вокруг жертв, но жар от руки Джона был чем-то совершенно иным. Не новым, не вполне, потому что когда весь мир отшатнулся и держался на расстоянии, Джон приблизился ещё ближе. Однако, за исключением обработки ран или лечения болезни, между ними всегда были либо барьеры одежды, либо каждое касание ограничивалось до предела – всего лишь жар на границе существования Шерлока.  
  
Большой палец Джона скользнул по нижнему ребру и снова замер, а Шерлок ощутил, как всё его внимание схлопнулось до этой точки контакта. Бейкер-стрит растворилась вдали, набирающее яркость утро потеряло значение, когда он провалился внутрь себя, наслаждаясь прекрасной простотой ощущений. Не торопливый рывок в темноте, движимый похотью и отчаянием, а нечто гораздо более стойкое и постоянное – Джон.  
  
Шерлок никогда не считал себя изголодавшимся до прикосновений. Подобное было присуще другим людям, ведомым нуждами и потребностями своих тел. Однако лёжа здесь, всем существом настроенный на Джона, он обнаружил, что ставит под сомнение то, от чего прежде отмахивался.  
  
Любовь его матери была нерегулярной и отстранённой, любви отца не существовало, а Майкрофта растили по одному с Шерлоком шаблону, принижая телесное в пользу умственной доблести. Однако Джон принёс с собой нечто большее, и крутые виражи их совместной жизни привели сюда, к этой точке, где простая невинная ласка могла низвергнуть Шерлока с высоты разума до такой мучительной потребности.  
  
Тем не менее это была очень конкретная потребность. Шерлок хотел не просто тактильных ощущений – он хотел Джона, как будто только эти умелые руки хирурга вписывались в линии и углы его тела. Как будто Джон, даже спящий и молчаливый, мог ввести код, который наполнял плоть Шерлока искрящейся и трепещущей жизнью, такой же потрясающей и калейдоскопичной, как и шторм его разума. Всё-таки не просто транспорт…   
  
– Я не могу этого сделать, – прошептал Шерлок неподвижному воздуху. Само допущение неудачи шокирует, даже если он единственный, кто это услышит. Он даже не вполне уверен, что конкретно он имел в виду. То, что не мог приблизиться, или что он не сможет уйти? И то и другое казалось равно невозможным, далеко превосходящим его возможности. Он мог разобраться в самых загадочных головоломках цивилизации, однако это – то, что другие люди проделывали каждый день, – оставалось энигмой.  
  
– Что не можешь сделать?  
  
Тихий вопрос Джона качнул воздух, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его тело замерло, подобно скрипке в ожидании ужасного крещендо. Его адамово яблоко дёрнулось, когда он сглотнул, перебирая возможные ответы. Солгать будет так легко – всё что угодно: от заявления, что он слишком болен, чтобы покидать квартиру (возможно, что это почти соответствует реальности), до неспособности раскрыть дело (откровенно невероятно), но Джон наблюдал за ним, его голубые глаза были сонными, но взгляд сосредоточенным.   
  
– Когда ты проснулся? – хрипло спросил Шерлок в неуклюжей попытке отвертеться. Он старался припомнить, в какой момент движения Джона перешли от определённо бессознательных к более осознанным, но в голову ничего не шло. Он был слишком погружён в свои мысли, чтобы обращать внимание. Таким образом, тот факт, что Джон не попытался высвободиться – его рука всё ещё покоилась на животе Шерлока, а нога прекрасно себя чувствовала между бёдер Шерлока – предполагал, что, вероятно, ни одно из его движений не было полностью случайным.  
  
– У меня живот чувствителен к щекотке, – пробормотал Джон, отвечая на вопрос, и губы изогнулись в намёке на улыбку, когда Шерлок постарался не заёрзать от смущения. Итак, Джон не спал с самого начала опрометчивого и импровизированного исследования. Либо Джон был лучшим актером, чем Шерлок о нём думал, либо Шерлок просто был слишком невнимателен, чтобы заметить признаки бодрствования – слишком поглощён физической формой Джона, чтобы заметить, что человек внутри неё возвращается в сознание.  
  
Но Джон не протестовал, не бормотал смущённо и не пытался сбежать. Он неподвижно лежал в объятиях Шерлока, его голова удобно устроилась у Шерлока под подбородком, а ухо прижималось к груди, прямо над стуком сердца, как будто это единственное место, где он желал бы находиться. А еще он совершенно не упоминал свидетельство возбуждения Шерлока, оказавшееся в ловушке между их телами. Хотя, вероятно, это было больше из вежливости.  
  
Он немного пошевелился и с опозданием понял, что Джон находится в аналогичном состоянии. От осознания этого факта у него полностью пересохло в горле и перехватило дыхание. Ладонь Шерлока ныла от желания сдвинуться, спуститься и исследовать эту изменчивость в топографии Джона – этот временный затвердевший хребет. Он хотел узнать его форму, его вес, его вкус…  
  
Шерлок сглотнул, рот внезапно затопило слюной, как насыщение после короткой засухи. Большой палец Джона снова поглаживал его по нижнему ребру, и Шерлок прикусил губу, когда ключицу овеяло вздохом. Вдохи и выдохи Джона, теперь быстрые и неглубокие, шелестели в такт с дыханием Шерлока, и плечом он чувствовал, какой жаркой становится щека Джона.   
  
– Шерлок? – голос Джона звучал напряжённо, как будто тот испытывал боль. Нет, не так. Для этого тембр его голоса был слишком глубок – голосовые связки расслабились и набухли от усилившегося кровотока. Кончики пальцев скользнули по смятому шёлку и хлопку, вверх по груди и дальше, остановившись на челюсти, удерживая её легчайшим нажатием, мешая ему отвернуться. Не плен, даже не угроза плена, но он не смог бы сбежать, даже если бы попытался. – Шерлок, что ты не можешь сделать?  
  
– Я... – он запнулся, заново пропуская оборванные слова сквозь фильтры разума. – Это… я не могу сделать это. Ты… это… это всё испортит. Я не смогу быть тем, чего ты захочешь.   
  
Рука Джона дрогнула – короткий импульс, от которого сердце Шерлока дёрнулось, но Джон не отодвинулся. Вместо этого у Джона стал такой вид, будто он заставляет себя сосредоточиться – уводя мысли от басов инстинктивного глухого стука плоти, чтобы сконцентрироваться на смысле шерлоковых слов. Кончик языка мелькнул между губами, облизывая их – проблеск бледно-розового, к которому прикипел взгляд Шерлока. Джон закрыл глаза – чуть дольше, чем требовалось для моргания – и снова их открыл.  
  
– Я хочу тебя, – шепнул Джон.  
  
У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, а в ушах звоном стояли слова Джона. Разумеется, он это уже знал, видел признаки на лице Джона чаще, чем мог бы сосчитать, никогда не признавая этого, но всегда тайно наслаждаясь. Однако услышать эти слова (ласковые слова, изменившие тишину Бейкер-стрит) – не сравнится ни с чем. Они заставили его тело петь, вжиматься, как будто он мог вплавить себя в Джона, пусть даже его разум стенал, а голос пережало в горле.   
  
– Нет, ты… это не будет просто, – Шерлок затих, наклоняя голову, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами. Было легче произнести это, если он закроет глаза, если он не увидит, как в итоге Джон осознает, что Шерлок, как всегда, был прав. – Физическое желание не будет статичным и неизменным. Ты захочешь развивать эмоциональные отношения, и когда это не получится, мы не сможем вернуться сюда – к этому. Я не могу это потерять.  
  
Он моргнул и открыл глаза, ненавидя невнятность своей речи и явную тревогу-желание-отчаяние, угрожавшие добавить скулящих ноток в его голос. Всё его тело, казалось, было туго натянуто – дрожащая, бренчащая струна, ждущая ответа Джона. Рука, баюкающая его челюсть, не двинулась, касаясь одновременно края кости и точки пульса, и Шерлок с опозданием осознал, что пальцы второй руки Джона крепко вцепились в хлопок его футболки, сжимая её в кулаке, как будто Джон боялся, что Шерлок сбежит.  
  
Однако именно молчание Джона внушало Шерлоку страх. Каждый безмолвный вздох растягивал спокойствие, как полосу резины на разрыв, и он не осмеливался посмотреть, какое у Джона выражение лица. Он оставался неподвижным: человек, ожидающий приговора. Либо Джон согласится, и эта близость останется единственной, которую они разделили, или он начнёт спорить и давить, и они ступят на путь, ведущий к неизбежной катастрофе: приятное путешествие – возможно, но конечная станция, где сама их двойственность разметает их в стороны, – просто отвратительна.  
  
Наконец, Джон вздохнул, роняя руку на плечо Шерлока.   
  
– Шерлок, я хочу не только  _этого_ тебя, – пробормотал он, явно имея в виду тело Шерлока, и пальцы прижались сначала к грудной клетке, а потом коснулись центра лба. – Я хочу и того тебя, который вот тут. Я не… я не ожидаю, что ты изменишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Неужели в это так трудно поверить?  
  
Да. Трудно. Тенденция настраивать людей против себя и забивать холодильник частями тела – это не те черты, которые люди ищут в романтическом партнёре. Даже если это такой уникальный человек как Джон.  
  
– Но…   
  
– Нет, просто заткнись на минуту, ладно? – палец переместился на губы Шерлока, мягко очерчивая их изгиб, и ушёл. Джон приподнялся на локте, глядя на Шерлока с разгорающимся жаром и неистовостью в глазах. – Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Ты не хочешь рисковать, чтобы увидеть, чем мы можем стать, потому что не хочешь потерять то, что у нас есть. Ты думаешь, что это предрешено, что это ни за что не получится.  
  
Казалась, эта мысль ранит его и пробуждает мстительность, как будто он видел боль, которую причиняла Шерлоку каждая неудачная попытка общения и каждое оскорбление. Долю секунды спустя выражение исчезло, и Джон продолжил.   
  
– Но разве ты не видишь? Всё, что мы делаем, всё это время, вся наша дружба, – он облизнул губы, путаясь в словах в попытке объяснить. – Я знаю настоящего тебя. С чего бы мне уходить от этого? С чего мне желать чего-то иного?  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, как Джона трясёт, чувствовал дрожь, пробегающую по прижавшемуся к нему телу. Чего же стоило Джону облечь это в слова?  
  
Шерлок попытался сказать что-нибудь, придать форму и плотность разрывающим его разум сомнениям, но, похоже, голос его покинул, и он лишь беспомощно приоткрыл рот, когда Джон улыбнулся ему чуть грустной, но не обвиняющей улыбкой.   
  
– Шерлок, я не собираюсь брать то, что ты не готов дать. Если ты уверен, что не сможешь этого сделать, то всё хорошо. Хорошо. Просто… просто подумай об этом, ладно?   
  
Джон кивнул – тем коротким, солдатским жестом, означавшим, что у него закончились слова. Ладонь, лежащая поверх его трепещущего, скачущего сердца чуть помедлила и ушла.   
  
– Я… я собираюсь принять душ. Не хочу оставаться в халате, когда появится Лестрад.  
  
Шерлок моргнул и приподнял голову, наблюдая, как Джон уходит в ванну. Не сбегает, ничего подобного. Фактически он давал Шерлоку свободное пространство, как будто он каким-то образом почувствовал, на какой причитающей, смущённой, вибрирующей грани качается настроение Шерлока и отреагировал соответственно. У него были силы, чтобы двигаться, когда Шерлок не мог, и обеспечить дистанцию, когда она была необходима.  
  
Джон снова доказал, что он непредсказуем – и его непредсказуемость перекрывает любые ожидания Шерлока. Он не давил и не отстранился эмоционально. Вместо этого Джон дал ясно понять, чего он хочет: Шерлока, всего Шерлока, всё, что тот может предложить – и затем прямо и недвусмысленно передал решение в руки Шерлока.  
  
Дальнейший путь зависит только от него.  
  
Джон полностью передал контроль над ситуацией Шерлоку, но тот не был уверен, что когда-либо наберётся храбрости ответить тем же. Джон, однако, был более чем отважен, и Шерлок лежал сейчас в опустевшем коконе, пахнущем Джоном и желанием, а его мысли метались и сталкивались друг с другом в беспорядке, порождённом сантиментами.  
  
Счастье, облегчение, беспокойство, забота, неверие… они все соперничали за господство, то усиленные томительным приливом возбуждения, то притупленные паникой и эмоциональным смятением. Однако всего нескольких простых слов – и Джон снова оказался проводником света, открывая ещё один угол перспективы.  
  
Джон хотел его. Не того, не подделку, не созданное им псевдочеловеческое существо. Джон видел всё зло, на которое Шерлок был способен, жил с бардаком, кровью и тьмой его настроений, знал сумму частей Шерлока и всё равно не отвернулся. Джон верил, что это может сработать, что они не погрузятся во взаимно гарантированное разрушение, что они смогут быть не просто друзьями или любовниками, но и тем и другим.  
  
Шерлок сел и, поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю губу, попытался разобраться в сумбурных мыслях. Действительно ли это возможно? Вероломная надежда, на протяжении нескольких дней накапливавшая силы, пустила побеги, наливающиеся силой с каждым вздохом, но Шерлок безжалостно отпихнул её в сторону. Нет, нельзя, чтобы это оказалось порождением момента неудержимой радости. Всё нужно тщательно обдумать. Ради себя самого и ради Джона, он должен быть уверен.  
  
Они оба этого заслуживают.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, он запахнул свой шелковый халат, прислушиваясь к плеску воды в душе. Это так отвлекало. Ручейки мыслей стекали к горячей плоти и нежным прикосновениям, как вода, стремящаяся к самой низкой точке на местности.  
  
Отрицать свое вожделение к Джону абсолютно бессмысленно. Перед внутренним взором вспыхнул образ обнажённого Джона под исходящими паром струями душа, и Шерлок обнаружил, что покачивается на месте, мучимый соблазном отбросить сомнения и присоединиться к Джону в тесноте и влажности ванной.  
  
Будет ли Джон удивлён, обрадован? Будет ли он ласкать себя?  
  
Шерлок выдохнул и заставил себя отправиться в спальню и закрыть дверь. Вот в чём была проблема. Невозможно принимать рациональные решения, находясь посреди моря подстёгнутого гормонами желания. Тело обманывало себя, плоть врала разуму, а симфония сердца становилась всё более рассогласованной и конфликтной. Со всем своим опытом Шерлок никогда не находил ничего, что доказывало бы, что любовь это нечто большее, чем химический дисбаланс в мозгу: головокружительный, сбивающий с толку и самое главное – преходящий.  
  
Даже если Джон обладал уверенностью, что не устанет от Шерлока в крайних его проявлениях, всё равно оставался шанс, что это окажется лишь мимолётным увлечением. Чем-то, порождённым желанием, но что станет скучным и несущественным, как только схлынет шипучая пена тестостерона и окситоцина. И в итоге определит существование Джона.  
  
Вздохнув, Шерлок уселся на краю кровати, уткнулся локтями в колени и беспомощно обхватил голову ладонями. Другим людям с этим легче? Складывалось впечатление, что они впутываются в подобное практически вслепую, перебирая партнёров, как будто примеривают одежду, пока не найдут подходящую. Они что, вообще не пользуются мозгом, или среднестатистический человек обучен игнорировать бормочущие сомнения логики и недоумения и просто слепо следует инстинкту размножения?  
  
– Ванная свободна, – крикнул Джон, и Шерлок поднял голову, безучастно уставившись на дверь. Он ожидал, что в голосе Джона проявится напряжение, нервозность, внутренний конфликт. Но он звучал обычно – голос Джона, подсвеченный мягкими, тёплыми нотами. Шерлок ожидал, что Джон будет нависать, надоедать и бурлить от нетерпения. В конце концов, это то, что сделал бы сам Шерлок, с повисшем в воздухе вопросом, так и оставшимся без ответа: «Просто подумай об этом, ладно?»  
  
Но конечно, Джон это не он. Он его противоположность – безупречная дихотомия. Он уступал там, где Шерлок давил, и упирался там, где Шерлок мог поддаться. Он знал Джона лучше чем кого-бы то ни было, и однако, этого знания было недостаточно, чтобы облегчить его страхи.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к двери в ванную, открыл её и вошёл внутрь, оставив халат шелковой лужей на полу. Закрыв дверь, он стянул с себя одежду. Воздух был густым от влаги, зеркало запотело от завесы пара и манящей тропической жары.  
  
Вот что ему было нужно. Линейность. Простой поток воды из точки А в точку Б, прерываемый только его телом, часто помогал смыть посторонние мысли. Сколько раз он стоял там, с порозовевшей кожей, губами, орошенными влагой, позволяя напору воды очистить лишнее, оставляя только главное?  
  
Шерлок шагнул под душ и запрокинул голову под его струями, чувствуя, как мысли вытряхиваются из головы подобно расхлябанным перьям, выпадающим из птичьего крыла, и покачиваются, бесполезные и забытые, вокруг ступней. Пальцы прочёсывали кудри, позволяя им свободно облепить шею, распрямиться и прижаться к коже головы, пока концерт, исполняемый его мыслями, не начал звучать логично и чётко.  
  
Он был гением, консультирующим детективом. Его делом было  _решать_ загадки. Возможно, эта ситуация не была такой простой и прямолинейной как убийство, но он всё равно был способен разобрать её на части и изучить каждый компонент. Это было расследование иного рода, и он планировал его решить. Ему всего лишь нужно пронаблюдать не торопясь.  
  
Вот только на этот раз объектом его изучения был не окружающий мир и не стремительные, мерцающие люди, наполняющие его, а холодное пустое зеркало самого себя.  
  
Шерлок опустил голову со вздохом, который в тесном замкнутом пространство оказался очень громким. Покинувший лёгкие воздух закрутил пар в завитки, которые тут же распались, оставляя Шерлока под ритмичной капелью искусственного дождя. Его руки двигались в медленных уверенных поглаживаниях, намыливая волосы и кожу, пока твист, исполняемый его мыслями, не замедлился до несколько более управляемого вальса.  
  
Часть Шерлока задавалась вопросом: было ли это неизбежно, было ли им с Джоном суждено принять это решение ещё в момент их встречи в Бартсе? Их мгновенная совместимость, похоже, обладала иммунитетом к любым отговоркам (Я женат на Работе) и отрицаниям (У нас не свидание!).  
  
Воспоминание о повторяющихся протестах Джона вызвало слабую улыбку. На что это было бы похоже? Любовники во всех аспектах? Действительно ли всё изменится или это будут те же самые Шерлок и Джон, просто убравшие последние разделявшие их барьеры? В конце концов, они уже живут вместе. У них общие финансы, хотя считалось, что причиной этого была скорее леность Шерлока в отношении подобных вещей, а Джон нудил, если счета не оплачивались. Джон заботился, чтобы у них всегда было молоко и пища, а Шерлок время от времени ел вышеупомянутую пищу и подчищал особенно неприятные эксперименты…  
  
Нет, главным отличием будет близость. Те краденые намёки на нечто большее будут выпущены на свободу. Ему будет позволено касаться Джона, когда он того захочет, изучать и картографировать его тело и чувствовать страсть Джона в ответ. Все, что прижималось к нему, когда они были на диване, станет доступно, больше не будет отделено границами сомнительной платоники.   
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, его рука спускалась всё ниже по скользкому от воды животу, а дыхание становилось прерывистым. Вопросы, туманящие его разум, отступили под ярким жаром пламени. Тысяча маленьких прикосновений: рассеянное поглаживание руки кончиками пальцев; надежная и твёрдая ладонь Джона поверх рубашки Шерлока, толкающая его в укрытие. В воображении Шерлока запах Джона был плотнее, темнее, и то твёрдое, выступающее свидетельство желания Джона, прижимавшееся к нему прямо этим утром…  
  
Он подавился стоном, когда его длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена и начали поглаживать; возбуждение, заново вызванное образами Джона, наливалось, становясь горячим и тяжёлым в его ладони. Слабый загар, кажущийся темнее на белых простынях; голубые глаза, становящиеся темными, как грозовая туча, от желания; мускулы, подрагивающие от напряжения, и покрасневшая кожа, когда Шерлок брал предложенное.  
  
Он представлял его запах: легкий и нежный на стыке челюсти и шеи; плотный, тяжёлый в тенях его рук и ниже – на загорелом пространстве, где аромат был всего лишь намёком, пока он не добрался до центра, где тот перестал быть лишь намёком, превратившись в экстракт, дистиллированный ради наслаждения Шерлока.  
  
Шерлоку представился Джон с запрокинутой головой, цепляющийся за волосы Шерлока, усердно работающего у него между ног, и от этой картинки в груди заметался судорожный стон. Он ощущал фантомные руки Джона, скользящие по его коже, сжимающие его плечи, оглаживающие спину и спускающиеся ниже, обхватывающие половинки и ласкающие между ними.  
  
Рука Шерлока двигалась быстрее, дирижируя оркестром мыслей и ощущений. Вода, вязкая от предсеменной жидкости, помогала скольжению, а бёдра и поясница наполнялись бурлящим жаром. Колени начали дрожать, мускулы бёдер задёргались, когда он потерялся в калейдоскопе фантазий: осколки образов с намёками кожи, вкуса, давления, дрожи.  
  
Шерлок упёрся рукой в стену, не чувствуя прохлады плитки в поднимающемся шторме. Он закусил губу, когда бёдра дёрнулись, скрипичные мозоли рассыпали фейерверки, касаясь уздечки, пока пульсация высвобождения сотрясла его тело, и вот он остался дрожащий и слишком чувствительный под горячим душем.  
  
Ослабев, он прислонился плечом к стене, ожидая, пока тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание не замедлилось до нормального, а пульс не успокоился. Атака телесного вновь сменилась связным, логическим доминированием мозга, и Шерлок вздохнул, ополаскиваясь и проводя ладонью по загривку.   
  
Он не чувствовал обычного спокойствия. Напряжение ушло – верно, но желание по-прежнему кипело под кожей. Бесконечный источник, который не утихомирить каким-то быстрым самоудовлетворением под душем. До какой степени это будет отвлекать? Вот так он будет себя теперь чувствовать, когда его плоть так неоспоримо и точно настроена на присутствие Джона, что он способен получить не более чем незначительное облегчение?  
  
Было ли это очередной опасностью, которую он не предвидел? Не превратится ли Джон из приобретения в брешь, отвлекая внимание Шерлока от расследования и от Работы?  
  
Бормоча отборные проклятья под непрерывный скрежет в голове, Шерлок закрутил душевой кран и, обернув полотенце вокруг талии, принялся за утренние процедуры с безжалостной эффективностью: зубы почищены, щетина изгнана лезвием бритвы, волосы с неохотой приведены в порядок – так, чтобы он хоть стал на себя похож (не пропитанный похотью или смятением, а твёрдо себя контролирующий).  
  
Только лёгкие морщины вокруг глаз намекали, что это не так, и он провёл пальцами по их краям, едва различимым и не ощутимым под прикосновениями. Уронив руку, он вернулся в спальню на поиски одежды.   
  
Он вдруг понял, что это похоже на облачение в доспехи – проведение границы между Шерлоком, проснувшимся с Джоном в объятиях, и человеком, который был единственным в Лондоне консультирующим детективом. Рубашка прошелестела по коже, с пуговицами управились ловкие пальцы, и все детали экипировки заняли свои места. Пусть под ними он до сих пор ощущал хаос истекающих, беспомощных сантиментов, но внешне он выглядел собранным, как и всегда. Прежним.  
  
Из кухни до него доносились звуки приготовляемого Джоном завтрака: свист и бульканье чайника и тихий, разболтанный шум тостера, который так и не стал прежним, после того как Шерлок разобрал его на запчасти для эксперимента. Всё звучало так нормально, как будто мир не завис, колеблясь, на грани выбора, и Шерлок обнаружил себя нерешительно зависшим в углу кухни, наблюдающим, как Джон наполняет миску хлопьями и молоком и протягивает ему руку с раскрытой ладонью, на которой перламутрово поблёскивают две таблетки парацетамола.   
  
– Подумал, что они могут тебе понадобиться, – сказал Джон, выразительно пододвигая чашку с чаем в направлении Шерлока. – Ты, вероятно, пока ещё чувствуешь себя не на все сто.  
  
Шерлок пересёк разделяющее их пространство и, помедлив долю секунды, погрузился кончиками пальцев в чашу его ладони, невесомо мазнув по тёплой коже, и достал таблетки.  
  
В груди было тесно от слов, они заполняли горло, но в итоге он не смог выдавить ни одного.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Это был очень невнятный обрывок благодарности, и Шерлок полностью ожидал, что Джон попросит разъяснений. Он ждал его – момента, когда края раны на его разуме, порождённой смущением, вновь откроются под требованием Джоном ответа: время терпения вышло.  
  
Но Джон был мудрее. Это было видно в наклоне его головы, блеске глаз и в улыбке, изогнувшей губы. Он стоял прямо, как солдат, готовый к битве, но в нём была мягкость, которая много говорила о понимании. Он знал, что Шерлок говорил не о таблетках, а о подаренном свободном пространстве, чтобы подумать, и времени, чтобы принять верное решение.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Шерлок.


	14. Chapter 14

Пальцы Джона тюкали по клавишам лэптопа, лениво набирая черновик первой страницы очередного поста в блоге. Приводить мысли в порядок всегда было нелегким делом, но сегодня, похоже, требовались двойные усилия. Разумеется, это могло быть связано с одним высоким, бесящим, привлекательным мужчиной, в данный момент лежащим на диване с закрытыми глазами и сложенными в молитвенном жесте ладонями.  
  
Шерлок, купающийся в солнечном свете, льющемся в окна квартиры, выглядел слишком хорошо, чтобы прикасаться к нему, слишком хорошо, чтобы даже существовать. Его бледная кожа казалась неземной и безупречной, будто вырезанной из холодного и безжизненного мрамора. Разумеется, это было далеко не так. Даже не учитывая десятки лёгких прикосновений, которыми они обменивались, то направляя друг друга по лондонским улицам, то обрабатывая раны, событий этого утра было достаточно, чтобы выбить эту странную идею из его головы.  
  
Джон испустил тихий вздох, а пальцы зависли над клавишами, когда память вновь радостно подбросила воспоминание: тепло Шерлока, вытянувшегося вдоль его тела; одна сильная рука у него под спиной, вторая скользит по пояснице, прослеживая тропки щекотки и удовольствия, а потом отстраняется, оставляя Джона с болезненной эрекцией и выбивающей дыхание, глухой пульсацией желания.  
  
Но не только Джон был возбуждён. Свидетельство этого прижималось к бедру Джона – твёрдый, крепкий контур, который даже сейчас (это же только воспоминание), казалось, обжигал его кожу. В нём поднялась новая волна желания, наполняя теплом всё тело. Собственная кожа казалась тесной, и он мысленно выругался, почувствовав шевеление в тесных джинсах.  
  
Определённо, быстрой дрочки утром в душе было недостаточно, хотя данное слово совершенно не отражало ошеломляющую волну высвобождения, от которой он чуть не рухнул на колени – всё, чего он желал, но отчего-то этого было недостаточно. Каждый дюйм его кожи тянулся к Шерлоку, как будто он каким-то образом был заклеймён его близостью. Как самоудовлетворение может сравниться с прижимающимся к нему Шерлоком и глубокими поцелуями под струями душа?  
  
Облизывая губы, Джон попытался не думать о Шерлоке – скользком от воды, с отяжелевшими кудрями и проницательными глазами. Определённо не тот образ, который стоит держать в голове, если в ближайшее время он собирается ходить ровной походкой. Кроме того, он просто мучает себя. Может, тело Шерлока и объявило Джону громко и ясно о своём остром желании, но только вот мозг Шерлока находился в противоречии со всем остальным.  
  
Как бы Джону это не было ненавистно, в словах Шерлока был смысл. Для Джона не существовало такого понятия как «просто секс». Даже встречи на одну ночь вспоминались с нежностью, и он никогда не пытался завязать необременительных отношений с кем-то знакомым. С Шерлоком надежды не было. Сама их дружба делала это невозможным. Шерлок был дорог ему вне зависимости от наличия или отсутствия между ними секса, но добавление этого ингредиента в смесь было практически единственным, что требовалось, дабы превратить их из соседей-коллег-друзей в партнёров во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
И если что-то пойдёт не так, не получится обратить всё вспять. Они могут оставить всё как есть – уютные отношения, но продолжая желать чего-то большего, или же они могут испробовать потенциал варианта «всё или ничего».  
  
Джон сделал выбор. Боже, казалось, выбор был сделан давным-давно – в тот момент, когда он вошёл в Бартс и посмотрел в невероятно яркие, умные, всевидящие глаза Шерлока. Если бы Шерлок протянул руку, то Джон бы её принял. Он бы последовал за этим ублюдком куда угодно, будь то кровать, конец света или прямо опасности в пасть. Его психотерапевт была бы счастлива, получив такую информацию для анализа, но Джон не испытывал сомнений.  
  
Он бы принял всё, что Шерлок пожелал предложить, но тот сам должен был решить, по какому пути они пойдут, и Джон должен был быть слепым, чтобы не понимать, что Шерлок бросил все силы своего интеллекта на выяснение этого вопроса.  
  
Возможно, если бы Джон не знал его так хорошо, он бы не увидел его внутренний конфликт, но он уже выучил все мельчайшие подсказки бесчисленных вариантов вечноменяющегося настроения Шерлока. Ничего очевидного или непристойного, но они там были, если знать, куда смотреть. Движения стали более напряжёнными, более контролируемыми, но немного неуклюжими, как будто он был слишком занят, вглядываясь в изнанку своей головы, чтобы замечать окружающий мир. Он продолжил перечитывать заметки, которые принёс Грег, подкармливая аналитическую часть своего мозга, но это была не та абсолютная сосредоточенность, уже привычная Джону, и это его завораживало.  
  
То, что его будущее счастье зависело от выбора Шерлока, было малоприятным фактом, но как только он услышал прошептанное Шерлоком признание – его страхи о том, сколько они могут потерять, – он понял, что именно Шерлок должен принять окончательное решение. Он мог противостоять головорезам и злодеям, Мориарти и бомбам, выказывая едва ли проблеск страха, но эта ситуация явно потрясла Шерлока до самого нутра.  
  
Джон также ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь. Если на Шерлока надавить, это приведёт только к его отступлению, а Джон не чувствовал себя способным держать дистанцию. Вот поэтому он сидел здесь, едва ли в трёх шагах от распростёртого на диване Шерлока, отчаянно пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чём-то продуктивном и вести себя как будто ничего не изменилось.  
  
Он заморгал, глядя на клавиатуру, поняв, что за последние десять минут ничего не набрал. Вместо этого он пялился на Шерлока, совершенно потерявшись в своих фантазиях. К счастью, тот, похоже, этого не заметил. На самом деле Джон начал задаваться вопросом, а не заснул ли Шерлок, застыв в своей идеальной позе для раздумий.  
  
– Нет, – пробормотал Шерлок с лёгкой улыбкой. – Ты уже закончил пытаться сделать что-то в своём жалком блоге? Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что поискал для меня.  
  
– Что не так с твоим лэптопом? – спросил Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и взглядом находит упомянутый предмет.   
  
– Он вон там, – Шерлок даже руку не поднял, чтобы продемонстрировать, как он совершенно не может до него дотянуться. – Кроме того, я не хочу двигаться. Погугли для меня Майкла Монро.  
  
– Бывшего жениха? Разве Грег ничего тебе не дал? – спросил Джон, уже неуклюже вводя имя в поисковик, и скривился, получив результаты.   
  
– Нет, Ярд слишком занят, обрабатывая весь бардак, оставшийся от Уинтерса, что на мосту в Чисвике, что в квартире. Мы с тем же успехом можем проверить, нельзя ли исключить Монро из уравнения. – Шерлок слегка махнул рукой. – Или, если уж на то пошло, не он ли тот, кого мы ищем.  
  
– Глэм-рок музыкант, страница википедии... – пробормотал Джон.  
  
– Кликни слева на ограничение по Великобритании, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон бросил на него мрачный взгляд поверх экрана.  
  
– Знаешь, ты и сам это можешь сделать, – парировал он, вздохнув при виде изменившихся результатов. – Глэм-рок музыкант остался, правда выглядит староватым для неё. Пекарь в Скарборо и… о, это может быть он. Лондонский архитектор?  
  
Шерлок выдернул что-то из папок на журнальном столике и закинул руку на спинку дивана. Тело изогнулось томным кошачьим движением, натянувшим на груди рубашку, заставляя Джона одобрительно скользнуть взглядом по его бесконечной фигуре, прежде чем потянуться и выдернуть фотографию из пальцев Шерлока.  
  
Это была старая фотография Софии Латимер, улыбающейся в камеру и обнимающей высокого блондина. Он был примерно роста Шерлока, но мощнее, шире в плечах и с искусственным загаром. Он выглядел типом, который тратит по двадцать минут на то, чтобы придать волосам вид, как будто он только что вылез из постели. Неприязнь Джона была практически мгновенной.  
  
– Выглядит как настоящий мудак, – он вздохнул и кивнул. – Да, это он. Пять лет назад он был самым молодым лауреатом RIBA*. Ему было всего двадцать семь. Практически вундеркинд. Похоже, он проектировал много новых квартир в Канери-Уорф.  
  
– Хммм, – промурлыкал голос рядом с ухом Джона, и он замер в кресле. Он даже не понял, что Шерлок переместился – слишком погрузившись в чтение, чтобы услышать скрипучий вздох дивана. Он ощутил, как рука Шерлока сжимает спинку его кресла, легко касаясь суставом большого пальца нижнего края лопатки сквозь свитер, когда он наклонился, чтобы читать с экрана.   
  
Джон облизнул губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться на информации у себя перед глазами, а не на присутствии Шерлока, но безуспешно. Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его кожи, а запах шампуня и чего-то, что Шерлок использовал, чтобы усмирить свои кудри, наполнил его нос. А ещё, через расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, ему было видно трепетание пульса на горле Шерлока. Заманчивое дрожание в ямочке над ключицей. Голос Шерлока урчал, а Джон с трудом сглотнул, когда этот звук обогнул мозг и устремился прямо в пах.  
  
– Что? – переспросил он, осознав, что не услышал ни единого произнесённого Шерлоком слова.  
  
– Похоже, в конце концов мы нашли связующее звено, – резковато, от того что ему пришлось повторяться, ответил Шерлок. Он выпрямился, доставая из кармана телефон, и его рубашка прошелестела рядом с ухом Джона. – Рекламная брошюра в спальне Уинтерса была концептом. Они ещё не начали строительство, но посмотри, что за компания этим занимается.  
  
Он протянул телефон Джону, чтобы показать фото, сделанное прошлой ночью. Протянув руку, Джон забрал телефон, скользнув пальцами по костяшкам Шерлока. Секунду он наслаждался блеском его глаз и приоткрытыми губами, а его собственное сердце отбивало снова и снова: «О, Боже, да», прежде чем он с усилием отвёл взгляд и скосил его на экран.   
  
– «Макмиллан и Монро». То есть Уинтерс заинтересовался одной из квартир. Что из того? Эй…  
  
Джон вздохнул, когда Шерлок схватил лэптоп со стола и вернулся на диван, тщательно изучая вебсайт. Экран отражался у него в глазах, а между бровями обозначилась сосредоточенная морщинка.  
  
– Я сделаю чай, хорошо?  
  
– Ну а сейчас кто мысли читает? – спросил Шерлок, метнув на Джона благодарный взгляд, и снова уткнулся в экран. – Но только быстро, думаю, нам стоит нанести Монро визит.  
  
Джон послушно отправился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, и задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столешнице, ожидая, когда закипит вода. Шерлок явно нашёл стоящую расследования зацепку, но Джон знал, что расспрашивать его не стоит. Шерлок был неспособен держать открытия в себе. Скоро он сам начнёт рассказывать.  
  
Он только надеялся, что то же самое будет и с ситуацией, в которой они оказались. Шерлок не склонен к застенчивости, если только не притворялся для дела. Нет, к настоящим взаимодействиям с людьми он подходил с той же прямотой, что и ко всему остальному. Даже сегодня утром, когда Джон услышал шепот, явно не предназначенный для его ушей, Шерлок не пытался уклониться. Может он и затруднялся с поиском слов – как всегда, когда он пытался выразить чувства, но мало кто из людей был способен на подобную честность.  
  
Отсутствие необходимости вытанцовывать вокруг неозвученных вопросов, наполнявшей, кажется любые социальные взаимодействия, странно освежало. Шерлок либо прямо говорил то, что думал, либо игнорировал тему, считая её недостойной своего внимания. В отношениях это, вероятно, будет одновременно благословением и проклятием. Ему не придётся распутывать постоянный беспорядок из: «Я в порядке» и «Ничего не случилось» – небольших обманов, которые всё так усложняли. Шерлок просто скажет ему. Однако хватит ли Шерлоку проницательности, чтобы считывать с Джона социальные сигналы, и вовлеченности, чтобы обращать на них внимание, – было совершенно отдельным вопросом. Тем не менее Джон жаждал возможности это узнать.  
  
Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы рассчитывать, что Шерлок изменится. Он всё равно останется высокомерным, блестящим, безумным учёным, который хранит в холодильнике пальцы и забывает оплатить счета. Он всё равно будет звать Джона идиотом и забывать его на местах преступлений, но именно это было сутью Шерлока – именно этого человека Джон хотел. Но Джона очаровывала и другая сторона Шерлока – та, которую он видел редко. Та, которая просто вопила о том, что Шерлок не социопат, а всего лишь человек, который охранял своё сердце.  
  
Джону нравилось думать, что если всё пойдёт так, как он надеялся, то Шерлок будет показывать эту грань чаще, хотя бы рядом с ним. Он не ожидал ежедневных признаний в любви, по крайней мере не словесных, скорее того, что Шерлок больше не будет скрывать, что он гораздо больше, чем холодный и отстранённый гений.  
  
Щелчок чайника прервал его мысли, и Джон налил воду в те же кружки, пытаясь припомнить, когда Шерлок в последний раз принимал парацетамол. Ланч был примерно час назад, и Шерлок съел его с видимым удовольствием, но больше таблеток не принимал.  
  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Джон прищурился, пытаясь оценить состояние здоровья своего друга, насколько позволял неяркий лондонский день и свет от экрана лэптопа. Казалось, он был в порядке – глаза яркие и живые, на щеках здоровая бледность (хотя на нём была та фиолетовая рубашка, творившая чудеса с его внешностью, придавая белой коже тёплый тон, которого у неё на самом деле быть не могло). Тело тоже обрело свою обычную текучую грациозность и опиралось на диван без каких-либо признаков боли или неуклюжести.   
  
– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон, помешивая сахар в чае Шерлока в ожидании ответа.  
  
– Хммм? О, да. Во всяком случае, адекватно, – положив лэптоп, Шерлок прошествовал на кухню и, забрав кружку со стола, сделал глоток обжигающей жидкости, даже не поморщившись. – Ты не собираешься пытаться помешать мне выйти из квартиры?  
  
– Я бы не сказал, что пара последних попыток увенчалась успехом, – с ухмылкой заметил Джон. – Что мы в таком случае будем искать у Монро?  
  
Шерлок рассеянно взял печенье из лежащей на краю пачки и, уставившись в чашку с чаем, ответил:  
  
– Моё внимание привлёк один из его проектов – перестройка в районе W9. Похоже, он хочет строить на Адмирал-Уолк.  
  
– Это ведь там, где квартира Латимер? – Джон нахмурился, чувствуя, как у него зарождаются подозрения. – Продолжай, что ты знаешь такого, чего не знаю я?   
  
– Это не просто на той же улице. Это перестройка всего жилого комплекса, в котором она жила. – Шерлок усмехнулся на взлетевшие брови Джона. – Ему пришлось бы купить землю и постройки на ней, чтобы воплотить свою мечту в жизнь. Эту связь мы не можем оставить непроверенной.  
  
– То есть, что? Ты думаешь, что, возможно, Латимер помешала его планам, отказываясь продавать квартиру?  
  
Шерлок красноречиво пожал плечами.   
  
– Недостаточно данных, поэтому нам нужно заглянуть к нему в офис. Может быть, проект и не начинали – красивая задумка и ничего более. Хотя он не производит впечатление человека, который принимает «Нет» в качестве ответа. «Макмиллан и Монро» известны своей агрессивной политикой приобретения. Это сделало их одной из богатейших в Европе компаний, занимающихся строительством и дизайном.  
  
Джон залпом допил свой чай, уже достаточно холодный, чтобы не обжечь горло.  
  
– Достаточно агрессивной, чтобы кого-то убить?  
  
– Я сомневаюсь, что это официальная политика компании, Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок, но поддразнивающий тон исчез, когда он продолжил, – но здесь на кону больше, чем просто контракт… – Он покачал головой. – Вот почему мне нужно поговорить с Монро и, может быть, снова съездить на Адмирал-Уолк. Если он планировал там строительство, то Латимер не единственная, у кого он должен был выкупить квартиру.  
  
– Зачем вообще столько усилий? В смысле, я знаю, что в Лондоне маловато места, но есть и заброшенные участки. Он мог там построить.  
  
– Лауреат RIBA? – спросил Шерлок, как будто это всё объясняло. – Архитекторы такого уровня видят не просто участок земли. Город для них холст. Они находят наилучшее место для воплощения своей идеи и вцепляются в него. Адмирал-Уолк удобен, но плебеи там не живут, и, если его правильно использовать, может предложить один из лучших видов на Лондон. Недвижимость первого уровня, стоит целое состояние. Вероятно, именно так он заполучил на свою сторону Уинтерса. Никаких непристойностей типа взятки, но может быть, обещание квартиры в новом комплексе?  
  
Джон и хотел бы притвориться, что реальные люди не мыслят подобным образом, но он слишком давно был в этом мире, чтобы в такое верить. Для некоторых человеческая жизнь ничего не стоила. Да ради Бога, даже армия относилась к ней как к разменной монете для оплаты мира.  
  
– Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Джон, отставив чашку и направляясь к входной двери, прихватывая на ходу свою куртку.  
  
Шерлок натянул пальто и, поправляя обмотавший шею шарф, встретился с Джоном взглядом:  
  
– Наблюдай.  
  
– Это больше по твоей части, разве нет? – спросил Джон, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, как близко к нему стоял Шерлок: прямо в его личном пространстве и уже второй раз за полчаса. Длиннопалая ладонь поднялась, чтобы поправить воротник Джоновой куртки, легко мазнув по точке пульса на шее.  
  
– О, ну не знаю, – прожурчал Шерлок, – временами тебе удаётся.  
  
Это был почти комплимент, и Джон ухмыльнулся в ответ, а Шерлок опустил руку и направился в сторону лестницы. Его шаги прогрохотали по деревянным ступеням, и он открыл входную дверь.  
  
– Я могу удерживать его внимание, пока ты там разнюхиваешь. С секретаршей поболтай, у тебя такие дела хорошо получаются.   
  
Поездка в такси была короткой, мирной и по-своему странно идеальной. Шерлок сидел чуть ближе чем обычно, его бедро мягко давило на бедро Джона, их плечи соприкасались. В этом не было ничего нарочитого, ничего, что предполагало бы, что Шерлок принял решение. Вместо этого казалось, что он пытается уверить Джона – или, возможно, себя, – что близость всё ещё оставалась возможной, что его страх дальнейшего развития отношений ещё не разделил их. И Джон был счастлив успокоить его, прижавшись в нему в ответ.  
  
На Канари-Уорф холодный лондонский воздух показался вдвойне злее, когда такси остановилось и им пришлось разделиться, из единого целого снова превращаясь в отдельные части. Джон стоял на тротуаре, стараясь не дрожать, и рассматривал возвышающиеся монолиты: Лондонские храмы бизнеса и капитализма. Темза дрейфовала томными струями вокруг причалов, каким-то образом усмирив своё обычное неистовство до почти зеркальной глади, и куда бы он ни кинул взгляд, вокруг, постукивая каблуками по безупречной мостовой, сновали люди, вжимающие в ухо телефон.  
  
– Выглядит фальшивкой, – пробормотал Джон, рассматривая деревья, растущие ровными рядами вдоль одного из бульваров, – всё это.  
  
– Так и есть, – ответил Шерлок. – Преобразовано до полусмерти. Если Монро был здесь главным архитектором, то только по этому пейзажу ты можешь много о нём понять.   
  
Джон обвёл пейзаж взглядом, отмечая гигантские, фаллического вида, башни.  
  
– Компенсирует что-то?  
  
Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, и они оба ухмыльнулись, отводя взгляд, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
  
– Возможно, но есть кое-что ещё, – наконец произнёс Шерлок, жестом обращая его внимание на деревья. – Унифицированная высота, симметричность, регулярный уход и культивация. Плитка мостовой выложена в повторяющийся узор. Здания расположены аккуратно и выверено. Полагаю, что он построил вон те два и вот это, – он указал на самые выделяющиеся башни. – Взгляд притягивается к ним самой линией горизонта. Он перфекционист, любит эстетичность, экстраверт, уверен в себе и высокомерен в своей гордыне. Это место – его творение, а он его божество.  
  
– Стоило захватить что-нибудь для принесения в жертву? – спросил Джон, недоверчиво качая головой. То, что Шерлок смог вывести, просто посмотрев на это место… – Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
– Любитель Шекспира, судя по цитатам на каждой крышке люка. Нарцисс, так как, похоже, он написал своё имя на каждом камне. – Шерлок похлопал носком ботинка по монограмме «ММ». – Пойдём. Проверим, прав ли я.   
  
Они пошли, неторопливо пересекая ровные, чистенькие дорожки, выгравированные в кусочке Лондонской утопии. Среди этого леса из камня и стекла было легко забыть, что в столице было что-то, кроме этого, и вскоре Джон почувствовал себя потерявшимся и сбитым с толку, как будто все его чувства омертвели под воздействием окружающей архитектуры.  
  
– Вот и пришли, – сказал Шерлок, широким жестом указывая на одно из многочисленных зданий. По сравнению с некоторыми своими соседями оно казалось почти миниатюрным, всё из стали и сверкающих, без единого пятнышка панелей из стекла. Джон посмотрел на своё отражение, а отражение слегка сконфуженно посмотрело в ответ, и изобразил вежливую, дружелюбную улыбку, а Шерлок направился к стойке секретарши, излучая львиную властность и непоколебимую уверенность. У бедной девушки не было ни единого шанса. Джон видел, как она бросила на него взгляд, а потом снова уставилась, уже не отрываясь. Её карие глаза полностью проигнорировали Джона, наблюдая за Шерлоком из-под ресниц и практически раздевая его взглядом.  
  
– Сэр, могу я вам помочь?  
  
– Надеюсь на это, – ответил Шерлок, одаряя её одной из тех очаровательных улыбок, искренних на первый взгляд, но не затрагивающих глаз. – Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это мой коллега, доктор Ватсон. Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Монро.  
  
– У вас назначена встреча? – спросила она, слегка наклоняясь вперёд в своём кресле, с полным надежды выражением лица и слегка надув губки, при виде чего Джон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
  
– Я надеялся, что в этом не будет необходимости. Вероятно, для мистера Монро даже предпочтительнее, если мой визит не будет официальным. Это дело полиции, – он достал из кармана удостоверение, махнув им так, чтобы она успела заметить эмблему Ярда и звание, но не имя и не лицо на фотографии. Джон готов был поспорить, что это одно из удостоверений Грега, которые Шерлок у него когда-то стянул.  
  
Губы девушки от шока сложились в букву «О», и она послушно кивнула.  
  
– Позвольте, я уточню у его помощника. Уверена, он найдёт для вас время, – она мило покраснела, когда Шерлок пробормотал благодарность, и заговорила по внутреннему телефону тихим и деликатным тоном, а Джон воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы оглядеться.   
  
На стенах были награды, а вдоль стен несколько макетов, среди которых Джон узнал несколько силуэтов новейших очертаний лондонского горизонта. Всё помещение было со вкусом декорировано деревом и окрашенной сталью, с той ненавязчивостью, которая стоила очень дорого, и Джон готов был поставить что угодно – бутоны, плавающие в чаше с водой, были свежими и стоили целое состояние.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на Шерлока, и по спине промчалась дрожь удовольствия, когда он понял, что вместо того чтобы изучать комнату, Шерлок смотрел на него. Взгляд светлых глаз был напряжённым и зачарованным, как будто Джон был гораздо интереснее всего, что Монро и его офис могли предложить, и Джон заёрзал под этим испытывающим взглядом и неуверенно улыбнулся, стараясь не залиться румянцем как подросток. Бога ради, ему почти сорок!  
  
– Мистер Холмс? Мистер Монро может сейчас принять вас и вашего коллегу, – наконец сказала секретарша и, заправив локон за ухо, указала на лифт. – Верхний этаж. Его помощник встретит вас там.  
  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Шерлок, оглянувшись на девушку с улыбкой. – Вы нам очень помогли. Джон, идёшь?  
  
Быстро, но дружелюбно кивнув девушке за стойкой, Джон присоединился к Шерлоку. Лифт скрывался за дверьми из матовой латуни и деревянных панелей, и Шерлок отступил в сторону, пропуская Джона вперёд, потом шагнул за ним и тихо выдохнул, когда двери закрылись, запечатывая их внутри.  
  
– Однажды Грег узнает, что ты крадёшь у него удостоверения, – предостерёг Джон, наблюдая, как на губах Шерлока появляется тень ухмылки.  
  
– Последние три года он был довольно забывчив, – отметил Шерлок, – и это проще, чем добывать настоящее фальшивое удостоверение полицейского. В любом случае, никто на них не смотрит. Скажи «полиция» – и все моментально слепнут под внутренним монологом, перечисляющим каждое преступление, которое они когда-либо совершили, неважно, насколько мелкое.  
  
– Я думаю, что вообще-то она была ослеплена тобой, – пробормотал Джон. – Я с тем же успехом мог быть растением в горшке.  
  
– Это потому что ты ниже неё, а у неё очевидная фиксация на том, что искать в потенциальном партнёре: рост – ключевой момент.  
  
Джон вздохнул. Действительно, это не первый раз, когда его рост или недостаток оного работал против него.  
  
– Кроме того, у неё проблемы с верностью, материалистичный подход и проблемы во взаимоотношениях с отцом – не самый лучший вариант. Она ищет отцовскую фигуру в мужчинах высокого роста, и, хотя Монро слишком молод, чтобы вписаться в этот образ, думаю, ты найдешь, что второй партнёр – Макмиллан – вписывается очень хорошо, – Шерлок прислонился к стене лифта. – Фактически, скорее всего именно в этом причина, почему кто-то с докторской степенью в информационных технологиях работает секретаршей в приёмной. Она работает здесь всего пару недель (инструкции к внутреннему телефону до сих пор приклеена к столу) и надеется приглянуться ему. Особой пользы от неё для нас нет, за исключением пропуска в офис Монро.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся этому довольно безжалостному анализу и, пожав плечами, встал чуть ближе к Шерлоку, пока лифт величественно поднимал их на последний этаж.   
  
– Всё в порядке, персона, которая имеет значение, смотрела прямо на меня. Пялилась, фактически, – он облизнул губы, игнорируя заметавшихся в животе бабочек, поднял подбородок и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
Намёка на румянец, украсивший скулы Шерлока, было достаточно, чтобы у Джона сжалось в груди, но именно жар в его взгляде – совсем не застенчивом, а невероятно хищном – осушил его рот. Казалось, что весь воздух выкачали из тесного пространства, но Джону было безразлично, потому что сияния в глазах Шерлока – не флиртующих, а  _желающих_  - было достаточно, чтобы поддержать его.  
  
Шерлок был прав. Дышать – скучно.  
  
Двери лифта раскрылись, и Джон резко повернул голову к раскинувшемуся перед ними большому, минималистически обставленному офису. Хорошо ухоженный шатен с профессионально отработанной улыбкой уже вставал из-за стола, а позади него находились двойные двери из матового стекла, отсекающие внутреннее пространство от внешнего мира. Джону был виден всего лишь высокий тёмный силуэт, вышагивающий туда-сюда, с рукой, поднятой к уху – Монро разговаривал по телефону и, судя по чёткости разворотов, был взволнован.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, я помощник мистера Монро, Льюис Хэвишем, – он выглядел не старше двадцати пяти, но в нём было нечто знакомое, и через секунду Джон осознал, что тот напомнил ему Антею с её эффективностью и масками, – мистер Монро заключает сделку, но он скоро к вам присоединится. Могу я взять ваши пальто?  
  
– Я своё оставлю, спасибо, – ответил Джон, засовывая руки в карманы куртки, несмотря на то, что Шерлок снял с себя пальто и шарф и небрежно отдал их Хэвишему.  
  
– Могу ли я заинтересовать вас чаем или кофе?  
  
Быстрый взгляд Шерлока в направлении Джона заставил его изменить ответ до того, как он успел его озвучить. Ему не хотелось пить, но им нужен был предлог.   
  
– Чай с капелькой молока было бы чудесно, спасибо.  
  
– А вам, мистер Холмс?  
  
– Не надо, спасибо, – тон Шерлока был равнодушным и пренебрежительным, но, похоже, Хэвишем к такому привык. Он просто кивнул и направился к стене, открывая незамеченную панель, чтобы перейти в другую комнату.   
  
– Будь осторожен, – тихо предупредил Джона Шерлок, незаметно кивнув головой в сторону маленькой, незаметной камеры, вмонтированной в стык между стеной и потолком. – В комнате полное покрытие, никаких слепых зон. Поговори с Хэвишемом и оставь Монро мне.  
  
– Ладно. Как считаешь, слышать они нас тоже могут?  
  
– Очевидных признаков прослушки нет. Камеры, вероятно, для охраны сейфа за той картиной, – Шерлок махнул на что-то концептуально-современное, висящее на стене позади стола Хэвишема.  
  
Потайная дверь снова распахнулась, и Джону протянули чашечку чая, которую он принял ровно в тот момент, как раскрылись двери из дымчатого стекла и их поприветствовал Монро собственной персоной.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, спасибо за то, что подождали меня, – произнёс он с несомненным энтузиазмом, сверкая улыбкой и безупречным загаром, и пожал Шерлоку руку. – Я полагаю, это связано с Софией? Давайте пройдём в мой кабинет.   
  
Шерлок величественно кивнул, а Джон вежливо отказался, чтобы продолжить разговор с Хэвишемом, рассеянно отметив, что Шерлок оставил дверь открытой, давая обзор на часть огромного стола и освещённого солнцем вида на город. Ему было слышно, как они разговаривают, но он быстро отключился от голосов, оставляя это Шерлоку, так как у него самого было чем заняться.  
  
– Я тут подумал, а не смогли бы вы ответить мне на пару вопросов? – спросил он, одаряя помощника искренней улыбкой. – Обещаю, ничего страшного.   
  
– Разумеется, хотя я не уверен, чем я могу помочь. Если вы здесь из-за мисс Латимер, то их пути с мистером Монро разошлись задолго до моего появления, – Хэвишем поставил ручку обратно в предназначенный ей стаканчик и переложил с места на место какие-то бумаги, привлекая внимание Джона. Он смог разглядеть только заголовок договора на сделку купли-продажи квартиры на Адмирал-Уолк и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы вытянуть шею, чтобы разглядеть получше.   
  
– Вообще-то, на этом этапе мы просто вычеркиваем тех, кто не имеет отношения к расследованию. Можете сказать мне, где мистер Монро был в прошлый вторник?  
  
– Думаю, – движения Хэвишема были отточены практикой, и он сменил открытую на экране компьютера страницу нажатием пары клавиш, – да, мистер Монро был на конференции архитекторов в Глазго с утра понедельника и вернулся в офис только в четверг.  
  
– И он находился там от начала и до конца?  
  
– Да, целый день, каждый день. Это продолжается часами: лекции, мозговые штурмы, куча еды… – Хэвишем вытащил глянцевую брошюру из стопки на столе и передал её Джону. – В этой работе установление связей важно не меньше черчения.  
  
Джон кивнул, быстро просматривая её и отмечая ключевые точки.  
  
– Вы поехали с ним? Вы производите впечатление бесценного помощника. Должно быть очень удобно, когда вы рядом, чтобы ему помочь.  
  
– От меня больше пользы, если я поддерживаю работу офиса в его отсутствие. При обычных обстоятельствах я бы туда поехал, – объяснил Хэвишем со слегка отсутствующей улыбкой, – но мистер Макмиллан уехал на праздники и мы не могли закрыть офис на три дня. Мы разрабатываем сейчас много проектов.  
  
– О, то есть дела идут хорошо? – Джон неопределённым жестом обвёл комнату. – Я было подумал, что проблема с рынком недвижимости… – он замолк, так как Хэвишем уже качал головой с видом человека, который за последнюю пару недель объяснял это уже дюжину раз.  
  
– Это плохое время для большинства новостроек в большинстве районов, но мы занимаемся обновлением и городским дизайном. В такие периоды мы фокусируемся на приобретении, так что когда рынок придёт в себя, мы предстанем со стильным, современным городским жильём. – Он поднял палец в молчаливой просьбе подождать и открыл ящик с организованными по ниточке папками. Через секунду он вытащил ещё одну брошюру, а вот она была Джону знакома. В роскошной и дорогой квартире Уинтерса была её копия.  
  
– Единственная причина, по которой мне знакомо имя мисс Латимер – это потому что не так давно я писал ей от имени компании с предложением купить её квартиру. Это ценный участок земли, и он прекрасно впишется в концепцию Майкла «Новый мир», – Хэвишем казался возбуждённым, когда Джон на него с недоумением посмотрел. – Это его «глобальная картина». Он действительно хочет оставить свой след в Лондоне.  
  
– Насколько я слышал, он уже неплохо продвинулся в этом, – Джон пролистывал страницы проспекта, притворяясь, что ни разу до этого его не видел. – Мисс Латимер приняла предложение?  
  
Хэвишем вдохнул.   
  
– Она не ответила. Сейчас нам придётся ждать, пока её имущество не пройдет все процедуры, прежде чем его выставят на продажу. Это может задержать нас на несколько месяцев, – молодой человек скривился с извиняющимся видом. – Простите, я не хотел показаться таким бесчувственным.  
  
– Всё в порядке, подобное отношение встречается чаще, чем вы думаете, особенно если вы не были знакомы, – попытался успокоить его Джон. – Сколько эти квартиры будут стоить, когда их построят? Я имею в виду – очевидно, что мне это не по карману, но интересно посмотреть, как живут другие.  
  
– Если повезёт, они будут стоить между девятью и двадцати восемью миллионами, зависит от того, на каком они этаже, – Хэвишем улыбнулся, когда Джон недоверчиво присвистнул. – Мистер Монро специализируется на элитном жилье. Могу я вам ещё чем-то помочь?  
  
Было что-то резковатое в его вопросе, и Джон видел, что в углу экрана мигает уведомление о новых письмах в почте.  
Прежде чем он успел ответить, зазвонил телефон, и его переливистый сигнал эффективно положил беседе конец. Джон жестом предложил ответить на звонок и отошёл, притворяясь, что изучает другие картины на стенах, ожидая, когда Шерлок закончит с Монро.  
  
Он смотрел на закрученную мешанину цветов, отстранённо размышляя о том что, кто бы не декорировал офис, у него был плохой вкус в живописи, когда до его слуха донёсся голос Шерлока, заставляя его слегка повернуть голову, чтобы получше уловить слова.  
  
– … очень мирно, если она сохранила обручальное кольцо.  
  
– Ну, мистер Холмс, оно было изготовлено специально для неё. В мире не найдётся другого пальца, на котором оно выглядело бы столь божественно. Казалось… мелочным… забирать его у неё, – мягкий, хорошо поставленный голос Монро упал на тон ниже, и Джон нахмурился, офис вокруг него отдалился, когда он сосредоточился на произносимых словах. – Знаете, у меня намётан глаз на изысканную красоту. Я очень хорош в… оценке.  
  
Джон напрягся всем телом, каждый мускул внезапно превратился в камень, выпрямляя спину и сжимая челюсти. Последнюю часть Монро почти промурлыкал, и было ясно, что подразумевалась не отошедшая в мир иной София Латимер, а вполне присутствующий здесь Шерлок Холмс. Женщина в приёмной внизу это было одно – как минимум, она пассивно выражала своё восхищение: надутые губки и взмахи ресниц, но у Джона упало сердце, когда он вспомнил, как Шерлок описывал Монро:  
  
 _«Он не похож на человека, который принимает «Нет» в качестве ответа»_.  
  
– Уверен, – ответил Шерлок, без приглашения и без смущения в голосе (к облегчению Джона), но и не воинственно. Разумеется, если он всё ещё хотел получить от Монро ответы, то он не может себе позволить его оскорбить, но было ещё что-то – слабая нота в голосе Шерлока. Может быть, это всё воображение Джона, но в нём прозвучала некоторая натянутость, как будто для Шерлока это было неожиданно. – Мало кто был бы счастлив отдать такое существенное вложение бывшему партнёру. Сколько оно стоило?  
  
Голос Монро смягчился ещё сильнее – богатое, тёмное приглашение, и Джон ощетинился.  
  
– Я искренне не помню. Цена не имела значения. Деньги – это просто инструмент, позволяющий мне получить то, что я  _действительно_ хочу.  
  
Перед мысленным взором Джона мелькнуло видение Монро, наклоняющегося, прижимающего Шерлока к столу или просто приблизившегося слишком близко, и он почувствовал, как внутри него хрипло зарычало что-то примитивное. Он попытался сохранять неподвижность, дать Шерлоку свободу действий, которая ему была нужна, чтобы разговорить Монро, но стук пульса в ушах был слишком громким и инстинктивным, чтобы он мог сконцентрироваться, и его воображение быстро рисовало зловещие, угрожающие картины.  
  
Бормоча проклятия, Джон сменил позу, сохраняя свои движения под полным контролем, и проскользнул в офис. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить или объявлять о своём присутствии; он знал, что язык его тела сообщит всё, что нужно. Само его присутствие изменило динамику в комнате, и Джон старательно сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, наблюдая, как Монро отходит от Шерлока.  
  
Он находился в личном пространстве Шерлока, не вплотную, но лицом к лицу и отчётливо старался нависать своей широкой фигурой. Джон не был уверен, было ли это попыткой соблазнения или устрашения, возможно, Монро считал, что они идут рука об руку, но похоже, на Шерлока это в любом случае не произвело впечатления. Он стоял свободно, перенеся вес на одну ногу и засунув руку в карман, изучая офис Монро и его самого клиническим взглядом.  
  
Взгляд ярко-синих глаз Монро метнулся к Джону, и появившаяся улыбка была в лучшем случае поверхностной.  
– Надеюсь, Хэвишем смог помочь вам, доктор Ватсон. Я как раз рассказывал мистеру Холмсу, что не видел Софию несколько лет, – он снова сместился ближе к Шерлоку, а Джон сжал зубы, отказываясь отвести взгляд. – Разумеется, она была красивой женщиной – он посмотрел на Шерлока откровенно оценивающим взглядом. – Я так люблю привлекательные вещи, но у нас как-то не вышло.  
  
Джон сглотнул, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить ровный и нейтральный тон голоса.  
  
– Ваш ассистент был очень полезен. Он рассказывал мне о проекте на Адмирал-Уолк, – ладонь Джона сжалась в кулак, но он старался игнорировать отчаянное, жгучее желание нанести удар – всё что угодно, чтобы этот мудак перестал пялиться на Шерлока, как будто тот был его собственностью. Соревнование с Монро «у кого больше и кто добьёт дальше» не поможет им раскрыть дело. Кроме того, как бы он этого ни хотел, Шерлок ему не принадлежит, и у него нет права быть собственником.  
  
– Он сказал, что вы пытались выкупить у мисс Латимер её долю в здании, но не получили письменного ответа? – добавил он, вбрасывая информацию и наблюдая, как Шерлок впитывает её, лишь моргнув глазом.  
  
– Я не получал от неё никакого ответа, – сказал Монро, пожимая плечами и поглаживая заднюю часть шеи. – Я надеялся, что она ответит к моему возвращению с конференции в Глазго, но… что ж, когда я вернулся, стало понятно, почему я не получил никакого ответа.  
  
– Вы были на архитектурной конференции в «Хилтоне»? – спросил Шерлок, приподняв бровь, и Джону стало интересно, откуда он получил эту информацию, но потом он заметил несколько квитанций на столе Монро. Прекрасно – пока он боролся с порывом сломать этому идиоту нос, Шерлок продолжил делать то, что он делал лучше всего, совершенно безразличный к происходящему.  
  
– Я бы её ни за что не пропустил. Я всегда ценил время, проведённое с единомышленниками, – ответил Монро, садясь в своё кресло и откидываясь на его спинку. Он облокотился на подлокотник, прижав согнутые пальцы к губам, и, снова пройдясь по Шерлоку оценивающим взглядом, обернулся к Джону с жестким взглядом и фальшивой улыбкой.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга, и никто не собирался отводить взгляд, пока Шерлок не направился неспешным шагом, но вполне целеустремлённо, в сторону Джона. Их плечи соприкоснулись, и бесстыдная, рычащая тварь на заднем плане сознания Джона притихла от близости его тепла. Чуть шевельнув рукой, он мог бы поймать пальцы Шерлока, но он сдержал себя, даже на миг не взглянув в его сторону, наблюдая за лицом Монро.  
  
Это началось как мерцание в глазах, не вполне осознанное, потому что он и не думал, что Монро будет посыпать голову пеплом, уводя чужого любовника. Нет, Монро совершенно не волновало мелкое препятствие в виде Джона, и выражение его лица совсем не было поражением. Вместо этого на нём мелькнуло что-то вроде удовольствия, как будто Шерлок стал не просто интересным, но и бесспорным вызовом.  
  
Джону это зрелище совершенно не понравилось, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд, игнорируя вставшие на загривке волоски, когда он обратился к Шерлоку. Солдат в нём хотел отстаивать свою территорию, но логика подсказывала, что отступление – более безопасная альтернатива.   
  
– Мы получили всё, что нам нужно?  
  
– Пока да. Мы свяжемся, если появятся новые вопросы, – пообещал Шерлок, каждое его слово было твёрдым и уверенным, что заставило Джона улыбнуться. – До свидания, мистер Монро. Это была очень познавательная встреча.   
  
– Это было истинным удовольствием, мистер Холмс, – Монро встал и, всем видом излучая озабоченность, протянул Шерлоку руку. – Я надеюсь, скоро вы поймаете убийцу Софии, - рукопожатие слегка затянулось, пальцы огладили ладонь Шерлока в быстром, откровенном обещании, отпустив её, только когда Джон заговорил.  
  
– Именно это мы и собирались сделать. До свидания, мистер Монро, – Джон не собирался жать ему руку. Шанс на то, что Монро окажется со сломанными пальцами, был слишком велик. Вместо этого Джон улыбнулся ему тонкой смертельной улыбкой, делая шаг назад и направляя Шерлока к двери лёгким прикосновением к пояснице. Скромный жест, но многозначительный – абсолютно собственнический, – и Джон не мог удержаться от последнего взгляда на Монро.  
  
Не было произнесено ни слова, но сообщение было ясным.  
  
–  _Мой_.  
  
Усмешка тронула губы Монро, но умерла секунду спустя, сменившись уродливой кривой гримасой. И только переведя взгляд обратно на Шерлока, Джон понял причину. Эти светлые глаза смотрели на него без осуждения или злости – справедливо порождённой властным поведением, – они были жаркими и томными, похоже, давая безмолвный ответ, от которого сердце Джона запело.  
  
–  _Твой_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * RIBA -  
> https://www.educationindex.ru/articles/higher-education-in-the-uk/engineering-and-architecture-studies-in-the-uk/how-to-become-an-architect-in-the-uk-ru/


	15. Chapter 15

Шерлок ясно видел напряжение в теле Джона. Оно было выписано в каждой мышце, раскрашено по-армейски резкой, размашистой походкой, на которую он переключился, выводя Шерлока из офиса Монро и направляясь к лифту. Ассистента он одарил лишь вежливым кивком, больше похожим на объявление войны, чем на вежливое прощание.  
  
Похоже, Джон твёрдо намеревался вытащить оттуда Шерлока, как будто они были на вражеской территории, а его восприятие переключилось на боевое планирование. Лицо его застыло, а взгляд сосредоточился на дверях лифта, и только когда Шерлок мягко обхватил запястье Джона ладонью, тот вроде бы пришёл в себя, виновато вздрогнув. Синие глаза наполнились пристыженными извинениями и чем-то ещё — разгорающимся огнём, — от которого в животе Шерлока заметался рой бабочек.  
  
— Мне понадобится пальто, — произнёс Шерлок, стараясь выдержать ровный тон, и мельком взглянул на помощника. Он рефлекторно впитал детали, в особенности отмечая линии загара и ногти, когда тот с неискренней улыбкой протянул ему пальто и шарф. Облако заключений взметнулось у него в голове, создавая со скоростью света перекрёстные ссылки с деталями расследования, и он на долю секунды помедлил, когда начала проступать новая информация.  
  
Интересно, но далеко не так интригующе, как Джон и его взрывоопасный настрой по отношению к Монро.  
  
Шерлок нервами ощущал присутствие жёстко-напряженного Джона, который тяжело и контролируемо дышал через нос — злой, но не на Шерлока. Кулаки по-армейски сцеплены за спиной, но каждая пора излучала безотлагательность. Очаровательно.  
  
Шерлок был прекрасно знаком с ревностью как с мотивом. Сколько окровавленных картин любовных ссор он видел среди сцен убийств? Несмотря на все протесты, человечество было лишь в очень коротком шаге от животных: примитивность и инстинкты. Он уже бывал жертвой чужой зависти. Люди пытались принизить его, сделать его ум не таким пугающим при помощи жестоких оскорблений и социальной изоляции, но никто никогда не был таким — никто не вёл себя так, будто Шерлок стоил того, чтобы заявить на него права.  
  
Дико, животно, грубо — ничего общего с разумностью или высшей мозговой деятельностью — и сердце Шерлока дико забилось в ответ, прогоняя кровь по венам тягучими, пьянящими волнами в заводь между ног. Казалось, кто-то поджёг фитиль под кожей, и искры начали свой бег, воспламеняя каждый нерв и каждый капилляр. Несмотря на прилив жара, он надел пальто — некоторым деталям анатомии внезапно потребовалось прикрытие более существенное, чем тесное бельё и тонкие брюки.  
  
Коротко кивнув ассистенту на прощание, Шерлок позволил Джону возглавить их путь к лифту, с замиранием отметив, что Джон пропустил его внутрь первым, блокируя своим телом линию обзора между офисом Монро и Шерлоком. Он безжалостно вдавил палец в кнопку «вниз», и только когда двери захлопнулись, его плечи чуточку расслабились и он взглянул Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
Они стояли в молчании, пристально глядя друг на друга, а воздух становился всё плотнее. Шерлок облизнул губы, и его дыхание сбилось, когда взгляд Джона проследил за этим движением. Порыв шагнуть назад, нагнуть голову в приглашении, позволить Джону нависнуть и просто взять себя, был почти ошеломляющим. Не имело значения то, что усилия Монро оставили Шерлока совершенно равнодушным, или что у ревности Джона не было никакого основания: от того факта, что Джон всё равно вёл себя так, будто этот имбецил был угрозой, у Шерлока пересохло во рту и его пробила дрожь.  
  
Голос Джона был шепотом — низким, сломленным, когда он окинул тело Шерлока взором с головы до пят и обратно, как будто мог заклеймить его лишь взглядом.  
  
— Мне стоит извиниться?  
  
Слова наполнили воздух грубым шелком, и Шерлок втянул воздух, как будто мог вдохнуть их. Джон говорил не о том, чтобы высказать Монро сожаления. Шерлок понимал, что скорее настанет конец света, но Джон всё равно предпочтёт сломать архитектору нос, а не предлагать передышку в невысказанной войне. Вместо этого он спрашивал, посчитал ли Шерлок его поведение неподобающим (да, но Шерлок обожал неподобающее) или чем-то, о чём ему стоит сожалеть (Нет. Никогда).  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил он, полностью осознавая, каким рокочущим стал его голос, но в то же время тихим, как и у Джона. Он шагнул ближе, глядя Джону в глаза и считывая поворот его морального компаса, сбитого с курса неоспоримой силой примитивных реакций. Джон чувствовал, что должен извиниться, но это не означало, что он хотел извиняться или что он не среагирует точно так же, если ситуация когда-нибудь повторится.  
  
Он чувствовал запах шампуня Джона и неотчётливый, тёплый аромат его кожи: смесь пены для бритья, мыла и запаха самого Джона. Лифт продолжал спускаться, и они стояли уже почти вплотную, а пальто Шерлока распахнулось, драпируясь вокруг них тёмным занавесом.  
  
— Нет, — наконец пробормотал Джон, и его взгляд снова залип на губах Шерлока, как будто они его загипнотизировали. — Нет, мне не жаль, что я забрал тебя от него. Он не имеет права обладать тобой. — Джон отвёл взгляд, будто раскаиваясь. — В смысле, если ты его хочешь, я не стану тебя останавливать. Это не… я не такой, но ты ведь не хочешь, правда?  
  
Шерлок моргнул, задавшись вопросом, а не видит ли Джон какой-то другой мир, не тот, который наблюдает он сам. Он видел взгляд Шерлока, когда они уже стояли в дверях, узнал его, однако всё равно задавал вопрос. На что это должно быть похоже — быть нормальным? С такой готовностью сомневаться в доказательствах, увиденных собственными глазами?  
  
Джон пытался создать у Шерлока впечатление, что он не контролирует его и что он может встать выше своих глубинных собственнических инстинктов, но почему? Общество могло бы счесть его поведение навязчивым, но с каких пор Шерлока волновало, что люди (все они идиоты) думают?  
  
Ответ пришёл к нему неожиданно. Ложная экстраполяция. Джон ориентировался на то, как реагировали на его поведение в предыдущих отношениях, применяя эти реакции к данной ситуации и приходя к ошибочному заключению. Которое, вероятно, подкреплялось его неуверенностью в статусе их… чего? Дружбы? Отношений? Партнёрства?  
  
Всего вышеперечисленного?  
  
 — Монро — кретин, который относится к любовникам как к собственности, и не потому что заботится о них и боится, что кто-то их уведёт, а потому что они отражают его статус и имидж. Полагаю, именно это было причиной разрыва их помолвки с мисс Латимер, — Шерлок сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь разобраться в хаосе пронзающих его порывов: от низкого, пьянящего гула простого желания до сложного дисканта потребности утешить Джона и облегчить его неуверенность.  
  
— Его интерес ко мне в лучшем случае поверхностный, а мой к нему отсутствует. Он не… он не ты.  
  
Улыбка на лице Джона могла бы осветить половину Лондона, и при виде неё Шерлок судорожно выдохнул от облегчения. Он боялся своей неспособности выразить сантименты Джону, запутаться в словах и сделать только хуже. В социальных взаимодействиях, где голая правда была неприемлема и неприлична, это происходило с ним так часто, однако Джон был способен понять, что он имел в виду.  
  
Джон  _всегда_  понимал или, по крайней мере, прилагал усилия к этому. Сколько было тех, кто пытался прилагать усилия?  
  
Каким бы ни оказался ответ Джона, ему помешали расходящиеся двери и знакомый голос, произнёсший со вздохом:  
  
— Как мило вас тут встретить.  
  
В голосе Лестрада не было даже намёка на удивление. Если уж на то пошло, там был элемент самодовольства, как будто он прибыл на Канери–Уорф с намерением проследить за ними, а не встретиться с Монро.  
  
— Итак, вы сэкономили мне время или усложнили мне жизнь?  
  
— Как будто тебе нужно спрашивать, — вмешалась Салли, складывая руки на груди и хмурясь. — Мы прервали семейную ссору?  
  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на Джона, осознавая, как близко они стояли: Джон, всё ещё ощетинившийся после дебоша с Монро, и Шерлок, нависающий над ним из-за своего роста. При виде такой живописной картины сторонний наблюдатель мог легко спутать влечение с противостоянием, и Салли гораздо легче поверить, что Шерлок вызвал гнев Джона, а не приязнь.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Джон с нейтральной улыбкой, выходя из лифта. Он говорил тихо, чтобы секретарша не могла расслышать. — Монро — мудак, но он говорит, что во время убийств был на конференции архитекторов в Глазго.  
  
Лестрад кивнул, вытаскивая из кармана записную книжку и чиркая в ней, а Шерлок добавил:  
  
— Это было в Хилтоне. Плотная посещаемость и сетевые технологии — это вероятно железное алиби, — он нахмурился, обдумывая детали, потом добавил, — обрати особенное внимание на то, общался ли он тем вечером с людьми. Он мог доехать до Лондона последним поездом и вернуться на первом, но в таком случае он бы отсутствовал в баре вечером и не появился бы на завтраке утром.  
  
— Что-то ещё? — спросил Лестрад.  
  
— Убийца не он.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Джон, недоверчиво глядя на Шерлока. — Почему нет?  
  
Шерлок прочитал на лице Джона изумление и вздохнул.  
  
— У него большие ладони, больше, чем у меня, — он протянул руку, растопырив пальцы в наглядной демонстрации. — В полицейском рапорте указано, что нож, найденный в теле Уинтерса, оказался скальпелем с широким лезвием и короткой ручкой. Если бы рану Уинтерсу нанёс Монро, сопротивление плоти заставило бы его ладонь соскользнуть с ручки на лезвие. Ни на его ладони, ни на пальцах нет следов ранения, так что кто бы ни убил Уинтерса, его ладони не больше, чем у тебя.  
  
— Тогда зачем я вообще буду проверять его историю? — спросил Лестрад.  
  
— Потому что тебе понадобится ордер на его компьютер и телефонные распечатки, и дыры в его алиби могут с этим помочь, — скучающим тоном ответил Шерлок. — Только потому, что он не держал клинок, которым убили Уинтерса, не значит, что он в этом не замешан.  
  
Салли потёрла лоб и, почесав висок, уставилась на Шерлока.  
  
— Так что? Монро — вдохновитель, а кто-то другой проделал за него всю работу?  
  
В её исполнении это прозвучало как сюжет из тех фильмов, что так любил Джон — с невероятными гаджетами и шпионами и где мир всегда был бесстыдно черно-белым, как во времена холодной войны.  
  
— Возможно. Или он мог ненамеренно дать кому-то достаточную мотивацию, чтобы пойти ради него на крайние меры. Выяснять, виновен он или нет — это ваша работа, а не моя.  
  
— Немного помощи не помешает, — пробормотал Лестрад, глядя на свою записную книжку и потирая правый глаз. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Помолвочное кольцо. Найдите его в личных вещах, — проинструктировал Шерлок, прикидывая ценность украшения. — Оно может быть незначительной деталью — осколком сантиментов, туманящих поле зрения, но с тем же успехом это кольцо может оказаться ключом к раскрытию запутанного убийства.  
  
— Мы вычеркнули ограбление из мотивов преступления. Все её ценности были на месте, — Лестрад глянул на Салли для подтверждения, и она кивнула. — Сейф был полон, а шкатулку с драгоценностями не двигали с прикроватного столика.  
  
— Включая кольцо? — Шерлок вздохнул, когда Лестрад пожал плечами. — Богатые семейства любят дарить драгоценности, потому что это скорее вложение, чем расходы. «Феррари» теряет ценность с каждой проведённой на дороге секундой, а бриллиантовый кулон становится всё дороже, — объяснил он. — У нее, вероятно, было несколько ожерелий и других вещиц, и ясно, что ограбление не было мотивом преступления, потому что драгоценности были на месте.  
  
Он махнул рукой в сторону офиса и его владельца.  
  
— Однако Монро позволил ей сохранить помолвочное кольцо. Если оно исчезло, то это было намеренное и целенаправленное действие. Этого факта будет достаточно, чтобы придать особую важность её взаимоотношениям с Монро в связи с расследованием — достаточную, чтобы пригласить его на допрос.  
  
— Не забудь про перестройку, — добавил Джон. — Это именно то, что привело нас сюда изначально. Как ни посмотреть, похоже, что Монро в этом по уши замешан.  
  
— Не хочешь нам об этом рассказать? — спросил Лестрад, складывая руки на груди и многозначительно уставившись на Шерлока. — Тебя в любом случае не должно тут быть. Как ты добился встречи?  
  
— Он склонен к сотрудничеству, — легко соврал Шерлок и приступил к объяснениям. — У Уинтерса была брошюра, рекламирующая новое концептуальное строительство на Адмирал-Уолк — перестройка комплекса, в котором была квартира мисс Латимер. Это один из больших проектов Монро, но чтобы начать, ему нужно выкупить квартиры у нынешних владельцев.  
  
— Нихрена себе, — нахмурился Лестрад. — Чем дальше, тем больше похоже на то, что у него всё-таки был веский мотив.  
  
— Монро и его ассистент утверждают, что мисс Латимер было сделано предложение, но её убили до того, как она успела дать ответ.  
  
— Думаешь, они говорят правду? — это была Салли, которая, по крайней мере, относилась с равной подозрительностью ко всем встречным.  
  
— Мы это можем легко выяснить, — сказал Лестрад, прежде чем Шерлок смог предложить едкий ответ. — Мы проверим телефонные распечатки Латимер, её компьютер и всё остальное. Проверим, связывалась ли она с ним. — Он вздохнул, захлопывая блокнот, и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. — Нож, который мы вчера нашли, определённо является орудием убийства. В сочетании с одеждой этого достаточно, чтобы заключить, что это Уинтерс убил Латимер, но выяснение, кто прикончил его самого, оказывается труднее, чем мы думали.  
  
— Разве вы не нашли ничего у моста? — спросил Джон, скрестив руки и чуть смещаясь поближе к Шерлоку.  
  
— Мы определили, что он упал в Темзу с моста Чисвик, по разрушению на мосту и тому, что Шерлок нашёл на трупе. Он был в хорошем состоянии после такого путешествия по течению, но это скорее удача. Мы просто не знаем, кто воткнул в грудь нож, — Лестрад на секунду закрыл глаза, очевидно чувствуя усталость. Переработал. Это заставило Шерлока задуматься, сколько преступлений осталось нераскрытыми из-за того, что полицейские были слишком уставшими, чтобы заметить улику. — У нас нет ничего подозрительного на камерах ни в квартире, ни на мосту и ничего, кроме дерьма от семейства Латимер. Мы шли сюда в поисках новых зацепок.  
  
— Которые мы для вас нашли, — заметил Шерлок, бросая взгляд через плечо на закрывающиеся двери лифта, который начал подниматься, вызванный на другой этаж. — Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы занять вас на какое-то время. Джон, пошли.  
  
— Я полагаю, ты хочешь узнать, что мы найдём? — крикнул ему Лестрад вслед.  
  
— Ты мне расскажешь, — ответил Шерлок и, ухмыльнувшись, открыл дверь. — В конце концов, ты же хочешь раскрыть это дело.  
  
Джон приноровился к его шагу, и они направились в обратный путь через стерильный городской рай. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и уличные фонари снова засияли. Закончился ещё один короткий зимний день.  
  
Шерлок отчасти ожидал, что здесь, посреди шума и спешки Лондона, горячее, искушающее чувство, появившееся в лифте, растворится под сенсорным напором окружающего мира. Тем не менее, оно никуда не делось. Толстый, плотно затянутый булинь, связывающий его с Джоном, который затягивался с каждым словом, сонограмма, читающая его голос в гладких изгибах и изломанных линиях.  
  
— Ты уверен, что Монро этого не делал? Я бы с радостью посмотрел, как его за это посадят, — Джон взглянул на Шерлока, наморщив нос и скривив рот, и при виде этого выражения Шерлок задавил улыбку.  
  
— Ему всё равно может светить тюрьма. Пока вы двое рычали друг на друга, я прочитал то, что было на экране компьютера, — он бросил взгляд на Джона и увидел открытое любопытство. — Даже если он не связан с убийством, это расследование может его прикончить. В бухгалтерских таблицах было множество свидетельств творческого подхода к учёту. Он обсчитывает своего партнёра.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Меня это не удивляет. Жадный говнюк. Но я всё равно считаю, что он стоит за убийствами. Даже если он не убивал сам, уверен, он мог знать кого-нибудь, кто совершил бы убийства вместо него.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и поднял руку, останавливая такси.  
  
— Возможно. Ты выяснил что-нибудь полезное у ассистента?  
  
— Не особенно, — Джон шагнул вперёд, забираясь в такси, остановившееся у тротуара и, подождав, пока Шерлок не усядется, продолжил: — Хэвишем остался, чтобы держать офис открытым, и, по его словам, бизнес шёл хорошо. Это примерно всё, что я выяснил, если не считать того, что, по его мнению, смерть Латимер стала помехой, потому что это замедлит продажу её квартиры. — Он с любопытством посмотрел на Шерлока, вероятно, гадая, не вытащит ли он кролика из шляпы при помощи таких крох информации.  
  
— Что-то ещё?  
  
— Много говорил о том, как Монро «видит» — ну, знаешь, обычный корпоративный трёп? Как будто он думал, что такие люди, как мы, смогли бы в будущем купить у них квартиру. Знаешь, за сколько они их продают? — Шерлок одарил его полным терпением взглядом, наблюдая, как Джон закатывает глаза и улыбается. — Ну, разумеется, знаешь. Как будто мы когда-нибудь сможем потратить миллионы на квартиру в Лондоне.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что речь о недвижимости предназначалась для того, чтобы уговорить тебя на покупку, — мягко ответил Шерлок. — Я частично её слышал — это одна из причин, почему я оставил дверь открытой. Он старался впечатлить тебя статусом Монро и подчеркнуть социальную разницу между вами. Старался, чтобы ты почувствовал себя неполноценным.  
  
— Что?.. Почему? — Джон развёл руками, как будто указывая на свои сильно поношенные джинсы, выцветший синий свитер и неприметную куртку. — Не особенно-то угрожающе я выгляжу.  
  
Шерлок наклонился ближе и тихо, так чтобы не расслышал водитель, пробормотал.  
  
— Любой, кто увидел бы тебя с пистолетом, сказал бы иначе.  
  
Реакция Джона была неожиданной и мгновенной. Тело пронзила слабая дрожь, он втянул в себя воздух, и кожа потеплела от румянца, когда Джон повернулся и ухмыльнулся Шерлоку. Глаза были цвета кобальта, с огромными зрачками, бесстыдные от желания, и Шерлок почувствовал, как внутри вспыхивает ответный жар. Их носы практически соприкасались, дыхание смешивалось, а когда язык Джона мелькнул, увлажняя губы, Шерлок почти смог ощутить их  _вкус_.  
  
Таксист многозначительно откашлялся, метнув непримиримый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Шерлок вернул его с ледяным прищуром, когда Джон отстранился.  
  
Шерлоку хотелось бросить острое замечание об очевидно убыточном бизнесе таксиста на стороне, но со стороны живота послышалось бурчание. Оно отчасти было результатом поселившегося внизу желания, но в основном следствием того, что ланч был несколько часов назад.  
  
Быстрый взгляд искоса в сторону Джона обнаружил подавляемую усмешку, и Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
— Анжело? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь есть? — губы Джона расплылись в усмешке, когда Шерлок кивнул. — Тогда ты платишь.  
  
— Как будто Анжело хоть раз брал с нас плату, — ответил Шерлок, откидываясь на своём сиденье, и, кинув водителю последний презрительный взгляд, переключил своё внимание на вид из окна. Смотреть на Джона было слишком искушающим занятием. Каждый взгляд, казалось, подцеплял его и подтягивал его горемычное тело ближе и ближе, а у Шерлока не было ни малейшего желания оказаться выкинутым из такси одним из самых зашоренных таксистов Лондона. Вместо этого, чувствуя как мысли выворачиваются наизнанку, он наблюдал в окошко за проплывающим мимо городом — его метрополем, пойманном в своём головокружительном танце.  
  
Когда-то было так легко потерять себя в тёмных, забытых уголках Лондона, где до сих пор царила преступность, а в тенях был мрак. До появления Джона у него были моменты искушения. Он тогда хотел уйти, исчезнуть с радаров и проскользнуть — никому неизвестным, но всё понимающим — в мрачное подбрюшье города.  
  
Возможно, он пролил бы свет на этот сумрак, но даже сейчас в нём не было уверенности, что он не погрузился бы в упоение им. Вероятно, в каком-то отношении Мориарти был прав. Когда-то они были похожи. Была потенциальная возможность того, что Шерлок обратится к преступлениям, пусть даже в качестве вызова, но только не после появления Джона.  
  
Добавление в уравнение единственной переменной совершенно его изменило. Он должен был бы сопротивляться этому влиянию, но как он мог? Как он мог выражать недовольство Джоном? В конце концов, не Джон изменил его, но он заставил Шерлока желать настроить себя — перекалибровать для повышенной эффективности.  
  
Ремодуляция для более глубокого понимания.  
  
Шерлок моргнул, игнорируя сияние красных огней светофоров, а его мысли продолжили кружиться в голове — многочисленные поезда, постукивающие по рельсам разных путей, время от времени разделяющиеся, но никогда не останавливающиеся. Шторм расследования по-прежнему мерцал фоном, тогда как вопрос о нём и Джоне проскользнул на передний план. Он изучал эту идею в своей голове весь день, переворачивая то так, то этак в каждый свободный момент, но так и не нашёл новой перспективы.  
  
Всё те же вопросы и сомнения оставались на месте, вгрызаясь в него острыми зубами беспокойства, и с каждым проходящим часом Шерлок понимал, что он никак не может быть уверен в результате. Даже с его блестящим разумом он был способен предсказывать будущее не лучше других — в пределах примитивного распознавания схемы, и если что-то могло победить логические выкладки, то это сантименты.  
  
Он был вынужден заключить, что единственный способ увериться, что отношения между ним и Джоном будут работать, это попробовать их. Чтобы уверяться каждый день — каждый момент покоя и мимолётных конфликтов, — что это явление, которое может продолжаться и длиться.  
  
Джон сказал ему, что выбор за ним, а затем немо напоминал Шерлоку при каждой возможности, что на самом деле был только один ответ. Он ожидал, что Джон будет заявлять права, как на его время, так и на разум. Он боялся того, что Джон захочет поговорить, разворошить угли и отклонить сомнения Шерлока, но он не сделал ничего подобного.  
  
Он остался самим собой, даже больше того. Непоколебимый и сильный, по-видимому, подбодрённый молчаливым признанием того факта, что это было не одностороннее влечение, а потенциал, который они оба могли видеть.  
  
Потом было противостояние с Монро. Простое воспоминание вызвало дрожь предвкушения, опалившую кожу Шерлока, отчего одежда показалась слишком тесной, а тело налившимся. Это противостояние показало ему сторону Джона, с которой он не был прежде знаком.  
  
О, Джон защищал его в прошлом, временами — яростно, стремясь обезопасить Шерлока, но это было чем-то иным. Угроза была не его жизни, а чему-то более личному, и ответом Джона был чёткий контроль и смертоносная сила, кипящая под тонкой оболочкой цивилизации. Шерлок не был уверен, что оказалось более возбуждающим: самообладание Джона или то, что его более примитивные инстинкты со всей очевидностью были близки к тому, чтобы разорвать этот контроль в клочья.  
  
Всё ради него.  
  
— Эй, приехали, — крикнул таксист, вырывая Шерлока из раздумий. Он заплатил ровно по счётчику, из вредности не давая на чай. Небольшое расстояние до Анжело они прошагали в ногу, и первые капли дождя начали падать из тучи, собирающейся над головой.  
  
Они едва успели перешагнуть через порог Анжело, когда разверзлись небеса, посылая ливень на Лондонские башни и бесплодную, бетонную землю.  
  
— Хороший расчёт времени, — одобрительно сказал Джон, когда их проводили к их обычному столику у окна, стекло которого сейчас было расчерчено хрустальными потоками воды, сиявшими красным и белым от фар проезжавших машин. — Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Грег снова свяжется с ними?  
  
Шерлок снял пальто, быстро встряхнув головой.  
  
— Зависит от того, насколько легко у них получится добыть ордер и насколько отчаянно детектив-инспектор нуждается во сне. Возможно, мы услышим о кольце вечером, но вероятно, это случится завтра.  
  
Анжело поприветствовал их как обычно бурно, и когда Джон взял меню, Шерлок заметил, что протеста по поводу свечи не было. Похоже, все протесты умерли, и Шерлок посмотрел в окно, скрывая улыбку.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь повесить все убийства на Монро, — тихо пробормотал он, помня о предыдущих просьбах Джона держать обсуждение преступлений, крови и частей тел вне пределов слышимости других посетителей. — Но я думаю, мы смотрим не в ту сторону.  
  
— У тебя возникли подозрения? — спросил Джон, его взгляд оторвался от меню и сфокусировался на Шерлоке. — Кто тогда это, по-твоему, сделал?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я могу сказать, кто это  _не_ был, а не кто это  _был_. Не достаточно…  
  
— … информации, — закончил за него Джон. — Ну, если это не Монро, то ставлю на члена семьи. Может быть, они узнали о щедром предложении за квартиру. — С тихим звяканьем Джон сдвинул свои столовые приборы на одну сторону. — У неё было завещание? Если нет, то всё автоматически отходит ближайшим родственникам. Возможно, они решили, что могут присоединить её независимое состояние к своему собственному, — он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, когда Анжело налил им вина и принял заказ. — В конце концов, у них есть ещё один наследник, и готов поспорить, они плохо восприняли её отделение от семьи.  
  
Шерлок наблюдал за гонками капель дождя по оконному стеклу, потом повернулся и взглянул на Джона.  
  
— Верно, но состояние мисс Латимер было несущественно по сравнению с состоянием её отца. Как ни посмотреть, риск скандала, если раскроется убийство, перевешивает прибыль. Если семья и вовлечена, это было чисто эмоциональный, а не финансовый мотив. — Шерлок раздражённо сменил позу. — Я чувствую, что упускаю что-то.  
  
— Ты его раскроешь, — ответил Джон с полной уверенностью и, вытащив из хлебной корзинки булочку, многозначительно положил её Шерлоку на тарелку. — Съешь её, твой живот мешает другим посетителям.  
  
— Он не настолько громкий, — пробормотал Шерлок, но сделал как велено. Как будто его пальцы, руки, губы и язык были подконтрольны Джону, а не ему самому, он разламывал хлеб и поедал его, чтобы успокоить возрастающую угрозу в желудке. — В любом случае, это твоя вина. Я мог по несколько дней обходиться без еды.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
— Что просто  _потрясающе_ с точки зрения здоровья, — но сарказм исчез, когда он продолжил. — Ты всё ещё поправляешься после простуды, помнишь? То, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, не означает, что твоё тело уже стопроцентно здорово.  
  
— Я смог прожить день без парацетамола и не чувствую себя хуже, — вообще-то, намного лучше, хотя Шерлок где-то в глубине души подозревал, что это скорее связано с постоянным, искушающим присутствием Джона, а не с общим состоянием его здоровья. Остававшиеся боли имели над ним мало власти, когда ему казалось, что по его венам струилось расплавленное железо — яркое, пылающее и притягивающее его ближе к Джону, как будто тот был магнитом.  
  
Джон издал полное сомнения мычание, пристально изучая лицо Шерлока, как будто выискивая признаки, что тот был не вполне честен. Это был бы взгляд врача, если бы не подчёркнутый жар — укрытое пламя, которое так легко может возродиться.  
  
У Шерлока подпрыгнуло сердце, когда он осознал, до чего же это могло быть легко — сколько власти Джон передавал ему с каждым простым, невысказанным принятием желания. Понадобится лишь лёгкое касание или наклон головы и шёпот правильно выбранных слов, и Джон будет в его ладони, распростёртый в его постели, слепо ведомый в старейшем танце вселенной…  
  
Однако, возможно, «передача власти» — не совсем правильное выражение. Оно подразумевает доминирующую силу, победителя и побеждённого, что не может быть дальше от истинного положения вещей. Нет, это была не война, а преданность. Никто не брал верх, и Шерлок пытался припомнить, чувствовал ли он подобное по отношению к кому-либо, хоть когда-нибудь. Верил ли он хоть кому-то достаточно, чтобы полностью отдать себя в их руки?  
  
Он ничего не скроет от Джона, даже если захочет. Это будет просто невозможно. У Джона слишком хорошо получалось видеть всё, что Шерлок показывал миру, и всё, что он прятал. Абсолютная наблюдательность.  
  
И Шерлок обнаружил, что задыхается от нужды быть  _познанным_. Он хотел умчаться обратно на Бейкер-стрит и остаться там с Джоном за закрытыми дверями. Сказать ему, показать всеми явными способами, что он наконец-то понял. Не было правильного ответа и настоящего выбора, но даже если бы был, то ответ Шерлока был бы ясным: да, да,  _да_.  
  
Порыв был почти ошеломляющим — фейерверк, мчащийся по позвоночнику и взрывающийся в венах. Если бы они не сделали уже заказ, он бы поддался порыву, но вместо этого Шерлок поёрзал на своём стуле и, вооружившись терпением, сделал глоток из своего бокала. Пьянящий вкус вина: виноград, солнце и лёгкий намёк на пропечённую средиземноморскую почву взорвался у него на языке, ничуть не облегчая уже имеющееся головокружение.  
  
Под столом его колено коснулось колена Джона. Это было мимолётное касание, невинное, но каким-то образом заряженное значимостью. Вот только очень скоро он почувствовал, как к его ноге прижалась нога Джона — тепло плоти сквозь двойную ткань их штанов; зеркальное отражение, учитывая, что они сидели друг напротив друга.  
  
Одного взгляда на Джона было достаточно, чтобы показать, что это было намеренное и полное смысла движение. В мягком, ровном изгибе его губ и в сиянии его глаз, усиленном светом свечи, было написано одобрение.  
  
Шерлок не отодвинулся. Если уж на то пошло, его тело похоже двигалось само по себе, следуя какой-то неписанной хореографии, бессознательно смещаясь так, чтобы повторить позу Джона, пока разум искрил статикой от осознания. Часть его хотела выпалить всё здесь и сейчас, но слова в голове звучали нелепо, и он понял, что глотает их, с бьющимся сердцем переводя беседу в более безопасное русло.  
  
— Я не единственный, чьё состояние оставляет желать лучшего на этой неделе, — заметил он, по-новому фокусируя взгляд, чтобы оценить Джона уже с физической точки зрения, выискивая усталые тени или измученные морщины. Однако ничего не было видно. Джон был обычным: сильным, надёжным, и только лёгкая печать стресса после встречи с Монро портила его очевидную безмятежность. — Вчера ты был истощён, — Шерлок отвёл взгляд. — Слишком много времени провёл, заботясь обо мне, и недостаточно, чтобы позаботиться о себе.  
  
— Я доктор, — ответил Джон, откинувшись назад, когда перед ним осторожно поставили тарелку с дымящейся пастой. — И твой друг. Несколько пропущенных часов сна это не то, с чем я не могу справиться. Ты меня на это отдрессировал лучше, чем медколледж и армия вместе взятые.  
  
— Не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, — ответил Шерлок с улыбкой, вспоминая ночи, проведённые в погоне за уликами. — Разумеется, если только тебе не нужно было наутро в клинику.  
  
— Ага, удивительно, как расстраиваются люди, когда их врач начинает засыпать посреди приёма, — у Джона была заразительная улыбка, как яркий всполох веселья. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Как ты приучил себя выживать при таком недостатке сна?  
  
Шерлок взял вилку и начал есть свою порцию, облокотившись на стол, и при виде его позы Мамуля зашипела бы о манерах. Он проглотил положенную в рот еду, обдумывая ответ.  
  
— Это не вопрос изменения установленного режима. Мне никогда не требовалось столько сна, как другим людям. Ну, знаешь, восьмичасовой сон, о котором все трещат, как о вечно-изменчивом идеале.  
  
— Да, но я видел, как ты бодрствовал по несколько дней и в конце не выглядел измочаленным, — Джон скопировал позу Шерлока, и они оба теперь слегка наваливались на стол. Это было микроскопическое изменение, но Шерлок всё равно ощущал интимность процесса, этого сужение мира только до них двоих, как будто Анжело и других посетителей больше не существовало. — Немного маниакальным, если уж на то пошло.  
  
— Нормальное поведение, — заметил Шерлок, прикрывая рот ладонью, осознав, что он до сих пор жевал. — Ты должен такое понимать. Представить не могу, что в Афганистане тебе давали нормально поспать.  
  
Джон покачал головой, покрутив в левой руке вилку, и только потом ответил:  
  
— Часы отупляющей скуки, прерываемые безумными всплесками адреналина. Через какое-то время к этому привыкаешь. Всегда быть на грани подобным образом.  
  
— То есть, ты знаешь, что любой, кто лишён регулярного сна, пройдёт через укорачивающийся цикл бодрости и летаргии, повышенной интенсивности, но сниженной продолжительности, пока…  
  
— Пока он не выключится в неподходящем месте, например, навалившись на микроскоп, — Джон одарил Шерлока изумлённым взглядом. — По крайней мере, эта неделя показала мне, что иногда твоё тело выступает за главного. Простуда вырубила тебя начисто.  
  
— К несчастью, — скривился Шерлок. — Я бы раскрыл дело несколько дней назад, если бы не застрял на диване. — Он мог сколько угодно притворяться, что, если бы не Джон, он бы продолжил таскаться на места преступления, но реальность была неоспорима. Он был абсолютно беспомощен в тисках лихорадки, и только мысли о том, чтобы пройти через всё это без заботы Джона, было достаточно, чтобы его пробрал озноб.  
  
— У всех есть право время от времени заболеть. Это случается с лучшими из нас, — Джон сделал глоток вина. — Ты быстро поправился. Быстрее, чем я думал.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Шерлок, одаряя Джона мягкой улыбкой, и немедленно получил такую же в ответ. — Я… я ценю это. Это было… хорошо. Я знаю, что я не лёгкий пациент.  
  
Джон приглушённо, но искренне фыркнул от смеха, и Шерлок бросил на него нерешительный взгляд.  
  
— Маленькое преуменьшение, но поверишь или нет, у меня были пациенты похуже. Намного хуже.  
  
Шерлок вопросительно наклонил голову, с интересом слушая, как Джон рассказывает ему о разных пациентах, что на поле боя, что вне его, от которых врачи и медсёстры ругались в раздражении. Было захватывающе слушать его — рассказывающего с таким энтузиазмом и оживлением, перескакивающего с выщербленных песком камней Афганистана на стерильные палаты госпиталя Бартса, с такой лёгкостью охватывая калейдоскоп своего опыта. Не один раз Шерлок задавал вопрос о самых необычных случаях, с радостью погружаясь в беседу, которой месяцы назад мог сторониться как бесполезной.  
  
Но как он мог игнорировать её, когда каждая фраза давала больше подробностей о Джоне, улучшая понимание его Шерлоком при помощи малых и самых ценных деталей. Он обнаружил, что с упоением слушает, как Джон говорит, едва замечая, что его тарелка опустела, а свеча между ними укоротилась, оплыв в своём воске.  
  
Темы менялись и прыгали, легко перетекая с медицины к местам преступлений, к шутливым играм дедукции и приглушённому хихиканью из-за некоторых догадок. Прилив клиентов сменялся отливом, обеспечивая их постоянно меняющейся ареной, но Шерлок удостаивал их лишь беглого взгляда, подмечая всё за секунду, и переводил взор обратно на Джона, чтобы выдать вердикт.  
  
Постепенно вино закончилось, а их беседа приняла более приглушённые интонации. Джон крутил по центру стола почти пустой бокал, и с каждым поворотом ножки его костяшки легко мазали по пальцам Шерлока, опустившего ладони вокруг солонки. Это легчайшее касание посылало по руке всполохи электричества, но оно было ничем в сравнении с чистым потоком удовлетворения от очевидного восхищения во взоре Джона.  
  
— Дождь закончился, — наконец сказал Джон, выглядывая в окно, а затем обвёл взглядом ресторан, который с наступлением ночи постепенно начал пустеть. — Готов отправиться домой?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, поднимаясь и протягивая Джону его куртку, помогая ему надеть её, потом взял своё пальто. Анжело жизнерадостно попрощался с ними, они вышли на улицу, и их обнял холодный лондонский воздух. Шерлок сомневался, что холод имел какое-либо отношение к тому, что их тела находились ближе друг к другу, чем обычно; что плечо Джона сталкивалось с его рукой при каждом шаге, пока они зигзагами пробирались между испещривших тротуар луж.  
  
— Тебе и впрямь не требуется много времени, чтобы вычислить кого-то, правда? Там, в ресторане, ты на них смотрел всего мгновение. Одна секунда — и ты всё видишь.  
  
— Не всё, — ответил Шерлок, вспоминая ошибку с Гарри/Гарриет (одну среди многих). — Просто так кажется. На поверхности столько информации, что большинство людей блокируют это с раннего детства. Им приходится, иначе их затопит.  
  
— Ты просто не научился это делать? — спросил Джон, похоже, сомневаясь в собственных словах, как будто он не мог поверить, что существовала способность, которую Шерлок не желал бы развить.  
  
— Я никогда не хотел. Я нашёл собственные способы справляться с поступающей информацией, и когда я вырос, то научился её читать, — он подумал о нескольких промежуточных годах, когда он бросил своё юношеское любопытство на изучение всех мельчайших доступных деталей, раскрывая для своего удовольствия и развлечения их значение в прямом и искреннем усилии понять окружающий мир. — Без моих методов не будет консультирующего детектива и тебе будет не о чём вести блог. — Шерлок скривился в гримасе. — Я, вероятно, работал бы на Мориарти.  
  
— Нет, не работал бы, — произнёс Джон с улыбкой. — Ты бы делал что-нибудь такое же потрясающее где-нибудь ещё. — Затем он покраснел — лёгкий розовый оттенок, причиной которому было не только вино, если судить по тому, как он опустил голову и почесал загривок. — Но всё равно, я рад, что мы оказались именно здесь, — он взмахнул рукой, показывая на весь Лондон и его криминальные элементы. — Сейчас мне трудно представить себя занимающимся чем-то другим.  
  
— Ты бы что-нибудь нашёл, — ответил Шерлок, читая сомнения на лице Джона, видя там возможность того, что могло быть: тихая практика за пределами Лондона, вялые попытки заботиться хоть о чём-то. Вероятно, он был бы счастлив, но он никогда не стал бы снова цельным Джоном Ватсоном. Шерлок дал ему это, так же как и Джон предложил ему своё восхищение и поддержку, позволяя блеску Шерлока расцвести в сиянии его высочайшей оценки.  
  
Дотянувшись, он сжал пальцы Джона, откашлялся и, глядя в сторону, пробормотал:  
  
— Я рад, что тебе не пришлось. Это… Я не думал, что идея завести соседа по квартире приведёт к этому.  
  
Джон сжал ладонь Шерлока, заставляя его остановиться и обернуться. На усталом лице Джона было неопределённое выражение: смесь отчаяния и решимости в разных пропорциях. Он облизал губы и приподнял подбородок, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком.  
  
— И что «это» в точности? — он тяжело сглотнул, и движение его головы заставило Шерлока развернуться полностью, вставая лицом к лицу. Крохотное пространство разделявшего их промокшего тротуара сжалось до нуля, поглощённое единственным шагом.  
  
— Я понимаю, если тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы подумать. Это просто… — он покачал головой, очевидно потерявшись в трясине невысказанных слов, но Шерлок подумал, что может заполнить пустоты.  
  
В конце концов, он смог разглядеть всю надежду Джона, его желание и собственную отчаянную нужду, и он не сомневался, что на его собственном лице было нарисовано нечто похожее. Возможно, Джон не мог прочитать личность убийцы в молчаливом рассказе трупа, но если прошедшая неделя его чему и научила, то тому, что, когда дело касалось Шерлока, Джон был в полной мере наблюдателен. Джон знал его лучше всех и уже должен был разглядеть выбор Шерлока — пусть и невысказанный. Ему всего лишь было нужно подтверждение.  
  
— Это… Я… — Шерлок мысленно проклял себя, когда слова предали его, пойманные в иррациональный узел горького страха и требовательной, поскуливающей надежды, запутавшейся между рёбер. Невозможно.  
  
Наконец он судорожно выдохнул и поднял ладонь к подбородку Джона. Легчайшее нажатие, и Джон безыскусно и покорно поднял лицо, его глаза были огромными и тёмными, а Шерлок опустил голову, и их губы соединились в поцелуе: нежном, но не то чтобы целомудренном. Это было прелюдией и просьбой, ответом и вопросом, и предвкушение пронзило Шерлока, когда Джон сдавленно втянул воздух и издал низкий стон, живо отозвавшийся у Шерлока между ног.  
  
Пальцы Джона вцепились в пальто Шерлока, когда их губы разъединились, а язык проследил очертания Шерлоковых губ. Вспышки жара было достаточно, и его губы раскрылись, чтобы должным образом просмаковать Джона: вино, специи и его уникальный вкус, который каким-то образом сбросил на ноль все переключатели в его разуме, принося с собой тот спокойный, изолированный фокус, который в прошлом ему давал лишь кокаин.  
  
За исключением того, что сейчас его внимание удерживало не расследование, а Джон. Его сильное тело прижималось к Шерлоку, пойманное его свободной рукой, обхватившей Джона за талию. Вторая рука продолжала касаться его челюсти, не надавливая, а просто покоясь на точке пульса, ощущая его сумасшедший ритм — ещё один якорь — незначительный по сравнению со скользким контактом губ и языка, острого укуса зубов на его нижней губе, заставившего его одобрительно зарычать.  
  
Пальцы Джона скользнули по загривку Шерлока, зарываясь в его волосы, захватывая кудри, не так сильно, чтобы потянуть, но достаточно, чтобы направлять. Простого движения было достаточно, чтобы ещё больше прильнуть друг к другу, напряжённое тело Джона касалось Шерлока, и окружавший их шум Лондона растаял и исчез. Он стал нерелевантным, когда ощущения переполнили разум Шерлока, оставляя его потерянным и задыхающимся, нуждающимся в воздухе, но больше воздуха желающим Джона.  
  
Наконец он немного отстранился, моргнул и воззрился на Джона, впитывая румянец на его лице, припухшие губы, плечи, поднимающиеся с каждым вздохом.  
  
— Чёрт побери!  
  
У Шерлока вырвался смешок, тут же украденный губами Джона — поверяющими и искушающими. Как будто Джон не мог поверить, что это происходит, и должен был убеждать себя через вкус и прикосновение сквозь натянутую ткань, разделяющую их кожу, и настороженное, отчаянное сплетение ладоней.  
  
— Нам стоит, — Джон застонал, когда Шерлок перебил его, глотая слова, как будто они были сладчайшей пищей, и погладил его язык своим, прежде чем отпустить. — О боже, если мы не вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит, нас арестуют.  
  
— За поцелуй? — проурчал Шерлок, и уголки его губ приподнялись в ухмылке, когда он поймал выражение глаз Джона и почувствовал, как кровь вскипела, увеличивая напряжение в штанах и посылая гудящий рой пчёл вдоль позвоночника.  
  
— Я планирую проделать гораздо больше, чем поцелуй, — хрипло пообещал Джон, и его брови поднялись в вопросе. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь?  
  
Шерлок жадно накрыл рот Джона своим, ловя тонкую, покрасневшую губу в нежном дразнящем укусе.  
  
— А как ты думаешь? — он толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, зная, что Джон, скорее всего, сможет почувствовать сквозь плотную шерстяную ткань пальто твёрдые очертания плоти, воодушевлённой его предложением. И он определённо чувствовал ответ Джона.  
  
— Я… приму это за согласие, — смог выдавить Джон, и на его лице сверкнула яркая улыбка, когда он наконец с усилием отстранился и, крепко зажав руку Шерлока в своей, целеустремлённо потянул его за собой.  
  
Нетерпение Джона, смягчённое лишь пузырящимся, усиливающимся желанием касаться друг друга было заразительно. Их шаги были неуклюжими и пьяными, вполне уместными в такой час ночи, но поглощённое Шерлоком вино даже близко не было таким пьянящим, как мерцающее, дрожащее сияние накаливания, угрожающее завладеть им.  
  
Как будто его тело сорвалось с поводка, скинуло оковы и настроилось в лад с телом Джона — меньше его собственного и полного скрытых значений. Пальцы чесались от желания проследить линии костей и мышц, плоти и скрытых вен; изучить и нанести на карту каждый контур тела Джона, но в то же время руки тряслись — ненадёжные картографы, удерживаемые в узде только излишком одежды.  
  
Джон был не в лучшем состоянии. Шерлок чувствовал, как напряжение пронзает его, подобно скрипичной струне, натянутой на колки до точки разрыва. Ладонь в ладонь, и сплетённые пальцы были слабым облегчением, а украденные голодные поцелуи приводили лишь к тому, что у Шерлока перехватывало дыхание и туманился разум.  
  
Наконец перед ними предстала знакомая чёрная дверь, и Шерлок зарылся непослушными пальцами в карман в поисках ключей, болезненно осознавая присутствие Джона, прижимающегося к нему так, будто дистанция была смертным грехом. Полузадушенные, недоверчивые смешки проскакивали между ними, когда Шерлок одолел замок и почти упал в прихожую, распахнув дверь, а Джон пинком захлопнул её за ними, отрезая от них внешний мир.  
  
Спустя мгновение Шерлок обнаружил себя прижатым к стене плотным и нетерпеливым телом Джона. Ловкие пальцы расстегивали пуговицы его пальто и тянули шарф в отчаянных усилиях добраться до скрытой под ними кожи.  
  
Джон влажно очертил языком его челюсть, и Шерлок соскользнул чуть вниз, чтобы было проще достать до Джона и захватить этот совершенный, юркий язык своим собственным и позволить Джону заявить на себя права. Они ловили взаимные вздохи и мягкие, влажные, непристойные звуки, пока его руки, одолев молнию на куртке, не скользнули внутрь, зарываясь в свитер.  
  
— Мальчики, это… ох! — послышался возглас миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок подавил смех, когда Джон отпрянул с напуганным и совершенно взъерошенным видом. После зарывавшихся в них пальцев Шерлока волосы у Джона торчали во все стороны, а куртка повисла на одном плече. Не настолько развратное зрелище, как хотелось бы Шерлоку, но тем не менее впечатление создавалось многообещающее.  
  
— Ох, вы! — миссис Хадсон покраснела, выражение её лица представляло нечто среднее между порывом отчитать их и довольной улыбкой с прорывающимся хихиканьем, намекавшем на то, что миссис Тернер завтра же обо всём узнает. — Для подобного рода дел у вас есть целая квартира с двумя спальнями!  
  
— Простите, миссис Хадсон, — пробормотал Джон, но, судя по прорывающейся улыбке, он пытался не засмеяться, а рука, запутавшаяся в пальто Шерлока, решительно и бесстыдно оставались на месте. — Мы, эм… мы просто…  
  
— Я вас оставлю, и, если завтра на моих обоях будут подозрительные пятна, я подниму вам квартплату.  
  
Она исчезла в своей квартире, а они навалились друг на друга, разрываясь между смехом и вожделением.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотал Джон, бросив взгляд на дверь миссис Хадсон, и потянул Шерлока наверх. — Пошли в квартиру, пока нас ещё кто-нибудь не прервал.  
  
Шерлока не нужно было заставлять. Вершина в семнадцать ступенек была взята без изящества, зато быстро. Их квартира была совершенно пустой, тёмной и освещаемой лишь сиянием уличных фонарей. Шерлок щёлкнул выключателем, лампочка наполнила комнату светом, и они с Джоном зачарованно уставились друг на друга.  
  
Казалось — вот последний шанс, последняя возможность передумать, но Шерлок с радостью его проигнорировал, потянувшись к Джону, оглаживая его шею, плечо, стягивая с него куртку и роняя её на пол.  
  
— Ты уверен насчёт этого? — хриплым голосом спросил Джон, остановив свои пальцы над синим шарфом, криво свисавшим с шеи. — Мы могли бы… Мы не обязаны…  
  
— Джон, — проурчал Шерлок, проводя большим пальцем по губам Джона, и сам услышал, каким глубоким и терпким был его голос. — Я уверен. А сейчас, бога ради, сними этот свитер.  
  
Он почувствовал на лице дуновение Джонова смеха.  
  
— Ты до сих пор в этом чёртовом пальто!  
  
Шерлок с ухмылкой стянул свой шарф, бросая его на пол, и расстегнул последние пуговицы пальто, позволяя ему соскользнуть с плеч и растечься лужей под ногами, смешиваясь с курткой Джона. Не то чтобы он снял с себя много одежды, и Джон видел его в гораздо более раздетом состоянии, но это не помешало Джону поднять бровь в знаке очевидного и искреннего одобрения и потянуть Шерлока на себя, зарываясь носом во впадинку на его горле и со стоном вдыхая его запах.  
  
Шерлок зажмурился, а адамово яблоко заходило вверх-вниз, когда жар языка Джона на точке пульса заставил кулаки бесполезно сжаться. Пальцы вцепились в свитер, перемещаясь к тёплому, покрытому волосками загривку и выше — на затылок, чтобы прижать Джона ближе, и он запрокинул голову, сдаваясь.  
  
Это движение столкнуло их бёдра, и стон Шерлок прозвучал в унисон с восхищёнными проклятиями Джона, когда болезненно-медленное трение воспламенило нервы, посылая вспышки и искры по всему телу. Ощущения заставили его зарычать, пальцы сжались, а потом скользнули по грубой шерсти вниз, к обтянутому джинсами горному хребту.  
  
— Ох, блять! — всхлипнул Джон, дёрнувшись, когда Шерлок накрыл ладонью его член, бесстыдно исследуя неизвестную территорию сильными нажатиями и потирая его краем ладони. Пару мгновений спустя Джон уже толкался в его руку как животное в гоне, бёдра двигались в рваном ритме, челюсти сжались. — Шерлок…  
  
Шерлок проглотил своё имя с его губ, скользнул языком за край зубов, огладил язык Джона, пробуя его заново на вкус, затем отстранился и начал прокладывать дурманящими поцелуями тропинку по грубой пробивающейся щетине на челюсти к гладкой коже горла. Языком снял первую каплю пота на точке пульса, ощутив намёк на соль, каталогизируя всё, что можно, пока пальцы Джона судорожно танцевали по пуговицам его пиджака и рубашки.  
  
Загрубевшие кончики пальцев провели линию по обнажившейся из-под рубашки коже, заставив Шерлока громко застонать и с раздражением уткнуться Джону в ворот проклятого свитера, мешавшего продолжить собственные исследования.  
  
— Джон, — прохрипел он, вцепляясь в шерсть, ощущая, как издаваемые Джоном звуки удовольствия омывают его морской пеной, бурной и опасной. Издав невнятный стон, Шерлок отстранился, хватая свитер за край, и потянул его с Джона прочь: через голову и по рукам, пока тот не улетел в сторону, ненавидимый за свою нормальность. Футболка, которую Джон носил под свитером, последовала за ним в течение пары секунд, и Шерлока пробило дрожью от облегчения, когда он, наконец, смог прикоснуться к голой коже Джона.  
  
Его ладони проследили очертания мускулов, пересчитали рёбра напряжённой грудной клетки и ухватились за тазовые косточки над джинсами. Поцелуи становились всё более отчаянными, лихорадочными и влажными, и в воздухе раздавались сдавленные, настоятельные стоны.  
  
Джон зло дёрнул за рубашку, всё ещё свисавшую с плеч Шерлока — расстёгнутую, но всё ещё надетую — и ткань с тихим шелестом скользнула по рукам. На краткий миг манжеты сковали его запястья, лишая Шерлока доступа к Джону, но он извернулся и возобновил исследование.  
  
— К-кровать, — сумел выдавить Джон, простонав в потолок, когда Шерлок начал вылизывать его ключицу. — Я слишком стар для пола. Кровать, Шерлок,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
И не успел Шерлок согласиться, как Джон шагнул назад, и он заскулил, внезапно лишившись контакта. Он дёрнулся к нему всем телом, и Джон подхватил его.  
  
Джон вёл их по квартире, стягивая, наступая на задники, ботинки и спотыкаясь в спешке, когда Шерлок пытался повторить этот фокус, не выпуская Джона из жадной хватки.  
  
— Боже, осторожнее, — задохнулся Джон. — Я не хочу везти тебя в травму со сломанной щиколоткой. — Слова истаяли, когда Шерлок прильнул к Джону, подталкивая его шаг за шагом к ожидающей их двери в спальню. Он нашарил выключатель, едва заметив обрушившийся поток света, когда пальцы Джона ухватились за пояс его штанов, утягивая их на матрас.  
  
Двойной стон желания, раздавшийся, когда они прижались друг к другу, был попросту непристоен. Шерлок задрожал, почувствовав под собой тело Джона; как оно двигалось, когда ладони Джона скользили вверх по его предплечьям, по плечам, спотыкались на выемках между позвонков и повторяли изгиб рёбер.  
  
Шерлок зарычал, когда его собственные блуждающие пальцы наткнулись на жёсткую ткань джинсов, и рычание только усилилось, когда он не справился с простой молнией. Примитивные механические штуки не имели значения, когда всё, о чём мог думать его мозг — это симфония плоти и погоня за облегчением.  
  
Джон тихо засмеялся и взбрыкнул бёдрами, аккуратно спихивая с себя Шерлока, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, и Шерлок сгрёб ткань в кулак, стягивая штаны вместе с трусами и открывая свой приз.  
  
— На тебе слишком много надето, — запинаясь, пробормотал Джон, вздрагивая всем телом, когда пальцы Шерлока обняли и погладили его член, наконец-то ощутив скольжение бархатной кожи по стальному сердечнику. — Слишком, слишком много одежды. О боже!  
  
Шерлок замычал, пройдясь языком по пульсирующему члену, упиваясь им там, где соль чувствовалась сильнее всего, а затем сомкнул губы вокруг головки: поцелуй иного рода, от которого Джон запричитал, а его бёдра задрожали от стремления толкнуться, удерживаемые только силой воли. Пальцы зарылись в его кудри, пока Шерлок, покачивая, опускал голову всё ниже, наслаждаясь запахом Джона.  
  
Быстрый рывок за кудри заставил Шерлока выпустить член с причмокиванием, и он судорожно вздохнул от удивления, когда Джон без усилий перевернул их. Джон зарычал, поймав ртом губы Шерлока, его руки скользнули на бёдра и дёрнули ткань брюк.  
  
— Не так, — хрипло прошептал Джон. — Не… я хочу…  
  
— Трахнуть меня? — всхлипнул Шерлок, по животу пробежала дрожь, пока Джон снимал с него брюки и носки. Он на секунду отстранился, чтобы стряхнуть с лодыжки собственные джинсы и нижнее бельё, прежде чем вновь лечь на Шерлока — восхитительно обнажённого и настойчиво твёрдого.  
  
— Да, — согласие Джона пронзило полный томления воздух, и он поймал губы Шерлока в долгом глубоком поцелуе. Дерзкие пальцы скользнули по животу и обернулись вокруг уже болезненного стояка, поглаживая вокруг головки и заставляя Шерлока выгнуть спину в беспомощном порыве получить больше.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть где-нибудь смазка и презервативы? — спросил Джон полузадушенным шёпотом, как будто громкий звук его бы уничтожил.  
  
 — В ящике, — ответил Шерлок и протянул руку, вслепую хватая тюбик со смазкой и маленький квадратный пакетик из фольги. В голове мелькнула вспышка благодарности самому себе за предусмотрительность и исчезла от очередного касания Джона, ускоренная шипящей волной вожделения, распространяющегося от уверенных, голодных поглаживаний вверх и вниз по члену. — Если ты —  _ах!_  — продолжишь так, то всё закончится слишком быстро, — предупредил он, беспомощно потянувшись к Джону, и издал хриплый раздражённый стон, когда тот уклонился и с ухмылкой уселся между его ног.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты  _начал!_  — пророкотал Шерлок, согнув ногу и настойчиво пихнув Джона пяткой в спину.  
  
— Властный, — ласково сказал Джон, громко щёлкнув колпачком смазки. — Я… ох… не делал этого с мужчиной уже давно, с университета. Если я тебя пораню…  
  
— Не поранишь.  
  
— Но если да…  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
— Я тебе скажу. Когда я вообще терпел что-то…  _ох_!  
  
Слова умерли, когда скользкий палец юркнул между ног, его подушечка дразнила вход сводящими с ума кругами, пока, наконец,  _наконец-то_  не проникла внутрь. Мускулы сжались от внезапного удовольствия, прежде чем он заставил себя расслабиться и поприветствовать это осторожное касание. Его стон звучал в полной гармонии с грубыми, одобрительными звуками, издаваемыми Джоном, и горячего как лава языка на внутренней части бедра, покусывания и меток было достаточно, чтобы заставить его беспомощно цепляться за простыни, насаживаясь на палец.  
  
— Полегче, — пробормотал Джон, накрывая ладонью его живот, размазывая пальцами росу предсеменья, пятнами покрывавшую кожу. — Я держу тебя. Ещё один?  
  
— Да, — выстонал Шерлок, не заботясь о том, как сломленно он звучит, когда нервы опалило ощущение растяжения. После мгновения дискомфорта пальцы Джона принялись за работу, двигаясь глубже и изгибаясь, пока не мазнули по простате, отчего его пронзило током, глаза закатились, а дыхание стало резким, испуганным и отчаянным. Ноги дёрнулись в быстром спазме, а затем ещё один палец, покружив, скользнул внутрь, осторожно двигаясь, чтобы раскрыть его сильнее. — Джон!  
  
Поцелуи роскошно прошлись по бёдрам и члену, подчёркнутые нежнейшими укусами и пьянящими касаниями языка. Шерлока не волновало, какие звуки он издавал: тихий рокот желания и разочарования в контрапункте к трению тела и вцепившимся в простынь рукам.  
  
Джон был слишком далеко, чтобы схватить его как надо, по крайней мере, если Шерлок хотел, чтобы тот продолжил делать то, что он делал, и Шерлок не мог решить, чего он хочет больше: ловких пальцев Джона или тугого жара его члена. Ещё одно прикосновение к простате вкупе с бесстыдным поддразниванием Джонова рта — и Шерлок захныкал, пытаясь бороться с ошеломляющим желанием, которое угрожало затопить его.  
  
Он бесстыдно обнял Джона ногами за талию, надавливая пятками в безмолвном приказе. Отсутствие пальцев Джона заставило его почувствовать себя обделённым, но затем послышалось шуршание пакетика от презерватива и тихое шипение, когда Джон натянул его на себя.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Джон уже теряясь в жаре и скользнул ладонями по подрагивающим бёдрам Шерлока. На лице опять мелькнула улыбка, когда единственным ответом Шерлока было ещё одно пихание пятками — неоспоримый намёк поторопиться, и Шерлок наконец почувствовал, как тяжелый эрегированный член коснулся его входа, набухшая головка вдавливалась, пока её край не скользнул внутрь с резким толчком.  
  
— Ох, блять! — задохнулся Джон, почти всхлипнув, когда накрыл собой Шерлока, крепко зажмурив глаза в преклонении. Волосы торчали во все стороны, а губы приоткрывались с каждым судорожным вздохом, пока он продвигался вглубь. Шерлок заставил себя сосредоточиться на выражении лица Джона, впитывая каждую деталь, пока медленное, болезненно-приятное растяжение наполняло его тело призрачной пульсацией.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — прошептал он, пытаясь схватить Джона за плечи, восторженно исследуя паутину шрама кончиками пальцев, и застонал, когда тот двинул бёдрами.  
  
— Разве не я должен спрашивать тебя об этом? — спросил Джон, распахнув глаза и всматриваясь в Шерлока, как будто не мог поверить, кого он заполучил в постель. — Блять, посмотри на себя. Ты восхитителен.  _Ах!_  — Он с силой прикусил губу, когда Шерлок выгнулся от неприкрытого одобрения, и начал двигаться, выходя только для того, чтобы толкнуться внутрь снова, и после нескольких толчков нашёл идеальный угол, вырвав из Шерлока вопль необузданного наслаждения.  
  
Шерлок касался Джона везде, куда мог дотянуться, гладил его напряжённые, дрожащие руки, прослеживая пальцами мышцы плеч и сбегая ниже, к чувствительным соскам. Он хотел запечатлеть всё это, зарисовать каждый дюйм и запомнить каждую реакцию Джона, но мозг, похоже, отключился. В голове было пусто, и он не воспринимал ничего, кроме ощущения Джона внутри себя и искрящего экстаза, нарастающего с каждой секундой. Казалось, каждый вздох был чистой страстью, сдобренной запахом пота, секса и  _Джона_.  
  
Внезапно Джон сдвинулся, и Шерлок вскрикнул, когда сменился угол — всё ещё хорошо, но дальше от подступавшего оргазма. Джон прошептал извинение, послушно возвращаясь и навис над Шерлоком, опираясь на обе руки. — Я хочу коснуться тебя, — тихо признался он, — но не могу одновременно оставаться так и ласкать тебя. — Голос Джона дрогнул, когда рука Шерлока послушно переместилась. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Кончи для меня?  
  
Как будто он мог сказать «нет». Слова исчезли, совершенно не имеющие значения, когда волна экстаза достигла своей крайней точки. Тело Джона нависало над ним влажной стеной, центр их соединения скользил и пылал, и Шерлок обхватил пальцами свой член. Он пытался попадать в такт с толчками Джона, но они быстро сбились с ритма, взорвавшись, когда Джон достиг своего пика.  
  
Он выстанывал хвалу, повторяя имя Шерлока как молитву, и этот хриплый звук стал последней искрой, вознёсшей Шерлока в небеса. Имя Джона раздалось сломленным криком, когда оргазм обрушился на него, напрягая каждую мышцу в звенящем теле, и член дёрнулся, орошая горячими струями живот и пальцы.  
  
Сдавленный вопль Джона почти затерялся в шторме ощущений, и лишь секунду спустя Шерлок осознал, что чувствует внутри себя пульсацию оргазма Джона, пытающегося в этот миг толкнуться как можно глубже, а затем тишину спальни заполнили лишь задыхающиеся вздохи.  
  
Шерлок мечтательно протянул руку, гладя Джона по предплечью, и вздрогнул от послеоргазменной сверхчувствительности. Он с некоторым усилием спустил ноги с талии Джона, испытывая великолепное ощущение от их свинцовой тяжести и расслабленности, и приглушённый смешок заметался в его груди, когда он увидел потрясённое, ошеломлённое выражение на лице Джона.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Мммм, — согласился Шерлок. Он слегка наморщил нос от лёгкого дискомфорта, когда Джон выскользнул из него. Выкинув презерватив в стоявшую подле кровати мусорку, он рухнул на матрас рядом с Шерлоком, задыхающийся и довольный. — Роскошно.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся от этой сладострастной похвалы, но, судя по его виду, был слишком утомлён, чтобы шевельнуться, когда Шерлок, проведя пальцем по бардаку на собственном животе, огляделся по сторонам в поисках трусов, чтобы вытереться.  
  
— Мы можем принять душ, — предложил Джон, но, судя по его голосу, вставать — было последним, чего он хотел в данный момент, и Шерлок был склонен поддержать его в этом.  
  
— Завтра, — пообещал он, кидая свои боксеры на пол, повернулся к Джону и, схватив его за руку, потянул на себя, пока они не растянулись вместе посреди кровати.  
  
Перекинув руку Шерлоку через грудь и устроив ногу между его бёдер, Джон уткнулся носом в ложбинку под челюстью, ощущая замедляющийся пульс. Хрипотца в его голосе вызвала у Шерлока новую волну мурашек, более мягких, менее настойчивых, но всё равно восхитительных.  
  
— Значит, мы… мы делаем это? — спросил Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем Шерлока по груди, прямо над замедляющимся стуком сердца, как будто дирижируя самим его существованием.  
  
Мысли и страхи по поводу всего, что могло пойти не так, никуда не делись: смутные, прозрачные тени в солнечном свете насытившегося разума. Но их затмил потенциал того, чем они с Джоном могут вместе обладать — всё, чем они могут друг для друга стать, как сейчас так и в будущем, — и на этот раз слова пришли с лёгкостью.  
  
— Да. Если это то, чего ты всё ещё хочешь?  
  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон улыбается, как веер его песчаных ресниц накрывает глаза, и до него донёсся шепот тёплого обещания.  
  
— Боже, да!


	16. Chapter 16

Сознание вернулось к Джону мягко, разворачиваясь над ним подобно тёплым океанским волнам, пока последний покров блаженного сна уносило прочь. Он чувствовал себя расслабленным и довольным, свернувшись в тёплом коконе кровати Шерлока и тяжелого тела, развалившегося у него на спине. Он кожей чувствовал мягкую щекотку кудрей и шепчущие приливы и отливы дыхания Шерлока.  
  
Губы, всё ещё чуть припухшие от поцелуев и истерзанные покусываниями Шерлоковых зубов, растянулись в ухмылке. Вообще-то у него побаливало во многих местах, и это была та боль, от которой он чувствовал себя самодовольным и на десять лет моложе. Ему стоило знать, что если беготня по улицам Лондона с Шерлоком Холмсом вернула его к жизни, то секс с ним сорвёт ему крышу.  
  
Воспоминание о предыдущей ночи развернулось во всей красе, и Джон резко втянул воздух, когда по венам пробежал жар, а по коже мурашки. Неуклюжие прикосновения, отчаянные поцелуи и Шерлок во всём своём ошеломляющем великолепии. Весь пронзительный фокус его внимания был сосредоточен не на расследовании, а на Джоне, как будто тот был роскошнейшей, самой блистательной загадкой, которую встречал Шерлок.  
  
Боже, это было похоже на сон: всё, чего Джон желал и считал, что никогда не сможет получить, охотно приветствовало его, раскрывшись и раскинувшись, как будто Шерлоку ничто в мире не было нужнее. Если бы не тёплый вес растянувшегося на нём тела, Джон заподозрил бы, что это ещё одна, хоть и очень яркая фантазия, коих было множество и которые раскрашивали собой холст его снов.  
  
Вот только то, что они разделили прошлой ночью, не было лишь вспышкой быстро удовлетворённой похоти. Весь день, с самой встречи в офисе Монро, Шерлок смотрел на Джона, как будто он был голодающим, а Джон — пиршеством. Это был тот же самый взгляд желания, который Джон уже видел (тогда, в квартире), но усиленный в сто раз — не тепло, а палящая, полыхающая потребность.  
  
В лифте он уже знал, что нечто фундаментальное начало меняться: первая дрожь перед тем, как затрясётся земля, и мир изменится навсегда. Там, где он однажды видел на лице Шерлока неуверенность, была вспышка безрассудной страсти. Эти невероятные, космические, меняющие цвет как в калейдоскопе глаза потемнели до цвета штормового тропического океана, передавая поток эмоций лишь вспышкой взгляда.  
  
Джон ожидал, что Шерлок начнёт язвить по поводу его выражения собственничества в офисе Монро, выставляя напоказ свою независимость, как прежде поступала большая часть партнёров Джона, но он ошибся. Вместо этого, казалось, что искра желания Шерлока нашла запал и горела ярко, удивлённая и довольная поведением Джона, даже если оно было неприемлемо.  
  
Затем, после этого эпизода, Джон миг за мигом ощущал, как натягивается между ними связь. Что-то дёргалось под рёбрами, притягивая его к Шерлоку при каждом удобном случае. Сначала была поездка в такси, когда искушение украсть поцелуй заставило его задрожать и забыть обо всём вокруг. Затем был целый вечер у Анжело, когда он наблюдал за ртом Шерлока, когда тот говорил, полузагипнотизированный каждым словом.  
  
Однако всё это: манящее желание, скользкий жар Шерлока, невероятный секс — было именно таким, как было обещано, и сердце Джона переполнилось радостью. Шерлок сделал свой выбор. Он решил рискнуть всем, что у них было — их дружбой и преданностью — в надежде на большее, и Джон планировал сделать всё возможное, чтобы тот об этом не пожалел.  
  
— Я почти слышу, как поворачиваются шестерёнки в твоих мозгах, — пробормотал Шерлок голосом, упавшим после сна на пол октавы. Этот звук сотворил чудеса с телом Джона, заставляя его ощутить, будто лёгкие переполняются воздухом, а между бёдер, там, где его член оказался в ловушке между животом и матрасом, увеличивается давление.  
  
Джон что-то промычал, соглашаясь, слишком удовлетворённый и довольный, чтобы озвучить ответ. Боже, это было идеально. Он хотел сохранить этот момент навечно. Только он и Шерлок, вместе, на пороге чего-то нового.  
  
Шерлок прошёлся кончиком носа по коже между лопаток, бодая его как кот, а потом вытянулся — весь длинные конечности и обнажённая, скользящая кожа. Этого ощущения было достаточно, чтобы ленивый интерес Джона стал намного более сфокусированным, особенно когда отчётливый стояк Шерлока толкнулся ему в бедро — не требуя, а просто обозначая присутствие.  
  
У него не было ни малейшего желания потратить такое впустую.  
  
Схватив Шерлока за запястье, Джон потянул и перекатился, засмеявшись на его удивлённое: «Уф!», и всё закончилось Шерлоком на спине и Джоном сверху. Оба оказались опасно близко к краю кровати, но Джона это не волновало. Как можно, когда под ним оказался Шерлок: высокий, изящный, так безыскусно раскинувшийся под ним, почти такой же белый, как простыни, за исключением румянца на скулах и сияния глаз.  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь — поддразнивание и вызов одновременно. Джон издал хриплый возглас, когда Шерлок скрестил ноги, подтягивая его, и новая поза совершенно ничего не оставляла воображению.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотал Джон, на секунду зажмурившись, чтобы просмаковать ощущение Шерлока, который был так близко, так  _предельно_ близко, угрожая снова сломать ему мозг. — Могу я?.. — его рука выразительно прошлась по боку любовника, его кожа дрожала, когда умелые пальцы Шерлока начали играть на нём симфонию, танцуя по рёбрам, спускаясь по спине и ещё ниже, чтобы наполнить чаши ладоней и сжать.  
  
— Тебе действительно нужно спрашивать? — пророкотал голос Шерлока — гром, мурлыкающий между их грудных клеток, как будто слова могли быть услышаны без прохождения через воздух.  
  
Джон выгнул спину, ухмыльнувшись, когда Шерлок запрокинул голову; глаза его закрылись, а губы разомкнулись от сладко-болезненного трения — свидетельство того, до какой степени они оба хотели повторения, пойманное между ними и мучительно приятное.  
  
— Джон,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
И кто Джон такой, чтобы ответить на подобное отказом?  
  


***

  
  
— Душ, — произнёс Шерлок некоторое время спустя тоном человека, слышавшего такое слово, но в данный момент с трудом припоминающего, почему это важно. Он лежал поперёк груди Джона — тяжёлый для обладателя такого стройного тела, и его кожа танцевала и подёргивалась, когда Джон лениво скользил пальцем вверх-вниз по позвонкам. — Нам действительно нужно в душ.  
  
Душ был им определённо необходим. Беспорядок между их телами начал уже подсыхать, приклеивая их друг к другу, и Джон улыбнулся. Он уже забыл, что секс может быть таким — не просто взаимообменом удовольствием, а чем-то игривым, дразнящим, «он-на-мне-на-нём», без какой-то рифмы или причины, но всё равно — таким хорошим. Джон полагал, что в этом и заключалась разница между сексом с почти незнакомцем (три свидания, и он всё равно почти ничего о них не знает) и сексом с соседом по квартире, который сводил его с ума больше года и знал, какой кофе Джон пьёт.  
  
— Тогда двигайся, — предложил он, легонько пихнув Шерлока по стройной талии, и фыркнул от смеха, когда единственным ответом было удовлетворённое ворчание. Если бы кто-нибудь месяц назад спросил его, каким, по его мнению, будет Шерлок в послеоргазменной дымке, Джон с трудом мог бы это представить. По правде говоря, Шерлок был почти таким же, как и все люди: блаженный и ленивый, хотя, возможно, он лучше осознавал окружающее, чем большинство других людей. Джон почти видел, как под этой короной непослушных тёмных кудрей, которые сейчас были примятым с одной стороны облаком растрёпанных завитков, продолжают мчаться и вспыхивать мысли. — В самом деле, тебе нужно привести в порядок волосы, прежде чем ты покажешься на глаза кому-то, кроме меня. Они не оставляют простора для сомнений.  
  
— Это ты их привёл в беспорядок, — заметил Шерлок, наконец приподняв голову с груди Джона и одаряя его сосредоточенным взглядом. Он оценил шевелюру Джона, и на губах появился намёк на самодовольную улыбку. — Кроме того, твои не лучше. — Он поднял руку и глубокомысленно подёргал Джона за хохолок, потом вздохнул и отлепился от него.  
  
— Ух, — проворчал Джон, морща нос из-за липкой патины на своём животе, и поднял взгляд на Шерлока, наблюдая за его потягиваниями. Казалось, тот мог заниматься этим вечно: гибкие и изящные мышцы натягивались вдоль чётких, сильных костей. Докторская часть Джона испытала облегчение при виде этого зрелища — несмотря на жестокую атаку простуды, Шерлок не выглядел таким истощённым, каким мог быть. Тут и там были намёки на углы, слишком, на его взгляд, острые: гребень тазовой косточки и горный кряж лопатки, но в основном Джон видел потенциал этого тела.  
  
Шерлок уже доказал, что был довольно сильным. Джон видел его в потасовках в тесных переулках, в которых они оказывались чаще, чем ему хотелось бы признать, однако тут было нечто большее. Шерлок знал, как использовать своё тело: его рост, его вес, его кажущуюся хрупкость в свою пользу.  
  
Джон был практически уверен, что в честной схватке его мускульная сила превзойдёт Шерлокову, но, вероятно, это с лёгкостью может измениться. Несколько более регулярных приёмов пищи снабдят мускулы материалом для постройки, а стиль жизни, которого Шерлок придерживался: беготня по Лондону и крайне редкое уклонение от препирательств, вероятно, сделают всё остальное.  
  
Взгляд Джона скользнул по равнине его спины, и он скривился и ухмыльнулся одновременно, заметив синяки на бёдрах и заднице Шерлока: по пять отпечатков пальцев с каждой стороны — свидетельство своего энтузиазма.  
  
 — Я не единственный с отметинами, — пробормотал Шерлок, и, подняв взгляд, Джон осознал, что Шерлок смотрит на него через плечо, его ртутные глаза сияли, а уголок рта поднялся в ухмылке. — Ты, вероятно, захочешь надеть что-нибудь с воротником или позаимствовать мой шарф.  
  
Джон потрогал свою шею и задавил стон, когда обнаружил довольно чувствительную отметину, оставленную ртом Шерлока в какой-то неотчётливый момент прошлой ночи.  
  
— По крайней мере, твои легко скрыть, — проворчал он, откидывая простынь и вставая с кровати, чтобы получше рассмотреть засос в зеркале. Он был на удивление аккуратным, насколько это возможно для засоса, хотя Джон не был уверен, был ли Шерлок намеренно нежным или просто отвлёкся, не успев притянуть слишком много крови к коже.  
  
По крайней мере засос был близко к ключице. Не слишком очевидный. Джон не беспокоился о том, что люди его заметят, хотя поставил бы что угодно на то, что в Ярде знатно повеселятся: либо самодовольно и понимающе улыбаясь (Грег), либо очевидно не принимая (Андерсон — гад). Тем не менее были более взрослые и стильные способы рассказать миру, что он трахает Шерлока Холмса, чем расхаживать вокруг с отпечатками зубов своего любовника на шее.  
  
Мысли Джона споткнулись, зависнув на слове «любовник». Часть его всё ещё звенела в эйфорическом удивлении от всего этого, от того, что всё, чем они с Шерлоком были друг для друга, переместилось в царство по-настоящему интимного. Было невозможно стать ещё ближе, чем они были прошлой ночью и утром, и этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы живот Джона поджался от ленивого удовольствия.  
  
Разумеется, всё это принесло кучу новых проблем. Это нарушило баланс наилучшим образом, но им всё равно потребуется время, чтобы найти новое равновесие, и Джон нахмурился. Вряд ли кто-то из них глобально изменится. Он всё равно будет доставать Шерлока с едой и жаловаться на бардак, а Шерлок всё равно продолжит разделывать всякую гадость на кухонном столе и глупо рисковать своей жизнью, но сейчас в этом был ещё один аспект.  
  
Шерлок уже довольно ясно дал понять, что секс — это то, чем он занимается и наслаждался этим, но как часто? Тот обычно не спал подолгу, однако всё ещё лежал в постели, когда Джон проснулся. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок начал меняться, делать вещи, от которых чувствовал себя несчастным ради того, чтобы оставаться с Джоном, но в то же время Джон не хотел отпугнуть его излишком или недостатком чего-либо.  
  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который открыл дверь спальни и высунул голову наружу, обвёл гостиную критичным взглядом, потом вздохнул и открыл дверь пошире.  
  
— Проверяю, нет ли тут Майкрофта, — объяснил он в ответ на приподнятую бровь. — Я отчасти ожидал, что он будет сидеть тут и злорадствовать.  
  
— Как бы он… — Джон даже не стал заканчивать, когда осознал, что именно пытается сказать его рот. Разумеется, Майкрофт узнает. Джон, вероятно, получит речь «Разобьёшь ему сердце, и я сломаю тебе ноги» на какой-нибудь заброшенной автостоянке ещё до наступления вечера. Хотя, зная Майкрофта, всего лишь сломанные ноги были слишком оптимистичным взглядом на вещи.  
  
— Ни единого шанса на то, что мы вчера не попали на камеры. Без сомнения, один из его трутней обратит на запись его внимание, — Шерлок не выглядел особенно расстроенным от того, что его брат видел, как они обмениваются (боже!) более чем парой невинных поцелуев прямо на улице. Если на то пошло, в интонациях проступало его нормальное раздражение, когда он вышел из спальни голым и направился в ванную.  
  
— Шерлок, что если миссис Хадсон поднимется? — спросил Джон, оглядывая спальню Шерлока, потом схватил синий шёлковый халат и завернулся в его роскошную ткань. Он раздражённо вздохнул, когда рукава упали, закрывая ладони, а подол скользнул на полфута ниже, чем когда-либо на Шерлоке, почти касаясь пола. — Придурок долговязый, — пробормотал он.  
  
Он нерешительно подошёл к порогу, желая залезть в душ к Шерлоку, но не уверенный, где проходит личная граница. В итоге, вместо ванной он повернул в гостиную, душа смех при виде лужиц одежды, которые они оставили на своём пути. Это и впрямь мало что оставляло на долю воображения. Вся их одежда либо валялась перепутанной на полу, либо свешивалась то тут, то там с ничего не подозревающей мебели. По крайней мере нижнее бельё и брюки добрались до спальни, но не надо было быть гением дедукции, чтобы прочитать историю всего остального.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон начал прибираться, складывая вещи, потом повесил свою куртку и пальто Шерлока на вешалку возле двери. Когда он это сделал, что-то зажужжало, и посмотрев на карман пальто, он увидел в его темноте предательски засветившийся экран телефона. Джон выудил телефон, отметив сообщение и время, когда оно было получено. Раннее утро.  
  
Имя Грега читалось ясно как день, и Джон знал, что это связано с расследованием. На мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы снова убрать телефон, спрятать в кармане пальто и отрицать, что знал об этом, ибо, что бы Грег ни хотел сообщить, это снова вынесет Работу на первый план, и этот недолгий оазис только для них двоих закончится.  
  
Но нет, он не мог так поступить. Если подумать, он даже не хотел этого. Разгадывание загадок было тем, что Шерлок делал, и тем, что делало его таким, каким он был. Сокрытие информации о расследовании было не просто эгоистичным поступком, это было бы прямым нарушением доверия, которое оказал ему Шерлок. Кроме того, это было частью его жизни в той же мере, что и жизни Шерлока — странный menage au trois с Работой, и Джон сомневался, что может сопротивляться её зову сильнее, чем мог бы сам Шерлок.  
  
Направившись к двери в ванную, он обнаружил, что она открыта широко и приглашающе. Сквозь волны пара он различил за занавеской душа силуэт Шерлока, задравшего голову, чтобы подставить лицо под струи воды.  
  
— Сообщение от Лестрада, — крикнул Джон, услышав его вопросительное мычание. — Кольца нет. Они пригласили Монро на допрос.  
  
Шерлок выглянул из-за занавески, слегка хмурясь и обдумывая слова Джона. В его глазах была видна буря вычислений и дедукций, яркая и очевидная, совершенно неприкрытая и, несмотря на свою уверенность, Джон почувствовал, что у него сжалось сердце.  
  
— Монро не будет помогать. Ты входишь или нет?  
  
Джон моргнул, брови невольно взлетели, когда Шерлок снова исчез за занавеской. Ему стоило знать, что пока он трясся и варился в неуверенном молчании по поводу личных границ, Шерлок просто пойдёт напрямик и будет в этом отношении откровенно, безжалостно самим собой. Не то чтобы этот человек не умел хитрить. Джон видел, каким милым и разрушительным мог быть Шерлок, когда прикидывался, добиваясь чьего-то расположения, но он явно считал, что с Джоном в этом нет нужды.  
  
Скинув халат пожатием плеч, Джон пнул его в сторону и встал под душ позади Шерлока, довольно заурчав, когда по коже забарабанила горячая вода, а за ней скользнули ладони Шерлока, приветствуя его с энтузиазмом. Они гоняли мыльную пену по его груди, постепенно спускаясь вниз, и Джон попытался не упасть, когда его мышцы почти замурлыкали под прикосновениями Шерлока.  
  
Интимность этого — позволение Шерлоку мыть себя и возвращать ему любезность неловкими, трясущимися руками — ошеломляла и кружила голову. Секс — это замечательная вещь, но здесь было нечто совсем другое. Нечто, говорящее о доверии иного рода и редко бывающее в начальных стадиях отношений, когда ещё существовали определённые границы.  
  
Как будто благодаря простому акту выбора, Шерлок разрушил все шатающиеся баррикады, которые между ними оставались, и Джон был беспомощно счастлив ответить ему тем же. В любом случае, даже до этого он так мало скрывал от Шерлока, что пытаться устраивать борьбу сейчас, казалось не только бессмысленным, но почти кощунственным.  
  
Появятся новые границы, сформированные моментом и настроением, которые могут сдвигаться, чтобы предоставить им расстояние и напоминать им обоим, что они могут существовать по-отдельности, но сейчас было не время для их установки. Каждое движение рук Шерлока казалось подтверждением обещания, и Джон потянулся за поцелуем, слишком довольный, чтобы просто наслаждаться моментом.  
  
— Закрой глаза, — велел Шерлок, намыливая ему волосы. Джон улыбнулся, чувствуя, как подушечки пальцев задерживаются на разных участках черепа: затылочных, теменных и височных костях — как будто Шерлок составлял карту для дальнейшего использования или, возможно, желал обладать способностью закопаться сквозь кожу и кости прямо к мозгу и выпустить мысли Джона наружу.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу сам это сделать? — весело спросил Джон, приоткрыв глаз, и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него с сомнением. — Но так приятно.  
  
— Мммм, — мычание Шерлока резонировало в ограниченном пространстве, отражаясь от кафельных плиток. — Помогает мне думать.  
  
— О расследовании? — Джон расслабил плечи, когда руки Шерлока ненадолго переместились к его шее, распутывая узелки напряжения в сухожилиях. Он ахнул, когда Шерлок резко опустил руку ему на талию и, чуть ли не приподняв, поменял их местами, так что теперь весь поток воды устремился на Джона, смывая пену и заставляя отплёвываться.  
  
— Частично. Я читал документы, пока ты спал ночью, пытаясь найти что-то, что мы, возможно, пропустили, но всё это просто… факты. Такое ощущение, будто у нас есть все части мозаики, но нет клея, — в голосе Шерлока был слабый налёт оборонительной неуверенности, и Джон приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы попытаться прочитать выражение его лица.  
  
Пустое. Умышленно пустое. Он уже хорошо изучил маски Шерлока, чтобы заметить, что контроль за выражением лица сглаживает любой намёк на направление его мыслей. Так что Джону оставалось полагаться на собственную дедукцию. Думал ли Шерлок, что Джон осудит его за то, что он ещё не раскрыл дело?  
  
Нет, Шерлок никогда раньше за такое не извинялся. Он был уверен в своих дедуктивных способностях. Тут было что-то другое.  
  
Джон не заметил в спальне папок. Опрятность не входила в число достоинств Шерлока — обычно он разбрасывал документы и фотографии с мест преступлений везде — означало ли это, что в какой-то момент он нарочно выходил, чтобы убрать их, чтобы спрятать их от Джона? Он думал, что Джон не одобрит или попытается заставить Шерлока отдыхать, а не работать?  
  
— Я так и подумал, что малость не похоже на тебя спать всю ночь, — с ухмылкой сказал Джон, чувствуя, как тело Шерлока расслабляется, и испытал сладостную дрожь триумфа от того, что его догадка оказалась верной. — Я не собираюсь возражать, если ты решишь встать в три часа ночи и заняться экспериментами, если только не будешь проводить их надо мной.  
  
— Я хотел остаться с тобой, — ответил Шерлок тихо, как будто это признание причиняло ему неудобство, — но я мало сплю. Часа четыре, если только не бодрствовал несколько дней подряд.  
  
— Когда ты просто феерично валишься с ног, — Джон дотянулся до ближайшей бутылочки шампуня, поманив Шерлока пальцами и сердито на него уставился, когда тот низко наклонил голову. Он был не настолько низким; он мог дотянуться до волос Шерлока без того чтобы тому пришлось опускаться на колени. Хотя, по крайней мере так ему не придётся тянуться, когда он будет запускать пальцы во влажные кудри, которые закручивались вокруг них, прежде чем соскользнуть. — Ты спал, когда я проснулся утром?  
  
— Дремал, — уточнил Шерлок, выгибая шею и подталкивая руку Джона головой, как будто хотел больше контакта. Деталь, которую Джон отметил и отложил в сторону для позднейшего использования. — И думал. У нас примерно три минуты, прежде чем закончится горячая вода.  
  
Джон взглянул на душевую лейку, потом развернул Шерлока, выгибая спину, чтобы не коснуться холодного кафеля, пока они менялись местами, и застонал от удовольствия, когда это движение прижало их друг к другу. Желание запульсировало снова, лениво, без настойчивости, и Джон увидел, как Шерлок ухмыльнулся, а потом прошептал:  
  
— Может быть позже. По моим расчётам у нас меньше часа до приезда Лестрада. Если ты хотел сохранить изменение в наших отношениях в тайне от Ярдовцев, то застав нас  _с поличным_ , они могут обнаружить пару улик, которые даже они не смогут пропустить.  
  
Джон смахнул шампунь с виска Шерлока, чтобы ему не попало в глаза. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как вода отяжеляет его кудри, превращая их в чёрные скользкие ленты, а потом завернул краны и смахнул капли с волос.  
  
— Ты хочешь сохранить это от них в тайне? — спросил Джон, выходя из душа и кинув одно полотенце Шерлоку, вторым он прошёлся по своим волосам, а потом обернул вокруг талии. Не то чтобы он планировал скрывать их отношения, но мысли о том, что окружающий мир вторгнется в их оазис — мысли о том, что они будут высказывать свои суждения или заявлять принятие, как будто это вообще имело значение, было достаточно, чтобы он мрачно уставился в запотевшее зеркало.  
  
— Не вижу смысла, — ответил Шерлок, доставая зубную щётку и легонько пихая Джона бедром, чтобы они оба поместились возле раковины. — Это мало что изменит, а большинство и так думает, что мы спим с тобой ещё с первого расследования. Как ты его назвал?  
  
— «Этюд в розовых тонах», — Джон усмехнулся, когда Шерлок скривился и на секунду замолчал, чистя зубы. — Ладно, раз уж миссис Хадсон уже знает и Майкрофт знает, все остальные выяснят, когда сами выяснят, так?  
  
Шерлок выплюнул пасту в раковину и вытер рот.  
  
— Что насчёт твоей сестры?  
  
Джон скривился и схватил свою собственную зубную щётку, усиленно оттягивая ответ. Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале, понимая, но не осуждая, потом вышел из ванной, оставляя Джона наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Господи, рассказать Гарри. Вот уж чего он не ждал с нетерпением. Он никогда не просвещал её о небольших экспериментах в университете и не потому что боялся её реакции, а потому что это было не её дело. Все эти отношения были мимолётными, так что он не распространялся.  
  
Это, однако, — эти отношения с Шерлоком — это было серьёзно. Было серьёзно с первого дня, и сейчас их отношения вступали в совершенно новую сферу, и Джон чувствовал, каким важным это может стать. Такие вещи вы рассказываете семье, даже если знаете, что они просто взорвутся вам в лицо.  
  
Не потому что он выбрал в партнёры мужчину — не Гарри выступать на эту тему, но скорее из-за того, кто был этим мужчиной.  
  
Грубый, высокомерный Шерлок, который за секунду видел каждого насквозь; который был чёртовым полем боя — жизнь и смерть лишь в шаге за ней. Он был создателем Джона и временами разрушителем себя самого, и Джон практически слышал голос Гарри в своей голове, слегка невнятный, но всё равно обеспокоенный.  
  
 _«Ох, Джон. Он? Мне стоило понять по блогу, но он?! Он тебя сломает»._  
  
Это будет началом тысячи замечаний и сомнений в нём и в Шерлоке. Хрупкие семена сомнений и неуверенности, посаженные на плодородную почву. Нет. Гарри подождёт. У них с Шерлоком было много времени чтобы найти равновесие — для того чтобы этот новый поворот обрёл силу и стабильность, прежде чем остальные начнут попытки раскачать лодку.  
  
Он закончил чистить зубы, ополоснул раковину и наполнил её водой и, протерев зеркало от остатков пара, начал бриться. Он в пол-уха прислушивался к звукам, издаваемым Шерлоком, который бродил по квартире и, похоже, занимался тремя делами одновременно. Ему было слышно периодическое стаккато клавиш лэптопа, подчёркивающих бульканье кипящего чайника, и моменты почти тишины, намекающих на то, что Шерлок мог одеваться.  
  
Подозрения Джона подтвердились секунду спустя, когда Шерлок опять протиснулся мимо него в ванную, он был без рубашки, но в остальном вполне одет. Шерлок потирал тень щетины на подбородке, взгляд был рассеянным, а мысли без сомнения неслись со скоростью тысячи миль в час.  
  
Джон с отсутствующим видом вытер лицо и прижался к плечу Шерлока в быстром поцелуе. Это был крошечный жест привязанности, осторожное прощупывание почвы на предмет того, что позволено, а что нет. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок не заметит или, возможно, отодвинется, но вместо этого тот уткнулся лбом в его затылок, погладил пальцем тазовую косточку над полотенцем и отпустил.  
  
— Поторопись и одевайся. Нам нужно побольше узнать о пропавшем кольце.  
  
— А как же Грег? — спросил Джон, уже направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в его комнату. — Я думал, ты сказал, что он скоро придёт?  
  
— Если он поторопится, то успеет застать нас до ухода, — донёсся ему вслед голос Шерлока. — Не то чтобы у него было что-то важное добавить.  
  
Покачав головой, Джон последовал просьбе, собрал свою разбросанную одежду и ушёл в комнату. Внутри обезличенных стен было странно холодно — огромная разница с теплом кровати Шерлока.  
  
Джон вдруг осознал, что кружит по комнате, одеваясь вкривь и вкось, а мысли сбиваются в кучу и смешиваются в путаницу счастья и неуверенности. У него было то, что он хотел — у него был Шерлок, а сейчас им нужно просто разобраться, как удержать друг друга.  
  
Опираться на опыт предыдущих отношений явно не стоило. У них обоих был определённый опыт, у Джона, вероятно, больше, чем у Шерлока, но он подозревал, что они оба всегда следовали более линейному, стандартному развитию, начинавшемуся со встречи с кем-то ради секса, а затем, возможно, начиналось смешивание границ сосуществования.  
  
За исключением того, что самые длительные отношения Джона продолжались восемь месяцев и закончились тем, что его телевизор выкинули из окна третьего этажа, а Шерлок…  
  
Шерлок был загадкой. У него, очевидно, были любовники прежде. Шерлок знал, что он делал, когда дошло до секса. Не заученно-постановочно, а вдумчиво, сладко-мучительно и…  
  
Джон отрывисто выдохнул, пытаясь остановить данный конкретный поток мыслей, пока он не забыл о расследовании и о скором прибытии Грега и не затащил Шерлока обратно в постель.  
  
Опытом Шерлок обделён не был, и Джон пытался игнорировать уколы ревности по этому поводу. В самом деле, какое у него было на это право? Тем не менее, в некоторых страхах и сомнениях Шерлока было кое-что, намекающее на то, что как минимум один из партнёров был большим, чем быстрый экспериментальный трах.  
  
Кто-то остался достаточно надолго для того, чтобы начать попытки изменить Шерлока, попытаться навязать ему свою волю и засунуть его в рамки, которые были ему тесны. Их попытки оставили свои следы, и Джон с огорчением прикусил губу, надевая носки, тут же зарычав от раздражения, когда обнаружил, что один из них надет наизнанку.  
  
Отношения могут создать или сломать человека, изменить к лучшему или к худшему. Изначально Джон не был собственником, но эта черта обрела плоть, когда ему было за двадцать, расцветая, когда слишком много «просто друзей» оказывались чем-то намного большим. Выбранная карьера только укрепила эту наклонность. Быть доктором означало лечить, но быть солдатом означало защиту территории.  
  
Что же до Шерлока, интеллектуально он казался много выше таких примитивных порывов, но он был человеком, который ненавидел свои неудачи. Было больно думать о нём: юном, возможно, менее резком, чем сейчас, пытающемся завязать отношения, которые были обречены на провал только потому, что его партнёры не могли принять его таким, какой он есть, а потом, вероятно, винящим себя, когда они уходили.  
  
Джон покачал головой, пытаясь выкинуть подальше эти мысли, потом одёрнул свитер и спустился вниз. Если он будет зависать над возможными проблемами, с которыми они с Шерлоком могут столкнуться, это не пойдёт ему на пользу. Они разберутся с ними, когда (и если) проблемы вообще появятся. А пока он собирался радоваться тому, что у них есть, и максимально насладиться процессом выяснения, чем они могут стать.  
  
На столе его ждала кружка с чаем, и Джон удивлённо приподнял бровь. Он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, сколько раз Шерлок делал ему чай, и два из них были на прошлой неделе. К такому изменению он мог привыкнуть.  
  
— Нашёл что-нибудь? — спросил он. Шерлок, уже полностью одетый, опирался на стол, расставив руки по бокам от лэптопа, внимательно изучая его экран, справа от него стояла пустая тарелка.  
  
— Это не просто дизайнерская вещь, его создание было вызовом мастеру, — он вытащил фотографию Софии Латимер и Майкла Монро, и Джон на миг испытал злорадство, обнаружив, что за прошедшее время Монро набрал вес. Вероятно, слишком много плотных ужинов на съездах архитекторов.  
  
Шерлок вытащил свою лупу и поднёс к кольцу, давая Джону возможность изучить его.  
  
— Огранка бриллианта. Такое делают далеко не везде. Видишь многолучевую звезду в центре? Эта огранка называется «Вечность». Она времязатратная, сложная и дорогая. А ещё это патентованная техника.  
  
— Которой пользуется только один определённый ювелир?  
  
— «Garrard’s». К числу их клиентов относится несколько членов королевской семьи, что даёт тебе примерное представление о стоимости, — Шерлок кликнул на ссылку, показывая адрес. — Полагаю, у них сохранилась документация на кольцо Латимер.  
  
Джон кивнул, приступая к завтраку и наблюдая за Шерлоком, который продолжил читать.  
  
— Как это поможет нам выяснить организатора убийств? — спросил он, посыпая хлопья сахаром и пробуя на вкус, потом продолжил. — Монро уже сказал, что его стоимость не имела для него значения. Это был просто способ получить желаемое, и если бы тот, кто его забрал, интересовался его стоимостью, он бы и остальное прихватил.  
  
Шерлок тепло улыбнулся ему, открыто одобряя, и Джон легко улыбнулся в ответ, а затем послышался стук в дверь и голос Лестрада, приветствовавшего миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Всего сорок минут, — пробормотал Шерлок, нахмурившись, подразумевая время, прошедшее с тех пор как они вылезли из душа. — Монро был ещё менее полезен, чем они надеялись.  
  
Миссис Хадсон постучала, и Джон мог поклясться, что в этом простом звуке был отчётливый оттенок самодовольства. Что ещё заметнее, вместо того чтобы войти в квартиру несмотря на отсутствие ответа, она подождала, пока Джон не крикнул «открыто» и только потом пустила Грега через порог.  
  
— Проблема? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон моргнул от жалости при виде измученного Грега. Он выглядел так, будто его засунули в центрифугу — рубашка измята, а галстук перекосился. Вокруг глаз собрались усталые морщины, и Джон поймал себя на том, что машинально включил чайник и тянется к парацетамолу.  
  
— Только что встал с постели? — спросил Грег, кивая на миску с хлопьями Джона. — Счастливчик.  
  
Джон поймал понимающую улыбку миссис Хадсон и задавил собственную, когда их домохозяйка подмигнула за спиной Грега и попрощалась.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты не слишком много спал? — спросил Джон нейтральным тоном и стараясь не чувствовать, что отметка, оставленная на его шее Шерлоком и сейчас к счастью прикрытая воротником, светится как красная лампочка прямо сквозь одежду. — Съешь таблетки, они помогут от головной боли.  
  
— Боже, это так очевидно? — Грег потёр затылок и рухнул на диван, уставившись пустым взглядом на журнальный столик. — Вы были правы, Монро — мудак. Его алиби подтвердилось, но он уже обзавёлся адвокатом.  
  
— Пропавшее кольцо обеспечило тебе ордер, — начал Шерлок, наконец оторвавшись от лэптопа и переключая внимание на Грега, даже не сказав «доброе утро». — Что ты нашёл, что дало тебе повод привести его в участок?  
  
— Телефонные звонки между ним и Софией Латимер как с офисного, так и с личного телефона, а так же некоторые… ну… довольно интимные текстовые сообщения. По крайней мере, с его стороны.  
  
— Она не ответила взаимностью? — прищурился Шерлок, очевидно переваривая информацию.  
  
— С её стороны исключительно деловое общение. Она не планировала продавать квартиру, и, судя по тому, что мы нашли в его компьютере, Монро нужен этот проект, чтобы выкарабкаться. У него значительные долги…  
  
— И он обворовывал своего партнёра, чтобы их выплатить. Покупка квартир облегчает сокрытие недостачи, — размышлял Шерлок. — Несколько «ошибок» в оплате то одному, то другому, пара тысяч тут и там — и никто не узнал бы, что происходит. — Он кивнул, как будто это было вопиюще очевидно, казалось, не замечая, как Джон и Грег уставились на него, потом обменялись взглядом равной смеси изумления и недоверия. — Но в убийстве Латимер не было необходимости для того чтобы поправить ситуацию. Это в лучшем случае побочный результат.  
  
— Что? — жалобно спросил Грег, принимая от Джона чашку с чаем и глотая парацетамол. — Как по мне, это мотив.  
  
— Ты проверял его компьютер, сколько ещё обитателей Адмирал Уолк приняли предложение о продаже?  
  
— Семь из четырнадцати владельцев, но кроме Латимер, остальные шесть всё ещё обдумывают предложение, и все склонны согласиться. Она, похоже, единственная, кто стоял на его пути.  
  
— Сделок с теми семью должно быть достаточно, чтобы скрыть факт воровства. Если он сможет скрывать это до конца финансового года, ещё пять месяцев, то он выйдет сухим из воды. — Шерлок покачал головой, нетерпеливо расхаживая туда-сюда. — Квартира Латимер хоть и необходима для его проекта, не была исключительной для того, чтобы защитить себя от потери работы и репутации. Он не нуждался в её смерти, по крайней мере пока.  
  
— Нуждаться и хотеть — это не то же самое, — отметил Джон, но он понимал, к чему ведёт Шерлок. — Что насчёт кольца?  
  
— Монро понятия не имеет, где оно, — добавил Грег. — И, похоже, ему безразлично. — Он вытащил из папки, которую держал в руке, фотографию и передал её Шерлоку. — Он дал нам это, когда мы его попросили, но больше ему нечего сказать по этому вопросу. — Он провёл рукой по волосам и хмуро уставился в пол. — В общем и целом, он мало что отвечает. Однако задаёт массу вопросов о тебе, Шерлок. Похоже, ты оставил после себя впечатление.  
  
Джон скрыл гримасу за кружкой, метнув быстрый взгляд на Шерлока. По крайней мере, тот выглядел незаинтересованным этой информацией, но это не помешало Джону мысленно проклясть Монро и его хищнические наклонности. Он даже не был уверен, что ублюдок отстал бы от Шерлока, если бы тот ему отказал, и только мысли об этом оказалось достаточно, чтобы его плечи напряглись от злости и стремления защитить Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок, однако, был слишком занят, изучая большую, размера А4, глянцевую фотографию кольца. Даже Джон был способен признать, что это было впечатляющее ювелирное изделие, открытое и смелое, современного дизайна, и с такого угла была ясно видна упомянутая Шерлоком огранка «Вечность». Центр главного бриллианта выглядел как взрыв звезды. Чертово кольцо стоило, вероятно, больше, чем большинство людей заплатили бы за дом.  
  
— Я должен сходить в «Garrard’s». Займи Монро на час или два, если можешь. Пригрози напустить аудиторов на его счета, это может побудить его к сотрудничеству. Я встречу тебя в Ярде.  
  
— «Garrard’s»? — спросил Грег, глядя на Джона в поисках объяснения.  
  
— Они сделали кольцо, — ответил он, забирая у Грега пустую кружку и улыбнулся, когда инспектор со стоном поднялся на ноги. — Не уверен, что мы от них получим, но Шерлок, похоже, знает, что делает.  
  
— Не отпускай Монро, пока я с ним не поговорю, — добавил Шерлок, уже натягивая пальто. — Пошли, Джон!  
  
Джон бросил на Грега извиняющийся взгляд, отставляя свою кружку, и потянулся за курткой.  
  
— Ты ведь сам выйдешь? Просто…  
  
Инспектор махнул рукой.  
  
— Иди, иначе он убежит без тебя. Бога ради, попробуй удержать его от неприятностей, ладно?  
  
Единственным ответом Джона была мелькнувшая усталая улыбка, и спустившись по ступенькам, он вышел на улицу, где как раз остановилось такси. Шерлок открыл дверь, отступив, чтобы пропустить Джона вперёд, и последовал за ним, усаживаясь на край заднего сидения.  
  
— Албермарл-Стрит, — сказал он, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по колену.  
  
Это был проблеск Шерлока, которого Джон знал. Не уязвимый человек, разрушенный простудой; не любящее создание, так недавно найденное и уже лелеемое, но Консультирующий Детектив, обгоняющий на дюжину шагов и потерявшийся в своей голове, следующий туда, на что грохочущие рельсы дедукции обратили его внимание.  
  
С тихим вздохом Джон расслабленно откинулся на сиденье, позволяя относительному спокойствию окутать его. На удивление, ему не мешала ни отстранённость Шерлока, ни его погружённость в расследование. Если уж на то пошло, то, что Шерлок не собирался менять своё поведение, чтобы подстроиться под Джона, его успокаивало. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы Шерлок был самим собой, а не фасадом, сконструированным для его удовольствия.  
  
За окном проплывала Портланд-Плейс, а потом хаос Риджент-Стрит. Вероятно, было бы быстрее пойти пешком, а не иметь дело с обеденными пробками, но солнечный свет начал постепенно скрываться за хмурыми облаками, и к тому времени как такси остановилось, начало моросить, и Джон скривился в отвращении.  
  
— Недалеко, — пообещал Шерлок, — Пойдём.  
  
— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что мы ищем? — спросил Джон, моргнув от удивления, когда Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Не уверен. На фотографии на кольце просматривается какая-то надпись.  
  
— Какое-то выражение привязанности.  
  
— Возможно, или это может быть нечто более материальное, например, комбинация сейфа или местонахождение банковского хранилища, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Полагаю, он вполне на такое способен. Чем бы это ни было, это сделало кольцо особенным. Насколько мы можем судить, Уинтерс в нём незаинтересован. Кто бы ни вычищал квартиру, у него была возможность и, похоже, желание взять его. Мы найдём пропавшее украшение…  
  
— И возможно, мы найдём нашего убийцу, — закончил Джон, делая шире шаг, чтобы поспевать за Шерлоком. — Так что? Ты просто собираешься заявиться к ювелиру и попросить предъявить квитанцию?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся через плечо, не искусственной улыбкой, а настоящей, от которой сердце Джона сжалось и практически потребовало взаимности.  
  
— Возможно, мне должны любезность, — ответил он. — Помог им однажды с проблемой контрабанды бриллиантов. — Взмахнув рукой, он указал на большое угловое здание, витрины которого сияли, а красный флаг над дверью развевался на ветру.  
  
Пара отполированных ступеней вела к открытым дверям, и Шерлок шагнул внутрь, как будто он владел этим местом, тогда как Джон пытался не выглядеть, как будто он потерялся среди скромной выставки драгоценностей, которые, вероятно, стоили больше, чем он видел в своей жизни. Даже оформление выглядело дорогим, с мраморными полами и бордовыми стенами. Небрежные драпировки и лиственные растения придавали всему месту современный, колониальный дух, и вокруг было много уголков для консультаций с обитыми кожей креслами, где богатые и знаменитые встречались с дизайнерами, выбирая драгоценности.  
  
Ценников ни на чём не было, как будто простое упоминание денег было слишком отвратительно для того, чтобы обращать на подобное своё внимание. Вообще-то, это сказало Джону всё, что ему нужно о «Garrard’s»: не по карману, не по статусу.  
  
И, разумеется, Шерлок умудрялся выглядеть так, будто он заходит сюда каждую неделю за новыми запонками, или заходил бы, если бы ими пользовался.  
  
— Шерлок! — воскликнул кто-то приветственно, и его ист-эндовского акцента было достаточно, чтобы Джон дёрнулся от удивления. В подобном месте он ожидал сочные тона Итона и Харроу, но человек, идущий к ним навстречу, выглядел скорее пиратом, а не денди.  
  
Богемного вида парень спешил к ним с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он был сложен как регбист, а искривлённый нос намекал на плохо сросшийся перелом, но суровый вид сглаживался свободной белой рубашкой. Он радостно схватил ладонь Шерлока обеими руками.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, слегка понизив голос и приподняв одну бровь. — Думал, тебя лишили доступа к финансам?  
  
Джон на это приподнял бровь, хотя удивление было недолгим. Майкрофт был достаточным показателем того, что семья Шерлока была богата, даже если у самого Шерлока не было доступа к их фондам. Тем не менее мысль о том, что Холмсы и вправду имели столько денег, была больше, чем немного тревожной.  
  
— Я не покупаю, Маркус. Это мой друг, доктор Ватсон. Джон, Маркус Де Верас, — он подождал, когда ладонь Джона схватят в дружеском захвате, и затем продолжил. — Нам нужна информация, — Шерлок вытащил фотографию кольца и протянул ему. — Это одно из ваших.  
  
— Да, да, ты прав. Огранка «Вечность», больше её никто не делает, — Маркус наклонил фото, его дружелюбная улыбка обрела профессиональный налёт. — А ещё это индивидуальный заказ. Это модификация модели шесть-два-шесть. — Он махнул рукой на одну из витрин, где единственное кольцо сияло в своём одиноком великолепии. Оно было как лёд и сияющий металл, тогда как кольцо, изображённое на фото, было с изумрудами и сапфирами в основных точках центрального бриллианта, разрывая внешнее кольцо более мелких, ослепительно сияющих камней. — И я знаю, кто его заказал. Я его помню. Сложновато не запомнить, — Маркус почесал голову, оглянувшись на покупателей, потом пробормотал. — Он был настоящим пиздюком.  
  
Джон попытался скрыть смех за кашлем, но судя по понимающему взгляду Маркуса, без особого успеха.  
  
— Что насчёт гравировки? — спросил Шерлок, его взгляд на Джона был беглым, но довольным, а Маркус жестом пригласил их следовать за собой, уводя из роскошного торгового зала в заднюю часть магазина, где комнаты выглядели смесью лаборатории судмедэксперта и кузницы.  
  
— Не могу сразу припомнить. Гравировки это не мой отдел, но у нас здесь должны быть дизайны. — Он остановился возле маленького канцелярского шкафа, повернул ключ в замке и вытянул ящик. — Его украли?  
  
— Оно определённо пропало, — сказал Джон, с восхищением наблюдая за тем, как один из ювелиров, молодая женщина с тремя колечками в губе, осторожно положила какой-то драгоценный камень на нечто, смахивающее на промышленный токарный станок. — Его стоило красть или это глупый вопрос?  
  
— Зависит от того, кого спрашивать, — ответил Маркус. — Для среднего человека с улицы — ещё как. Для наших обычных клиентов — это мелочь. Ценность не столько в деньгах, сколько в производимом впечатлении. Клиент выкупил дизайн, а это означает, что мы не можем повторить его для кого-то ещё, не в такой конфигурации. Оно единственное в своём роде.  
  
Он вытащил папку и передал её Шерлоку театральным жестом, наблюдая своими живыми глазами за тем, как Шерлок пролистывает бумаги, останавливаясь на набросках дизайна.  
  
— «Amor Vincit Omnia»? — прочитал Джон через плечо Шерлока. — То есть не комбинация. Что это значит?  
  
— «Любовь побеждает всё», — нахмурился Шерлок, и Джон мог понять смесь отвращения и недоумения на его лице. — Сантименты.  
  
— Не похоже на стиль Монро, — пробормотал он. — Я имею в виду, часть про «побеждает» я могу понять, но это просто… Может он тогда был другим? — спросил Джон, пожимая плечами. Было трудно соотнести образ нынешнего Монро с тем, кто выгравировал бы что-то настолько идеализированное внутри помолвочного кольца. — Это то, что он изначально собирался написать?  
  
— Похоже на то, — ответил Маркус, снова разглядывая полицейское фото, прищурив свои карие глаза в попытке расшифровать то, что можно было рассмотреть. — Это может быть что-то другое? Никакого другого смысла?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой, взглянув на часы, и вернул папку Маркусу.  
  
— Это название картины Караваджио, в настоящее время выставленной в Берлине, но в таком контексте, похоже, смысл очевиден. Декларация его намерения быть единственным, что обладает важностью в жизни Латимер. — Он посмотрел на Джона. — Возможно, не так уж и непохоже на него.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я посматривал? — спросил Маркус. — Мы следим за ломбардами поблизости на предмет наших вещиц. Они появляются время от времени, обычно украденные.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок. — У тебя всё ещё есть мой номер?  
  
— Естественно, — сказал Маркус с улыбкой, и крикнул, когда они отошли: — Надеюсь, вы его найдёте.  
  
Джон помахал на прощание, следуя за Шерлоком обратно в торговый зал, а потом на улицу. Холодный воздух мазнул по щекам, заставляя его съёжиться в своей куртке, а моросящий дождь запутался в волосах.  
  
— Мы всё ещё направляемся в Ярд?  
  
Шерлок моргнул, как будто выпал из глубоких раздумий, и озадаченно нахмурился, когда посмотрел на Джона.  
  
— Да. Почему ты ревновал к Монро, но не к Маркусу?  
  
Джон запнулся, быстро обернувшись через плечо на «Garrard’s», прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком.  
  
— А мне стоило? — слова прозвучали немного натянуто, и он откашлялся, покачав головой, прежде чем Шерлок ответил. — Нет, неважно. Монро относился к тебе как к вещи. Моя реакция была… это было настолько же о защите, насколько о… других вещах. Маркус просто… не был. Он даже не был… — Джон снова оглянулся через плечо, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Был он? В смысле, вы с ним… когда-нибудь?  
  
Ухмылка Шерлока была кривоватой, как будто он почти смеялся над Джоном.  
  
— Нет, определённо нет. Хотя язык его тела отличается от Монро, он очень обаятельный. Мне было интересно, посчитал бы ты это угрозой, вот и всё, — он замолчал на миг, потом добавил, — ревность не поддаётся количественному определению.  
  
— Ну, она не очень рациональна, — заметил Джон. — Все реагируют по-разному.  
  
Шерлок остановился, обернувшись к Джону. Это был не поверхностный взгляд, а напряжённый взгляд изумления, от которого Джону показалось, будто он только что дал Шерлоку ответ на смысл жизни.  
  
— По-разному, правда? — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, схватив Джона за плечи, и слегка встряхнул. — Джон, ты блистателен!  
  
— Я… что? Куда ты идёшь?  
  
— В Ярд. Пойдём! — Шерлок взмахом руки подозвал такси и беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу в ожидании, пока оно остановится рядом, такой нетерпеливый, что у Джона потянуло в животе от предвкушения.  
  
— Что ты собираешься спросить у Монро? — спросил Джон, когда они устроились внутри. — Что-то, относящееся к гравировке? Ты что-то придумал?  
  
— Я ничего не собираюсь у него спрашивать, — Шерлок задумчиво провёл пальцем по губе, уставившись на пол такси, потом поднял взгляд на Джона. — Эмоциональная надпись на кольце — это неожиданно, но возможно всё равно имеет отношение к смертям Латимер и Уинтерса. Из-за бесстрастного характера убийств я сфокусировался на недвижимости и деньгах, ценности и цене, но есть что-то ещё!  
  
Джон поднял брови и пожал плечами, ожидая, когда Шерлок его просветит.  
  
— Сантименты, Джон, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся той самой улыбкой, которая всегда нервировала невинных прохожих. — Мне надо провести эксперимент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, кому как, а мне Маркус представляется похожим на молодого Стивена Фрая.  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/cRq4zP2


	17. Chapter 17

В воздухе Скотланд-Ярда, в здание которого Шерлок вошёл уверенной походкой и, не обращая внимания на толпы народа, направился к кабинету Лестрада, стояла бьющая в нос смесь ароматов промышленных моющих средств и застоявшегося кофе. Джон шёл рядом, и по выражению его лица было ясно, что его терпение в ожидании объяснений от Шерлока уже на исходе.  
  
Шерлок приостановился у входа в одну из комнат открытой планировки, предназначенной для констеблей и сержантов, впитывая нюансы доносящихся звуков: телефоны, шелест бумаг, приглушённые голоса и шум ксерокса. Идеально.  
  
— Вовремя появился, — прорвался сквозь этот шум голос Донован, и Шерлок мельком глянул на неё, доставая телефон из кармана. — Мы больше не можем удерживать Монро, так что если хочешь поговорить с ним, тебе лучше поспешить. — Она выглядела напряжённой и раздражённой, как будто это расследование прибивало её к земле, и быстрый взгляд на её колени сказал Шерлоку всё, что ему нужно было знать.  
  
— Андерсон в отпуске со своей женой? — пробормотал он, ухмыльнувшись, когда Салли зарычала и, развернувшись на месте, унеслась прочь — прямые руки по швам, кулаки сжаты.  
  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, но лишь с намёком на неодобрение. Когда дело касалось Донован и её оскорблений, Джон, похоже, считал, что она заслуживает как минимум часть того, что ей доставалось от Шерлока. — Мы идём за ней или как?  
  
— Через минуту, — Шерлок набрал номер и сейчас слушал гудки. На третьем ему ответили, и из трубки донёсся голос Льюиса Хэвишема.  
  
— «Макмиллан и Монро», офис мистера Монро, у телефона Льюис Хэвишем. Как я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Это Шерлок Холмс, я звоню из Скотланд-Ярда, — коротко и по-деловому ответил Шерлок, не утруждая себя приветствием. — Мистер Монро помогал нам с расследованием. К сожалению, он оставил машину в запрещённой для парковки зоне и потому она недоступна. Полагаю, он будет признателен, если вы поможете ему вернуться в офис.  
  
Приподняв бровь, Джон бросил на Шерлока озадаченный взгляд, слушая с приоткрытым ртом, как Шерлок врёт, умалчивая. Говорить людям ровно столько, чтобы они неправильно заполнили пробелы, было настоящим искусством и, судя по восхищённой улыбке, Джон это явно одобрял.  
  
— Я приеду так быстро, как только возможно, — ответил Хэвишем и повесил трубку, едва попрощавшись, а Шерлок позволил себе усмехнуться, чувствуя, что расследование начинает обретать чёткость. Дело ещё не было раскрыто, но вот это? Это был многообещающий ход.  
  
 — Ты собираешься сказать мне, что происходит? — спросил Джон. — Что это за эксперимент?  
  
Шерлок отвернулся, почти подняв руку, чтобы пренебрежительно отмахнуться, но заколебался — в голове замигало тусклое предупреждение. Джон в целом не отличался особой любовью к подобным вещам, и это могло его расстроить. В идеале, Шерлок хотел бы сохранить реакции Джона максимально естественными, но изменившийся статус их отношений привнёс новые соображения в запутанный клубок его дедукций. То, что для Шерлока было необходимым умалчиванием, Джон мог счесть чем-то более опасным — чем-то, что могло заставить его пересмотреть правильность тех шагов, что они предприняли прошлой ночью.  
  
Джон по сути своей был честным человеком и не очень хорошим актёром, но возможно, настало время посвятить его в планы Шерлока и дать ему возможность отточить эти навыки.  
  
— Я подозреваю, что Хэвишем больше, чем ассистент Монро, — наконец объяснил он, осторожно подбирая каждое слово, — или хотел бы быть. Когда ты вчера с ним разговаривал, у него изменился тон голоса при упоминании о том, каким Монро видит город, и он назвал его Майклом в манере, предполагающей больше чем простое уважение. Это звучало… — Шерлок пожал плечами, — интимно.  
  
Он посмотрел, как Джон кивает, внимательно его слушая, и продолжил.  
  
— Я не придавал этому значение, пока гравировка на кольце не намекнула на возможность скорее эмоционального, чем финансового мотива для убийства.  
  
— Ты говорил, что это не преступление на почве страсти, что убийство мисс Латимер совсем на него не походит.  
  
— Клиническое, безразличное, почти профессиональное, — согласился Шерлок. — Потому что Хэвишем не убивал её. Возможно, однако, что он был тем человеком, который соблазнил Уинтерса сделать это вместо него. Затем он мог прикончить Уинтерса, который был для него всего лишь инструментом, в той же самой безразличной манере.  
  
Шерлок прищурился, обдумывая свои слова.  
  
— Это только вероятность, но Хэвишем — это игрок, которого стоит принять во внимание. Большинство служащих, если их попросят поработать шофёром для своего босса, по меньшей мере раздражённо вздохнут, — Шерлок поправил пальто. — А Хэвишем уже вскакивал с ключами в руке. И в голосе было напряжение и беспокойство…  
  
На лице Джона изобразилось раздумье: нос сморщился, а взгляд дёрнулся вниз и влево.  
  
— Может быть, он просто друг?  
  
— Их разница в возрасте и социальном положении делают это маловероятным. Я полагаю что они либо любовники, изначально сошедшиеся из-за сильных чувств, либо это одностороннее влечение и Монро не в курсе, — Шерлок нахмурился и скривил рот. — Вот почему они мне нужны оба в одном месте, предпочтительно, чтобы я стоял рядом. Если я смогу вызвать у Монро то же поведение, что и вчера, реакция Хэвишема скажет нам всё, что требуется.  
  
Невербальный ответ Джона был мгновенным: плечи напряглись, лицо нахмурилось и, если бы он был собакой, у него бы шерсть на загривке встала. Часть Шерлока была этим очарована, тогда как другая часть была одновременно взволнованной и смирившейся. Стало очевидно, что то, что они спали вместе, не уменьшило животные порывы Джона, а напротив — укрепило их.  
  
Шерлок приблизился, намеренно не показывая на лице эмоций, на случай если кто-то за ними наблюдает, и тихо, так, чтобы услышал только Джон, произнёс:  
  
— Это ты был в моей постели — во мне — прошлой ночью. Ты оставил синяки на моих бёдрах, а не кто-то ещё. Это — для Работы. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Он поймал взгляд Джона, отмечая блеск зрачков и лёгкую запинку в дыхании. Без сомнения, его тело среагировало на поток воспоминаний, которые пробудили в нём слова Шерлока, и он обнаружил, что смотрит на Джона, бесконечно зачарованный.  
  
В итоге Джон кивнул, пробормотав сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
— Должен быть более простой способ устроить это. Который бы не включал тебя, разложенного на блюде.  
  
— В твоих устах это звучит так, будто я собираюсь нагнуться перед ним над столом, — ответил Шерлок, но, увидев, как болезненно исказилось лицо Джона, понял, что говорить этого не стоило. — Если я прав и между Монро и его ассистентом есть что-то большее, чем профессиональные отношения, это станет очевидно. Одно верно подобранное слово даст нам всё, что нужно, и ты будешь там вместе со мной.  
  
— Разве это не помешает? — спросил Джон. — Не имеет значения, буду ли я в курсе, что ты ничего такого не имеешь в виду. Монро решит, что имеешь, и я всё равно буду стоять там, мечтая разбить ему лицо. Я вообще-то не равнодушный наблюдатель.  
  
Шерлок удивился. Он думал, что рассказав Джону о своих намерениях, он его успокоит, уверив, что с его стороны не будет настоящих эмоций. Вместо этого Джон напрягся ещё больше. Похоже, Джону не придётся изображать ревность на потенциальные ухаживания Монро. Интересно.  
  
— Наоборот, — наконец ответил он. — Реакция Хэвишема может усилиться, если там будет человек, испытывающий сходные эмоции. — Он тихо улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Джон пытается понять, что Шерлок имеет в виду. — Ему будет легче проявить собственничество, если кто-то рядом сделает то же самое. Это придаст легитимацию его собственной реакции. А сейчас пойдём, надо заставить Лестрада отправить машину Монро на штрафную стоянку, иначе они что-то заподозрят.  
  
— Подожди, — Джон выбросил руку, хватая Шерлока за предплечье и разворачивая его лицом к себе. — Ещё утром ты был в тупике с этим расследованием. Я знаю, что у тебя так постоянно происходит — эта вспышка вдохновения, — но что её вызвало?  
  
— «Amor Vincit Omnia», — с усмешкой ответил Шерлок. — И ты. Сентиментальная фраза, выгравированная на кольце, а её значение — это мощная и жесткая мотивация. Однако именно ты сказал, что каждый проявляет свою ревность по-разному. Первоначально я считал, что в жизни Монро не было никого настолько важного, кого бы волновало его поведение, а затем я вспомнил, каким тоном Хэвишем вчера говорил о нём с тобой.  
  
— Тебе пришла в голову эта идея только из-за того, что Хэвишем назвал его Майклом? — Джон моргнул и нахмурился.  
  
 — А ещё из-за его рук. Новый маникюр с коротко подстриженными ногтями, пятно чернил на указательном пальце правой руки от перьевой ручки и небольшие ладони с тонкими, короткими пальцами. Идеального размера, чтобы удержать скальпель с широким лезвием, — пожав плечами, Шерлок пошёл вперёд, дёрнув Джона за рукав, чтобы он шёл за ним, и продолжил вполголоса объяснять. — Само по себе это незначительная деталь, но представь: что, если Хэвишем услышал телефонный разговор между Монро и Латимер?  
  
— Так что, у него от ревности планка упала?  
  
— Ты сам это сказал, Джон. Все реагируют по-разному. Вчера ты бы с огромной радостью заехал Монро кулаком по носу и это как минимум. Яростно и инстинктивно, — Шерлок взмахнул рукой. — Возможно, Хэвишем просто дальновидный и предусмотрительный. Склонен к планированию.  
  
— И к убийствам, — пробормотал Джон, придержав Шерлока у двери, и стукнул пальцами по окошку, привлекая внимание Грега. Однако было в его голосе что-то похожее на согласие, как будто он мог вообразить ситуацию, в которой убийство на почве собственнических инстинктов могло стать возможным. — Шерлок, это всё теории и предположения.  
  
— Лестрад арестовывал людей и на меньших основаниях, — пожал Шерлок плечами. — Если необходимо, уверен, что смогу получить доказательство. Что бы ни случилось, мне нужно, чтобы ты наблюдал за Хэвишемом.  
  
Джон выдохнул в нос — не особо радостный звук, но кивнул, когда дверь наконец открылась и в коридор вышел Лестрад, который мрачно взглянул на Шерлока и прошептал: — Могу я уже от него избавиться?  
  
Шерлок заглянул поверх его плеча в кабинет и заметил, что Монро подался вперёд, ловя его взгляд. На лице архитектора появилась улыбка, и Шерлок изобразил улыбку в ответ, автоматически входя в роль, пока его взгляд впитывал детали сцены. В облике Монро ничего не изменилось: лощёный, в отглаженном костюме, безукоризненно взъерошенные волосы — тут не было ничего нового, но вот адвокат…  
  
Судя по белой полоске на месте кольца, он недавно в разводе, на лице типичная для юристов маска педантичности, но сквозь неё пробивались признаки напряжения. Вдоль линии волос блестели бисерины пота, а вокруг губ обозначились скобками морщины: досада или что-то ещё? Мужчина теребил свой галстук, как будто он был чересчур туго затянут. Его цвет не сочетался с костюмом — значит, подарок. Несмотря на неподходящий оттенок, его часто надевали — значимый подарок от кого-то важного для него, но не от жены. Бывший любовник, по которому очень скучают.  
  
Взгляд адвоката метнулся к Монро, и Шерлок с интересом поднял бровь.  
  
 _О!_  
  
— К сожалению, личную машину мистера Монро увезли на штрафную стоянку, — обратился он к Лестраду, сопроводив слова пристальным взглядом, чтобы инспектор уловил намёк. Из комнаты послышался вздох адвоката и смесь угроз и жалоб от Монро. — Ассистент мистера Монро уже в пути.  
  
— Ясно, — буркнул Лестрад, закатив глаза, и кивнул Донован, зная, что пусть и с неохотой, она предпримет необходимые шаги, чтобы ложь Шерлока превратилась в правду. — Спасибо за помощь, мистер Монро. Прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства. — Казалось, Лестрад с усилием выдавил эти слова, и он отошёл, освобождая проход.  
  
— Инспектор, я рад, что смог помочь вам и мистеру Холмсу, — ответил Монро приятным и вежливым тоном, чуть потеплевшим на фамилии Шерлока.  
  
На лице адвоката промелькнуло чуть болезненное выражение, словно он вспомнил, как когда-то таким же тоном обращались к нему. Однако это был не проблеск ревности, а направленная на себя ненависть, как будто он ругал себя за безнадёжные мечты. Следовательно: отвергнутый Монро любовник, но обвиняющий в окончании отношений себя за несоответствие, а не новый объект симпатий Монро.  
  
Шерлоку пришла в голову мысль о том, что Латимер могла быть ширмой, за которой Монро прятал своих любовников-мужчин, но потом он вспомнил слова Лестрада о том, что Монро звонил жертве и посылал ей провокационные сообщения. Там явно что-то было, хотя, когда человек, подобный Монро использует секс как оружие, нелегко отделить искреннюю симпатию от игры во власть. В любом случае, наличие предыдущих любовников увеличивало вероятность того, что у Монро и Хэвишема были отношения, и повышало шансы на то, что ассистент решил исключить Латимер из уравнения.  
  
— Вы не проводите меня, мистер Холмс? — спросил Монро с соблазнительной улыбкой, и до Шерлока донеслось раздражённое фырканье Лестрада, уводящего адвоката в противоположном направлении, чтобы подписать и заполнить формы. Тем не менее, по уровню очевидности презрение инспектора даже рядом не стояло с практически искрящим напряжением Джона, которое с момента упоминания Шерлоком о своём плане так и не утихло.  
  
Порыв успокоить Джона заполнил Шерлока целиком, вплоть до кончиков пальцев, пульсирующих в такт приливам крови от желания дотронуться и проследить напряжённые очертания Джоновых плеч, уверить Джона снова и снова, что повода для страха нет. Тем не менее, ревность была далека от рациональности, и Шерлок понимал, что её возникновение неизбежно. Ему было необходимо узнать, оказался ли он в случае с Хэвишемом на верном пути, прежде чем тратить время на погоню по несуществующему следу. Работа предъявляла свои требования, и Джону придётся подождать.  
  
Позже, пообещал себе Шерлок. Когда они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, на знакомую территорию, он напомнит Джону, что всё это было маскарадом — мимикрией эмоций ради поиска новых улик.  
  
Он с театральным видом посмотрел на свои часы (Хэвишем должен прибыть меньше чем через пять минут) потом махнул рукой:  
  
— Пойдем?  
  
Монро оказался рядом с лёгкостью человека, который от природы разбирается в игре социальных оттенков. Джону пришлось следовать за ними, и Шерлок заставил себя сфокусировать всё своё внимание на человеке, идущем сбоку, а не единственно важном, идущем позади.  
  
— Чувствую, я должен извиниться, — пробормотал Монро с ложной искренностью, и голос его был таким тихим, что Шерлоку пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы его услышать. Всего лишь чуточку наклонить голову, обнажая горло — намёк на интерес как интеллектуальный, так и сексуальный — и Монро продолжил с улыбкой. — Мне следовало проинформировать вас о том, что мы с Софией общались, но я побоялся, что может создаться впечатление о наличии мотива там, где его не было, и это собьёт расследование со следа.  
  
«Идиот», — подумал Шерлок, но придержал язык, лениво улыбнувшись понимающей улыбкой. — Мне жаль, что вам причинили неудобство, но я уверен, вы понимаете, что нам необходимо проверить каждое направление.  
  
— Вы так тщательно к этому подходите, — произнёс Монро почти мурлыкая, будто пытаясь превратить банальную беседу в приглашение. У Джона одним только взглядом лучше получалось. — Должен сказать, мистер Холмс, я понятия не имел, что полиция обзавелась привычкой вербовать людей вашего калибра. Я впечатлён. — Монро придвинулся ближе, когда Шерлок, заметив паркующийся у обочины автомобиль, остановился посреди вестибюля. — Я бы хотел узнать вас поближе. Не согласитесь ли, — он сделал паузу, и выражение его лица стало почти плотоядным, как будто он считал, что уже победил, — выпить со мной чашечку кофе?  
  
Рассчитано было идеально. Монро находился глубоко в личном пространстве Шерлока, заглядывая ему в глаза, как будто пытался загипнотизировать его своими глазами цвета незабудок (у Джона красивее — больше стали, меньше фальшивой невинности). Всё в нём: от выражения лица до позы, с вопиющей очевидностью было выстроено, чтобы зацепить интерес Шерлока. И тут двери разъехались в стороны, и в здание вошёл Хэвишем.  
  
Всего лишь кокетливый наклон головы и взгляд сквозь ресницы, и Шерлок тут же ощутил, как в воздухе сгустилось напряжение. С такого угла Шерлок не видел Хэвишема, и он молился, чтобы его вера в Джона оказалась оправдана.  
  
Один, другой ровный удар сердца, и Шерлок, зная, что ущерб нанесён, сделал шаг назад, изобразив на лице улыбку.  
  
— Возможно, в другой раз, мистер Монро.  
  
Во взгляде Монро мелькнула вспышка опасного разочарования, почти неуловимая для всех, кроме Шерлока, и он напрягся.  
  
— Разумеется, не стоит мешать вам работать, — ответил Монро со слегка покровительственной улыбкой, совершенно безвинной. Это не было поведением человека, чей любовник только что поймал его на попытке флирта с кем-то другим, но было ли это из-за того, что он не знал о чувствах Хэвишема, или же потому, что ему было безразлично? — До свидания, мистер Холмс, надеюсь на скорую встречу.  
  
Шерлок воспользовался возможностью смерить Хэвишема взглядом, впитывая все детали и чувствуя пробуждение триумфа. Джон увидел бы больше, но даже сейчас, когда это мгновение прошло, эмоции проступали в замершем лице Хэвишема и напряжённом теле. Плечи закаменели, а пальцы сжались вокруг ключей в кулак. Вежливая улыбка на лице была скорее гримасой, и, даже если не обращать внимания на всё перечисленное, было достаточно одного его взгляда.  
  
Холодная, тяжелая ненависть. Вся направленная на Шерлока.  
  
Как только Монро прошёл мимо Хэвишема, тот развернулся и последовал за ним, даже не оглянувшись. Однако его походка была резкой и выразительной, и он быстро преодолел расстояние, разделяющее здание Нового Скотланд-Ярда и холёный автомобиль, припаркованный снаружи. Зло утопленная педаль газа, и, взревев мотором, автомобиль уехал, а Шерлок обернулся к Джону, позволив улыбке триумфа проявиться на лице.  
  
— Ты был прав, — сказал Джон. Его руки всё ещё были скрещены на груди, но, когда Шерлок подошёл и встал рядом, его плечи начали медленно расслабляться. — Как только он вошёл, у него всё на лице было написано.  
  
— И так же как у тебя, реакция была направлена не на партнёра, а на того, кто на него покусился. На Монро Хэвишем не злился. — Шерлок прищурился, пытаясь подобрать соответствующее слово. — Он считает Монро безупречным. Это скорее означает, что между ними нет устоявшихся отношений.  
  
— Необязательно, — перебил его Джон, покачав головой. — Разве ты никогда не ревнуешь?  
  
Шерлок помедлил, думая о веренице женщин, промелькнувших в жизни Джона (да и мужчин в какой-то момент прошлого, если судить по отсутствию неуверенности в постели). Ревновал ли он к ним? Ревновал ли, когда они получали внимание Джона, а он нет?  
  
— Да, но… — он попытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить, что такие вещи никогда не блокировали его разум и не низводили его до примитивных инстинктов, разве что за исключением определённой мелочности. Он оставался рациональным и довольно быстро давил в себе это чувство. — Но не так.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон и почесал ухо, как будто не знал, как объяснить. — Даже в сложившихся отношениях некоторые люди склонны возводить партнёра на пьедестал. Они ведут себя так, как будто те не могут сделать ничего плохого, так что даже когда они флиртуют — это вина объекта флирта. Именно так Хэвишем смотрел на тебя — как будто это ты виноват в том, что привлёк внимание Монро.  
  
— Это то, что ты чувствуешь? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок, с запозданием осознав, что Джон, вероятно, не оценит вопроса. Те, другие — раньше — не ценили, они вели себя так, будто он уже обязан знать, как будто он должен был читать не только их мысли, но и их сердца. Однако Джон уже качал головой, и на лице появился намёк на первую искреннюю улыбку.  
  
— Ни малейшего шанса. Я слишком долго с тобой жил. Я  _в точности_  знаю, насколько ты человечен и как сильно можешь ошибаться.  
  
Шерлок в ответ скривился, презрительно сморщив нос, но нанесённая обида была незначительной. Кроме того, было трудно спорить с доводами Джона, учитывая, что тот был свидетелем кошмарного количества экспериментов, пошедших не так.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросил Джон и наклонил голову, ожидая ответа. — Нам удалось доказать, что его ассистент ревнивый тип, вот и всё.  
  
— Мы поговорим с Лестрадом, — ответил Шерлок и, взметнув полами пальто, развернулся и пошёл вглубь здания. — Скорее всего, его ордер не распространяется на ассистента, но возможно в офисе у Монро найдётся что-нибудь полезное. — Он улыбнулся Джону, — и пока он с Донован занят этим, мы можем обследовать квартиру Хэвишема.  
  
Джон фыркнул: полусмешок-полуругательство, но решил не озвучивать свои сомнения.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где он живёт?  
  
— Дай мне три минуты и компьютер Лестрада, и я узнаю.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и заметил до сих пор не прошедшее напряжение в плечах и судорожно сжимающийся кулак. Джон улыбался, но губы были сжаты, а в глазах проглядывала какая-то неуверенность. Шерлок ощутил проблеск беспокойства, и оглянувшись по сторонам, он схватил Джона за рукав, набирая код — очевидный по потёртостям — на первой попавшейся двери и впихнул Джона внутрь комнаты.  
  
— Шерлок, что мы… — слова умерли, когда Шерлок наклонил голову, мягко царапнув зубами тонкие губы, и скользнул внутрь языком. Поцелуй предназначался для Джона — небольшая передышка и утешение до тех пор, пока расследование не отпустит их обратно в уединение Бейкер-стрит, но внезапно Шерлок осознал, что его мозг затих, встав на паузу, когда это простое действие стало центром его внимания.  
  
Тут было столько всего для исследования и каталогизирования: от лёгкой сухости джоновых губ до первого намёка на щетину, которую Шерлок ощущал кончиками пальцев. Вкус: чай, зубная паста и сам Джон, а ещё тепло и вес его тела, прижимающегося к Шерлоку. Когда Шерлок опустил ладонь на затылок Джона и начал поглаживать его мягкими, дразнящими кругами, то почувствовал, как расслабляются скованные мышцы тела.  
  
Язык Джона повторял движения за языком Шерлока, скользя по нему, а пальцы нырнули под пальто, сжимая бёдра Шерлока и оглаживая талию. Когда Шерлок отстранился, Джон издал судорожный, но одобрительный вздох, от которого пах Шерлока прошило током, и он уткнулся лбом в лоб Джона, переводя дыхание.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Джон уже с искренней ухмылкой и потёрся носом о нос Шерлока. То есть нет необходимости в объяснениях. Джон и впрямь мог быть на удивление проницательным. — Думаю, мне это было нужно.  
  
— Не только тебе, — ответил Шерлок, удивившись искренности собственного заявления. В своих предыдущих попытках отношений ему казалось почти бессмысленным предлагать какое-либо утешение, словесное или физическое, но с Джоном всё было иначе. Джон пытался его понять, пытался постичь сложности его поведения и ценить всю их ненормальность, и Шерлок понял, что стремится помочь ему в этом, а не испытывает скуку от того, что Джон время от времени впадает в неуверенность.  
  
Звук, вырвавшийся из горла Джона, был причудливой смесью удивления, радости и чего-то хищного.  
  
— Пошли. Пока я не решил воспользоваться твоим предыдущим предложением и не перегнул тебя через стол, — он махнул на оливково-зелёные архивные тумбы с папками, в темноте казавшиеся серыми. — Нас за такое и арестовать могут. — Шерлок попытался не расплыться в ухмылке, когда Джон потянулся, почти вставая на цыпочки, чтобы искушающе лизнуть его в уголок губ, а потом отстранился и подпихнул Шерлока к двери. — Чем быстрее мы раскроем это дело, тем быстрее сможем вернуться домой и завершить начатое.  
  
С такой логикой спорить было невозможно, и, распахнув дверь, Шерлок вышел в коридор, моргнув от удивления при виде Лестрада, подпирающего стену напротив. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и в выражении его лица определённо проступало самодовольство.  
  
— Ты как всегда занят, Лестрад, — произнёс Шерлок холодным, безразличным тоном, эффективность которого могла быть и выше, если бы рядом не стоял красный как помидор Джон.  
  
— Могу тоже самое сказать о тебе, — приподняв бровь, инспектор многозначительно посмотрел на Джона, потом заметил взгляд Шерлока и закатил глаза. — Я вымотанный, а не слепой.  
  
— Как и я, — ответил Шерлок и кивнул на папку в руках Лестрада, намеренно меняя тему. — Что это?  
  
Встав прямо, Лестрад похлопал папкой по руке, но, сдавшись, протянул её Шерлоку.  
  
— Нашли это в кармане Уинтерса. Тут мало что осталось после реки, но может, тебе удастся что-нибудь с этим сделать, — он отдёрнул папку, когда Шерлок протянул к ней руку и ухмыльнулся чуть не до ушей. — Долго же ты собирался.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — беззаботным тоном ответил Шерлок, припомнив разговор с Джоном в ванной. Стоило догадаться, что Лестрад быстро заметит изменения. Разумеется, когда вас ловят выходящими из тёмной комнаты с видом — он посмотрел на Джона — раскрасневшимся и растрёпанным, всё становится несколько очевидно.  
  
— Не прикидывайся тупым, тебе не идёт, — твёрдо сказал Лестрад и всунул папку в руку Шерлока. — Посмотришь в моём кабинете. — Шерлок уже пошёл, на ходу изучая фотографию в невзрачной папке, но голос Лестрада заставил его запнуться. — Джон, на пару слов?  
  
Шерлок обернулся через плечо на инспектора, и тот просто загадочно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
— Предсказуемо, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Уверен, Майкрофт скоро организует Джону сцену с предупреждением. Не стоило беспокоиться.  
  
— С чего ты решил, что я буду его предупреждать? Он лучше всех знает, во что ввязывается. Верну его тебе через минуту.  
  
Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном, и тот пожал плечом. Лестрад ладил с Джоном. Они время от времени по приятельски встречались в пабе за выпивкой, но Шерлоку всё равно было неуютно от того, что его исключили из разговора, который, несомненно, пойдёт о нём хотя бы отчасти.  
  
Помедлив, он вздохнул и развернулся, плечом распахнув дверь в кабинет Лестрада, и закрыл её за собой. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как удалиться. Он мог только надеяться, что Джон поделится всем, что Лестрад сочтёт нужным сообщить. По крайней мере, если повезёт, то что бы они там не обсуждали, это даст ему необходимое время, чтобы залезть в компьютер Лестрада и добыть адрес Хэвишема.  
  
Посматривая на выходящие в коридор окна кабинета, Шерлок принялся за работу, пальцы забегали по клавишам в попытках угадать пароль. Это было несложно. Полицейские подходили к этому серьёзнее прочих людей, но в кабинете Лестрада было полно личных вещей — достаточно, чтобы дать Шерлоку основу для предположений.  
  
Уже через две минуты он загружал соответствующую программу и, быстро вбив данные, нацарапал на листочке последний известный адрес Хэвишема. Район со средними ценами на съёмное жильё — совсем не похоже на элитные апартаменты, которые Хэвишем помогал продавать. Довольно ожидаемо. Беглый взгляд на список предыдущих адресов, и Шерлок приподнял бровь. Всего пять лет назад ассистент Монро проживал в кампусе университета, однако пребывание там было недолгим. Вероятно, не доучился. Интригует.  
  
Заслышав приближающиеся голоса, Шерлок парой кликов вышел из программы, вернувшись к окошку ввода пароля и спрятал листок с адресом в карман. Его посетил почти непреодолимый порыв подслушать под дверью и заполучить ответы на все свои вопросы прямо из воздуха, но Шерлок сжал зубы. Немного не хорошо. Он старался не ради Лестрада, но у Джона было право на подобие приватности, даже если Шерлок ненавидел саму мысль об этом.  
  
Развалившись в кресле Лестрада, он задрал ноги на стол и заставил себя сосредоточиться на полученной фотографии. На ней был изображён обрывок бумаги, разлохмаченный по краям, спасибо Темзе. Линии сгиба были чёткими, и в сложенном состоянии листок уместился бы в заднем кармане чьих-то брюк, например, в кармане джинсов Уинтерса, оставивших на бумаге голубое пятно. Слова были лишь тенями, неразборчивыми и пока ещё необработанными, но и в таком виде они сообщили Шерлоку достаточно. Бумага была простой, но плотной, с высоким показателем GSM. Высокое качество.  
  
Похоже, это было какое-то письмо, написанное от руки, что необычно, и оно было достаточно важным для Уинтерса, чтобы хранить его в кармане. В квартире были намёки на то, что он ожидал какую-то почту, а в современный век электронных писем и мгновенных сообщений обычная почта была на удивление осмотрительным способом доставлять инкриминирующие сообщения. Бумажный след можно было уничтожить, тогда как электронный был на удивление живуч.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошли Джон с Лестрадом. Джон улыбался слегка смущённо, но добродушно, а у Лестрада был просто понимающий вид, как будто он мог с одного взгляда прочесть в Шерлоке отчаянное любопытство. Инспектор спихнул со стола его ноги и махнул пальцем, явно намекая Шерлоку освободить кресло, но Шерлок намёк проигнорировал.  
  
— Твой ордер распространяется на офис Монро? — спросил он, намеренно не спрашивая, что он обсуждал с Джоном, чтобы не доставить ему удовольствие. В любом случае, это было довольно очевидно: чуточку «будь осторожен» с большой долей «я знал, что к этому всё придёт» и между строк — щепотка расплывчатых уверений «меня не волнует, с кем ты трахаешься». Каждый пункт вполне ожидаем, хотя и не обязателен.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Это очень характерная бумага, — он показал на нижний правый угол, где после речной воды проступил неотчётливый вплетённый узор. — Водяной знак. Возможно, стоит проверить, не принадлежит ли эта бумага фирме «Макмиллан и Монро».  
  
Лестрад проворчал, взяв фотографию, и, прищурившись, кивнул.  
  
— Окей, посмотрю, что мы сможем найти. У тебя есть что-то ещё для меня?  
  
— Спроси меня ещё раз в конце дня, — ответил Шерлок, вставая и направляясь к двери. — О, и не утруждай себя докладом Майкрофту о нас с Джоном. Уверен, он уже знает.  
  
— Разумеется, знает, — со вздохом ответил Лестрад. — Присматривайте друг за другом. И Шерлок? — он улыбнулся, когда Шерлок оглянулся через плечо. — Поздравляю. Относись к нему хорошо, ладно?  
  
Шерлок просто вздохнул, кивнул и вылетел в коридор. Он подождал, пока Джон не попрощается с Лестрадом и не выйдет вслед за ним. Они встретились взглядом, и в глазах Джона Шерлок заметил намёк на улыбку, а потом Джон посмотрел в сторону, как будто боялся, что одного взгляда хватит, чтобы весь мир узнал, что между ними происходит.  
  
— Это было довольно смущающе, — сказал Джон с глубоким вздохом.  
  
— Дай угадаю: он хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься, пообещал быть рядом, если тебе понадобится с кем-то поговорить, и уверил, что то, что ты спишь с мужчиной, не будет проблемой.  
  
Джон остановился, и выражение его лица было дразнящим, удивлённым и более чем радостным — совсем не то, что ожидал Шерлок.  
  
— Думаю, я говорю такое впервые, но ты совершенно не прав, — Джон засмеялся, когда Шерлок резко остановился и с удивлением уставился на него. Джон быстро задавил смешки и покачал головой. — Ты это вообще продедуцировал или просто предположил?  
  
— Я пытался дедуцировать  _убийство_ , — надулся Шерлок, но раздражение почти исчезло, когда Джон ласково пихнул его плечом. — Что он тогда сказал?  
  
— Ну, всё что ты сказал там было, но негласно. Грег — друг, ему не нужно всё это мне говорить, — улыбка Джона слегка увяла, и он откашлялся. — Он просто сказал мне быть осторожнее, вот и всё, и чтобы я передал это сообщение и тебе.  
  
— Поосторожнее друг с другом? — спросил Шерлок. — Или поосторожнее с людьми, которые могут использовать то, что у нас есть, против нас?  
  
— Думаю, и то и другое, — Джон нахохлился и поплотнее запахнул куртку, когда они вышли на улицу, и их обнял прохладный, влажный лондонский воздух.  
  
— Тут не будет ничего нового, — сказал Шерлок и махнул такси. — Мориарти и так в точности знал, как причинить боль нам обоим.  
  
— Да, но это то, с чем большинству людей не приходится иметь дело, — заметил Джон, и сейчас в его словах звучало напряжение. — Большинству пар не приходится беспокоиться о том, что их партнёр будет похищен или привязан к взрывчатке, или…  
  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону, игнорируя нетерпеливый гудок остановившегося такси, и схватил его за плечи.  
  
— Джон, это будет поводом для беспокойства, неважно, соседи мы или мужья. Это стало частью нашей жизни с того момента, как ты появился на Бейкер-стрит, и, даже если я остановлюсь сейчас и больше не раскрою ни одного дела, угроза никуда не денется.  
  
— Я знаю. Боже, я не прошу тебя остановиться, — Джон быстро и яростно замотал головой, и на этот раз его улыбка была безжалостной и смертоносной. — Я никогда не попрошу тебя об этом, и я не думаю, что Грег этого ожидает.  
  
— Эй, вам такси надо или нет? — крикнул ожидающий таксист, и Шерлок распахнул дверцу, рявкнув адрес, едва они с Джоном устроились на сиденье.  
  
— Он просто хочет убедиться, что мы заботимся друг о друге, вот и всё, — наконец произнёс Джон, уставившись в окно. — Я его друг, а ты его…  
  
— Кусок хлеба с маслом, — бесцеремонно перебил его Шерлок и вздохнул, когда Джон бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
  
— Шерлок, ты сам знаешь, что это чушь собачья. Может, расследования и свели вас вместе, но он заботится о тебе и не как о средстве получить повышение. Я видел его лицо, когда тебя ранят, — ладонь на колене сжалась в кулак, как будто для Джона была невыносима одна мысль о ранении Шерлока. — Он паникует — явно и откровенно.  
  
Шерлок не ответил, не было смысла. Джон был прав, и они оба это знали. Вмешательство Лестрада и его предостережения шли от чистого сердца. Небольшой толчок-напоминание, что, возможно, им с Джоном придется иметь дело с большими проблемами, чем приходится на долю новых пар.  
  
На первый взгляд, совет позаботиться друг о друге казался несколько банальным, но Шерлок сомневался, что смысл, который в него вкладывал Лестрад, был таким поверхностным. Напоминание для Шерлока, что в его жизни было что-то ещё кроме Работы — чтобы он постарался не забывать о Джоне в эти пьянящие, головокружительные моменты и помнить, что у Джона есть потребности, о которых следует заботиться, такие как еда, сон и простая ласка, и выражение привязанности.  
  
Вероятно, для Джона этот совет имел другой смысл. В конце концов, Джон уже и так заботился о нём в чисто практическом смысле, обеспечивая едой и отдыхом, когда только возможно. Нет, инспектор скорее всего просто бесхитростно напомнил, что Шерлок отличается от обычных людей не только в интеллектуальном отношении, но и в эмоциональном, и что схемы предыдущих отношений вряд ли сработают в их случае.  
  
Как будто Джон сам этого не понял.  
  
Он почувствовал прикосновение к запястью и повернулся к Джону, наблюдавшему за ним, склонив голову на бок.  
  
— Думаешь о расследовании?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой и перевернул ладонь, чтобы быстро сжать пальцы Джона.  
  
— Нет, о Лестраде.  
  
— Тебя беспокоит то, что он догадался? — Джон поглаживал большим пальцем нежную кожу ладони Шерлока. Жест не был особенно эротичным или соблазняющим, но таким тёплым и уютным, что Шерлок решил, что уже всецело его любит. До этого у него не было возможности увидеть, насколько демонстративен Джон со своими любовниками, но потребность в физическом контакте шла в обе стороны. Ранняя стадия закрепления связи.  
  
Это было… приятно.  
  
— Нет. Если бы он утром не был таким уставшим и не страдал от головной боли, он бы всё понял, как только увидел, что миссис Хадсон подождала твоего ответа за дверью, а не впорхнула внутрь. Он хорошо распознаёт изменения в схемах, — Шерлок нахмурился, когда загорелся красный, и такси пришлось остановиться у перекрёстка, и беспокойно заёрзал (ощутив легкий дискомфорт от упражнений прошлой ночью) на сиденье.  
  
— Он больше никому не расскажет. Сказал, что это никого не касается, даже Майкрофта, — слабая улыбка Джона всецело это одобряла. — Возможно, он не настолько подчиняется твоему брату, как ты об этом думаешь?  
  
— Работа Лестрада докладывать Майкрофту, появляюсь ли я на расследованиях под кайфом, получил ли ранения и пострадал ли как-то ещё, — ответил Шерлок. — У него самого двое старших братьев. Он рассказывает Майкрофту не больше, чем хотел бы, чтобы его собственные братья знали о нём.  
  
— Забавно, сколько твоих знакомых слишком преданы тебе, чтобы брать деньги у твоего брата, чтобы шпионить за тобой, — задумчиво произнёс Джон.  
  
— Хммм, тем не менее, только один встал на мою сторону спустя пару часов после знакомства, — добавил Шерлок, и Джон задрал подбородок от гордости. — Другим на это требовалось время, и всё равно остаются те, кто моментально продаст меня за пять фунтов.  
  
— Андерсон и Донован?  
  
— Андерсон — определённо, — такси остановилось, и Шерлок вынул кошелёк. — Донован обладает понятием о морали и умеренным интеллектом. Она дважды перед этим подумает. Возможно.  
  
Джон с кряхтением вылез из такси и, ожидая пока Шерлок расплачивается, начал разглядывать стоящее перед ним неприметное здание.  
  
— Ни она, ни Лестрад не придут в восторг, когда обнаружат, что ты послал их в офис Монро гоняться за тенью, а сам пришёл сюда.  
  
— И они разозлились бы ещё больше, если бы я направил их в тупик, — запахнувшись плотнее в пальто, Шерлок жестом предложил Джону идти вперёд. — Мы просто проверяем подозрения, не более того. Кроме того, мы знаем, что Хэвишем на работе, так что нам не должны помешать.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что мой чёртов пистолет остался дома.  
  
Сунув руку под пальто, Шерлок вытащил из-за пояса примостившийся у основания спины браунинг. Движение ловких пальцев, и пистолет осторожно скользнул в рукав, оставаясь невидимым для прохожих и городских видеокамер. Пробравшись под куртку Джона, Шерлок положил руку ему на талию, и оружие быстро оказалось дома — за поясом Джоновых джинсов.  
  
Джон почувствовал скольжение согретого телом металла и смерил Шерлока острым удивлённым взглядом.  
  
— Когда ты его взял?  
  
— Пока ты брился. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, когда ввязываешься в дело вооруженным, — Шерлок потянул Джона за рукав, чтобы тот не отставал, и они направились к неприметному зданию на углу улицы. — Я бы тебе его раньше отдал, но подумал, что у тебя может возникнуть соблазн выстрелить Монро в голову. Он несколько часов впивался мне в спину.  
  
— Заряжен? — спросил Джон и ухмыльнулся, когда Шерлок бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. — Извини, просто проверяю. То есть, ты не ожидал проблем, но всё равно взял пистолет?  
  
— Проблемы имеют тенденцию возникать независимо от того, ожидаю я их или нет, — Шерлок посмотрел на входную дверь и отметил примитивность замка. Список возле звонков домофона ясно показывал, что Л. Хэвишем жил в шестой квартире, а остальные имена выглядели потёртыми и вросшими в панель корнями.  
  
Обманывать соседей, чтобы попасть внутрь, наверно не стоило, так как Хэвишем мог оказаться общительным типом, знакомым с каждым соседом, так что Шерлок достал отмычки и приступил к работе. Джон инстинктивно сместился, загораживая Шерлока от взглядов прохожих, и его лицо было образцом невинности и непримечательности, пока цилиндры замка сдавались один за другим.  
  
Распахнув дверь, Шерлок вошёл в маленькое фойе, отмечая оригинальные терракотовые и белые плитки поздневикторианского периода и тесную, крутую лестницу слева. Окна были узкими и высокими, а в воздухе чувствовался выдержанный запах машинного масла.  
  
— Я бы сказал, это слегка отличается от элитных квартир Монро.  
  
— Это перестроенное здание. Что-то старое и индустриальное, судя по запаху и колоннам, — он махнул на большую конструкцию из окрашенного железа, которая изгибалась до самой крыши, скорее функциональную, чем являющуюся частью дизайна. — Вероятно какая-то старая фабрика, переделанная в квартиры, если судить по запаху машинного масла, которым, похоже, пропиталась кирпичная кладка.  
  
— Лифта нет, — пробормотал Джон, оглядываясь, — и никаких видеокамер. Какой этаж нам нужен?  
  
Ответив на ходу, Шерлок начал подниматься по ступенькам, минуя по ходу движения узкие, стрельчатые окна, выходящие на тенистые переулки и нео-винтажную мозаику на стенах, тут и там размещенную реставраторами. Их тихие шаги рождали эхо, но кроме него в знании не было других звуков. Вероятно, никого не было дома, жильцы скорее всего были молодыми профессионалами, а не многодетными семьями, но Шерлок всё равно проверил коридор, прежде чем подойти к квартире Хэвишема.  
  
Быстро вскрыв замок, Шерлок достал из кармана перчатки и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, напрягая все свои органы чувств, и вошёл внутрь, ощущая как присутствие Джона согревает ему спину.  
  
Тишина была плотной и давящей: ни капающих кранов, ни гремящих труб и никаких очевидных признаков человеческого присутствия. Входная дверь открывалась в гибрид прихожей и кабинета: с компьютерном столом, задвинутым в угол креслом и битком набитыми книгами полками вдоль стен. Голый деревянный пол отреагировал на первый шаг как шкура барабана, и Шерлок постарался ступать как можно легче в попытке сохранять тишину, пока он осматривает квартиру.  
  
Кем бы Хэвишем ни был или был, он обладал вкусом. Это было видно по выбранному дизайну: комплиментарная цветовая палитра, хорошее использование текстур… Похоже, он закопал в землю свой талант в дизайне интерьеров. Кроме книг, на полках были разные мелочи: стеклянный рыбацкий поплавок, освещаемый дневным светом, падающим на него из окна, сверкал изумрудно-зелёным; кусок интересной коряги; старый, давно сломанный компас…  
  
— Он одержим пространством, — прошептал Шерлок, водя пальцем над книгами, но не дотрагиваясь до них, отмечая их обширную тематику. Для лингвиста в их расположении не было ни рифмы ни смысла, но с точки зрения эстетики организация была на высоте. — Они расставлены по возрастанию размера по направлению к двери, чтобы создать лёгкую иллюзию пространства.  
  
— А ещё он немного книжный червь, — ответил Джон. — Здесь есть всё: от путеводителей и развлекательного чтива, до книг по анатомии.  
  
— Классические? — Шерлок посмотрел через плечо и увидел, что Джон качает головой. — Тогда что?  
  
— Учебники. Устарели на пару лет, но довольно современные.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, выдохнув от облегчения, когда ещё один кусочек мозаики аккуратно лёг на место.  
  
— Он жил в университетском общежитии примерно пять лет назад. Судя по книгам, он изучал биологию или возможно был на первом курсе медицинского. Полагаю, он не справился со вторым полугодием. Удар, который убил Уинтерса, был нанесён чисто и быстро — никакой пачкотни. Это предполагает базовое знание анатомии.  
  
— Или он погуглил, — возразил Джон, подходя ближе к Шерлоку, и, поизучав разнообразные безделушки на полках, продолжил. — Если в интернете можно найти, как сделать ядерную бомбу, то быстрое убийство не будет особой проблемой, так?  
  
— Так, — согласился Шерлок и улыбнулся, когда заметил полированную деревянную шкатулку, очень декорированную и выставленную напоказ. В её крышку была инкрустирована металлическая эмблема в форме змей кадуцея. — Однако вот это может оказаться серьёзным аргументом.  
  
Осторожно открыв её, он обнаружил набор скальпелей. Они были хорошего качества, скорее новые, а не винтажные, и, несомненно, являлись подарком, которым гордились. Тем не менее, в ряду инструментов был один заметный просвет, который шептал о большем, чем просто убийство.  
  
— Скальпель с широким лезвием отсутствует. Полагаю, мы найдём его в шкафу для улик в Ярде, с пометкой, что его вытащили из груди Уинтерса.  
  
— И он оставил шкатулку на виду? — с недоумением прошептал Джон. — Ты вроде бы говорил, что он продумывает наперёд. Это глупая ошибка. Он обнаглел?  
  
— Нет, — прошептал Шерлок, коротко коснулся губ сложенными в молитвенном жесте ладонями и повернулся к Джону. — Нет, он допустил ошибку. За ними хорошо ухаживают. Кто бы ни подарил ему эти скальпели, этот человек ему очень важен. — Шерлок снова махнул рукой на книги. — Кто-то гордился тем, что Хэвишем был в университете. Он знал, что это хорошие лезвия для того, чтобы убить кого-то — острые и прочные. Он так же знал, что если оставить скальпель в ране, то не будет брызг крови, но он собирался его вернуть. Для Хэвишема это слишком сентиментальная вещь, чтобы бросить его.  
  
Шерлок крутнулся на месте, взгляд скакнул на короткую лесенку, ведущую в остальную часть квартиры, потом вернулся к Джону.  
  
— Я не думаю, что падение Уинтерса в реку было запланировано. Возможно, он даже не должен был умирать на мосту. Что-то заставило Хэвишема запаниковать, — его взгляд упал на стол, чистый и свободный от обычного бардака, и он махнул рукой на остальную часть квартиры. — Обыщи остальные комнаты. Посмотри, вдруг найдёшь кольцо.  
  
Джон кивнул и исчез, перемещаясь с натренированной скрытностью солдата в опасном патруле, а Шерлок начал открывать ящики, поводя пальцами над их содержимым, но не касаясь его. Всё было аккуратно выравнено и прекрасно организовано, скрупулёзно, совсем как уборка в квартире Латимер. Фактически, эта квартира создавала то же самое ощущение идеальной картинки.  
  
Последний ящик, который он открыл, был пустым, за исключением стопки бумаги: плотной, сливочно-белой и роскошной. Шерлок быстро включил настольную лампу и повернул так, чтобы изучить один лист на просвет. Сложно быть уверенным, так как у него не было возможности изучить письмо, найденное в кармане Уинтерса напрямую, но водяной знак выглядел похоже. Что ещё лучше — были видны отпечатки от последней записи на недостающем листе: на ручку сильно давили от злости, так что текст пропечатался сквозь несколько листов.  
  
В подставке соседствовали остро-заточенный карандаш и перьевая ручка, и Шерлок, припомнив чернильное пятно на пальце Хэвишема, схватил карандаш и начал покрывать бумагу чёткими, широкими штрихами, под которыми проступали буквы: лаконичная записка к Гарету Уинтерсу с предложением встретиться на мосту, чтобы обсудить его «дополнительные финансовые требования».  
  
— Попался, — прошептал Шерлок и уже погромче позвал: — Джон?  
  
— Шерлок, тебе надо это увидеть! — в голосе Джона слышалось ликование, и Шерлок направился к нему, проходя через кухню, на полу которой лежал полусобранный и позабытый кухонный шкафчик. Вокруг него были разбросаны всякие отвёртки и молотки, включая пару инструментов на батарейках. Казалось, их бросили в спешке; несомненно, это произошло, когда Хэвишем понял, что Уинтерс превратился в помеху.  
  
Зайдя в спальню, он окинул взглядом невыразительные стены и нетронутую кровать.  
  
— Уинтерс шантажировал Хэвишема. Он явно решил, что должен получить больше за убийство Латимер. Если Хэвишем и не планировал убивать его раньше, после этого он определённо изменил своё мнение, — его взгляд задержался на ровных подушках, и он нахмурился. — Похоже, Хэвишем спит где-то ещё, — прокомментировал он и подошёл к Джону. — Простыни отглаженные, но слегка пыльные. Его тут не было несколько дней.  
  
— Вероятно с момента убийства Уинтерса, — согласился Джон и ткнул пальцем на внутренности прикроватной тумбочки. Он не потревожил содержимое, ему и не пришлось, потому что в углу лежала тёмно-зелёная бархатная коробочка с вытисненным логотипом «Garrard’s» на крышечке. Быстрым движением затянутых в перчатки пальцев, Шерлок откинул её, и перед ними предстало пропавшее кольцо.  
  
Мирную тишину квартиры нарушил звук пришедшего сообщения, и, нахмурившись, Шерлок вытащил телефон из кармана, а Джон заглянул ему через плечо, чтобы вместе прочитать сообщение.  
  
 **«Монро и Хэвишем покинули офис за пять минут до нашего появления. В квартире Монро их тоже нет. Никаких признаков похожей бумаги. Где вы? — ГЛ»**  
  
Они молча стояли, глядя на маленький экран и светящееся на нём сообщение. Пара секунд, и их мечущиеся мысли встали на дыбы и остановились, концентрируясь на здесь-и-сейчас, а не на меняющейся теории по поводу расследования.  
  
 — Если они не в офисе, то где они, чёрт побери?  
  
Шерлок встретился с озадаченным взглядом Джона и тут же недоверчиво зажмурился, когда до них донёсся посторонний звук, в котором безошибочно узнавался звон ключей о замочную скважину и ровный, солидный звук отпирающегося замка.  
  
— Они здесь.


End file.
